Once and Future Gibbs
by Cesar A
Summary: What would you do if you learned you had a son, then learn he might be the badguy you're after? How far would you go to prove him innocent? Gibbs is about to find out. NCIS/NCIS Los Angeles/CSI NY/Bones, Gibbs/Shepard, Tony/Kate, Mcgee/Ziva, Abby/OC


The Once and Future Gibbs

An NCIS story Crossover with CSI NY, NCIS Los Angeles and a bit of Bones too.

By Cesar Perez

Foreword,

Before we start I thought I should let you know that I've changed the story line a bit. After all it is the authors prerogative to change things up a bit. I hope you like the changes that I've made. If not, well too bad it's my story. Just kidding, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: The past always comes back to haunt you.

It was a bright and sunny Monday morning in April at the Navy yards and the offices of NCIS. The elevator doors opened and a laughing McGee and Ziva David stepped off the elevators and into the main office area. As they made their way over to their respective desks they saw a friendly and familiar face already there.

"Kate!" McGee smiled as he dropped his bag and went to give Kate a hug.

"Tim, it's nice to see you again, as always. You too Ziva." Kate Todd DiNozzo hugged the smaller woman affectionately

Ziva's hands went immediately to Kate's swollen belly, "Wow, you are getting so big now!" Ziva looked up, "My mother would say that you are having a strapping son."

"Of course he is going to be strapping and handsome too." Tony began as he came around the corner, "He is after all my son." He joked as he went to his wife. "Hey gorgeous." The couple kissed

"How do you put up with him?" Ziva asked semi-seriously

"He has his moments." Kate confided laughing

"So" McGee continued, "Just another what month and a half, huh?"

"Oh, God, I hope so." Kate suddenly stood up, "I HATE having to pee every five minutes." she said as she rushed off towards the ladies room.

Tony stared after his wife worriedly, "Ziva, would you mind going after her?"

At Ziva's questioning look Tony shrugged, "She's been having a hard time standing up after she sits."

Ziva nodded her understanding, "I'm on it." and left

Tim stared at his partner, "I still can't believe that you are going to be a father." he said amazed at the changed to his best friend over the last nearly 8 months, well last 4 years actually. Still, Anthony DiNozzo had changed radically over the last 8 months.

"Me either sometimes." Tony admitted still staring towards the bathrooms, "And I owe it all to you Probie-wan Kenobi."

"Me?" Tim sat down behind his desk, switching his computer on

"Yeah." Tony sat down on the edge of McGee's desk, "That day on the rooftop, when we had the shoot-out with Ari's men."

"That was nothing." McGee protested

Tony shook his head seriously, "Hey, all three of us, me, Kate and Gibbs. We were all in the open and exposed. If you hadn't warned us there was a sniper in the area." Tony shivered, "I don't know, I just have this gut feeling that says Ari would have shot Kate. That's the moment I knew, that I couldn't live without her." Tony admitted

"Well he didn't get us, we got him." Then McGee pointed towards the bathrooms, "And she got you."

"Yeah." Tony sighed and thought enough of the touchy-feely "Get to work probie!" and slapped McGee on the back of the head

McGee smiled, "There is the Tony, I know."

Moments later the two women still conversing came back into the room. Looking at her watch, Kate jumped.

"Tony, we better get going if we are going to make my doctors appointment."

Tony stood up, "Be back in a couple of hours." he told the other two.

"See you soon, guys." Kate waved at her friends, and they were gone

The elevator doors were barely closed when Leroy Jethro Gibbs entered the main office area moving quickly.

"You two with me." he ordered as he kept moving towards the stairs leading up.

Both McGee and Ziva jumped up and quickly followed their boss up the stairs. Still wondering what was going on they soon found themselves outside the director's door.

"She in?" Gibbs asked Cynthia

"And waiting Agent Gibbs." Cynthia nodded

Opening the door Gibbs entered, followed by his two agents. McGee closed the door.

Jennifer Shepard looked up to see the team enter, standing up, she made her way to the conference table.

"Where's DiNozzo?" She asked

"Doctors appointment." Gibbs told her "I'll fill him in later."

"Okay, good morning Ziva, McGee. Please be seated."

"I know that with Kate on maternity leave that you're team is short handed. But, we have a situation, that needs major cases." Jenny began as she handed out a file and picked up a remote and hit a button. The TV behind her came to life.

"We believe that this man is now in town." She continued "We don't know his real name, but in the world of arms dealers he's known as the Beast. Until recently this is was only known picture we have on him."

"Why is he in town?" Gibbs asked as he studied the face, committing it to memory.

"We believe that he is here to make a major deal and also to acquire something. Don't ask me what, we don't know for certain. All we do know is that it is something major in the weapons world. Now, we had a sting operation set up with NCIS special unit out of Los Angeles. Your old pupil Callan had a meet set up with the Beast. This is the video he took of their meeting. Callan is wearing a button cam, so his field of vision was limited." She explained.

A new picture popped up on the screen. A large warehouse could be seen, as could several men carrying automatic weapons. The man known as the Beast was walking down one row of boxes and pointing out several items. He was tall, perhaps 6ft 4in and while not overtly muscular, you could tell the man was in great shape. His face was cruel, devoid of human emotions. Blue eyes and salt and pepper hair that was tied neatly into a ponytail hung down his back. A long what looked like a knife scar covered the right side of his face, extending from his temple to his chin.

"As you can see Mr. McAllister, I have whatever it is that you may require." The man pointed, "From automatic weapons to missiles, also in the warehouse next door I have tanks and military helicopters fully armed of course."

The voice of Callan could now be heard, "You have quite a selection here. Anything the discerning buyer could possibly ask for or need." as he patted the side of a sidewinder missile."

"So what is it that you and your buyers need." The Beast asked

Callan never got to tell him.

That is when the gunfire began.

The camera showed Callan ducking as several of the Beasts men died where they stood. The others watching the video, saw a blur of movement. Then more gunfire and the Beast began to shout in Spanish. The blur never stopped for a moment, but continued with unnerving accuracy to take out the Beast's men, while running at full speed.

"It's him! Go, go and kill that son of a bitch!" The beast stood up

"Bomb!" One of the men yelled out, "Get out! Everyone get out!"

The camera shook as Callan ran from the warehouse. He was barely at a safe distance when they heard the giant explosion. The camera panned again, the entire warehouse was destroyed, and several explosions could still be heard going off, from all of the munitions that had been stored inside. A fire was beginning to rage inside.

"Yo G! You alright?"

The camera panned again, a tall muscular bald black man was running towards him, gun in hand.

"Yeah, I saw him, the guy who did this." Callan told the other man as he coughed from the smoke

"Did you get his picture?"

Callan shook his head, "I saw him as I as running out, the button cam was pointed in the wrong direction. But, I definitely saw his face."

Suddenly both men were thrown to the ground as a second earth shattering explosion could be heard, now they could see that a second warehouse exploded as well.

The screen went blank

The three agents turned back to face the director.

"Both agents are okay." She told them "As to the man that they are talking about, we believe he is another arms dealer who is trying to put the Beast out of business. We don't have a picture of him, but we believe his name is Frederick VonBuren." Jenny pointed to the video screen, "We were hoping to get a shot of his face from this video, but he was wearing a mask. We think that Frederick is a German national, I stress that we think, other than that we have zilch on him . These guys are bringing their war here to the U.S…"

"Why have we been assigned the case?" Gibbs asked

"We believe, or I should say that I believe, that what the beast is after is a nuke." Jenny told her agents, they all looked shocked.

"Yeah, the ultimate terrorist weapon to be put up on the auction block. We have to stop them." Jenny leaned back, "The bureau and the NSA both are heading investigations into trying to capture either or hopefully both of these men. Our job is to ensure that they don't get their hands on anymore of our weapons. Now, someone on the inside is supplying the Beast with our hardware, I want to know who it is and put him away forever."

Gibbs nodded in understanding and stood up, "We're on it." he promised

"Good", Jenny closed the file. "By the way, since Callan is the only known person to see VonBuren's face. He and agent Sam Hanna are coming here to assist on this case."

"Right." Gibbs nodded, he'd worked with both men before. So, there should be no problem there. The team stood to leave.

"Just one moment Gibbs." Jenny called after him

Jethro paused and turned to McGee and Ziva, "Get started calling bases and finding out if their inventories are current. Also, records and backgrounds on assigned personnel with access"

"On it boss." McGee and Ziva turned and left the room

After the door was closed, Jenny smiled and sexily sashayed across the room towards Gibbs.

Gibbs face broke into a grin as he wrapped his arms around Jenny.

"You ran out so early this morning that I didn't even get to say good morning." Jenny pouted

"I had to meet someone for breakfast, an old friend." Gibbs admitted

"Who is this old friend?" Jenny asked curiously, "Someone from your service days?"

"Older than that." Gibbs admitted, "She and I were friends in high school, we dated our senior year. She called me up last week saying she needed to talk to me about something. So we set it up to have breakfast this morning."

"What did she want?" Jenny asked more than just a bit curious

Gibbs shrugged, "I have no idea, and she never showed."

Jenny shrugged as well, "Well it couldn't have been that important." Jenny tightened her grip around Gibbs neck and bought his face lower towards her, "Just remember, she can't have you back, you're mine now." She kissed him deeply

Back down in the bullpen both Ziva and McGee were hard at work, Ziva on the phone and McGee on the computer. The elevator door dinged again and a happy Abby entered the area with an older woman in tow.

McGee looked up and studied the older woman, in her perhaps late forties or very early fifties and still beautiful, with hair the color of midnight on a starless night. McGee had never seen such dark hair before, and even to his untrained eye for these kinds of details. McGee could tell that it was her natural hair color.

"Hey Timmy!" Abby called out "I ran into a visitor for Gibbs downstairs, so I showed her up."

McGee stood up, "Thanks Abs, Good morning, I'm special agent McGee."

The woman smiled, "Gwen Sachs."

Tim circled his desk and pulled out a chair by Gibbs desk.

"Please sit, Agent Gibbs should be down any moment."

"Gwenny?" The voice overhead called out

Gwen looked up, he was much older than she remembered of course, but he looked more handsome than ever.

"Leroy!" Standing up, she waited as Gibbs came down and then hugged him

"You look great." Gibbs stated

"You're not looking half bad yourself." Gwen chuckled

Gibbs pretended that he didn't notice the stares that were being covertly thrown at him. McGee was peering over his computer screen. Ziva, pretending to be on hold on the phone. Abby, being Abby stood right next to them looking on curiously.

"Buy you a cup of coffee?" Gibbs asked motioning towards the elevators

"Sure." Gwen swallowed hard, wondering for the millionth time if this was the right thing to do. Shaking her head, it had to be the right thing to do. She should have done it years ago, but now more than ever, she needed to talk to Gibbs.

Gibbs turned and looked up spotting Jenny staring down at him from the landing above. Her eyes filled with unasked questions. Well, he'd have to fill her in later about the details.

The coffee shop was small and almost empty as Gibbs and Gwen sat down with their coffees. Trading stories of the old days, they both chuckled at what they had done in their youth. Soon however Gwen quieted down and then fell completely silent.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee, "What's wrong Gwen?" he asked her "Why didn't you meet me for breakfast?"

"Because" Gwen began tentatively "I was afraid."

Gibbs sat forward, "What are you afraid of?"

"You" Gwen admitted slowly, then sped up "I did something to you, at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. We were both young, kids basically; you had joined the marines and had just gone off to boot camp. I was in college."

"Whoa, whoa." Gibbs was confused, "Slowly Gwen, tell me slowly, what is this thing that you did to me that was so bad?"

Gwen began to tear up, "It was the night of the prom, remember?"

In his mind Gibbs went back to that night June night at Stillwater high school, remembering the dance, and more importantly to him. It was the night he lost his virginity to the woman that sat before him.

"Yeah, I remember."

Gwen continued wiping her tears away, "Then we graduated two weeks later, then a week after that you were gone, you'd joined the marines."

"Yeah" Gibbs remembered "We talked about it, you said that you were okay with my joining up. That with you going away to college, we would never see one another anyway."

"I know, and I was right about that, and I did understand about you joining the marines."

"Then what is this about Gwen?" Gibbs asked again starting to get impatient

Gwen took a deep breath, "That night, the night of the prom, after we made love. I found out later." Gwen looked up tears streaming down her lovely face, "I was pregnant, Leroy."

Gibbs was thrown back in his seat, "What?"

"I got pregnant that night."

"And you never told me?" Gibbs demanded angrily, he asked, his mind spinning out of control.

"Leroy." Gwen grabbed Gibbs hand, "We were kids, and you, you had all that anger in you. You weren't ready to be a father. If I had told you, I know you would have come back and have to 'do the right thing'. I didn't want us to get married because I had gotten pregnant. You would have to have given up all of your dreams, I would have had to give up my dreams as well. In the end we would have ended up resenting each other and you would have felt like we had trapped you."

Gibbs felt as if his head was going to explode. Rubbing his temples, he tried to regain control. When it suddenly hit him.

"We?" He demanded "You had the baby?"

Gwen nodded, "I'm catholic remember? I couldn't have an abortion. It was a boy."

"I have a son?" Gibbs stared dumbly at Gwen, as the few patrons in the coffee shop and the employees stared on anxiously, "I have a son, and for over thirty years you couldn't tell me, call me, or even drop me a fucking note?" he demanded "Nothing much, maybe something like, 'hey Leroy, how you doing, by the way you have a son?'" he demanded

"Leroy please!" Gwen begged him tears falling even faster now, "You can hate me all you like, do whatever you like to me. But, I need your help, our son is in trouble!"

Chapter 2: Who is AX Sachs?

Two hours later, Gibbs stalked off the elevator back into the NCIS bullpen, carrying what looked to be a photo album. Dropping it on his desk for the moment, he went directly to McGee.

"McGee, I need you to do something for me." Gibbs began

Tim looked up confused, "Sure boss, whatever you need."

Gibbs looked again at the piece of paper he was carrying and shook his head in disgust. Gwen had actually named her first born with that stupid name, his son.

Handing the paper to McGee, "I need you to find out everything there is to know about this man, and I need it fast."

Tim nodded in understanding, "You'll have it in an hour." he promised

"Thanks Tim." Turning to Tony, "Did they fill you in?" he asked

"Sure did boss. I'm on it. So far we have three navy and two marine bases rechecking their inventories."

"We are also starting to receive some service records." Ziva put in

"Good." Gibbs sat down and picked up the book he laid there earlier. "Run those background checks again, see if anything sticks out.

"On it boss." Tony stared at Gibbs, something was up, he knew it. Calling McGeek by his first name? No something was definitely up with the boss. However, since Tony wasn't feeling particularly suicidal today, he refrained from asking what was wrong.

Looking over at his partners, he received shrugs. They had seen something was up as well.

Opening the photo album, the first thing that Gibbs saw was a tiny, chubby baby. It was obvious that he was going to grow up with his mothers' hair, if the bit of fuzz on top of his head was as black as it looked in the photo.

"He has my eyes." Jethro thought to himself, he turned the page and almost laughed out loud. A toddler with the jettest of jet back hair and blue eyes standing in front of an American flag, dressed in full marine uniform, saluting. Pulling out the picture Jethro turned it over it was dated August 10th 1978, which would make him about 2, he thought. Seeing the writing on the back, he read.

"Jethro, I know that this is going to be a shock to you, but this is your son…"

Obviously Gwen had meant to tell him then, but for some reason or another, she had chickened out. Then suddenly he remembered, that was the year that he'd married Shannon, Gwen must have found out. Gwen probably didn't want to have Jethro explaining to his new bride about having a son with another woman. Shaking his head Gibbs turned more pages and watched as a little boy, became a man.

Pictures of his son, in what looked like a school play, another of him in a playground with another boy with brown hair and wearing glasses. Then for the nest several pages his son with that same boy, as they grew up together.

Gibbs took out one of the pictures, 'AX and Danny summer 1988, NY Yankees season opening game."

More pages later another picture caught his attention, his son in an army uniform standing arm and arm with another soldier; both looked like they barely shaved yet. And his son looked more like Jethro with each passing year, there was no doubt in Jethro's mind that this was his son. The back of the picture read, "AX and Seeley in sniper school 1994."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile, "His son had served his country, his son had been a sniper just like his ole man." Even though Gwen had told her son nothing of his father, except that he was military, not what branch, not even his name. Still his son had unknowingly followed in his footsteps. Jethro couldn't help but feel his chest swell with pride for a son he'd never met.

"AX" Jethro thought to himself, "Well, if anyone had a reason for just using their initials, it would be AX. I thought Leroy Jethro was bad." Gibbs shivered

"Boss." McGee came toward his desk, a file in hand "I have that information that you wanted." he said holding it out.

"Thanks Tim." Standing up Gibbs put on his jacket, "If the director asks, tell her I wasn't feeling well and went home." Closing the photo album, Gibbs never saw one of the pictures fall out of the book.

Tony, McGee and Ziva stared in shock at their boss, "Gibbs leaving in the middle of the day? Because, he wasn't feeling well? Something was definitely up!"

As soon as Gibbs was gone, Tony was up like a shot.

"Isn't this one of the signs of the Apocalypse?" he asked the other two as he moved towards Gibbs' desk.

"What was that all about?" Tim began "He called me Tim, twice!"

"I do not know." Ziva admitted, "Tony, what are you doing?"

Tony was now on all fours behind Gibbs desk, and suddenly he stood up,

"Got it!" he announced as he stood up with the picture, "Wow, I never knew Gibbs' hair was so black when he was young."

"LET ME SEE!" Both Ziva and McGee jostled for a better position to see from.

"He looks so young." Ziva shook her head amazed "And so amazingly guff!"

"Buff." Both men said automatically

Looking at the others, McGee began "You know, even though we have met his dad, I have never able to picture Gibbs any younger than he is now." McGee admitted

"I'm so happy." An authoritative voice began causing the three agents to jump, "That you have made so much progress on the case that I assigned you…" Jenny began, "That you can find the time to form the 'Jethro Gibbs Appreciation Society' and can stand around worshipping at pictures of Agent Gibbs." She held out a hand to Tony.

Tony held out the picture and placed it in Jenny's hand. The three agents in unison spun around and hastened back to their seats.

Shaking her head Jenny looked at the picture and frowned.

"This is all wrong. Jethro's hair was never black but more blondish brown." She thought to herself, "That is an army uniform…" Then turning it over Jenny saw the date on the back of the picture, which the others had missed. Her heart skipped a beat. There was no way that this was Jethro, and with his meeting an old girlfriend from high school, who he hadn't seen since graduation?

"Oh my God." Jenny thought

"Where is Gibbs?" Jenny asked the others

McGee and Ziva both turned to look at Tony. Jenny turned her full attention to him.

"Where is Gibbs, agent DiNozzo?"

"Ah…" Tony began to squirm under her stern gaze, "The boss said he wasn't feeling well, he went home, director."

"Okay, get back to work and keep me posted." Jenny ordered as she headed back upstairs to grab her jacket and then go and get some answers.

Jethro was sanding his latest half built boat, pausing every other minute or so to take another sip of bourbon. Suddenly he could hear heels coming down into his basement.

Looking up, he saw Jenny walking down the stairs and into the basement, picture in hand.

Gibbs smirked and shook his head, "Figures you would find the picture. I was just trying to figure out how I was going to tell you."

Jenny handed him back the picture and rubbed his arm gently, "It was Tony who found it."

"Naturally."

"But they all thought it was an old picture of you." Jenny reassured him.

Jethro took another swallow of Bourbon, "I have a son, Jenny, a son that I have never met. A son who knows nothing about me." He yet took another swallow of bourbon

Jenny gently pried the glass out of his hand and sat down by the boat.

"Is that what this old girlfriend came to tell you today?" Jenny began

Gibbs nodded, "Her name is Gwen Sachs, we dated for a few months during our senior year, that was before I met Shannon. We went to the prom together, that night was the first time for both of us. Less than a month later I was in boot camp."

"Why didn't she tell you?" Jenny asked gently knowing that Gibbs needed to open up about this, having a son you never knew about was no small matter.

Gibbs sighed as he sat down heavily on the bench, "She was afraid that I would come back and marry her, giving up on my dreams. Which in turn would force her to give up her own dreams. She thought that I would resent the both of them in the end."

"And later?"

Gibbs shrugged, "The more time passed, the tougher it got to tell me the truth."

"I can understand that." Jenny agreed, "But she should have told you sooner."

"Yeah, she should have." Gibbs agreed too tired to even be angry anymore

Jenny suddenly laughed; turning Gibbs saw that she was looking at the photo album. The picture of AX in his marine uniform.

"That is the cutest thing I've ever seen." Jenny shook her head "What's his name?"

"AX"

"AX?" Jenny stared at Gibbs, "Are you serious?"

Gibbs shook his head smirking, "It's his initials, Agamemnon Xerses Sachs."

Jenny's jaw dropped "You have to be kidding."

Still grinning Gibbs shook his head, "Nope, Gwen was an ancient history major in college, and she teaches it at NYU and has written several books on the subject as well."

Jenny shook her head and then looked up, "Why now, Jethro?"

Gibbs leaned back against his work table, "He's in trouble, Jen."

"What kind of trouble?" She asked

"I don't know yet." Jethro admitted, "Gwen was too upset to talk this morning, and I was too pissed off to listen properly. She said to give her a call around 7pm to have some dinner, and she'd tell me then."

"Want some company?" Jenny offered

Normally Jethro would say no, but not now, not with Jenny back in his life. Too often in the past he'd cut his wives or girlfriends out of his life in important moments. That had only served to drive those women away. Jethro had no desire to drive Jenny away ever again. He'd managed to get Jenny back, Jethro was damned if he was going to lose her again.

"I'd love some company."

AX Sachs, sat outside an upscale coffee house near the capitol sipping his coffee. The last few days had been rough for the young man. He definitely needed a break, sitting here just watching the people go by was just what he needed at this moment. Here he could pretend that he was just like them, with typical worries, like the rent or mortgage, what to get the wife for their anniversary. Hell he would kill for that kind of life, so for now at least he just watched and pretended. Well, at least until he could do it for real, perhaps lying back on a beach somewhere with the drinks with the funny little umbrellas in them. A good woman by his side, just enjoying each others company.

His cell phone rang.

"Not now." He grumbled as he pulled out his cell, it wasn't ringing. Reaching into his other pocket he saw that it was his personal cell phone, and only a few people had this number. Only the people who really matter to him could contact him on this number.

Seeing the name on the screen, AX smiled widely

Opening the phone he began, "Don't tell me, you've already heard I was back in town and you want to go out and relive some old times."

Seeley Booth smiled as he heard his friends' voice, "I didn't know that you were in town. I was just calling to tell you that I'm getting married!"

"To Bones?" AX sat up, having heard all about the forensics anthropologist from Seeley over the last five years.

"Yeah" Booth said excitedly "Well she says that it is an anthropologically outdated rite, but if it made me happy."

AX laughed, "Congratulations brother, we have to celebrate. I know, lets go out to dinner tonight, I can finally meet Bones for myself."

"Yeah, sounds great, I want her to meet my best man." Booth said hopefully, he knew how rarely AX was actually in Washington these days.

"You just tell me when brother." AX promised, "I would not miss this for anything."

"Great!" Seeley breathed easier, "Hey how about we meet at the diner tonight about 7?"

"Still hanging out at that damn diner?"

Seeley shrugged, "They make the best pie in DC."

AX laughed, "You're right about that, see you at 7."

"Later brother." Seeley hung up

Putting his phone away, AX settled back in his seat, feeling more relaxed than he had in ages.

"Another coffee sir?" The waitress asked smiling

"Please."

The other cell phone rang. "Damn it." AX thought as he opened the phone, suddenly he spoke with a German accent.

"Fredrik VonBuren speaking…"

Seeley put his phone away.

"You're friend is in town?" Temperance "Bones" Brennan asked as she brushed her long brown hair behind her ears

"Yeah." Seeley smiled, "He must have just got in, or he'd of called me already."

"Well, it sounds as if he is happy for us." Bones began "Well from what I heard."

"He is happy for us." Seeley adjusted his jacket and settled himself in his seat. "I hope you two get along, he is one of my oldest and best friends."

"I'm sure that we will get along fine." Bones said, hoping for Seeley's sake that it was true "How did you two meet?"

Seeley leaned back thinking, "We were in boot camp together, then ranger training, then sniper school, and then later the same unit." Looking over to Bones he added, "You remember me telling you about that time I was captured and was being held."

Bones didn't like to think of it, but she nodded, "When you were tortured and they broke your feet."

"Yeah" Seeley didn't like to remember it either, "It was AX that came back and broke me out."

"AX broke into a Taliban stronghold? Just to get you out?" Bones asked surprised, knowing that she owed AX, just for doing that.

"Yeah. Said he couldn't leave his blood brother behind" Booth nodded, at her questioning look, Seeley shrugged, "One night during sniper school, we went out and got drunk. We cut our hands and mixed out blood, making us blood brothers."

"I can understand the significance of that." Bones nodded in understanding, "Amongst many American Indian tribes, it is considered a great honor to be someone's blood brother."

Seeley as always was amazed at Bone's knowledge and acceptance of strange archaic rituals. When he had told the story to his now ex-wife, she had simply shuddered and said "Men"

"Anyway, AX managed to get four of us out, took out all the guards and carried me on his back all the way back to our base camp." Seeley shook his head, "He is the bravest, most honorable man that I have ever met. He got the medal of Honor for that mission."

Chapter 3: The trouble is….

AX looked at his watch as he left the Ritz-Carleton hotel in DC. "6:40." He shook his head as he hailed a cab, "I better get moving." he thought as he gave the driver directions.

It was exactly 7pm when Gibbs and Jenny showed up at the Ritz-Carleton hotel in DC. Walking through the lobby they made their way towards the restaurant.

"Jethro!" A woman's voice called out to them

Turning Gibbs spotted Gwen walking towards them. Gwen spotted the attractive woman besides Gibbs.

"Gwen." Gibbs nodded and motioned towards Jenny, "This is Jennifer Shepard."

"A pleasure to meet you." Gwen held out a hand

"Likewise." Jenny smiled, but was studying the woman carefully

"Does she know?" Gwen began

Gibbs nodded, "Everything, and yes I do trust her, with my life."

"Okay." Gwen took a deep breath, "First let's go up to my room, I don't want to talk in public. Besides, there are a couple of things that I have to show you."

The three of them moved towards the elevators. Getting into the car, they went up, the elevator was empty besides them.

"I guess I should start at the beginning of things." Gwen took a deep breath "Ten years ago AX was discharged from the army."

"Honorably?" Gibbs asked needing to be sure

"Of course." Gwen stared at him angrily, then her features softened, "I'm being stupid, forgive me. Of course you don't know. AX is a hero, he won the Medal of Honor, a couple of Purple Hearts and other awards."

"Medal of Honor." Gibbs stared at Gwen, a pride filling him unlike anything he'd ever felt before, "My son?"

Gwen smiled, "Yes, your son. AX was deployed to Afghanistan to fight the insurgents there. One of his two best friends in the world, was in the same unit as he, both of them were snipers. They met in boot camp and had gone through all their training together, special forces and sniper school, everything. That man's name is Seeley Booth." Gwen shook her head, "Anyway, Seeley was captured by the Taliban, it seems that he was trying to get to another soldier to get him out, when they got him. AX could not sit by and let his best friend be tortured, so by himself he attacked the Taliban base. AX was able to get four soldiers besides Seeley out of there alive."

"Brave man." Jenny smiled at Jethro, knowing how much it must mean to him to have his son be a Medal of Honor recipient.

The elevator doors opened and Gwen led them down the hall towards her room, still talking.

"He is that." Gwen smiled fondly, "Anyway, ten years ago, both Seeley and AX were discharged. Seeley went into the FBI, while AX went back to finish his degree at NYU, where I teach. Two years later AX got his PHD in American history, Seeley said that he could get AX into the FBI and that maybe they could work together again. At the same time, their old CO came to town to talk to AX. His name is Aaron Benson, Aaron, left the army as well and had gotten a job at this large, worldwide conglomerate. He offered AX a job working security for the firm, big pay, expense accounts, great benefits and stock options, traveling all over the world, I mean the works. AX's job was to try and infiltrate various parts of the company. Assess their weaknesses, and to then improve their security. AX took the job…" Gwen paused, "At least that is what he told me at the time."

"Told you?" Gibbs frowned as they stopped at her door

Opening the door Gwen showed them inside her suite. Being that it was a five-star hotel, it wasn't surprising that the room was exquisitely furnished. Gwen motioned to the sofa, and they sat.

"Still drinking bourbon?" Gwen asked

"Yes, scotch on the rocks for Jenny."

Pouring the drinks, Gwen handed them out and sat down, her own glass full as well.

"Okay, now we come to the problem." Gwen told them, "For the last eight years I thought that AX was working this security job. He'd call and we'd talk, he'd come to visit once in awhile, as his schedule permitted. I was never able to call him, because he was always in a different country. Last month, AX came home for four weeks vacation. It was wonderful to have him around again, we went out and did things. After two weeks, AX received an emergency call, he said it was his boss and they needed him in LA as fast as he could get there. He said that he'd come back for the rest of his vacation as soon as he could. I thought nothing of it. Two weeks ago, the maid who works for me went in and cleaned out AX's room." Gwen stood up, "She found something in his room, hidden behind the headboard of the his bed. Just a second."

Gwen stood and went to another door, which obviously led to the bedroom.

"You okay?" Jenny asked Jethro

"So far." Gibbs admitted, "I was doing great when I found out that my son is a hero. Now, I feel like the other shoe is about to drop."

Jenny gripped his hand tightly giving him her unwavering support.

Gwen came back into the room carrying an attache case and a smaller metal case. Putting them on the coffee table, Gwen sat back.

"The maid asked me if this was AX's or mine, so she'd know where to put them. I told her to leave them there, that they must belonged to AX, and that I'd take care of it for her." Gwen shrugged, "Curiosity got the better of me, and I opened the cases. Well…" Gwen was suddenly choked up, "See for yourself."

Jethro sat forward as did Jenny, reaching out he grabbed the Attache case and opened it. Stacks of hundred dollar bills stared back at him. Gibbs stared at the money shocked.

"There's a hundred and fifty thousand dollars there." Gwen told him

In the flap of the attache case there was a thick envelope, opening it, Gibbs was again shocked. Five different passports, drivers licenses and credit cards with five different names, different countries, all containing the same face, AX's face." Looking at Jenny, he handed her the passports. Jenny began to study them carefully.

Grabbing the other case, Gibbs opened it, two gleaming Colt 1911 .45 caliber pistols stared back at him.

"These are really good forgeries." Jenny replaced them into the envelope, "I mean really good, these probably cost a lot of money."

Gibbs nodded, and turned to Gwen, "What happened next?" he asked her

Gwen swallowed, "Well, I was dumbfounded, and I wanted answers. I called the cell number I have for him , but as usual that was turned off and only took messages. I then called the company that AX works for to leave him a message for him to call. I was shunted from department to department. Finally, I got in touch with Aaron Benson. He told me that AX had turned him down for the job eight years ago, and he hadn't heard from AX since."

"So in short, you don't know what AX is doing." Gibbs cut to the chase

"No idea." Gwen admitted, then pointed to the two cases, "But, I'm thinking with cash, guns and all those passports, it can't be good."

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Gibbs told her, "I know it doesn't look too good right now, especially with…" He motioned to the articles on the table, "But, maybe there is a simple explanation.

Gwen closed her eyes, praying that it would be simple. Opening her eyes, Gwen looked at Jethro.

"So, you are going to help me find AX aren't you?" she asked desperately

Gibbs stared at Gwen, "He is my son, of course I'm going to find him. Then I'm going to want to talk to him, Gwen, get to know him…If he'll let me, that is to say."

"He will Jethro." Gwen promised him, "I made sure when AX was old enough, I explained everything to him. I told him, that you didn't know about him."

Jenny stared suspiciously at Gwen, "AX wasn't curious to know who his father was?"

"Oh, he was very curious. I never told AX, well it was selfish of me, but I was afraid if he met his father…"

"That he might end up resenting you." Gibbs finished in understanding.

"Yes." Gwen admitted, "I'm so sorry Jethro, but I was just so scared."

Gibbs nodded, needing to get away from here. He needed to think, and he did that best in his basement.

"I'm taking these with me." Jethro motioned to the bags.

Gwen nodded, "I figured you'd want them, that's why I bought them with me."

Goodbyes said, Gibbs and Jenny left. Going down the elevator Jenny began.

"So how are you going to work this with your present workload." Jenny asked nervously, "You know normally I wouldn't hesitate to give you time off."

"I know, Jen." Gibbs smiled, "I have a plan, and just the right person to do the job."

Chapter 4: Agent Schiutto, Abby Schiutto. And other tales.

It was morning and as usual, Abby was dancing to the morning music as she made her rounds turning on and inspecting her "Troops".

"Major Mass Spec is up and running!" She announced to the empty room as she moved to boot up her computer.

Doing a spin, she almost knocked the Caf-Pow out of Gibbs's hands.

"Good morning Abs." He held out Abby's elixir of life "I need a favor."

Abby's eyes lit up like Christmas morning, lowering the music Abby took the cup "Thanks, and good morning to you Gibbs. What can I do for ya?" she asked happily as she sipped

Ten minutes later.

Abby sat by her computer terminal, holding Gibb's hand. She just couldn't believe it.

"So this old girlfriend just springs that you have a son after thirty-three years?" She asked incredulously, knowing that she would never do such a thing to anybody. Especially to Gibbs, "Gibbs is just the greatest dad ever!" Abby thought to herself.

"Yeah" Gibbs admitted and then handed a piece of paper to Abby, "This is his cell, he usually keeps it turned off." Gibbs warned

"Don't worry about it." Abby read the number, "I can set up a simple program to alert me whenever he turns it on. Then depending on how far away he really is, I'll find him for you." Abby promised

"Thanks Abs, keep it between us for now."

Abby pursed her lips and motioned that she was locking it up and throwing away the key.

"That's my girl." Gibbs smiled and kissed her cheek

Smiling Abby turned to her computer, "Okay Gibbs Jr. where are you today." she began to write her program.

After she was done, curiosity about Gibbs' alleged son got the better of her. Abby figured, if a woman could hold back the truth of a child for over three decades. Said person might not be adversed to lying to said ex-boyfriend, just to get his help. Abby knew deep in her heart that she would know Gibbs' son just from a picture. So getting into DMV records, Abby called up 'Gibbs Jr.' up on the screen.

The handsome face suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Oh my." Abby felt breathless, "You look just like your daddy." she said softly, "Sooooo very handsome." Abby smiled, this assignment from Gibbs just got a whole lot more interesting.

Ziva and McGee rode up the elevator, both agents were quiet this morning. Yet, they both had great big grins on their faces. Looking up Ziva saw that they were about to arrive, feeling mischievous today, she quickly turned to McGee, reaching up, Ziva pulled him down to her level and kissed him passionately.

"That is for last night." Ziva whispered as they broke the kiss

The doors opened and Ziva got off the elevator, it was a second or two before McGee realized that they had arrived. Getting off they set off together again and heading for their desks.

Smiling McGee whispered, "Maybe we can have a repeat performance tonight."

"No." Ziva said firmly, at Tim's crestfallen look, Ziva smiled widely, "Tonight will be even better." she promised

"Or maybe not." Tim pointed to their desks

Ziva looked and her smile faded as she saw stacks and stacks of personnel folders sitting on McGee's, Tony's and her desks.

Swearing in Hebrew, Ziva dropped her bag into the corner and sat down.

Seeing her face, Tim knew that Ziva was disappointed. That is when inspiration struck.

Looking around, Tim leaned down and whispered in Ziva's ear.

"What are you doing for lunch?" He asked suggestively

Ziva's smile returned, "You." she said simply and got to work.

Smiling now as well, McGee sat at his desk and started his computer, then reached for the first file.

They worked silently, each reading their files. Ziva looked up and saw that Tim's brow was furrowed in concentration.

"He looks so damn cute!" Ziva thought to herself

Ziva shook her head, returning to the file she was supposed to be reading. Who would have thought that she and McGee would end up being a couple. If you had asked Ziva a year ago, she would have laughed. Not because she didn't think that Tim wasn't attractive, or interesting, but Tim was more a friend.

Then six months ago, that whole fiasco in Africa happened. Ziva was a prisoner of the very terrorists she had been hunting. Beaten and starved, Ziva knew that she would be dead soon.

In those dark moments, when Ziva was looking back at her own life, she made a startling discovery. Ziva was closer to her friends at NCIS, than to her own family. Gibbs was her father-figure, Jenny was her mother, Kate and Abby of course sisters, Ducky a grandfather, Tony a brother, even Palmer was like a cousin. However, no matter how she tried, Ziva could not fit Tim into any of those categories. Ziva thought about it, Tim was kind, gentle, yet tough when he had to be tough. Tim accepted Ziva the way that she was, no preconceived notions of what she should be. The more Ziva thought about Tim, the more confused she became, Ziva could simply not categorize Tim.

That was when Ziva had her second epiphany, she had more than just friendly feelings for Timothy McGee! That is why Ziva could not picture Tim as her brother, Ziva wanted Tim as her lover! It had taken her weeks in a dank hell-hole in Africa, for her to realize what Tim really meant to her. Ziva felt that she couldn't die now. Ziva wanted to take a chance to love someone, to love Tim, to be loved by him. Ziva knew that she couldn't die now, not without knowing if making love to Tim would be as sweet and tender with just a bit of animal passion, as she imagined it would be. Ziva had prayed for a miracle, it was a week later that the miracle arrived.

Brought into another cell, a weak and bruised Ziva entered the cell and to her shock and amazement saw Tony there strapped to a chair. As she was led inside, Ziva's foot made contact with something solid on the floor. A body.

"Don't look down!" Ziva ordered herself "That is not Tim laying on the ground, it must be Tony's guide! Yes, Tony would have needed a guide to get to this point. Ziva's brain told her that it was ridiculous, that Timothy McGee was dead at her feet. Ziva's heart told her brain to shut the hell up. Forced into a chair facing Tony, Ziva kept her focus there. Anything so that she didn't have to see the body near her.

"It is not Tim." She kept telling herself, "It is not him! Tim is home in his apartment right now, writing another chapter about the beautiful Mossad officer Liza. He was not dead on the floor next to me."

In the end she knew it was Tim, and that he wasn't dead. Just waiting.

The return flight to Washington was mostly a blur in Ziva's mind. She remembered being hugged several times by Gibbs, Tony and Kate, who because she was pregnant had stayed behind with the plane. Ziva mostly remembered being hugged by Tim. She remembered how his arms encircled her gently, as not to hurt her. Ziva could feel his arms trembling just a bit, feel his heart hammering in his chest. Ziva clearly remembered the look in Tim's eyes, the pain she saw there. Pain at the sight of her in pain, guilt for not having come sooner to rescue her.

"How are you really?" Tim had whispered in her ear, not for a moment believing her assertions that she was okay.

Hugging Tim harder, Ziva whispered back "I am much better right here and now."

Then nothing, for the next few weeks, Ziva pretended that what she had learned about herself, and the many epiphanies she had in that cell were all figments of her imagination.

The next few weeks had been very difficult for her, the most difficult in her life. Severing her ties to Mossad had been hard, but not as hard as she once thought it would be for her. More difficult, but necessary for her sanity, Ziva severed ties with her father, after learning that her own father had betrayed her. Then trying to rebuild the connections to her true family. Admitting to Gibbs and to Jenny that her father had actually ordered the hit on Ari, her own half-brother, just to gain Gibbs' and NCIS's trust. To admit it to herself and to Tony that he had, had no choice but to shoot Michael to save his own life. That in fact that Tony had only been trying to protect his "little sister", from someone he knew was wrong for her. Tony had been right about that as well, Michael, in retrospect was not good for her. The drinking, the taking of unnecessary chances with his life. Ziva truly came to believe that Michael had a death wish. On top of all that, Ziva had to prove to Jenny that she was truly ready to join NCIS as an agent, and not just as a liaison. That she was in fact ready to commit her loyalty to one agency, and that agency was not Mossad any longer.

For Ziva it had truly been an emotional roller coaster, one which had left her mentally and emotionally empty. The thought of exposing her true feelings, making her heart vulnerable to anyone, even Tim was a terrifying prospect to Ziva.

Then it happened, it was three days after she had received her own NCIS badge and the title of Special Agent.

It had been a horrible night, the rain was pouring down and the wind gusts made it almost impossible to even see. It had been almost midnight, Ziva was tossing and turning in bed dreaming.

In her dream, Ziva was back in Africa, pushed into the cell, there was no Tony this time sitting in a chair strapped down. Instead hanging from chains attached to the ceiling, a dead Timothy McGee hung. His body beaten and whipped, his eyes opened staring at nothing. Then came the laughter.

"NO!" Ziva cried falling to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

Ziva's father sat in a corner, "Did you really think that I would allow this to go on?" he asked motioning between Ziva and Tim.

"I love him, father." Ziva cried while on her knees.

Ziva awoke with a start from her nightmare her heart racing, sweat pouring down her face, mixed with her tears. Looking at her clock, she saw that it was only a few minutes past midnight.

Jumping out of bed, tears still streaming, Ziva put on a pair of sweat pants and ran out of her apartment. Running down the streets, heedless to the fact that she was getting soaked to the bone and that she was in fact beginning to shiver, she found a cab, jumping in, she gave the driver the address.

"Faster!" Ziva demanded, she had to see him, knowing that it was just a stupid dream, Ziva still had to be sure that Tim was okay.

"You okay lady?" The driver asked her, seeing that Ziva was without makeup, barely dressed and soaked to the bone with her hair plastered to her face. Ziva shook her head and asked the driver to go faster.

Arriving at the right address, Ziva didn't even pause. She jumped out of the cab before it had even fully stopped, forgetting to even pay the driver, as she ran towards the door.

"HEY LADY!" The driver jumped out of his cab, "You didn't pay me!"

Ziva took the stairs two at a time and a few moments later was banging on Tim's door.

Tim looked up from his typewriter, "I turned off the damn shredder" he yelled. Thinking it was his neighbor again.

The banging got even louder.

"I swear to God, this better be important." Tim was reaching the conclusion of an important chapter in his latest book.

Opening the door, Tim was nearly knocked off his feet as Ziva hurled herself at him. Shivering, Ziva clung to Tim as if he were a life line to her sanity.

"Ziva?" Tim asked nervously "Are you okay?" he said as he felt her body trembling and completely drenched.

Nothing but more shivering

Suddenly a huffing and puffing cab driver appeared at the door.

"There you are." He began angrily, "Lady, you didn't pay me for the fare!"

Ziva didn't move, didn't acknowledge the man. Tim was beginning to get scared for her. He knew how hard the last few weeks had been for Ziva, which is why he had given her space. Maybe he had given her too much space, maybe this was Ziva's breaking point.

Reaching into his pocket Tim pulled out a fifty and handed it to the driver.

"Is that enough to cover the fare?" he asked

"Plenty." The driver said, "I'll get your change."

"Keep it." McGee nodded as he closed the door, "Thanks for bringing her here." he said

"Thanks." The driver smiled and left

Alone now, Tim reached down and lifted Ziva's small frame in his arms and walked over to the couch.

Sitting her down, Tim reached over and grabbed the throw off of the back of the couch and placed it gently around Ziva.

"You're freezing." he said gently

Finally Ziva looked up and began to speak, "I'm so sorry, I had a nightmare. You were dead, in Africa…I had to be sure that you were okay." She whispered "I can't lose you too. Not you too, Tim."

A nightmare. Tim relaxed a bit, this he could handle. As a little girl Sarah often had nightmares, and it was Tim who always calmed her down. What Ziva needed right now was a hot bath, a cup of hot chocolate, dry clothes, and someone that was willing to listen. Tim was more than willing to do all those things for Ziva.

"Hey." Tim began, "I'm right here, safe and sound, so are you, okay. Africa is the past, we all made it out safe and sound." He reassured Ziva

"Safe and sound." Ziva repeated nodding, but did not loosen her grip of Tim.

It took thirty minutes and some doing, because Tim did not want to hurt Ziva, but he finally managed to break free of her grip. Holding her hands, Tim stood up.

"Ziva, come with me okay. We have to get you warmed up. You're freezing."

Finally calmed down and exhausted, Ziva nodded and allowed herself to be led into McGee's bedroom. Tim sat her on the bed.

"Sit here, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." he promised, standing Tim left her side.

Ziva's eyes flew open.

"I'm right here." Tim promised, as he went into the bathroom and began to run a hot bath for Ziva. Suddenly remembering his sisters last stay at his apartment, Tim snapped his fingers, the question was, did Sarah leave it behind as usual.

Looking under the counter under the sink.

"Please have left it behind Sarah…yes!" Triumphantly Tim pulled out a bottle of bubble bath. Sarah had used it the last time she has spent the night at Tim's. Looking at the bottle, Tim read the directions.

"Well Ziva I hope you like Jasmine." he said as he poured the right amount into the bath.

A couple of minutes later, the tub full of hot fragrant bubbly water, Tim shut off the tap. Standing he went back into the bedroom. Ziva was exactly where he'd left her.

Tim had to admit, he was a bit scared. He'd never seen Ziva act this way before. Ziva was tough, a trained assassin for Mossad, well ex-Mossad to be exact. Ziva seemingly defenseless, was something new to Tim, and he didn't like it at all. He loved Ziva's spitfire attitude, even when it was aimed at him. It was part of what made Ziva, Ziva. This only served to make Tim hate even more the men that had hurt Ziva, and made him even more happy that Gibbs' had put a bullet into the son of a bitch.

"Ziva?"

Ziva turned, feeling so stupid. Of course, Tim was alright, it was just another stupid nightmare. No…She had to come tearing out into the night, barely dressed, looking…Ziva didn't even know what she looked like at the moment. Although she had a pretty shrewd idea that it wasn't good.

Standing up, Ziva shook her head, "I'm so sorry Tim, I don't know what got into me tonight. I'm so embarrassed…" Ziva smirked, "And if you tell Tony about this, I will have to kill you." she joked

Tim smiled, this was the Ziva he knew, "Hey, it's no problem." he reassured her, as if half dressed, crazy women coming to his apartment only meant that it was Tuesday night at McGee's.

"I'll just go home."

"No way." Tim told her, "Come on, you're already here. I've already drawn you a nice hot bubble bath."

"It's not necessary…" Ziva looked curiously at Tim, "Bubble bath?"

"It's Sarah's." Tim defended, "She left it here by mistake. Go on, get in and get warm. I'll find you some dry clothes."

"I don't want to inconvenience you." Ziva protested

"It's already done." Tim pointed out, "And it is no inconvenience. Go on, I'll make you something hot to drink."

Ziva moved to the bathroom door, pausing by Tim, she looked up at him, "Thank you, for everything you've done for me, and I don't just mean for tonight. Thank you for…"

Tim shook his head, "We'll talk after you are warm and dry." He promised her

Nodding, Ziva closed the door.

Ziva luxuriated in the tub, the scent of Jasmine in her nostrils, she was in heaven. Sarah McGee had very good taste, Ziva had to find out what brand of bubble bath this was.

Ziva stretched in the tub, marveling at the size, suddenly she wickedly wondered if it were big enough for two. Ziva smiled. Her decision made, she would tell Tim tonight

Wrapping a towel around her body Ziva looked into the mirror.

"Oh my God!" she said aloud, "I look like hell!" Grabbing a brush off the shelf Ziva began to comb down her hair.

"You do not tell a man that you are in love with him with your hair looking like a cat's nest!" She said trying to get the knots out of her hair.

"I think you look beautiful." a voice said softly from the door too stunned to even correct her 'cat's nest' reference.

Spinning around, Ziva saw that Tim was standing with the door now fully open, a set of dry clothes in his hands. Obviously he had been waiting at the door to give Ziva the dry clothes, and just as obviously, he had heard her, heard her every word.

"Um…" Tim stammered suddenly looking away from Ziva, "I mean…Ah…Sarah left some of her stuff here. It should fit…"

Ziva moved towards Tim, no more hesitation, no more doubt, "Look at me Timothy." she said softly

Forcing his gaze back to Ziva's face, Tim gulped.

"When I was in that cell in Africa, and I knew I was going to die…" Tim was about to say something when Ziva held up a hand, "I knew, I was going to die. I realized the truth, my true family is here with NCIS. Gibbs and Jenny are the parents I wish I had. Tony the brother I wish Ari had been, Kate and Abby the sisters I had lost, Ducky the grandfather I could trust with anything. But you…" Ziva shook her head, "I couldn't define you. It took me sometime, but I realized the truth in that damn hell hole. I don't want you to be a brother, like Tony. I want more from you, I love you Tim."

Tim smiled, "That's good, because I fell hopelessly in love with you the moment I met you. I just thought that I never had a chance with a woman like you. I thought that you would want someone with big muscles, suave and sophisticated. I'm not that guy, I'm just a geek."

Ziva reached up and placed her hand over Tim's heart. She could feeling it practically hammering in his chest.

"This is what I fell in love with. With time, muscles go soft, good looks fade away. Being suave and sophisticated, does not make you a good person." Ziva patted Tim's chest, over his heart, "This does not grow weak, it only gets stronger. You are a good man, Timothy McGee, a true friend and gentleman, kind, and yes you are handsome, and you are a geek, MY geek."

Leaning forward, Tim kissed Ziva with all the passion that he could muster. Feeling the kiss down to her toes, Ziva wrapped her arms around Tim. Dropping the dry clothes on the floor, Tim wrapped his arms around Ziva.

Breaking the kiss, neither of them said a word. They didn't have to, they had already said everything that needed to be said tonight. There would be more conversations about their feelings and their future together. But, that was later, tonight was not the night for that. Silently they both turned and walked hand in hand towards the large bed in the center of the room. From here on out, words were unnecessary.

That was five months ago, five months of heaven for both her and Tim.

"Good morning my two probies!" Tony called out as he strode in and saw the files covering his desk.

"Eww!"

Snapped out of her reverie, Ziva looked around, "Where's Gibbs?" She asked no one in particular to cover the fact that she had been day dreaming.

Tony answered, "He called me, said he was going to meet Agents Callan and Hanna at the airport this morning.

Tony's phone rang, "Special Agent DiNozzo."

Pulling out a pad, "Okay, okay major we will be right there." Hanging up the phone, he turned to McGee "Probie one, let's roll."

"What happened?" McGee asked as he grabbed his bag

"Ziva." Tony began "When Gibbs comes in, tell him that we got a call from the Quantico armory. They say that they are missing a ton of stuff, explosives, grenades, rifles just to name a few. They still don't have a complete list yet." Ripping off the page from his notebook he handed it to Ziva, "The man in charge is Major Phillip Kingsley, you better pull his records for Gibbs."

Ziva nodded in understanding, "I'm sure that it's here somewhere." she motioned to the files.

Tony turned to McGee, "Come Robin, to the bat mobile."

"I'm not Robin, and you are certainly not Batman." McGee countered

The two argued all the way down the elevator, and beyond, probably, thought Ziva.

Standing up she began to look through the files looking for Major Kingsley

Down in her lab, Abby was stacking specimen cups again, when her computer began to beep.

Turning, Abby smiled as she rushed over.

"You can run AX-man, but you can't hide." She said happily. AX had turned on his phone.

"Hey Booth, what's up?" AX asked his friend

"Not much, everything's good." Seeley admitted, "I'm glad that you and Bones hit it off last night."

AX smiled, "She is one hell of a lady, by the way, let me ask you something." AX shook his head, "We both know, I'm the handsome one, the charming one, why is it that you always get the best girls?"

Seeley laughed, "I was always luckier than you."

"That is very true. Seriously though, she is one terrific lady. Don't let this one go Seeley."

"That is not going to happen. So how long you gonna be in town for?" Seeley asked his friend

Abby hit a few more keys, a red dot began to blink on the screen.

"Downtown Washington?" She thought, "That's like twenty minutes away."

Grabbing her phone she dialed Gibbs extension.

"Special Agent Gibbs desk, this is Special Agent David speaking…"

"Ziva, Ziva! It's Abby, is Gibbs there, I need him pronto!" Abby stared at the screen as the signal got stronger and now showed a street address.

"He's not here Abby, he went to the airport to pickup the two agents from Los Angeles."

Abby bit her lip, that was too far away.

"Ziva tell Gibbs, that I did what he asked me to do. Tell him Java Joe's near the Capitol building. I'll keep him busy till Gibbs can get there." Abby said quickly as she read off the address.

"Got it." But Abby was already gone, Ziva shook her head, "She's finally drank one Caf-Pow too many." she thought

Syncing the information to her cell phone Abby rushed out of her lab, she would keep AX occupied till Gibbs could get there. Smiling, all Abby could think of was what a nice tearful reunion she was about to witness.

Carrying duffle bags, Special Agents G. Callan and Sam Hanna walked down the concourse towards the exit of the arrivals building. Both men were tired, considering the rough flight and the lateness of their departure from LAX.

"I'm telling you G, all I'm looking forward to right now is a nice hotel room and a couple of hours of shuteye." Sam shook his head, hefting his bag higher on his shoulder.

Callan grinned, feeling the same way, "Me too, but I doubt Gibbs is going to see it our way."

"I really doubt that too." A voice called from behind them

Both men turned and spotted Gibbs standing there, coffee in hand. Two more cups sitting in a coffee tray. Lifting it up he offered it to the two tired men.

"Thought you guys could use it after your flight."

Callan smiled as he took a cup. "Thanks"

"Yeah, you are a good man, Gibbs, for a marine." Sam smiled as he took a sip of the strong hot beverage.

Grinning, Gibbs motioned with his head, "This way."

The three men were in the government issued Dodge Charger and heading back towards NCIS headquarters.

"I saw that you boys had a bit of excitement the other day." Gibbs said conversationally

"Just a bit." Callan agreed, as he stared around at the scenery as they flew by, "Just a couple of tons of ordinance going off a few hundred feet from us."

"Also heard you saw the guy who did it, do we have a composite yet?"

"Sure do." Sam opened his bag and retrieved a file. "You know Gibbs, it's funny, but you look kinda like the guy. Except that he's much younger than you…."

Suddenly Sam was thrown against the front seats as the car came to a screeching halt. Car horns were blaring behind them.

"Woah! Gibbs!" Callan straightened up and loosened his seatbelt, "What the hell!"

"Show me the picture." Gibbs demanded

"Chill man. Here you are." Sam handed the composite drawing over, he looked over to G, wondering what was going on here.

Taking the picture, Gibbs stared at it, his heart fell, it was AX.

"Who do we think that this is?" Gibbs asked motioning to the picture.

"Well according to our intell, it's Frederick VonBuren. Just like we thought." Sam was staring at Gibbs confused.

"What is it Gibbs?" Callan asked his old mentor, he knew something was wrong

Gibbs said nothing, just stomped on the gas pedal. Both the Los Angeles agents were thrown back against their seats.

Chapter 5: Running…

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A friendly woman's voice asked

AX looked up from his newspaper and stared at the attractive young woman in front of him.

"No it is not, please allow me." AX stood and pulled out a seat for her. He quickly noted all the tattoos the woman sported.

"Thank you." The woman smiled as she took her seat

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. Coffee?" he asked raising his hand to the waitress.

"Thanks, I just had to sit for a minute."

"Please take your time." AX reassured her, "Coffee, for the lady please."

"Yes sir." The waitress hurried off

The waitress returned almost at once.

Taking a sip the woman sighed, "That hit the spot, I'm Abby by the way." Abby held out a hand

"AX." he replied, at Abby's look, Ax nodded, "I know, my mother had a sick sense of humor."

Chapter 5: Running

"Special Agent David." Ziva answered her phone

"Ziva" A relieved Gibbs began, "Is Abby with you? I've been trying to get her in her lab."

"No, Gibbs." Ziva pulled out the paper, "She left you a message, she did what you asked her to do, and she is going to Java Joes near the Capitol bldg to stall for time for you to get there."

"Dammit." Gibbs punched the steering wheel, "What's the address." Listening Gibbs nodded, "Ziva, get down there, take McGee and DiNozzo…"

"They're not here, Gibbs. We got a report from Quantico that they have a massive shortage in their armory. McGee and DiNozzo went down there to check it out."

"Okay, get to Java Joes, Abby is meeting with Fredrich VonBuren right now. She just doesn't know it yet!"

Ziva choked on her tea and jumped from her seat, "On my way there now."

"We'll meet you there." Gibbs hung up, turning to Callan "Got your guns?" he asked

Both Callan and Sam were already digging in their bags.

"Why is Abby meeting with Fredrich?" Callan asked confused

"She was doing me a favor. I didn't realize that this was VonBuren." Looking at Callan, "No shooting unless shot at. Do you hear me?"

"What?" Sam asked confused, "Gibbs what the hell is going on?"

"No shooting!" Gibbs laid down the law, "I'll explain everything later."

AX had been enjoying his conversation, with this interesting woman. Suddenly however, he tensed up and began to look around. It was a feeling he was well used to now, and one that he trusted implicitly. Something in his gut was telling him something wasn't right here. There is danger near by, now what that danger was, he didn't know yet.

Abby had also been enjoying the conversation. AX is a cool and interesting guy, and HOT, he is almost exactly like Gibbs, except that AX was definitely in touch with this century, music wise, movie wise, even computer literate. It is almost too good to be true, it was almost like we're on a date. She thought to herself.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked as she saw that his eyes were now shooting in all directions

"I don't know." AX admitted, "I just have this feeling…"

Suddenly a red dot appeared in the middle of Abby's forehead.

AX didn't pause

Like lightening AX jumped across the table and knocked Abby over as the gunshot sounded.

"Hey are you crazy!" Abby demanded as another shot hit the concrete near them "Not crazy." Abby ducked

Grabbing Abby, AX pulled her to the side of the building . Now looking around again, AX could see several men breaking from the fleeing crowd of people. Four men pulling out guns.

"RUN!" AX shouted as the first man took aim at them. Abby didn't need telling twice, as the pair ran down the alley way behind Java Joes. The other men, hot on their trail.

It was just two minutes later that two Dodge Chargers pulled up to Java Joes, people were still milling around talking about what had just happened.

Pulling out his badge, Gibbs strode up to the crowd, "Federal Agent, what's going on here.

One older woman called out, "Four men, chasing a nice couple with guns." She pointed down the alleyway. Not two minutes ago."

"Both dark hair, woman had tattoos?" Gibbs asked fear gripping his heart.

"Yes."

"Ziva keys." Catching them Gibbs tossed them to the other two agents, "Callan, Sam. down the Alley, Ziva with me." Gibbs ran back to his car and peeled out as Callan and Sam ran down the alleyway.

Abby had long ago run out of breath, the only reason she could keep running was because AX was pulling her along. Turning into another alley, AX paused to see if they had lost their tails Abby fell to the ground and was desperately trying to get some air into her lungs.

"What…the….hell…is …" She wheezed

"Shh." AX whispered as he spotted one of the men coming towards them The other three heading in other branches of the long alleyway.

AX waited patiently, silently, holding up a hand to Abby, AX stuck.

Grabbing the man's gun hand by the wrist. Twisting it savagely, AX flipped the gunman over his hip, the sound of the wrist snapping was audible. Quickly, AX grabbed the man by the neck.

Abby shut her eyes quickly, but nothing could block out the sound of the snapping neck Opening her eyes, she saw that AX was going through the dead man's pockets

"What are you doing?" She slapped his shoulder, "Stealing from a dead man?"

"Later." he told her, he found another full clip of ammunition, he grabbed the dead man's pistol.

"Come on we have to move." AX whispered

"No" Abby shook her head "I'm not going anywhere with you."

AX grabbed Abby's arm and pulled her up, "They saw you with me." He hissed in her ear, "They will kill you without a second thought. I won't have you on my conscience, so get up or I will carry you out of here!"

Abby's eyes grew into slits, "I dare you."

Suddenly from behind them, shooting began.

"Nooooooo" Abby wailed as she was lifted off the ground and thrown unceremoniously over AX's shoulder and he began to run down the alleyway, away from the shots.

Callan and Hanna made their way down the alley. Pausing by the first turn they looked in, two men with guns drawn were searching the area. Callan motioned and mimed the information to his partner, who nodded in understanding.

The two went around the corner,

"Federal Agents!" Sam called out to them

The two men turned and opened fire on them. Ducking for cover, Callan and Sam fired back.

Turning another corner, AX found his exit blocked by four more men.

"Right their Sachs" The lead man smiled malevolently at him. "Drop the gun and put down the girl."

Slowly AX dropped the gun and then put Abby down pushing her to one side to give himself room, he turned back to the men.

"Hi Philby, been a long time." AX remarked in a friendly tone, as two of the men came around and grabbed his arms and twisted them around his back.

"You shouldn't have betrayed us Sachs." Philby shook his head with a sad smile on his face, "You had to have known that it was always just a matter of time before we got you, then you go and get involved with a civilian. You know we can't have that don't you."

"She knows nothing." AX told the man, "Just let her walk out and I'll come peacefully."

Philby laughed "She's seen our faces, she has to die, as for you…Who say's you're leaving this alley alive. You know Sachs, the Beast is offering a lot of money for proof of your death."

"And you call me a traitor." AX sneered

"Hey, I'm doing my job. Why not make a bit extra on the side. Now I just need to know one thing. Where's the drive?"

AX stared at the man, "Don't know what you're talking about."

Nodding towards one of the men "Break his fingers." Philby ordered.

AX covered his right hand with his left, as one of the men viciously bought his gun down on AX's unprotected hands. Once, twice, three times.

"NO!" Abby cried as she witnessed the brutality of it all.

"AAhhh, my hands!" AX cried as he fell to his knees. His left hand was on fire and felt as it was broken in a hundred places. Surreptitiously, AX moved his right hand, flexing it into a fist. AX's left hand had taken the brunt of the beating, his right was still intact. Eye's blazing with hatred, AX knew that one hand was all he needed.

Philby smiled "Let him go." he ordered

The two guards dropped AX, bringing his hands around front. AX could see the blood that covered his left hand.

Philby kneeled in front of AX his jacket wide open, AX could see the pistol tucked in front of Philby's pants.

Getting close, Philby grabbed AX by the hair, "Last time Sachs, where is the drive."

AX laughed, "You never learn Philby."

Philby stared at AX as if he were insane, "What are you talking ab…" He never finished his statement.

AX's right hand was a blur as he reached for the gun, twisting it upward while still in the man's pants, Ax pulled the trigger twice. Spinning, AX took out the legs of the man on his right, while bringing up the gun and shooting the man to his left. Using his momentum, AX rolled on the floor and shot the fourth man in the face. Then turned over and shot the other man who had been holding him as he attempted to get up.

The entire incident lasted less than five seconds.

Abby stared at the carnage in front of her, she could not believe it.. Abby knew what she had just witnessed, but still could not comprehend that anyone could move that fast!

Dropping the clip from the now empty gun, AX turned to Abby.

"Grab the clip out of my pocket." he told her "Load it into my gun. Come on Abby, we have to move!"

Snapping out of it, Abby reached into AX's pocket and pulled out the clip. Slipping it into the pistol grip, AX released the slide release, loading the first round.

"Do not move, Federal Agent!" A woman's voice yelled

AX spun, pushing Abby behind him with his mangled left hand and raised his gun.

"NO!" Abby cried, "Don't shoot! Ziva! Don't shoot!" Putting a hand on AX's shoulder, "She's my friend, don't shoot, please."

AX and Ziva were glaring at one another, neither one lowering their weapon. Ziva stared at the man unable to believe how much like Gibbs he resembled.

Suddenly Callan and Sam were there to back Ziva up.

"Put it down now." Sam ordered

"Not fucking likely." AX's voice was calm, "The four of you will drop your guns, and maybe, just maybe, I'll let you live."

"Three." Abby whispered into his ear

"Four" AX responded, "There is one behind us."

"Oh" Abby turned, "GIBBS!" Turning she ran to him. If Gibbs was here, everything would be alright.

"You've lost your hostage." Sam called out, "Now drop it."

AX shook his head, "All she did was free me up. So, whenever you're ready, let's start this dance."

"AX no, you don't understand!" Abby began

"Lower your guns." Gibbs ordered, "All of you."

"What?" Ziva said in shock

"Are you nuts?" Callan asked his mentor

"Agamemnon, listen to me." Gibbs began as slowly made his way to AX "I spoke with your mother yesterday."

AX's eyes flashed as he stared at the three agents in front of him, "Did you kill her?" he asked in a menacing tone.

"No, you're mother is fine. She is an old friend, she asked me to find you, to help you."

AX laughed, "And why would you want to help me." he asked preparing to open fire on the three agents in front of him.

Gibbs took a deep breath, "Your mother knew I'd help, that after I knew about you, she knew that I would never let anything happen to you. AX, I'm you're father."

The three agents eyes grew wide in shock, their guns lowered. But not nearly as wide as AX's eyes. Spinning around, AX stared at the man before him. For AX it was like looking at a picture of the man he would one day become, standing right before him.

"Dad?" AX said softly, his eyes glassy from unshed tears

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded with a smile, "I'm you're dad." Gibbs held out his hand, "And, I'm asking you to trust me."

AX stared at his father, "I've dreamt about this moment all of my life. Wondered, what it would be like to finally meet you." AX chuckled, "Never imagined it would be like this." Suddenly AX shook his head, "I'm sorry sir, I wish I could trust you, but right now, I trust no one. I have a job to finish, and I can't let anything, or anyone get in my way. It's too important."

AX moved in a blur of motion.

"Flash grenade!" Sam yelled out as he hit the deck

The noise was deafening, the light blinding, as the smoke cleared Gibbs stared around him. AX was gone.

Ziva ran to Gibbs, "Are you okay Gibbs?"

"Fine." Gibbs stared up and down the alley, as he rubbed his ears, it was no use, AX was long gone.

Callan and Sam came forward putting their guns away.

"What the hell are you talking about, that he's your son!" Sam demanded angrily

"Later." Gibbs turned to leave, then suddenly stopped, "Where's Abby?"

The four agents looked around, Abby was no where to be found.

Chapter 6: Finding Help…

"I told you to go!" AX said again angrily

"Nope, you need me." Abby shook her head stubbornly as she walked beside AX

"I told you, I don't need…"

"Anyone." Abby finished for him, "Yeah I heard you the first time, but I happen to disagree. It is obvious that you are in way over your head…" Abby shook her head "In whatever it is your involved with. I can help you."

They were walking down a crowded street near the Jeffersonian "Why, why do you want to help me?"

"You saved my life, twice. Once at Java Joe's and again in that alley. Besides, you're Gibbs' son and Gibbs has been like a father to me for years. I'd do anything to help him, and helping you, is helping Gibbs."

AX stared at this unusual woman, "I don't want anything happening to you Abby. The people that are around me, usually end up dead."

Just then a man bumped into AX's hand.

"Damn it." AX nearly bent double in pain

"Oh God." Abby gently took his battered hand into her own, "This looks really bad, come on."

Turning Abby spotted her destination, going inside the store, Abby found a tiny wizened old man in the back of the shop.

"Excuse me sir, but my boyfriend is hurt, I was wondering if you could recommend what he might need?"

The old pharmacist stood up from his seat, "Oh, yes, sit right here young man."

The old man disappeared and reappeared in moments.

"Yes, let me see. Can you wiggle your fingers?" The old man asked "Very good, that means that there are no broken bones. Just this rather bad bruise." He took AX's hand and held it over a basin.

"This is going to sting." the old man warned as he tipped the bottle of disinfectant

AX grunted as the stinging of the antiseptic burned his hand.

Pouring a generous amount of Neosporin on a bandage he placed it on AX's hand and began to bandage it up.

"How did this happen?" the old man asked curiously

Before AX could say anything, Abby told a story.

"We were having a stupid argument about where to have dinner." Abby sniffled, "I slammed the car door shut, I didn't realize your hand was there. I'm so sorry honey."

AX smiled, she was good, "It's okay baby, "You heard the man, no broken bones, just a bruise. I'm going to be fine."

"Yes indeed he will be fine in a week or so." The old man smiled, "There you are young man, all fixed up. Here are some extra strength Tylenols, it should ease the pain a bit."

AX swallowed the pills and took a sip of water from the cup the old man was holding.

"Thanks for all your help." AX smiled at the man.

"Can we get some extra gauze and tape and stuff." Abby asked the old man

"Of course, young lady."

AX was paying for the supplies, when the old man smiled.

"Now, you two listen to a man who has been married longer than you two have been alive. Life is much to short to be arguing over where to have dinner. Just love each other, everything else will take care of itself."

"Thanks so much." Abby waved as the two made their way out of the pharmacy.

As the pair made their way down the street, AX turned to her.

"That was good The story I mean, you were very convincing."

"Thanks" Abby took the compliment, "Where to now."

"My hotel room, I need to gather my things. Then find a new place to work out of."

"We can go to my place." Abby offered "Nobody would think to look there."

"That's one of the first places they'll look." AX warned her "They saw your face, by now they will know who you are and everything there is to know about you."

"Who is 'they' by the way?" Abby asked, wondering if what AX was saying could be true

"That is a long story."

"We have time." Abby reminded him

"Once we're settled." AX promised her, wondering how he had let this woman talked her way into his life.

Ducky leaned over the third body studying it carefully. DiNozzo was sketching the crime scene while Ziva took photos. The other three agents were questioning the witnesses.

"So, Jethro, I understand that you know the young man who is responsible for all of this death." He began conversationally

Gibbs nodded, he knew that Ducky like the others were all wondering what was going on. Did he really have a son? Why hadn't he told them.

"Yeah Duck, he's my son." As Ducky looked up and the others turned to stare at Gibbs, he continued "I didn't tell you about him, because I didn't know about him."

Ducky stood up, "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday." Gibbs told him truthfully, "It was a girl I knew in high school. I didn't know she was pregnant when I went to boot camp. She raised him on her own, and didn't tell me until yesterday."

Ducky stared at his friend, knowing how hard this must be for him, "Why now Jethro, why did she come along and tell you now?"

"He's in trouble." Gibbs motioned around at the bodies, "A lot more trouble than I thought, obviously." Gibbs shook his head angrily, "Now he won't trust me, not that I can blame him, he doesn't know me, and for some reason, he took Abby with him."

Ducky looked thoughtfully at Gibbs, "Are you certain that he took Abby? Or, did Abby decide to go with him."

"What do you mean Duck?" Gibbs asked staring at the older man

Ducky shrugged, "Abby is a very caring and giving young woman, she is also extremely headstrong, who very much sees you as a father figure. Because she has these wonderful traits, Abby is inclined to see and believe the best in people. You remember the incident with the dog Jethro. Abby refused to believe that the dog had anything to do with killing that petty officer. To the point where she disregarded regulations in her efforts to try and prove his innocence. Even when presented with evidence to the contrary, Abby believed in that dog. In this case, perhaps she saw something in your son, ah…"

"AX, it's his initials." Gibbs answered the unasked question

"Perhaps, AX did something, something in Abby's eyes, which makes him a good man. She could also be trying to help him, for you, you are her father figure, to help him is to help you."

"Boss." McGee walked up to the two men

"Yeah McGee, you got something?" Gibbs asked

"Sure do boss, I got the downloads from the cameras in front of Java Joe's, also some tourists were filming their experiences in DC and got some really good film of Abby and ah…your son.. From here we have the traffic camera that looks down over here." McGee pointed down the alley. "There's also a camera shop over there, with a bunch of display cameras, one of them was pointed in this direction. So we got that video as well.

Gibbs looked down the alley and spotted the traffic camera that was at the end of the alley and the camera store McGee was referring to as well..

"Okay, let's get back to the office and see what the hell is going on." Turning back to Ducky, "You almost done here Duck?"

Palmer was zipping up the last body bag, "Yes Jethro, we just have to load up the bodies and get them back to autopsy."

"Callan, Hanna, give Ducky a hand." Gibbs ordered, "DiNozzo, tell me about Quantico."

Tony opened his notebook, "They're still taking a complete inventory, but as of right now they are missing fifty cases of automatic weapons, and thousands of rounds of ammunition, about a dozen cases of grenades, bazookas and bazooka rounds. We won't know for sure about anything else for another twenty four hours."

"The CO for the Armory?"

"Already at headquarters."

"McGee!"

"Yes boss!" Came McGee's instant response

"I left a phone number with Abby, she said something about setting up some sort of program on her computer to let her know when it's turned on. See if it's still working and also get me a list of phone calls made to and from that phone." Gibbs ordered

"On it boss." McGee promised

"My cell phone?" AX asked reaching into his pocket

"Yeah" Abby grabbed it, and suddenly pulled it apart

"Hey!" AX protested

"It's how I found you." She warned him as she tossed the pieces out of the cab window

"Found me?" AX questioned, "You mean it wasn't random, a chance meeting?"

"No, let me explain." Abby began, seeing the suspicious and angry look in AX's eyes

"Not here." AX said stonily "Wait till we are alone."

Ten minutes later the cab pulled up to the Ritz-Carlton hotel. Walking through the lobby, AX led Abby to the elevators and upstairs to a room.

Once the door was closed, Abby began

Abby held out her hands "I know that you're mad, but hear me out."

"I work for NCIS, so does Gibbs, your dad, I mean." Abby sat down "This morning he told me about you. He gave me a phone number and asked that I trace you through it, which I did, when you turned it on. When it did, Gibbs was out of the office and I was afraid that he might miss you. So I left a message for him saying that I was going to meet you, and stall you till he could get there. Then I could step away and you two could have your reunion." Abby shook her head, "Well that part didn't turn out as I expected."

Relived but still a bit angry, AX nodded in understanding

"Okay, come on help me pack my stuff. We have to move, I don't know if they know about me being here yet. Still, it's only a matter of time. I'm sure that they are faxing my picture to all the local hotels looking for me."

"Where can we go?" Abby asked nervously

"I got a place, we just have to get to the basement to my rental."

Abby paused with shirts in her hand, "Then you will tell me what kind of trouble you're in right?"

"A promise is a promise." AX held up his hand, looking around one last time, AX slipped on his backpack, "Okay let's go."

"Boss…" McGee looked up from his computer, "I downloaded the phone records, only two recurring numbers. One is to Gwen Sachs…"

Gibbs shook his head, "No that's his mother, the other?"

"It's really strange, it belongs to an FBI agent, by the name of …."

"Seeley Booth." Gibbs finished, "DiNozzo find him and get him in here." Gibbs ordered

"On it boss." Tony picked up the phone

Suddenly Jenny Shepard entered the bull pen area, looking less than happy.

"What is this I hear about my forensics specialist, having been kidnapped?" she demanded to know "And, why am I hearing it from someone other that you?"

"We don't know what is going on yet." Gibbs told her barely looking up from the files he was reading, "She might have gone willingly."

"Oh come on Gibbs." Sam began hotly, "The man was using Abby as a shield. I don't care if he is your son."

Jenny turned to Gibbs, "AX?" she asked incredulously

"Yeah." Jethro looked up, "Apparently he might be VonBuren." Then looking at Hanna he continued angrily, "Show me one piece of evidence, that proves conclusively that he is Fredrich VonBuren."

"He did blow up the warehouse in LA Gibbs." Callan pointed out

"Say that he did." Gibbs turned on his former pupil, "Tell me how that conclusively points to my son being VonBuren. Your intell is not complete, you yourself told me that you thought it was VonBuren, not that it was definitely him."

"Boss."

"What McGee!" Gibbs yelled at the man

"Um…I mean…"

"Spit it out." Gibbs demanded, feeling himself on the edge. Something that he had not felt in years. It was a feeling that he despised more than anything in the world.

"I have the tape of the incident." McGee pointed to the big screen

"Play it McGee." Jenny ordered softly, placing a gentle hand on McGee's shoulder, which seemed to calm the young man.

"Playing now." McGee pressed the button.

The picture was too far away, "Can you enhance?" Gibbs asked him

The picture sharpened and centered on the table where AX and Abby were sitting.

"Abby is laughing." Ziva pointed out

"Looks like AX is telling her a joke or something." Tony stared at the screen

They all watched as AX stiffened and began to look in all directions.

"Something is definitely up." Ziva said, "Look at his posture, he is in a defensive posture."

"But he doesn't know where the danger is coming from." Jenny pointed out, "Look at him, he is looking in every direction."

Suddenly Gibbs saw it. "Laser target." he pointed

"Where?" Jenny asked as she watched AX dive over the table

Jethro moved to the screen "Rewind McGee…Right there, the middle of Abby's forehead!" he pointed to the spot on Abby's forehead "Play it McGee."

The others watched as AX dived across the table and knocked Abby over, then pull her to safety. Then run with four gunmen giving chase.

"That's it for this one boss, I'm booting up the other one now." McGee told him as he hit buttons.

The video came on with four men waiting in an alley, suddenly around the corner came AX carrying Abby over his shoulder. They watched as AX put Abby down, the men grabbing AX and pulling Abby away. They watched as the men spoke to each other.

Ziva pointed to the screen, "Is it my imagination, or do they know each other?" she asked the room

"It certainly looks like that." Callan agreed

They all winced as the one man brutally bought his pistol down on AX's hands.

"Damn." Sam shook his head "If they do know each other, it's obvious that they're not friends."

Then they watched as the man began to question AX, then they watched in awe as AX struck.

"That boy is fast." Sam remarked to no one in particular, suddenly wondering if they could have taken him in that alley. Caught by surprise and flatfooted by the other man's speed. Sam just didn't know.

They watched as AX had Abby reload his pistol. Then the confrontation with the NCIS team.

"Looks to me like AX pushed Abby out of the direct line of fire ." Jenny said softly looking to Gibbs, who sighed in relief.

Then they saw as AX put his pistol away as he spoke to his father for the first time.

"There, that is when he grabbed the flash bang." Ziva pointed, sure enough, AX's hand was cupped as if palming something. Then the explosion, and AX running down the side passage of the alleyway, while the others were temporarily disorientated. Abby ran after him.

"Damn." Hanna shook his head, "Abby did follow him."

"Why?" Jenny demanded

Gibbs shrugged, "Ducky thinks that Abby saw something in AX, something that she thinks makes him a wrongly accused man."

Jenny nodded in understanding, "And being Abby, she has to help him."

"That's about it." Gibbs agreed, "McGee."

"Yes boss?" McGee looked up

"Send this to Agent Parsons in legal."

"Agent Parsons?" McGee questioned, then remembered, "She reads lips, on it boss." he picked up the phone and called as he transferred the files.

"DiNozzo?"

Tony jumped and turned to Gibbs, "Spoke to Special agent Booth, he's on his way here now, boss."

"Good, get down and interrogate that major from Quantico. McGee when you're done, go with him." Gibbs ordered

"On it boss." The two men spoke in stereo and were gone

"What does the FBI have to do with this?" Jenny asked him

Gibbs turned to the director, "The last couple of phone calls were either from or to this agent Booth." he explained, "Also, besides Gwen, Booth is the only one who really knows AX better than anyone."

"How are you holding up?" Jenny asked him softly

"I'll be okay." Gibbs told her

Jenny smirked, knowing that was going to be his answer. "Okay, but if you need to talk."

"I know where to find you." Gibbs agreed

Looking at her other agents, "Okay fill me in on the rest so far." She ordered

It was some twenty minutes later that the elevator doors opened and out stepped Seeley Booth and Bones. Making his over to a desk, Booth pulled out his id.

"Special agent Booth, FBI here to see agent Gibbs?"

Agent Lee-Palmer, who had been day dreaming staring at the photograph on her desk, looked up, her almond eyes studying the id. "Right over there, the older man behind the desk." She pointed.

"Nice looking family." Booth said kindly to her, as he saw the picture the attractive young woman had been staring at.

Michelle Lee-Palmer looked up and smiled, "Thanks." Straightening out the picture of her and Jimmy, with their two daughters.

Booth and Bones made their way over to Gibbs.

"Special agent Gibbs?" Booth's voice faltered as he saw the man's face

Bones stared as well, the resemblance was uncanny.

Gibbs looked up and stared at the two people before him, he decided to save them the trouble.

"Yeah, I'm AX's father, and I need your help to find him." Gibbs motioned to Ziva, who immediately bought over another chair.

"Does AX know?" Booth asked the older man, "I mean…"

"Yeah, he knows, well as of two hours ago he knows. Who are you by the way?" he asked Bones.

"I'm sorry." Booth turned to Bones, "Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian, is my partner."

Jenny stepped in, "Thank you for coming Agent Booth, I'm Jennifer Shepard, Director of NCIS."

"A pleasure to meet you director." Booth shook the offered hand

"Director." Bones shook the other woman's hand as well as she sat down.

Gibbs got them back down to business as he studied the woman, "Do you know AX as well?"

"I met him the other night for the first time." Bones put in "It is amazing, "She continued staring at Gibbs' face, "The bone structure, body type, everything. I don't know if you realize this Agent Gibbs, but it is very rare that a son should look so much like his father. Features yes, eyes or mouth or nose, or combination of any of those, but it is exceedingly rare to find nearly identical features only separated by age."

Booth smiled, "Bones is a forensics anthropologist." he explained "She assists the bureau in identifying remains that no one else can identify."

"Okay." Gibbs said simply, "Do you know the whereabouts of my son?" he asked

Booth was suddenly guarded, "I saw him last night, spoke to him on the phone this morning. What's going on Agent Gibbs?"

"Show him Ziva." Gibbs ordered

Picking up the remote, Ziva hit play. Booth and Bones watched the two videos play out. Booth winced as he watched his best friends hands being broken. Then AX's getaway. Booth was in shock, what the hell is going on! He wondered

"What happened?" Bones asked before Booth could find his voice.

"AX is in trouble." Gibbs said simply, "I don't know what kind of trouble, but as you saw for yourselves it's bad. Some people are even suggesting that he is using an alias, Fredrich VonBuren…"

"Bullshit." Booth said instantly, "Who ever said that is a liar."

"Who is Fredrich VonBuren?" Bones asked confused

"VonBuren is the name of an international arms dealer." Booth explained, "Sells to everyone and anyone who has the money. That includes terrorists." Turning back to Gibbs, "And like I said, that is bullshit. AX would never sell out our country."

Callan who had been listening broke in, "Our intell says that it is him."

"Your intell is wrong." Booth told him in no uncertain terms, turning back to Gibbs "Let me put it to you this way Gibbs. If God himself walked off that elevator and told me that AX was selling weapons, I'd call him a liar to his face."

Bones eyes opened wide, "If you knew how religious Booth is, Agent Gibbs. You would have no doubt of his word."

Gibbs studied the man before him, "I believe you." Gibbs told the younger man, "I want to believe you. But I can't ignore some facts."

Gibbs put the two attache cases he'd received from Gwen on his desk and opened them. Turning them he showed the contents of the cases to Booth.

"His mother found these in her home." Gibbs tossed over the packet of passports to Booth.

Booth stared in shock at the passports in his hands, he shook his head, "There has to be another explanation for this agent Gibbs. The AX you are describing is nothing like the man that I know and call my brother."

"Is there anyway that you can contact him?" Gibbs asked, "Get him to come in so that we can try and straighten this thing out? Or at least find out what the hell is going on here?"

"I have a cell number…" Booth began pulling out his phone

"We think he dumped that phone." Ziva began, "Sorry, special agent Ziva David." she held out a hand

Booth and Bones quickly shook hands with her.

"Wait a second." Booth looked around, "I need a computer."

"There" Gibbs pointed to McGee's desk

"There might be another way to contact him." Booth began to type, "There it is."

"WPJB?" Ziva asked incredulously "What does a radio station have to do with anything?"

Booth looked up, "This is AX's favorite station, this is the only radio station that he listens to when in D.C., and AX loves music. Sooner or later, he will turn it on and listen."

The others watched as Booth dialed a number and waited.

"Yes, this is special agent Seeley Booth of the FBI, I need to speak to your program director."

After Booth hung up the phone, Ziva looked at him.

"Do you think that he will call you?" she asked

"He will call when he hears the message. As to when he will listen to the radio, that I don't know."

Just then Tony and McGee came back into the office.

"Director." Tony smiled at Jenny "Boss, Major Philby doesn't know a thing. We went at him from every direction. He's clean, the accomplice inside Quantico is still out there."

"Okay." Gibbs looked at Jenny, "We'll start pulling in people and interrogating them. See what we can find out."

"Right, keep me informed." Jenny was about to go back to her office when she suddenly stopped.

"What's he doing here?" DiNozzo said distastefully

Chapter 7: The Job…

Looking over, Jenny spotted the reason for DiNozzo's displeasure.

Agent Trent Kort, walked into the offices of NCIS as if he owned the place. Two men following their boss stood just a step behind

Without so much as a hello, Kort began, "Why is NCIS, interfering in a CIA operation?"

Jenny squared her shoulders, "First of all Agent Kort, you will address me as director Shepard, and as to what operation are you referring to?" She asked frostily

"VonBuren, director." He said snidely, "You are hereby ordered to desist in all operations or investigation involving Fredrich VonBuren immediately."

Jenny's eyes opened wide, "You do not have the authority to order me to do anything. Second, the CIA is prohibited by law to have any ongoing operations inside the borders of the US."

"This is a special circumstance." Kort retaliated, "Also, the bodies of the men from the shooting downtown. I want them now."

"Are they your men?" Gibbs asked him

"That's classified."

"That answers that question." Tony smiled

"Then the bodies go nowhere." Jenny told him flatly, "And we will continue to investigate VonBuren, until given a good reason as to why we have to stop."

Looking around Kort turned back to her, "Is there somewhere we can speak privately Director Shepard."

"Of course, this way. Gibbs, Agent Booth, with me please." Jenny led the way to the upstairs conference room

"This is need to know." Kort protested

"Agent Gibbs is the investigating agent, and Agent Booth is with the bureau, who is assisting us on this case."

"Okay." Kort gave in with little grace

Booth was about to follow when he felt a hand on his elbow. Turning he found himself face to face with Gibbs.

"Say nothing." Gibbs warned, "No matter how mad or frustrated you get, just keep quiet and listen carefully. I think we are about to find out what the hell this is all about."

"Right." Seeley agreed liking Gibbs more and more

As the two made their way up, Tony turned to Ziva, "Who is Agent Booth, and since when is the FBI helping us?"

"Since now I guess." Ziva put in, "As to who…" Ziva explained what was going on, and introducing Bones.

"Pleasure to meet you." Tony leered at Bones

"I'm engaged." Bones said automatically, having noted recently that most men back off when she said those simple words.

McGee smiled at Tony's discomfort. Tony really was trying to stop leering at women, after all he is a happily married man, but alas, he is also Tony.

"Don't worry Dr. Brennan, Tony is married. He just sometimes can't help himself." McGee reassured her.

"Oh I understand." Bones began, "It dates back to when man first evolved and had to propagate the species…" Bones began to lecture them on the subject of the male of the species.

The group were sitting around the table, Kort pulled out a file.

"So why does NCIS have to stop investigating Fredrich VonBuren?"

"Because director Shepard." Kort held out a file, "Agamemnon Xerses Sachs, was one of our agents."

Jenny flashed a look to Gibbs who was staring intently at Kort, "Was one of yours?" she asked to be sure.

"Yes, we recruited him eight years ago. AX's cover was as a security expert working for Axis Conglomeration. Tasked with testing security systems for the company all over the world. It was a perfect cover for us to be able to send him anywhere at anytime. During his tenure with us, AX performed superbly. He completed all his tasks without difficulty and is about the only agent in the whole of the CIA who has a nearly one hundred percent success rating. Then he began a new assignment three years ago. A long term undercover operation…"

The house that Abby found herself in was beautiful. Four bedrooms, three and a half baths, living room, dining room, entertainment room and even an office. The neighborhood was on a quiet tree-lined street in the suburbs of Virginia. You could hear the children of the neighborhood still playing outside. The furniture inside the house was tasteful and comfortable, which for Abby was a big plus.

"Great place." Abby sat down on the couch, suddenly music began to play throughout the house. "Great sound system!" Abby said enthusiastically

"Thanks." AX bought out a diet soda for Abby, "I bought this place a couple, maybe three years ago, along with a couple of other properties on this block. No one knows about it, this is my refuge. When I need to get away from everyone and everything and just be myself, I come here. I work on the other two properties, fixing them up, eventually I'll either rent them or sell them." AX shrugged and motioned around the house "Except for this one of course. This is the house I've always dreamed about." AX admitted to Abby

Abby suddenly turned serious, "Okay AX, I've been patient all day, people shooting at me, trying to kill me. Now, like you said, a promise is a promise."

AX nodded as he sipped his own soda, "Okay, the story starts three years ago, to begin with, I am a CIA operative…"

Abby smiled and jumping in her seat, "I knew it, I knew you are one of the good guys. You are after all Gibbs' son, no way could you be a bad guy."

AX smiled, somehow reassured by Abby that he was still indeed one of the good guys.

"Thank you for that…" AX nodded his appreciation, "Okay, so three years ago, I got a new assignment. A long term undercover operation, have you heard of the Beast?"

"Sure." Abby nodded enthusiastically "Big mother-bad ass arms dealer."

"Right." AX smiled, "We knew that he was getting his weapons from us, or rather our military. How he was getting them was another story. We were finding large amounts of missing weapons, and equipment, so we knew that it was a massive conspiracy going on. People selling out our country for money. Yet, we could not find one person who even seemed like he was capable of being our conspirator, much less the hundreds the agency suspected must be involved..."

"So…" Kort continued, "The CIA decided to try another tact. We created the fictitious Fredrich VonBuren, German national with no ties to anyone, a fast riser in the world of arms dealing, once we had all the particulars lined up, AX stepped in and became Fredrich. The aim was to undercut the Beast as often as possible, lure him out and take him. Once the Beast was out of the way we might then be able to position ourselves to lure out the people who were supplying the Beast. Have them make contact with Fredrich, and then we would know who inside our government and military was involved."

"So you'd kill two birds with one stone." Seeley now understood what was going on, "You take out the biggest arms dealer in the world, and then take out the people who were funneling weapons to him.

"Exactly." Kort agreed, "To that end, we set up phony buys, and some real ones as well. AX would make contact with some small terror group and make a sale to them. The weapons themselves had carefully hidden tracking devices on them. Once they were far enough away so that blame could not fall on our 'Fredrich', the agency would retrieve those weapons and detain those terrorists." Kort actually smiled, "It was a flawless operation, that was reaping all sorts of side bonuses, like the inner workings of many terror groups."

"So what went wrong?" Jenny asked getting them to the crux of the present predicament.

"We underestimated the Beast." Kort admitted, "We hadn't realized how massive his organization really is, he employs hundreds of gunmen. For the last two and a half years, AX has basically been running around Europe and Asia one step in front of the Beast and his men. Still, AX was getting closer with every deal he made. Closer to shutting down the Beast's operations. We however underestimated one other thing, AX's breaking point. Two and a half years of undercover work, 24/7 365, no breaks, just the next lead." Kort shook his head, "It had to happen sooner or later. I warned the higher ups, but they wouldn't listen to me. I kept telling them to pull AX out for a bit, let the man catch his breath and refocus on the mission. They kept saying that he was too close, it was almost done."

"What happened?" Jenny repeated

"A part of AX's cover was that of international playboy, gun dealer. You cannot play that kind of role on an agents salary. So we set up Swiss bank accounts for AX, accounts that only he could possibly access. The money from all of the real and phony sales went into this account. He had unrestricted access to that money, use it to play the part of carefree millionaire. Within reason of course, we of course had a control team which assisted him in the field. Although he was to only make contact with them directly in an emergency. Other than that, it was dead drops, information exchanges, the usual."

"Of course." Jenny was getting frustrated.

"Then one night about six months ago, AX finally snapped. He killed three of the Beast's men who apparently attacked him in his hotel that must have been the final straw. AX then went to the safe house, and he proceeded to kill his four handlers. Then accessed the Swiss accounts and had the entire account transferred through a series of banks, until we lost the money. Then he disappeared." Kort finished

Booth was about to jump out of his seat, when he felt the hand on his forearm.

"How much did he get away with?" Gibbs asked calmly

"Fifty million dollars." Kort answered

"Six months ago…" AX continued, "I was heading to my hotel room in Paris, when I was ambushed by three of the Beast's men. I was able to take them, but I was wounded. I headed to the safe house in Paris to meet the rest of my team and get my wounds taken care of. When I got there, I found the place cordoned off, the police were combing the place for clues. I found out from one of the bystanders…" AX looked up sadly at Abby, "That my handlers were dead. Someone had taken out my support team. I couldn't stay there, I had to report in, more importantly, I had to get my wounds tended to, I was losing too much blood, so I ran, found a doctor."

"How did you do that?" Abby asked tears in her eyes

"The agency would look up local doctors, they had to meet certain criteria, first they had to have offices in their homes, besides hospital offices. Second, find out who was good and then who owed lots of money. Then you go to their homes, with a lot of cash and give them an option. Take care of the wound and make enough money to pay off your debts, or…" AX shrugged

"You'd kill them?" Abby asked shocked

AX shook his head, "It never came to that, they always took the money." he reassured her, "Anyway, I was out for the night. When I tried to call in the next morning, I was told to come in and debrief. When I showed up, they tried to take me out. I ran again."

"Your own people tried to kill you!" Abby said shocked "Why?"

AX shrugged as he stood up and went to the window and looked out on the quiet street, "They think that I killed my handlers. Said that they had proof it was me."

"But you were wounded! How…" Abby began hotly

"It was done Abby, they had all the proof that they needed. I ran, made it to the Paris branch of my bank. When this all started the agency set up some accounts for me, poured money into them to make my cover more legit. I figured if I was going to run I'd need that money. So I paid the banker a 'Special Fee' to transfer the money in such a way that it could not be found. Then used one of my passports to get out of the country. I had to hide and figure out my next moves."

"So what did you figure out?" Abby asked him

"There is only one play for me." AX turned to her, "One, finish my assignment, take out the Beast, second, find out who really killed my support team and hand them over to the agency. It's the only way out for me."

Kort sat up in his seat, "So you see the only out we have is to find and stop AX. He has really become Fredrich VonBuren. He's already killed seven of our agents today…"

"Five." Gibbs corrected him, "He killed five of your agents."

"No, it's seven." Kort looked confused, "Seven bodies."

Gibbs shook his head, "Two of your men, opened fire on NCIS agents, after they identified themselves. Those two NCIS agents killed your men."

"That's impossible." Kort began, "They were supposed to bring in Sachs to us for debriefing."

"That was a kill squad that was out there today. They weren't there to take anyone into custody." Jenny informed him

"That's not possible." Kort said again.

Gibbs stood up, and waggled a finger at Kort, "Follow me."

Standing the group went back down stairs.

Tony looked up and saw them approaching, "Boss, agent Parsons has done it."

"Good. McGee set it up for our friend from the CIA, please." Gibbs turned to the screen "We got these from the traffic cams and a video store in the area."

Kort stared at the screen, "I was told that those cameras weren't operational." he said numbly

"I guess we got to them first." Jenny stared at Kort, who she suddenly believed was telling the truth. Which was a first for the man, Jenny thought.

"Parsons?" Gibbs motioned to the screen

"Yes sir." The young woman turned to the screen and began, "So I told Keith Richards, yeah, it's not that I didn't want to do drugs when I was a teenager, I really did. But I couldn't, cause you'd done all of them already."

On screen Abby laughed, in the bullpen, McGee and Ziva both grinned and Tony laughed. Gibbs hand flew out.

"Thank you boss." Tony shut up

Kort watched as the laser targeting dot lit Abby's forehead. His mouth fell as the shooting began.

Then came the next scene. Parsons continued as Kort looked on, his face becoming grimmer and grimmer by the second.

"Hi Philby, been a long time." AX remarked in a friendly tone, as two of the men came around and grabbed his arms and twisted them around his back.

"You shouldn't have betrayed us Sachs." Philby shook his head with a sad smile on his face, "You had to have known that it was always just a matter of time before we got you, then you go and get involved with a civilian. You know we can't have that don't you."

"She knows nothing." AX told the man, "Just let her walk out and I'll come peacefully."

Philby laughed "She's seen our faces, she has to die, as for you…Who say's you're leaving this alley alive. You know Sachs, the Beast is offering a lot of money for proof of your death."

"And you call me a traitor." AX sneered

"Hey, I'm doing my job. Why not make a bit extra on the side. Now I just need to know one thing. Where's the drive?"

AX stared at the man, "Don't know what you're talking about."

Nodding towards one of the men "Break his fingers."

AX covered his right hand with his left, as one of the men viciously bought his gun down on AX's unprotected hands. Once, twice, three times.

"NO!" Abby cried as she witnessed the brutality of it all.

"AAhhh, my hands!" AX cried as he fell to his knees. His left hand was on fire and felt as it was broken in a hundred places. Surreptitiously, AX moved his right hand, flexing it into a fist. AX's left hand had taken the brunt of the beating, his right was still intact. Eye's blazing with hatred, AX knew that one hand was all he needed.

Philby smiled "Let him go." he ordered

The two guards dropped AX, brought his hands around front. AX could see the blood that covered his left hand.

Philby kneeled in front of AX his jacket wide open, AX could see the pistol tucked in front of Philby's pants.

Getting close, Philby grabbed AX by the hair, "Last time Sachs, where is the drive."

AX laughed, "You never learn Philby."

Parsons finished as the rest of the scene played itself out.

"Thank you agent Parsons." Jenny inclined her head.

Nodding agent Parsons left the group.

Kort turned to the director, "I didn't authorize this." he began "I assure you director, I would not put one of your people in danger like that. I don't know what the hell Philby was even thinking about."

"Well." Jenny began, "It seems someone at the CIA does not want AX Sachs to come back in from the cold."

Turning, Kort headed for the elevators, "I'll find out who." he promised grimly

"What drive was Philby referring to?" Callan asked Kort

"Dear Lord…" Kort turned to the director, "When the Paris safe house was taken, all the files and evidence we had collected against the Beast was taken or destroyed. If AX made a copy of the information…"

"Now we have a reason for everyone trying to kill him." Jenny nodded in understanding, AX Sachs had enough information to bring down one of the largest gun running operations in the world!

"I'm heading back to my office, find out what is going on here!" Kort promised as he headed for the elevator.

"Kort!" Gibbs called after him, Kort turned, "Send us the evidence that you have from Paris." Gibbs asked, "And be careful who you trust." Gibbs warned

Nodding, Kort left.

"Boss?" Tony asked, wondering like everyone else what was going on.

Finally Gibbs could breathe, it was far from over and there were still a lot of unanswered questions. However, there is one thing that Gibbs knew for sure. He believed in his son's innocence.

Looking at the others, Gibbs grinned, "My son, is a CIA undercover operative."

McGee and Ziva grinned, happy for Gibbs, Callan and Sam looked at each other stunned. Bones smiled and rubbed Booths arm, who was smiling as well.

Tony shook his head, "Didn't see that one coming." he admitted

Chapter 8: What a Beast wants

"You know we can go to NCIS." Abby began, "I know that your dad, and the director of NCIS will protect you."

"Can't, not yet at least." AX admitted, "There are a couple of things that I have to take care of first. Most important of all, I have to recover something from a bank downtown."

"What?" Abby asked him

"A flash drive." AX explained, "It contains all the evidence that I've collected on the Beast for the last three years. Then I have to stop him from getting his hands on the ultimate chem weapon."

"Chemical-weapon?" Abby asked shocked

"Yeah." AX tried to pull his laptop from his backpack, but with his hand it was difficult.

"Here let me." Abby pulled it out and set it up.

"In the files look up Ashford Labs."

"Got it." Abby typed away, seeing that it produced about a hundred sub-files

"Find the file listed under Dr. Emil Pepper."

Abby grinned, "Dr. Pepper?"

"I know." AX grinned as well

Finding the proper file, Abby pulled it up and began to read. Her smile faded as she read, and completely disappeared half-way through.

Looking up at AX, "Who would make such a thing!" She demanded to know, "What kind of sick mind could do something like this?"

AX shrugged, "It was just one of those things, Abby. When you're trying to create one thing, and accidentally create something else. Problem is, once you create something, there is no un-creating it. Dr. Pepper created Y-347 five years ago by accident, and he has spent the last five years trying to come up with an antidote for it. So far he has been unsuccessful. Y-347 is the deadliest chemical weapon ever created."

"How do you disburse it?" Abby asked AX

"Couple of ways, take a small amount of Y-347, attach it to a bomb, once it explodes the liquid, becomes gaseous and disburses over a wide range, the wind then carries it. Anyone coming into contact with Y-347 has about thirty seconds to kiss his ass goodbye. In liquid form, just touching it with a fingertip will kill you. Or take a concentrated dose and put it in, say a town's water supply. One sip and they're dead."

Abby turned back to the screen, "Violent convulsions, vomiting, and bleeding from the eyes, ears, nose and mouth and then death."

"The Beast has found out about Y-347, and wants to get his hands on it and sell it to the highest bidder. I have to find him and stop him before he can do that."

"So the Beast is in Washington?" Abby asked nervously

"Not yet." AX smiled, "I threw a monkey wrench into his operations in LA. Blew up a large portion of his weapons stockpile. He has a lot of buyers who are very angry with him right now. He had to go back to Europe and make peace with them, before he can turn his attentions back to his operations here."

"Can't one of his people over here handle it?" Abby asked, hoping that AX was right

AX shook his head, "On an operation of this magnitude, the Beast trusts no one but himself to do it correctly. He will join in the operation to obtain Y-347, that is my chance finally to stop that bastard. Then I turn my attention to the CIA turncoats who framed me for killing my friends."

"How long do you think until the Beast can come back into town?" Abby asked him

"I figure it will be at least a week maybe two. Now I have to do a couple of things before that happens…"

"We, have to do a couple of things." Abby told him stubbornly, "I'm in, AX-man, the Beast cannot be allowed to get his hands on this stuff." Abby was suddenly confused "But why can't we contact Gibbs and get his help?"

AX sighed, "Because for him to help us, he will have to get help from NCIS." he began

Abby nodded, "Yeah, so?"

"Because, someone at NCIS could very well be a traitor, Abby." AX explained, "I finally figured out how the Beast gets his weapons. He doesn't need hundreds of people he can do it with a couple of dozen in the military to help him do it."

"Then how does he do it?" Abby asked, not willing to believe that someone at NCIS was a traitor.

Slowly, AX began to explain everything that he'd been able to find out and piece together about the Beast's operations.

When he was done, Abby stared wide-eyed at AX.

"That's ingenious." Abby had to admit, "And you're right, with key people, he can keep the circle small."

"And the profit's big." AX agreed

"So what is it we have to do?"

"We have to find out where the Y-347 is being kept." AX began, "Since it's such a volatile substance. The military has been keeping the location very quiet. Now, through his contacts, the Beast has found the location of Y-347. We don't have that luxury, or that kind of time. It's also not something that one of his underlings would know. So the only way to do it is, the hard way."

"That doesn't sound good." Abby said worriedly, "What is the hard way?"

"Find the DOD directory." AX nodded to the computer

Doing so, Abby found another sub-directory with hundreds of more files.

"File name is The Keep."

Abby shivered, "That sounds awful ominous."

Suddenly on the screen a architect schematic appeared on the screen.

"Located near CIA headquarters in Langley. The Keep stands at fifteen stories and is a hi-tech surveillance and communications center. Which help to run our operations worldwide. However, less known is that there are fifteen sublevels, where the Agency keeps some of it's most classified materials and restricted computers. You cannot hack into them from another terminal, it's hands on only. The only way for us to find out about the whereabouts of Y-347 is to infiltrate the Keep, make our way down fifteen levels without giving ourselves away. Get through a butt-load of electronic countermeasures. Then finally hack one of the most un-hackable computers in the world. Oh yeah, then get out again without getting caught."

Abby laughed nervously, "Oh, is that all?" Abby stared at the screen, showing the amount of counter measures that were set up. "I thought you said it was going to be hard."

AX patted her hand, "Well, it's not all to bad. I do have a way inside and down to level 15. What I need to find is someone with the hacking skills to be able to get me into that system and find Y-347."

Abby smiled and raised her hand, "I'm your girl." Realizing how that sounded she began again, "I mean, I'm good at hacking. I have a friend at NCIS, Timmy McGee, he's like a computer expert. I was good before, but he taught me things that have made me a whole lot better."

AX smiled, "Did I tell you how glad I am that you decided to come after me?" he asked

Still smiling Abby shook her head, "No you didn't."

"Well…" AX stood up, "To show you my appreciation, I am going to cook you dinner." Heading towards the kitchen, AX paused, "You're not a vegetarian or one of those vegans are you?" he asked distastefully

"No way." Abby shivered

"Glass of wine?"

Abby smiled standing up she headed for the kitchen, "Sure."

Chapter 9: Guilty or Innocent?

Gibbs walked into NCIS headquarters the next morning. Walking over to his desk he saw his team was already there hard at work. Even Special Agent Booth was there waiting to help however he could.

"What's up?" he asked them

"Morning boss." Tony began, "Nothing on the bolo we have out on Abby and AX, no word, nada. We've also had conversations with eight more personnel from Quantico armory. So far nothing, no one is sticking out, no one has unexplained money in their accounts. We're coming up dry."

Gibbs nodded, "McGee?"

McGee broke in, "There is also no electronic trail either boss. Abby hasn't used either her cell or her credit cards. As far as I can tell, her cell phone is turned off. I'm still monitoring both numbers, and keeping an eye on bank accounts.."

"Ziva?"

"Good morning boss, Kort has sent over three boxes of evidence and files on the safe house murders. I have them here." Ziva pointed to the boxes sitting by her desk, "Since Abby isn't here I am unsure as to who is going to do our forensics."

"I can help you there." Booth pulled out his cell phone just glad that he could do something to help in the situation.

Gibbs looked uncertain, "I don't know about having this stuff processed by the bureau, no offense.

"None taken." Booth smiled, "Besides I have access to people who are better. Bones and her team. They have the top 'squints' in the country there."

"Squints?" Ziva asked him confused, "What are squints?"

Booth stared at the woman, "Squints, egg-heads, nerds, scientists?" he asked

"Ah, okay." Ziva nodded in understanding

Gibbs grinned, "Call them in, they can use Abby's lab."

Booth dialed the phone.

Abby awoke to the smell of frying sausages and eggs. Sitting up in bed, Abby looked around at the bedroom that AX had given her. It was well appointed, nice large firm bed with satin sheets and a fleece blanket to keep out the evening chill. Large comfortable looking wood furniture adorned the rest of the room. Inhaling deeply Abby could still smell the cherry wood the furniture was made of, it made the whole room complete. Abby felt comfortable, something she usually didn't feel when staying anywhere other than her own home. Getting out of bed Abby looked at the clock.

"OH!" She stared dumbly at the flashing numbers, "It's past one! I never sleep this late!" Abby was shocked that she had slept so long. Abby counted the hours in her head. "I can't believe I slept more than twelve and a half hours."

Her stomach gave a violent rumble, "Must be why I'm so hungry." she thought as she went into the bathroom.

Inside she found a brand new toothbrush still wrapped in plastic, a brand new tube of toothpaste, mouthwash, floss, women's deodorant, as well as fresh towels and a large terrycloth robe, black with monkey skelanimal on it.

"How cute!" she said aloud

Undressing, Abby jumped into the shower and got cleaned up.

Thirty minutes later, Abby made her way into the kitchen. Abby saw AX at the stove, as he expertly flipped something that smelled delicious in the frying pan. She was about to say good morning…

"Good morning Abby." AX said without turning, "I hope you slept well."

Abby shook her head, "Just like your father." She chuckled, "And yes, I slept like the dead. I don't know what got into me. I never sleep that much."

"After the events of yesterday, with your adrenaline pumping the way it was. I would have been surprised if you hadn't slept later than usual." AX motioned to the kitchen table.

"Sit, breakfast will be ready in a second." he promised

Moving towards the table, Abby was shocked to see her elixir of life sitting there waiting for her.

"Caf-Pow!" Abby picked it up and began to drink

"I remember you saying it was your favorite." AX admitted, "So when I went out this morning to get supplies, I bought the three gallon barrel." He said as he put a delicious smelling omelet with toast and sausage in front of Abby.

"If you keep feeding me like this, I'm going to balloon up!" Abby smiled as she dug into her breakfast.

"Don't worry about that, the pace we're moving at, you'll burn that off in no time. Now eat up, I have presents."

"It must be Christmas." Abby sighed as she ate, "Where did you learn to cook so well?"

AX laughed, "I'm a single man Abby, it was either learn to cook or starve. So I took lessons at the CIA."

Abby stared at the man, "The central intelligence agency teaches cooking?"

AX shook his head, "Wrong CIA, the culinary institute of America."

"Oh, thanks for the robe! I love it!" Abby gushed

"Thought you'd like it." AX smiled, suddenly feeling happy that Abby was happy.

It was twenty minutes later, AX escorted Abby back into the living room. A large amount of bags were sitting there.

"What time did you get up this morning?" Abby asked, realizing that it must have taken hours for AX to have gotten all this stuff.

"About five this morning." He admitted, then began to fidget, "I hope you don't mind, but I snuck into your room, to get your sizes to get you some more clothes. Like I said, it isn't safe for you to go back to your place yet." He added quickly

"Oh…" Abby waved it off, "No problem."

Smiling again, AX pointed to five bags, "Clothes, bras, panties, and some sneakers in those bag over there." AX pointed to another bag "You are also going to need some dressy clothes for a part of this, we'll get those later, shoes and such."

Abby stared at AX, "Where do you get clothes at five am?"

"Walmart." AX shrugged, "Twenty-four hour super center, I also got you a laptop." AX put his hand on top of the box. "It's the best money can buy. I also got all the peripherals that we are going to be needing. I have copies of typical agency encryptions." He told her, "I want you practicing them when ever possible. Once we are in the Keep, we'll only have a very limited amount of time to access the information."

Abby pulled out the instruction manual for her new baby. "Gotcha."

"Next." AX pulled out two I-phones, "One for you, and one for me, I already programmed them with our numbers on speed dial one. They also have special SD chips that I got from the agency, it has one terabyte of space on it."

Abby took the phone, "A full terabyte?" Abby shook her head, "You guys at the agency get all the best toys."

Grabbing a jewelry box out of another bag, AX held it out to Abby.

"You need a proper chronograph." He told her, "Hope you like it."

Abby opened it up, "Ah…Yeah! I love it!" She exclaimed staring at the exact watch she had been looking at a few weeks earlier at the mall. However five thousand dollars was more than she was willing to spend on such a luxury item. What was more shocking than the price, was that AX seemed to know her tastes. Glancing into the bags of clothes, Abby saw that most of it, was stuff she might already find in her closet at home.

AX nodded in satisfaction, "Good, it's important to have an accurate watch."

"You spent too much for it." Abby protested, "I can get a G-shock for less than a hundred bucks."

AX shook his head, "Don't worry about it, it's on the agency. I figure they owe you big time for pointing a gun at you."

Abby stared at her wrist. The watch was beautiful, "You're right. The agency should compensate me for yesterday." she said quickly, smiling at the watch.

It was later in the afternoon, that Abby found herself in one of the most trendiest boutiques in town. The type of place that sold everything from hi-priced business suits to ball gowns for the functions typically found in Washington D.C..

One of the snooty women who worked in such places, came forward to meet them. The woman was young, about Abby's age, black hair with piercing gray eyes, chunky gold jewelry clinked gently as she approached them.

Abby felt completely out of place in a store like this. These stores sold blouses that cost more than she made in a month Abby hated these types of stores, she also hated the idea of wearing any type of business suit…oh is that Vera Wang?

"Good afternoon, sir, ah…madam. My name is Sasha, may I be of assistance."

Dressed in an expensive well tailored suit, AX looked like he belonged in a store like this. Abby in her t-shirt and jeans felt like little orphan Annie, being taken to the stores for the first time by Daddy Warbucks.

"Good afternoon, Sasha, yes you may. My wife needs several outfits, including all the accoutrements that go along with the clothes, shoes, underwear everything." AX looked at Sasha sadly. "We had a fire in our home recently, my poor wife lost her entire wardrobe."

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that." Sasha spotted the expensive diamond encrusted Movado watch that Abby was wearing.

"Do not worry sir, we have everything that your wife could possibly need." Sasha motioned into the store. "Madam, this way please."

"My name is Abby." Abby said a bit waspishly

Sasha smiled, "Okay, Abby, this way. Let's go have some fun."

Hodges and Angela were working in Abby's lab. Arriving early that morning at Booth's request, they both knew what was going on. Since Angela was Bones best friend, and Bones basically told Angela everything that was going on in her life. Angela knew about Booths best friend, about how they had served together in the army, even how AX had saved Booths life. Then just last night, while working late at the Jeffersonian. How AX was in a lot of trouble, the kind of trouble that could cost someone their life. Angela had promised that anything that she could do to help, she would. Lord knows, Booth had risked his life and career many times to help them when they needed his help. This was their opportunity to help him.

"Hey guys." Booth entered the lab carrying takeout food, Bones walking in right behind him, carrying drinks.

"We thought you two could you some lunch." Bones told them.

"Thanks." Hodges stopped what he was doing, "I'm starving." He admitted as he opened the bags and pulled out a handful of fries.

"Anything yet?" Booth asked his friends

"Not much." Angela admitted as she ate as well.

"I think I found an inconsistency." Hodges admitted, "But I have to wait for the mass spectrometer to give me the results. Shaking his head sadly, "You know it is a down right shame, for a federal law enforcement agency to have such outdated equipment." Hodges told them "It's a miracle that they catch anyone with these antiques."

"I'm sure that if they had the budget, NCIS would have better toys for you Hodges." Booth smiled.

Hodges shrugged as he bit into his hamburger, "Well anyway, I should have results in a few minutes." he mouthed around the burger.

Bones turned to Angela, "How about you, anything?"

"Well it would be easier to show you with my own computers. You know I could show you in three dimensional." Angela waved the photo of AX around, "You can do only so much with a photograph."

Bones' eyes lit up, "I can help you with that."

Picking up the phone, Bones dialed the bullpen and spoke.

"He will be down in a moment." Bones smiled

"Who will be down?" Angela asked her friend.

A moment later Gibbs walked in followed by his team.

Angela stared at Gibbs, then back at the photo.

"Oh my…" she remarked, even Hodges stopped eating for a moment "Is he exact?" Angela asked Bones, staring at Gibbs.

"Height yes, general build yes. AX is in better shape, considering he is younger, that is not much of a surprise." Bones told her friend.

"What is it now?" Gibbs said irritably

"We need you for a reconstruction of the crime." Bones told him, "Back at the Jeffersonian we have 3-D computers that can run the sequence. However since you want the work done out of here."

"Okay." Gibbs waved it off, "What do you need?"

"We need a man who is 6 ft one inch tall, besides you agent Gibbs." Angela pointed to Tony. "You're the right height, and a woman, about five ft five inches tall."

"That would be me." Ziva held up her hand.

"Okay." Angela smiled at the attractive young woman, "Now the reports says that the man was taken out first, his neck was snapped."

"Oh no." Tony moaned

"That's not easy to do with just your hands." Hodges looked at Bones, "Is it."

"It would take someone who is very powerful."

"No it wouldn't." Gibbs smiled, he loved doing this, "First you take down your target." Gibbs came up behind Tony and grabbed his in a reverse choke hold. Ziva and Tim smiled and watched as Tony began to turn blue.

"Then you drop him down." Gibbs put Tony on his side, "Then sixty-six pounds of pressure. SNAP!" Gibbs twisted Tony's head to the side and got back up.

"Easy." he told them

Angela stood up staring at Gibbs, "Is that the way that AX would do it?" she asked Booth

"Sure." Booth nodded, "That is the best way to silence enemy sentry's. Take them out of sight, and like Gibbs said, sixty-six pounds of pressure, and it's over quick. That's the way the Army taught us as well."

"That's not the way it was done in Paris." Angela told them and went to the file and bought out some pictures."

"There is a mark here." Angela pointed it out, "A discoloration."

"What is it?" Tony asked as he rubbed his neck.

"I don't know." Angela admitted

They turned to look at Bones, "I'm not a medical doctor, I study bones." she told them, "And, since there are no bones for me to study on his one, all I can do is go by the X-rays. What I can tell you, is that the bones were pulled apart." Bones became pensive, "Almost as if the man had been hanged. That mark might be from a noose that was thrown over the mans head."

"Sorry honey." Angela shook her head showing Bones the photos of the crime scene. "There is no place in this room where the man could have been hanged from."

Gibbs moved over to the video-com unit, "Ducky, you there?"

"Of course, Jethro, what can I do for you?" Ducky's friendly face appeared, "If you are looking for those autopsy's. I've finished four of them…"

"Could you come down to Abby's lab, I need you to take a look at something."

"On my way.", the link clicked off

"What about the other one?" Gibbs asked while they waited for Ducky to arrive.

"Manually strangled." Angela pointed to Ziva, "If you wouldn't mind?" she asked kindly

"Not at all." Ziva moved in front of Gibbs, who wrapped his hands around Ziva's throat.

"That can't be right." Angela moved over, "Try it one handed Agent Gibbs."

"One handed?" Gibbs asked, but complied, "This is not the most effective way."

Angela smiled, "And your hands aren't big enough, and you don't have the right leverage."

"How so?" Booth asked, knowing that Angela was very rarely wrong

"The man who killed this woman, had to have been taller, much taller, from the present angle, at least eight inches taller and had hands like…" Angela struggled with an illustration of what she meant.

"A basketball player." Tim and Tony said in unison

"Exactly." Angela pointed to the photos, "You see how the angle of the bruise is located, a deep downward angle, and the hand practically reached around her entire neck."

"That's one big hand." Hodges wiped the last traces of burger from his beard

"Jethro?" Ducky entered

"Dr. Donald Mallard…"

"Dr. Mallard?" Bones smiled as she came forward, "This is a pleasure sir…"

Ducky smiled at the attractive young woman, "Please my dear, just call me Ducky, everyone does."

"Ducky." Bones smiled, "I've read so much about you, and some of your research papers. Fascinating material."

"Ah, are you a medical examiner?" he asked, more than just a bit self-satisfied.

"No, I'm sorry, my name is Dr. Temperance Brennan…"

"Of the Jeffersonian!" Ducky held out a hand, "I've read some of your papers as well. Fascinating work as well." Turning to Gibbs, "Dr. Brennan is one of the worlds leading forensic anthropologists who are attempting to identify the remains of WWI soldiers, so that they can be reunited with their loved ones."

Gibbs nodded not really caring at the moment, "Duck, we need you to look at something. Angela?"

"This is one of the men from the Paris safe house." Angela told him, "His neck was broken."

Ducky adjusted his glasses, "Ah, yes, I've seen this before. A bit cruder than as our military teaches, however highly effective. This mark here is a rope or cord, very strong." Looking around Ducky spotted it, "Timothy, could you hand me that extension cord please."

Grabbing the cord he handed it to Ducky.

"This is your weapon right here." he told them

Gibbs took the cord, DiNozzo groaned, but got into position.

"First slip it around his throat." Ducky began, as Gibbs did so, "Then quickly but simultaneously, pull it tight and turn your back on Tony, and pull it over your shoulder."

Gibbs did so, suddenly Tony was on his tip toes gagging. Gibbs released him, Tony gasped for breath as he rubbed his throat.

"Do that hard enough, and it will snap a man's neck. Sort of like hanging a man from a gallows."

From the back of the room, a machine chimed.

"That's my results." Hodges stood up and grabbed the results, "Okay! I was right."

"What is it?" Gibbs asked the man

"I did a test on the finger prints that were discovered on the scene. I thought it was strange that only two good prints were found in the whole crime scene. So, I approached it as I would if AX, I love that name by the way, AX, it sounds so…" Hodges caught the look in Gibbs' eyes.

"Anyway, I approached it as if AX were innocent. If that were the case, then the print was planted. To plant a print, is relatively simple. Get a glass, or something that a person has touched, then use heated superglue to show you the prints. Next take some scotch tape, place it over the print and lift it. Go to the surface you want to leave the print, tape it down and carefully remove the tape, and there you are fresh prints."

"But how can you prove they were planted?" Booth asked

Hodges shrugged, "Sometimes, well most times you can't, but we have an advantage here. These prints were lifted in Europe. Their type of superglue is different from the superglue you can find here, the chemical composition is completely different. So, I figured I would test the print to see what kind of superglue was used. I expected to find American superglue as the forensics team that collected the prints were American on the assumption that there is access to American superglue. Such as those found in an American forensics lab. Which I confirmed with the state department, is the case here, the superglue that the embassy forensics lab used was definitely American.. So I ran a chemical analysis on the print. If it were genuine, there would only be traces of the chemical composition of American superglue."

"And this print?" Gibbs asked him

Hodges smiled, "There are traces of that composition here, but! There are also traces of the chemical composition of the European type of superglue as well."

"What did they run out of glue and use a local brand?' Tony asked still rubbing his throat.

"No." Gibbs understood, "Someone not knowing that there was a difference in the glues, used the European brand and lifted AX's print from something he touched, and left it at the Paris crime scene. It was planted!"

Angela broke in, "And according to my findings, there were at least two different people involved with the killings there. So unless AX planted his own prints at the scene, and then was able to change his height and the span of his hands. There is no way that he committed these murders." she finished with a smile

"I knew it!" Booth smiled at his friends, "Thanks guys, I really appreciate this."

"No problem." Angela waved it off, "We will write up the results of our tests for you Agent Gibbs. Also, if you don't mind, I'm going to double check the findings with my own equipment." She said looking at Gibbs

"That's fine. Thank you Angela, Dr. Hodges." Gibbs shook both of their hands

Chapter 10: We have to do What?

Abby stood in front of the full length mirror trying on another outfit. One more beautiful that the last. It was amazing to Abby that she actually loved these clothes, and could actually see herself wearing them. Perhaps not daily with her work at the lab, but going out on the town, a party, or going to court. It was much better than her own court clothes. The material was so much softer against her skin, especially the underwear. Even the mini-skirts, which she loved to wear, were comfortable and still very sexy yet playful.

"This is definitely you Abby." Sasha smiled as she adjusted the hem of the skirt, "You look incredible."

"You certainly do." AX admitted, "We'll take this one as well."

"Of course."

"This is enough, okay?" Abby looked at he pile of clothing that already laid on the counter. It was an entire wardrobe already, and none of it cheap.

"Okay." AX relented, "That's it for today, Sasha. Just ring us up. How about some dinner?" AX asked Abby

"Sounds good." Abby admitted as she looked into the mirror again smiling

They collected their bags, Abby smiled, "Thank you so much for your help Sasha."

"It was my pleasure." Sasha waved it off, "I wish more of my customers were like you. Bye." She waved the couple off.

"Have fun?" AX asked Abby, who was still smiling as they drove towards a nearby restaurant.

"Yes, I did." Abby admitted surprised, "I usually avoid those kinds of expensive stores. Most of them don't treat customers very nice."

"Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself."

"Why do I need these clothes by the way?" Abby asked

Suddenly AX shifted uncomfortably, "Didn't I mention it already?"

"No you didn't." Abby said suddenly wary, "What is it that we have to do, AX?"

"Rob a bank." He said quickly , "Oh there is the restaurant."

"WHAT!"

AX pulled into the lot and parked the car, turning to Abby he began, "We have to bust open a safety deposit box. Well a few of them at least, if I only do one box, someone is going to get suspicious very fast. It also can't be done at night, although I'd prefer it that way, a daylight robbery is so much more dangerous. There is only so much planning that you can do, and something could go very wrong."

Abby stared at the man as if he'd gone insane, "Why do we have to rob a bank?" she asked

"Because…" AX began, "Inside that bank is a flash drive, it contains all the evidence that I have compiled against the Beast and his associates. That is a powerful chip, that will have to be played sooner or later."

"But, why can't you just go and get it, like a normal customer?"

AX sighed, "Because someone inside the bank is probably on the Beast's payroll. The reason we can't do it at night, is because there is heavy surveillance in the area of the bank. They have it staked out because they know it's one of the locations that I have visited often. If we try a night time break in, they'll know, and it's going to be hell trying to get out. The surveillance isn't in place during the day, they'd be noticed by someone sooner or later. So they have to have someone on the inside to keep an eye out for me. If I walk in, then the person working for the Beast will make a phone call and they'll be waiting to take me as soon as I walk out. A bank heist is the only way that I can get into my safety deposit box. I need that flash drive, I'm afraid if I put it off any longer, someone else is going to break into that bank and retrieve that drive."

"So what is my job in this caper?" Abby asked nervously, she was terrified of the thought of robbing a bank. However, the thought of leaving AX alone to do it himself, was also something that Abby couldn't contemplate.

"Why not?" A part of her brain asked

"I just can't." Answered her heart

"Why not!" Demanded her brain

"Because, I think I like him a lot." Abby's heart admitted "More than I should."

Abby snapped out of it, with a dawning realization and listened as AX spoke.

"You are going in as Abby Worth, I have an ID already made for you. You are a young heiress and you want to open a safety deposit box. When the bank employee takes you to the vaults, you are going to give me a signal. That signal is my cue, I come in and take you both hostage. I open a few boxes, remove the contents, and using you as a shield, we then make our getaway." Looking at Abby's skeptical face, AX held up a hand, "I do have schematics at the house, I can show you what I mean. The entire job should be over with inside of five minutes." Then AX remembered that Abby wasn't part of the agency, that Abby was here voluntarily and could leave when she wanted. That what he was asking was involving her in a felony.

"I can do this on my own Abby. If you feel uncomfortable with any part of this, you just say so, I'll find another way."

Abby stared at AX, "Can we get the food to go?" She asked, "I wanna look over these plans of yours."

It was several hours later, the empty take out tins were still littered on the table. As AX showed Abby the plans that he'd obtained. Going over them over and over again, to make sure that Abby knew the sequence of events and what she needed to do,

Finally at midnight, they decided to get some rest. They had decided to rob the bank in two days. One more full day of planning, then do the job. Abby was helping AX throw away the tins, when a question that had been nagging her all night finally spilled out.

"AX?" Abby paused in mid motion empty tin in hand suspended over the garbage bag that AX was holding

"Yes?" he asked, his blue eyes meeting hers

"Why did you buy me all those clothes, if I only needed one outfit?" She asked dropping the tin into the garbage.

AX suddenly looked nervous, "I figured I'd give you a choice." he said lamely

Abby took away the garbage bag and moved closer into AX's personal space. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Abby looked him square in the eye.

"Why AX?" she asked again

AX shrugged helplessly, staring into Abby's beautiful eyes, "I couldn't help myself, you were having so much fun. You looked so beautiful, I just wanted to make you happy, making you happy made me happy. I could pretend, if just for a little while that people aren't trying to kill me, that I was just AX again, and not Fredrick VonBuren international arms dealer, wanted by every law enforcement agency on the planet. But just AX Sachs out with a beautiful woman I care about…" AX trailed off realizing what he'd just said.

Abby's eyes opened wide, and AX cursed himself

Moving away from Abby, AX grabbed the garbage bag.

"Stupid, stupid move." AX told himself

Or so he thought to himself, until Abby grabbed him, and kissed him.

Chapter 11: New Life

It was midnight, after a long day at work, and Anthony DiNozzo was looking forward to just getting into bed with his wife.

"You're home late." Kate remarked, not angrily, she well remembered the long nights that Tony, Tim, Ziva and herself had put in on some of their cases.

"Yeah." Tony sighed as he lay down, "We got so much going on at the same time, right now. What with the Beast coming to town, Gibbs' kid running around somewhere in D.C. with Abby." Tony shook his head, "I don't know what got into her head, to run off like that." Tony admitted

"I don't know." Kate admitted, more than a bit angry with her friend as well. "But, it's all turning out okay right? I mean, Gibbs's kid is a good guy right?"

"Seems that way." Tony turned on his side to face his wife, "He's in a shit load of trouble though. Seems like there is something going on behind the scenes."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked her husband, adjusting herself in bed. The baby was being really fussy tonight.

"Trent Kort." Tony said simply, "I believe him Kate. The look on his face when he watched that surveillance film. No one is that good an actor, he had no idea what was going on. Which tells me that someone at the CIA is playing both sides. I mean how else would someone have found the agency's safe house in Paris…"

Kate nodded in understanding, "Unless they knew about it beforehand." Kate winced in pain

"Exactly." Tony finished, "Now Abby goes and gets herself in the middle of this whole thing…"

"Tony?" Kate began

"She is just looking to get herself killed…""Tony!" Kate groaned

Instantly Tony was sitting up, "What is it baby, are you okay?" he said panicking

"I think it's time."

"Time?" Tony stared at her confused, suddenly it dawned on him "TIME!"

Tony jumped out of bed, "Okay, okay, we've practiced this a hundred times." He said more to calm himself down than Kate.

"TONY! A little help here!" Kate waved a hand at her husband

"Shit! Sorry baby." Tony jumped to Kate's side and helped her out of bed, "Bag!" Tony ran to their closet and grabbed the bag that they had prepared weeks earlier. Throwing on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and sneakers, Tony grabbed his wallet and car keys.

"Ready?" Kate asked beaming at her husband, excited that they were about to be parents.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Tony smiled as well and led his wife to the car.

"I'll call the others." Kate began to dial

Tim and Ziva sat at Ziva's kitchen table, their phones and guns laying on the tabletop. Ziva sighed in ecstasy as Tim expertly gave Ziva a foot massage.

"It should be illegal, how good you are with your hands, Tim." Ziva smiled

Tim smiled, as he ran his thumb down the sole of his lover's foot, eliciting another sigh of pleasure.

"Have I told you lately, how much I love you?" Tim asked Ziva

Ziva shook her head, "Not since this morning."

Tim smiled, "I do love you Ziva."

"As I love you Tim." The Ziva looked at the clock, "Damn, it is midnight already."

"Well…" Tim smiled "We better get to bed."

Ziva smiled seductively "Yes, we better do that."

The couple stood and walked towards the bedroom, when the cell phone went off.

Tim walked over to the phones.

"No Tim, not tonight." Ziva sighed

Grabbing the first cell phone that he came into contact with, Tim continued to stare at Ziva, "You know we have to answer, it could be important."

"I know." Ziva sighed and nodded

Opening the phone, "McGee."

"Tim?" Kate was confused, "What are you doing with Ziva's phone?"

"McGoo has Ziva's phone!" Tony swerved on the road

"Pay attention to the road." Kate ordered

Tim stammered as he looked to Ziva, "I ah…ah…guess I must have grabbed her phone by mistake."

Ziva's eyes closed, her phone had rang.

"Whatever…" Kate smiled, knowing that she would get the information from McGee later, "I called to tell you that I am in labor, Tony and I are on our way to Bethesda now, if you can FIND Ziva, let her know too."

"You're in labor!" Tim turned to Ziva excitedly

Ziva grabbed the phone from Tim, "We are on our way and will meet you there." She promised

Tim shook his head while Ziva grabbed her discarded shoes.

"You know, we might have been able to get away with me just having your phone. Now…"

Ziva smiled as she put on her jacket, "Afraid to come out of the hamper with me?" She asked.

"It's closet, and no, I just don't want to bust up the team. You know Gibbs, he said he'd put up with one couple on his team. He won't tolerate two."

"Tony and Kate won't say anything to Gibbs about us." Ziva said with certainty, "Kate will be happy for us, and, I can always threaten Tony with a paperclip again."

"True." Tim grabbed the car keys, "Ready?"

"Just give me one second." Ziva sent off a quick text message, now I'm ready."

"What was that?" Tim asked as he opened the front door.

"I sent a text to Abby, she would want to know."

Tim stared at his girlfriend, "You know she probably won't get it, right?"

Ziva nodded sadly "I know, but I had to try. Abby was so looking forward to the birth."

Abby sighed, happily exhausted she laid in bed

"That was so very, very, very good." She whispered turning onto her side

"Always glad to be of service." AX joked as he stared into Abby's eyes, reaching over he stroked Abby's hair.

"This is very weird for me." Abby admitted, "Not the having sex part…"

AX smiled, he loved this woman's quirkiness

"I mean, I feel like we have this connection, you and me. You know what kinds of food I like, I knew how you liked your coffee. You know the kinds of clothes I wear, the watch, you know I was in a store a month ago looking at this very watch. We have the same taste in so many things, jokes, furniture, music You even like ink." Abby rubbed the beautifully done oriental dragon tattoo on AX's shoulder. By the way, what's with the Batman tattoo on your other arm?"

AX shrugged, "He's my hero, a man who believes in justice, and fights for it everyday of his life. He lives by his own code and never deviates from it, I respect that. Everyone needs to have their own code. As to your other question, yes, I do feel like we have a connection. It scares and thrills me at the same time. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does." Abby nodded vigorously "Cause I feel the same way. I guess we just have to face facts, AX-man. We are falling hard in love with each other."

AX considered it a moment, "Yeah, I think we are." Suddenly smiling he looked to Abby, "That's not so bad, is it?" he asked, hoping for the right answer.

"Not bad at all." Abby rubbed his stubbly cheek happily, she moved in and kissed AX again

Feeling his body underneath her own, Abby smiled wider, "Feels like someone wants to go into extra innings."

Throwing the sheet from their bodies, AX smiled as well, "Batter up."

Kate screamed in pain again, "DON'T YOU EVER THINK OF TOUCHING ME AGAIN ANTHONY DINOZZO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Tony grimaced in pain as Kate squeezed the life out of his hand.

"It's okay honey, just breathe through it." Tony coached

"I'll having you breathing through a breathing tube, if you ever lay even a finger on me again!" Kate yelled at him

Finally the pain subsided and Kate relaxed, Tony flexed his hand.

"Not broken." he said to himself

"Hold me Tony." Kate said almost meekly

"It's like I'm watching the exorcist." Tony thought, half expecting Kate's head to spin around

"Okay Kate." The doctor smiled, "You're fully dilated and effaced , you can start to push now."

Out in the waiting room, Gibbs sat patiently reading the latest Snipers Monthly as he waited for news. Both Jenny and Ziva were pacing the floor.

"Would you two relax." Gibbs said without looking up from his magazine

"How can you be so relaxed?" Ziva asked him

Gibbs shrugged, "Easy, it's not my kid." Looking up he saw both women were staring daggers at him, "Okay, bad joke. Seriously though, Kate is a strong and healthy woman. There have been no problems during the pregnancy. There is no reason to believe that something is going to go wrong now."

Just then McGee walked in carrying a coffee tray in one hand and a bag in the other.

"I found a decent deli just off base." he told them as he passed out the coffees "Anyone want a sandwich?" he asked holding up the bag

Gibbs nodded his thanks as he took one of the large cups of coffee and a sandwich

"Director?" McGee held out the coffee tray to Jenny.

"It's Jenny, Tim, and thank you. Also a sandwich sounds perfect right now. I missed dinner." She smiled

"Jenny." Tim smiled trying out the unfamiliar name

Turning to Ziva, "Your tea."

"Thanks." Ziva took the tea and sandwich

"No news yet?" Tim asked as he sat down with his own sandwich

"Nothing." Gibbs went back to his magazine

"Ah! Here we all are." A jovial Ducky walked into the waiting room, Jimmy and

Michelle Palmer right behind him with their two little girls.

Little Sue Lee Palmer smiled and ran forward.

"Uncle Jethro!" she squealed and ran to him

Gibbs smiled as he picked up the little girl who instantly gave him a hug and kiss.

"Hey Sue, what are you doing up so late?" Gibbs asked

Michelle shook her head, "It was impossible to get a sitter at this time." she informed the others

"Any news yet?" Ducky asked feeling almost as if he were about to become a grandfather again. He already felt like one with Jimmy and Michelle's girls.

"Not yet." Jenny told him as she held little Annie Palmer in her arms, "She's so beautiful."

Michelle Lee Palmer stared at her family, as Jimmy handed baby Annie to Jenny. Once again Michelle thanked whatever gods had listened to her prayers.

It was almost 2 years ago now that she had almost betrayed NCIS and her country. Michelle had been on the very edge of doing the unthinkable, giving out her nations secrets to the man who had kidnapped her adopted daughter. If it hadn't been for Jimmy accidentally overhearing a conversation she been having. Who knows how it would have ended.

Jimmy Palmer had wanted to surprise his girlfriend by sneaking her away to a nice dinner and had heard Michelle on the phone being threatened by someone. Confronting her, Michelle had finally broken down and told Jimmy everything that was transpiring, the threats, the kidnapping, and the fact that she had an adopted daughter. Jimmy to his credit, did not judge her about it, in fact it was only after it was all over that he'd asked about Sue. Instead, Jimmy had, in secret, gone to Gibbs and told him what was going on. Gibbs started a very quiet investigation into the kidnapping of the little girl.

Michelle remembered being so afraid that something was going to go wrong, that she was never going to see Sue again. But, the team had proven themselves once again and had been able to not only take the kidnapper, but rescue Sue as well, before she had been forced to reveal secrets.

Then came the hard part. Telling Jimmy that the only reason that she had started seeing him, was because she needed him to be an alibi for her activities. Obviously, Jimmy had been deeply hurt by this. Jimmy had already fallen in love with her, and as she had often told him. She loved him as well, with all her heart. Jimmy said he needed time to think.

It was two weeks later. Michelle was working in her office in the legal department, when Jimmy had walked into the area. Looking around, he looked to Michelle like he was lost. It hurt her so much that she had lost such a good man.

That was when Jimmy "Spotted" her desk, and went directly toward it.

"Excuse me, ah…" Jimmy looked at the name plate, "Agent Lee?"

Confused, Michelle just stared up at him

"I just came by…" Jimmy began nervously, "I need some legal advice…"

Michelle nearly burst out in tears. This is how they had first met. Jimmy had come to her to ask her about some letters that he'd received from his insurance company and was wondering if he had to pay what was demanded.

In short, Jimmy was asking her to start over. Clean slate.

"I can't do it right now." Michelle remembered her answer from before

Jimmy smiled, "Well perhaps we can discuss it over dinner?"

This is where Michelle knew she had to start mending fences.

"I don't know, I have a daughter…"

"Maybe, we can take her along? I know this really good pizza place." Jimmy smiled telling her with his eyes that everything would be okay.

"Sure." Michelle smiled for the first time in weeks, "I'd like that."

It was just a year later that they had found out that Michelle was pregnant and then Jimmy had proposed to her. So now they had two daughters, Sue was happy, Jimmy was happy being a father to both Sue and Annie, and Michelle was just happy to be so loved and blessed.

Michelle sat back in her seat and watched Ziva and McGee play with Annie. Taking Jimmy's hand into her own, she smiled.

Ducky caught the director's eye, and surreptitiously nodded his head, Jenny swallowed nervously. Just two years ago, she had a false alarm with a terrible debilitating and ultimately deadly disease. Never in her life had Jenny been so scared. It had turned out to be a false alarm, but it had prompted her to reevaluate her life and her priorities. In the end, Jenny decided to try and love again, with the one man who had made her truly happy. One Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Now, however, something was wrong with her. Jenny knew that this time it was no false alarm, could the doctors had been right the first time? Could their mistake be when they had told her she was okay?

Nodding, Jenny stood up as if to stretch, Gibbs never even looked up from his magazine. Moving down the corridor, Jenny made her way to the ladies room, with Ducky following not too far behind. Stopping just out of sight of the others, Jenny waited nervously.

"Director." Came Ducky's voice, "I have the results of that blood test you asked me to run for you."

Jenny stared at the older man, "Is it bad?" she asked

"Not fatal." Ducky told her, "You will feel a certain amount of discomfort, you will be sick quite often for awhile, in a few months fatigue will begin to set in. Swelling and weigh gain is not uncommon, some aches and pains as well. And, it will last, oh, I don't know. Perhaps another seven months."

"What is it?" Jenny asked nervously

"It's a parasite, really." Ducky smiled at her, "Don't worry director, most women find this parasite appealing. They dress it up in cute clothes, take pictures of it. They nourish and raise this parasite and very often, people insist on sending it to college."

Jenny's eyes popped open, "What?"

Ducky smiled widely, "You're pregnant, Jenny. Congratulations, my dear."

Jenny still dumbfounded accepted the hug.; Then collecting herself, "Okay." Jenny said in a more calm tone of voice. "We say nothing yet, about this. Especially not to Gibbs."

Ducky frowned, "My dear, I am truly happy for the both of you. But, do you think this wise, to keep this news from Jethro? You do see what he is going through right now…"

Jenny nodded, "That's just it Ducky, he's going through a lot right now. I'm not saying we don't tell him ever. I just want to wait until THIS case is over." Then Jenny's face split into a radiant smile, "I can't believe this is happening. I thought that my time to have kids had come and gone."

"Which reminds me, you have to set up your appointment schedule with a proper doctor and not just a pathologist. You are also going to abide by the doctors specific instructions. As you say you are older and we must make sure that you and your baby are safe."

"I will Ducky." Jenny felt like she was dreaming, "I want this so much."

"Good." Ducky reached over and took away Jenny's coffee cup, "This is bad for the baby." he said and walked away as he sipped the coffee.

AX and Abby lay in bed, just talking. Telling each other about their lives, and how they had gotten to this point in their lives.

"So you grew up in New York then, huh."

"Yeah." AX sighed, "My mom is a professor of ancient history at NYU. Well actually she is the chairman of the ancient studies department."

Abby laughed, "So that is how you got your name."

"Oh yeah." AX shook his head, "I was in fights almost every day of my life. You see my mother didn't just saddle me with the name. Oh no, it went much farther than just that. First there were the ballet dance lessons, then came piano."

"You're mother sent you to take ballet lessons?" Abby laughed, "She must have wanted a girl badly."

"Well it paid off in the end." AX admitted, "It definitely helped me with learning how to move. Finally she signed me up for martial arts lessons, that is where I really excelled."

"Any friends?"

"Back then? Just one friend, well one that I could trust with most anything. We were the two musketeers growing up."

Abby smiled at the visual in her head of two boys with swords running around and getting themselves into all sorts of mischief.

"You guys keep in touch?" Abby asked

AX sighed and shook his head, "Not for the last 8 years." he admitted sadly, "What with joining the agency. Then the more time passed, the harder it was just to pickup the phone."

Abby shook her head, that's not right, "You should keep in touch with your friends, AX. They will help keep you grounded. So, what's this friends name? What's he like?"

AX smiled and reached for his wallet. Opening it he pulled out a picture, a younger AX stood next to a young man in a police uniform. Brown hair and light eyes, he was handsome in his uniform."

"His name is Danny Messer, this was taken the day he graduated from the police academy." AX smiled widely, "I was so proud of him that day. Danny had been heading in the wrong direction for a while, a really wrong direction. Trying to prove to his older brother that he was cool, cool enough to hang with him and his brothers cronies, the Tanglewood Boys. Finally something happened and he straightened out his life and he became a cop."

"What happened?" Abby asked curiously

AX shook his head, "A story for another day, anyway, we lost contact with each other soon after that picture was taken.

"You have to call him." Abby told him in no uncertain terms, "You have to let your friend know how much you miss him."

"I can't right now Abby." AX began

"Especially now, what if something happens and you are never able to tell him how much his friendship means to you." Abby looked up realizing what she had just said, "By the way, nothing better happen to you. I will so get your dad to kick your ass. Now promise me that you will call him."

AX gently rubbed Abby's cheek, "I promise, now it's your turn. Tell me about my father and your friends."

Abby smiled widely as she began to talk about Gibbs. Finally she reached over to her side of the nightstand and picked up her phone.

Seeing the look on AX's face, Abby smiled, "Don't worry, I disabled the GPS, the only way that they can track me is if I actually make a call. I just want to show you pictures."

The phone came on, and a text message appeared and Abby's eyes opened wide.

"Kate's in labor!" Horrified she looked at AX, "I promised her I would be there!"

AX thought, then suddenly smiled and looked over at Abby, who also saw the gleam in the man's eye.

"Okay" The doctor looked up at Kate, "One more push and the baby will be free!"

Excitedly Tony bent Kate up again, "Come on honey, just one more push."

Kate squeezed her eyes shut as she pushed with all her might.

Suddenly the room was filled with a baby's cry.

"We did it!" Tony cried as he kissed Kate's sweaty forehead

"What is it?" Kate asked trying to see

"You have a beautiful baby girl." The nurse smiled as she placed the baby on Kates chest

"She's so beautiful." Tony said with tears running down his cheeks, "She has your eyes."

Suddenly Kate's face scrunched in pain again. "OW!"

"Doc!" Tony cried out scared as the nurse took the baby away

The doctor smiled, "Okay, the second one is here now!"

"Second one?" Both Tony and Kate sat up in shock

It was ninety minutes later that a shell shocked Tony entered the waiting room and collapsed into a seat.

"Tony?" Gibbs concerned face appeared before his eyes

"Oh, hey boss." Tony smiled up looking dazedly at the others "Guys."

"Tony?" Jenny leaned in worriedly, "Are Kate and the baby okay?"

Tony nodded, "OH, they're great. Only it's babies, plural."

"Twins?" Ziva's mouth opened wide, excitedly

"No." Tony shook his head, "It's triplets. Two girls and a boy."

"Triplets!" Tim shot up "Way to go Tony."

The others were congratulating Tony, who still seemed dazed.

"Triplets." he said again, almost to himself

"Can we see Kate?" Tim asked

The mention of Kate seemed to rouse Tony, "Yeah, they are moving her up to a room now. The doctor said to give it half an hour, to get them all settled.

Tony looked up at Gibbs, "Boss, would you mind? I really need it right now."

Gibbs nodded in understanding, and slapped Tony on the back of the head. "Snap out of it DiNozzo!"

Tony's eyes seemed to focus again, "Thanks boss, I knew I could count on you."

Dressed as a nurse, Abby looked into the three bassinets, "They're so beautiful." she whispered

"That they are." AX whispered as well as he set up the balloons in the room that Abby had picked out. Taking out a card that Abby had written he left it on Kate's tray table, making sure not to wake the sleeping mother.

"I can't believe it's triplets." Abby shook her head in awe at the very sight, "Tony must really be freaking out right now."

"They didn't know?" AX whispered in her ear

"No, they wanted it to be a surprise."

AX chuckled, "Well that is one hell of a surprise." Looking at his watch, he whispered, "We have to go."

"I know." Abby looked over at her sleeping friend, "You did real good Kate." Then she looked at AX, "Let's go."

AX paused and pulled out his phone. Carefully he took a picture of each child, then put the camera away. The pair stole silently out of the room.

Once they were walking down the hallway, Abby turned to AX.

"Why did you take pictures?"

AX shrugged, "I figure that you want to get Kate something to commemorate this day for her."

Abby smiled, "I knew you would understand." her eyes lit up, "You have something in mind! To do with the pictures?"

"Yeah, I saw it in a catalogue I'll show you when we get home." AX promised "Then we really have to get some sleep. We have to be ready for tomorrow."

"We will be ready." Abby nodded with conviction, "Now, call Danny, and say you're sorry for not calling him for so long."

"What now?"

"You have to AX." Abby pleaded with him, "You promised."

Chapter 12: Old Friends…

AX sighed, "Yeah, and a promise is a promise." he pulled out his phone, "It's nearly 8am, he should be up by now. Danny was always an early riser"

The phone was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is that you Danny?" AX began nervously

Danny Messer stood up from the kitchen table. Lindsay stared at her husband confused while still feeding their daughter.

"Aggie? Is that you?" Danny felt his eyes mist up

"Good to hear your voice buddy." AX smiled, it would be okay

Smiling, Abby reached into AX's pocket and pulled out the car keys.

"You talk I'll drive." she mouthed

AX nodded.

"How you been buddy?" AX relaxed in his seat, it was about a forty minute drive home.

AX and Abby had just left the room, when Kate opened her eyes.

"Abby?" Kate looked around, she could have sworn that she had just heard Abby whispering to someone. Kate shook her head.

"Must have been dreaming." She told herself, then she noticed the card on top of her tray. Reaching over, Kate opened it and read, and suddenly smiled. Abby was here, not for long perhaps, but obviously long enough to see the babies and set up balloons and a card. Abby was safe, well at least for now that is, even AX had wrote congratulations on the card. Kate shook her head, she had to meet this guy for herself. See for herself why Abby would risk everything for him.

"Hey, you awake?" Tony's head came around the corner

"Yes daddy." Kate looked into the cribs, "Looks like everyone is awake."

"I bought company." Tony walked in followed by the rest of the team

Everyone was laden down with flowers and balloons, the men all had unlit cigars in their mouths.

Jenny, Ziva, and Michelle all gushed over the babies, as Gibbs and Tim both kissed Kate's cheek congratulating her.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Ziva asked as she held one of the girls

"Yes we have." Kate admitted, "Although I never thought we had to have three names."

"I'll say." Tony shook his head and looked over to McGee, "If the doctor ever asks you if you want to know the sex of your baby, Probie. Say YES!"

Tim blushed as he looked at Ziva, who was smiling back, they all laughed

"So names?" Jenny asked as she held the boy.

"Well, you're holding, Rafael after Tony's grandfather., Michelle is holding Sophie, after my mom."

Tony kissed the top of the head of the baby Ziva was holding, "And this is little Abigail, or just little Abby."

"Beautiful names." Ducky smiled approvingly at his 'Grand children', "Too bad Abby could not be here herself."

Kate looked at Gibbs, "Abby was here and gone." She held out the card to Gibbs

"Abby was here?" Jenny asked shocked, "How did she know?"

Taking the card, Gibbs read it.

Ziva looked to Jenny, "I sent her a text message, I never thought that she would even get it, much less come here."

Gibbs looked up at Kate

Kate shrugged, "I was still asleep when they came in, they left the card and balloons."

They all stared at the balloons of little skeletal animals on them, they were cute.

"Yeah" Tony shook his head, "That's Abby, disturbing, in a very cute way."

Tony exchanged glances with Kate, she nodded reassuringly.

"Boss, Jenny, …"

Jenny looked up and understood, "You need to take maternity leave with Kate."

Tony looked at Gibbs, "You know I'd never leave you in a bind like this. Especially…"

"Tony." Gibbs held up a hand, "You just had triplets, I know you would help if you could. But, right now your main concern should be Kate and these babies. I understand."

Tony still felt guilty, "But you're already one down, now two?"

"Still only one." Jenny told them, "I spoke with the director of the FBI, explained the situation and asked if I could borrow Agent Booth for awhile. The director gave his okay for a temporary reassignment to NCIS. Besides we still have Callan and Hanna. They should be nice and rested now that they had a day off. They are coming in again in the morning." Jenny checked her watch, "Or I should say they should be in the office now. We will be fine. You two concentrate on these three guys here."

"Thanks Jenny." Kate smiled, "The doctor wants to keep us here a few days anyway. Since it was triplets, they are a bit underweight. The doctors just want them to gain a bit of weight before we can take them home."

Gibbs turned to leave, "You two get some rest, these three are going to have you hopping for awhile. So here's a piece of advice, rest when they are resting, it's the only way to survive. We'll see you soon."

"Thanks guys." Tony smiled at his friends, "It means a lot to us that you were here tonight."

"Where else would we be." Tim hugged Tony once again

"Get out." AX laughed, "You're married and with a daughter?"

"Yeah, I know, it's not like me. But, let me tell ya, I've never been happier in my life." Danny smiled at Lindsay who smiled back.

"So how about you?" Danny asked his friend, "What kind of trouble you out causing?"

"Well now that you mention it." AX sighed, "I am in a bit of bind right now. Nothing I can't handle mind you."

Danny sat up hearing the worry in AX's voice, "Right, so why don't you tell me what's going on?" he asked

"I can't Danny, it's classified and all that shit." AX swallowed hard, "I do need a favor though."

Danny didn't even have to think, "Name it."

"Can you watch out for my mom? This trouble I have, they know about her, and they might try and use her to get to me."

Danny well remembered the woman who used to feed him cookies and milk when he was just a boy and his parents were still at work. The nights he ate dinner with AX and his mom, the nights he spent going to the movies and the amusement parks, the ball games, all the sleepovers with AX. Gwen was almost like a mom to Danny as well.

"No one is going to get near her." Danny promised

"Thanks Danny, now they might try and use fake id's. CIA ID's or another federal agency, or someone on the take at the Agency might try something.. Don't trust them, any of them. Ask to speak directly to their section chief, in New York that's Max Conklin. If they refuse, they are fakes."

"Okay, I'll do that and, I know, don't ask cause it's classified." Danny shook his head

"I'll tell you all about it when it's over." AX promised, "Oh, and tell my mom, I'm sorry that she got mixed up in all of this."

"Sure, no problem."

"I gotta go Danny, I'll give you a call soon." AX promised

"You better." Danny warned jokingly, "Take care buddy."

"You too. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, AX turned to Abby, "Thank you." he said simply but sincerely

Abby stared at AX, "What for?"

"For making me call my friend. It was really good to hear his voice again."

The couple got out of their car and headed towards the front door of the house.

"You really think your mom is in danger?"

"I don't know." AX admitted, "There used to be a code of honor in this type of work. Never mess with anyone's family. To touch a family member was strictly taboo. Nowadays." AX shrugged "I'd rather be cautious than sorry."

"Can't blame you there." Abby admitted

"Come on, let's take a nap, we have a lot of work to do before tomorrow."

Still staring at the phone, Danny rubbed his chin worried about his friend. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Lindsay calling his name.

Danny jumped when Lindsay touched his arm

"Sorry babe." Danny hugged his wife, "You just startled me."

"What's wrong Danny, who was that guy on the phone?" Lindsay asked worriedly

Danny smiled, "An old friend of mine from back in the day, ya know. We grew up together. I haven't heard from him in a long while."

Lindsay shook her head angrily, "And the reason he calls now is to ask a favor? What he need money?"

"No nothing like that babe." Danny rubbed Lindsay's shoulders, "He is in some trouble, but he's handling that. He works for the CIA."

"The Agency?" Lindsay was surprised, "What's his trouble?"

Danny shrugged, "It's classified. But, what he wants me to do is check on his mom. Make sure that she's okay."

"You know his mom?" Lindsay asked

Danny chuckled, "Yeah, really nice lady. She's the one who sent us that Tiffany lamp you love so much as a wedding gift."

Lindsay turned as saw the afore mentioned lamp, "I love that lamp, it's so beautiful."

"Yeah, you know as kids, my parents didn't have much, they were both working just to pay the rent and put food on the table."

"Yeah, I know." Lindsay sat down, adjusting Lucy's onesie while still staring at Danny.

"Well Aggie's mom would take me and him out to dinner, movies, sleepovers, and never once did it occur to her to ask my parents for money to pay my way. Always a really nice birthday and Christmas present. Gwen was like my second mom."

Lindsay smiled, glad that Danny had such a friend who also had very understanding parents.

"Aggie?" Lindsay asked her husband

"Agamemnon."

Lindsay stared at her husband, "Wow." was all she could say

Danny chuckled again, "Yeah, wow, try having that moniker going to public school in New York. Aggie was in a fight nearly every day after school." Looking at his watch, Danny stood up, "We better get going or we're going to be late."

Lindsay stood baby in her arms, "Ready when you are Daddy."

The couple were on the train heading towards work.

"So what happened?' Lindsay asked

Surprised, Danny looked up, "Huh?"

"Between you and Aggie?"

"Oh" Danny dropped his head, "I did something so stupid." Danny looked up, "I was so dumb, and in a jam. Aggie got me out of it, but it cost him. We were still friends afterward, he said it didn't matter. In my heart I knew that it did matter to him. We lost touch a few years later, he was in the army, and I had just joined the NYPD. We just sort of drifted apart, we hung out a couple of times when he was on leave, him and this army buddy of his would come to town and we'd have fun. But, then they had to go, and I had to stay."

Lindsay could see it in her husband's eyes, Danny was still torn up by what had happened so many years before. Something that had cost him his best friend.

"What did…"

Danny shook his head, "Don't ask me that Lindz…I can't talk about it. Especially not to you." he admitted ashamed of himself, even more ashamed if he actually told Lindsay the whole story.

Lindsay stared at him, "Danny, you can tell me anything. I will not judge you, and I will never be ashamed of you no matter what."

Danny smiled, "You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Lindsay smiled, "And don't you forget it either mister."

Chapter 13: No one messes with Mom…

It was several hectic hours later that Danny finally had a chance to keep his promise. Danny was driving back from court, both Flack and Mac were with him, having just finished their testimony on a murder trial. They were heading back to the office, and passing NYU, when Danny remembered.

"Hey, you guys mind if we make a quick stop?" Danny began

"Sure, what's up?" Mac Taylor asked his friend

"I need to stop at NYU, and see someone for a quick second. I just need to make sure that they are okay."

"What's the problem Danny?" Flack asked him

Danny shook his head, "A friend of mine just asked me to look in on his mom. He thinks that a some of the mooks that he's been trailing have found out about his mom. He's a fed down in DC. He just wants me to look in on her make sure she's okay, give her my number. You know."

"No problem, my friend." Flack smiled genially "We brother officers should look out for our own." He said as he pulled over and parked in front of a hydrant. Taking out an NYPD placard he placed it in the window.

Mac nodded, "Damn right, especially if they are trying to start trouble with our families. That is a line you do not cross."

Finding the right building, the trio moved across the lobby. Moving over to the guards desk, Danny flashed his badge.

"Hey, I'm looking for the department chair for Ancient History?"

The guard looked up, "Sure detective, two flights up, room 329. The other two detectives just went up."

"Thanks." Danny's face became hard

Mac saw the look on his friends face, "Let me guess, your friend doesn't know anyone else on the force."

"Nope."

Making their way to the elevators, the three men rode up silently. Once the doors closed, the three men pulled out their guns and made sure that they were ready. They had just put them away when the bell went off. Getting off on the right floor, they made their way down the hallway. Suddenly Flack stopped short.

"Is that her?" He asked, as he spotted two men leading a woman in her fifties by the arms towards the elevator.

Danny stared at Gwen Sachs, who looked terrified. "That's her."

Gwen was in a state of shock, when she suddenly saw Danny and two other men heading her way. Gwen knew that Danny would help her, there was no doubt in her mind. Just seeing Danny coming towards her, Gwen could feel a sense of calm coming over her.

"Wait until we are level with them." Mac warned "Danny, go up to her and ask her a question."

"What question?"

"Make one up, it doesn't matter what." Mac told him

Danny jogged forward, "Dr. Sachs, I'm glad I caught you. I just had a quick question about department policy."

The men kept moving and pulling Gwen along, "I'm sorry Professor Messer, but I have a meeting right now. Come to my office later."

Flack moved to the left, and Mac to the right, letting the group go between them. Right when they were level with them. Danny came up from behind.

"NYPD!" Danny yelled, "Let her go right now!"

Both men stopped short and raised their hands, letting go of Gwen who was shaking.

Danny waved her to him, "Come on Gwen."

Gwen ran to him, "Oh God Danny thank God you showed up."

The one man on the right smiled, "Gentlemen, there has been some misunderstanding here." He motioned to his pocket, "May I?"

"Slowly." Mac told him, gun pointed steadily

The man pulled out an id, "We are with the CIA, we are here to take this lady into protective custody."

Mac took the id and looked back to Danny.

Danny put Gwen behind him, "I want to talk to your section chief. I want to talk to your section chief, Mac Taylor."

The man shook his head, "You know Mac Taylor?, well I'm sorry, Section Chief Taylor is in Washington DC today."

Mac's eyes hardened "On your knees right now, keep those hands where we can see them.

The man who had done all the talking, suddenly spun around, gun in hand and tried to shoot Gwen.

Danny opened fire on him as did Mac. The other man tried to take out Flack, but Flack had the drop on him and also shot the man who was trying to kill him.

Both Mac and Don moved forward carefully, and checked to see if either of the men were still alive.

"Gone." Don looked to Mac

"This one too." motioning to the radio at Flack's side, "Call it in will you Don. Get us some back up here now."

When the shooting had ended, Gwen threw her arms around Danny and wept. Danny held the woman in his arms.

"It's okay Gwen, we're all fine." Danny promised her

"Thank you for being here Danny. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here."

"Hey, it's okay. Aggie called me this morning and asked me to check on you."

"You spoke to AX?" Gwen asked desperately, "Is he okay?"

"He was fine when I spoke to him, he was more worried about you."

Mac approached the two, "You okay Ma'am?" Mac asked kindly

"Gwen Sachs, this is my boss, Detective Mac Taylor." Danny did the introductions

Gwen hugged Mac as well, "Thank you for saving my life Detective Taylor."

Smiling Mac let her go, "Not at all Ms. Sachs, it was our pleasure to come to your aid." Looking at Danny, "That was quick thinking, asking to speak to their section chief."

Danny shrugged, "Wasn't my idea, Aggie, the buddy I was telling you about. He said to ask them, if they didn't answer correctly. Then I'd know that they were lying."

"Who exactly is this friend of yours, Danny?" Mac asked him, "Why are they sending this kind of muscle after his mom?"

Gwen looked to Mac, "My son's name is Agamemnon Sachs. He is in some kind of serious trouble. I don't know what kind of trouble though. His father is looking into it though."

Danny was shocked, "You actually told him about Aggie?"

Gwen nodded, "I had to Danny, AX has gotten himself into something that is going to get him killed. AX's father works for NCIS, so I asked him to look into it."

Danny shook his head, "Gwen, when I spoke to Aggie earlier, he told me he works for the CIA. That he is involved in a dangerous case right now, and that they'd found out about you. He wanted me to check up on you, make sure that you were alright."

"CIA?" Gwen shook her head, "I don't know what to believe anymore."

Don who had returned to the group and had been listening in on the conversation, turned to Danny.

"You have his number?" He asked, "We could run it down."

"Nah." Danny shook his head, "The number was blocked. He said he'd call me later."

"Danny!" A woman's terrified voice called out

Turning Danny spotted Lindsay running towards him.

Taking her into his arms, "I'm okay Montana, not a scratch on me."

"I was so scared when we got the call out."

"You must be Lindsay." Gwen smiled and held out a hand, "I'm Gwen Sachs."

Lindsay smiled at the attractive older woman, "It's so nice to finally meet you. Danny tells me how wonderful you've been to him over the years. Oh, and thank you so much for the wedding present. It is beautiful."

"Oh it was my pleasure dear." Gwen smiled

Mac turned to her, "Lindsay, take Ms. Sachs back to her office and get a statement. You two…" Mac pointed to two uniform officers, "Go with them, no one is to see this lady but us." Mac pointed to the CSI team, "And I mean no one."

"Got it sir."

Confused, Lindsay led Gwen back to her office.

Chapter 13: Everyone is Stupid at sometime…

Stella Bonasera and Sheldon Hawkes joined the three detectives.

"Hey…" Stella looked the three men over, "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Mac smiled at her

"What the hell happened? I thought you guys were in court today." Stella was looking from one to the other.

"Okay Danny." Mac looked him in the eye, "From the beginning, everything, every detail you can remember."

Danny nodded, and began his story again. From sitting down to breakfast, to getting the phone call from a friend he hadn't seen in eight years, and as much of the conversation that he could remember.

Ten minutes later, Danny shrugged, "That is it Mac, I swear, that is all I know."

"So some guy calls you after eight years and you do him a favor, just like that?" Stella asked snapping her fingers.

"I owe him a lot Stella." Danny shrugged, "Besides, Gwen Sachs was like another mother to me growing up. I've known her since I was in kindergarten."

"Okay, first thing we have to do is get in contact with this, Aggie's father. Find out from him what the hell is going on here."

"Aggie?" Don frowned, "What kind of name is that?"

"His full name is Agamemnon Xerxes Sachs."

Flack blinked, "Aggie it is."

Danny looked at Mac, "It must really be bad, if Gwen contacted his father."

"They didn't part well?" Stella asked

"No, nothing like that." Danny lowered his voice, he didn't want to spread Gwen's private life around, "Gwen's from a small coal mining town in Pennsylvania. She got pregnant with Aggie when she was seventeen just after she graduated high school. He was eighteen also just graduated high school and going to boot camp. Gwen never told him, she was pregnant, so he never knew he had a son. I heard the story from Aggie himself. All he knew about his father was that he'd joined the military, nothing else. Not a name, not even what he looked like. That means that Aggie's father found out he had a son after thirty three years."

"That is one hell of a bombshell to drop on a guy." Hawkes shook his head

"Gwen must have had a really good reason not to tell him. Although, from what Aggie told me there was never any abuse in the relationship or anything of the kind. That when Gwen spoke of his father, she was always smiling."

"Maybe, she just didn't want to get married at seventeen." Stella put in, "We are talking the 1970's here, and in a small town. People talk, maybe she was afraid that her family might want a shotgun wedding, and she didn't."

"Could be." Danny admitted, "I do know that Aggie spent the first four years of his life in a college sorority house. The girls would take turns watching him, while Gwen attended classes, right here at NYU."

Stella nodded in certainty, "There you go, young girl with big dreams in the big Apple, all of which would have been gone if she said anything." Stella was impressed by the woman's courage to raise a child so young. Gwen was lucky that her sorority sisters had been willing to help out the young mother.

"Okay, let's just stick to the matter at hand here." Mac bought them back to the present, "I'm sure that Lindsay is getting the name of this father. We need to contact him."

Don looked to Danny, "Hey, back in the car, you said that your friend was a fed and in DC. Was that a guess on your part, or did he say it for a fact?"

Mac stared at Danny, who seemed deep in thought, "Well?"

"He told me that he was with the CIA, but he never said he was in DC." Danny began, "I'm sure of that, but it was more than a guess on my part. I just got this feeling that he was in DC and he never denied it."

"What's the father do anyway?" Hawkes asked, "How could he help his son?"

Mac answered, "Ms. Sachs said that he works for NCIS."

"Who's that?" Hawkes asked confused

"It's a federal agency, the Naval Criminal Investigation Service." Mac finished as he headed towards the office.

Lindsay closed her notebook, and smiled at Gwen, "Would you like to call someone?"

"Yes" Gwen sat up, "I need to get in touch with someone right away."

Just then Mac and the others walked into the office. Lindsay explained that Gwen wanted to call someone.

"Put it on speaker phone. If you don't mind." Mac requested

Picking up her phone, Gwen dialed.

"NCIS, this is Special Agent Gibbs." They all heard

"Jethro?"

"Hey Gwen, I've made some progress in tracking down AX."

"Jethro, someone just tried to kill me." Gwen broke down again

"What! Are you okay!" Gibbs asked immediately

"Special Agent Gibbs." Mac broke in, "My name is Detective Mac Taylor of the New York City Police Crime Lab. My colleagues and I were able to save Ms. Sachs."

"Thank you detective." Gibbs sighed in relief, "What happened?"

Gwen spoke up again, "It was AX." She told Gibbs, "He called an old friend of his, who's a detective now. AX asked him to check up on me, and he came just in time to save me."

"He says that he spoke to AX and that AX said he worked for the CIA. Jethro, please tell me what is going on?" Gwen begged him

Gibbs looked around the bullpen, "I can't go into too much detail over the phone. Just know this Gwen, AX is one of the good guys."

"Is he with the CIA?" Gwen asked

Gibbs sighed, "Yes, but it's more complicated than that. Gwen, I need you to take some time off and come up to DC. I can protect you here."

Mac broke in, "Special Agent Gibbs, we need more than that, we have two dead men here. We need answers."

"I'm sorry Detective Taylor, I'm not in a position to give you any. This is classified Top Secret, and a matter of national security. I can't just tell you what is going on. Especially not on an open line like this."

"Then we'll do it in person. Myself and another detective will escort Ms. Sachs to your offices in DC."

"I'll have to brief my boss. I can't make any promises detective." Gibbs warned him

"I'll just have to try and convince your boss then. We'll be there first thing in the morning, we'll protect Ms. Sachs until then." Mac promised

Gibbs sighed in relief, "Okay, see you tomorrow detective." At the very least, Gwen would have some protection on her way to DC and until Jethro could place her into protective custody.

Once Gwen hung up the phone, Danny jumped in, "I'm going with you Mac."

Just then two men got off of the elevator. A tall distinguished looking black man and a shorter harried looking man with a beard.

"So what the hell are we doing shooting up a school?" Demanded the taller Blackman

"I don't know Chief Sinclair. I do know it was Mac Taylor and his boys. Flack and Messer."

Sinclair shook his head like an angry bull, "I should have known. Taylor's been a pain in my ass for years. If only I could get him out of the department."

Inspector Constantine nodded in agreement, "Or if we could at least start getting rid of some of his cronies. Bonasera, that wise ass Messer, the import Monroe from Ohio, or wherever the hell she's from and Hawkes, Flack I think we can save. You know I'm almost positive that Messer and Monroe have a thing going on."

The deputy chief of the NYPD nodded appreciatively, "If that were true, we could get rid of the both of them for breaking fraternization rules. You're right, we have to start taking out some of the people who are protecting Taylor. When they are gone, no one can save him then. Then we'll finally be rid of him." Looking to one of the on duty officers, "Where's Taylor?"

The officer pointed "Right in that office Chief."

Reaching the door Sinclair came up short and held up a hand, both men began to listen to the conversation inside.

"No" Mac shook his head, "I need you here, Don will go with me."

Gwen grabbed Danny's hand, "Please detective, I'd feel so much better if Danny came with me."

"I'm going Mac, end of story." Danny said firmly, "If Aggie is in trouble, I'm going there to help him out however I can. If I gotta take days off work to do it, so be it. If you want my badge, you can have it as well."

Mac stared at his friend, Danny meant what he was saying. Risking punishment for disobeying a direct order from a superior. Worse, Danny was risking his badge.

Both Sinclair and Constantine looked at each other. This looked promising.

"You have to tell me why Danny." Mac faced him, "You told me yourself, you haven't seen this guy in 8 years."

"I owe him." Danny said firmly, "This is my chance to start repaying what I owe."

"What do you owe him Danny?" Lindsay asked desperately trying to understand, "What happened all those years ago, that you won't talk about." Lindsay stared up at him, "I already told you, I'm your wife, there is nothing that you can say that will make me think less of you."

Danny looked over to Gwen, who was staring at him confused.

"Tell me the truth Danny." Gwen began, "What do you think that you owe to AX?"

"I don't think, I know I owe him." Danny began, "I owe him everything. Everything that I have done since my 18th birthday, I owe to AX."

"What?" Mac asked confused, "Come on Danny, you're among friends here."

Danny swallowed hard, "It started when we were in high school. AX knew exactly what he wanted to do with his life, and he had it all set up as well."

"Annapolis?" Gwen asked Danny

"Yeah." Danny nodded and turned to the others, "AX only had one plan for his life, to go to Annapolis, and become an officer in the Marine Corps. He wanted to be like his father." Looking at Gwen's confused face, "It was that picture you took of him, the one where he was wearing the marine uniform. Aggie figured you dressed him like that cause his father was a marine."

Gwen shook her head with a smile, "He was right."

"Anyway, I on the other hand, had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. College wasn't very appealing at the time. More and more, I was hanging out with my brother and the Tanglewood boys. I was getting into trouble just about every week."

Gwen nodded sadly, "I was so worried about you and AX was beside himself. He wanted so desperately to get you away from all of that. He loved you like a brother."

"And I let him down." Danny admitted, "I was on probation, juvie stuff, breaking windows and shop lifting. The last one, the one that had me on probation, my brother Louie got jumped by some of the 32nd street Puerto Rico warriors. I jumped in and helped him out, broke one guys nose. Both Louie and I got busted, but since I was coming to the aid of my brother the DA decided not to prosecute. But the judge, Judge Markham was his name, he hated me and Louie, all the Tanglewood boys. The judge told me, one more strike and I was going to do some time." Danny sat down next to Lindsay, who immediately took his hand into her own.

"On my 18th birthday, I thought I was a man." Danny laughed bitterly, "I'd just gotten into another fight with my brother, which I now understand, he was trying to keep me out of the gang life. Anyway, I didn't see it then, I was pissed off."

Danny looked Gwen straight in the eye, "So I did the stupidest thing I've ever done, I stole a car."

Gwen was shocked, "No, it was AX who took the car, joy riding."

"No Gwen." Danny shook his head, "I stole the car, I drove it to the school and I picked AX up to give him a ride home. He didn't know it was stolen." Tears began to trickle down Danny's face, "About halfway home, the cops found us, being the wise ass that I was. I tried to outrun them, that's when AX found out that the car was stolen."

Lindsay had tears in her own eyes now, at the pain in Danny's voice. Lindsay didn't care about what Danny was like as a kid. Lindsay knew and loved the man that he had become, that is all that mattered to her. Looking at him now, Lindsay knew that he was ashamed of what he had done. Danny couldn't even look her in the eye. So, Lindsay did the only thing she could. She clung to her husband, and gave him all the support he needed.

Danny couldn't look Gwen in the eye anymore, not any of them anymore, Danny just stared at the floor. Grateful that Lindsay was giving him her support. Danny didn't know what he would do without her, or her support. And, he hoped to God that he would never find out.

He continued, "I told AX that we'd ditch the car and run for it." Danny looked at Gwen, "You know how fast AX can run." he said lamely, as if to say that AX had never been in any danger.

Gwen nodded silently, she could also see how distressed and in pain Danny was in. To have to admit this to her, must be killing him. She thought.

"We ran for it, I wasn't fast enough though, the cops caught me. AX stopped the moment he saw me get pinched. Then he came back, he told the cops that he'd taken the car. That he had picked me up at school. AX knew that if I was convicted of stealing that car, I was going to do hard time, I was 18 and legally an adult, that and my Juvie record, I was done. AX was still seventeen, and for him it would be a first offense, probably plead it down to joyriding, or maybe even taking without permission."

Danny looked at Gwen, "I tried to talk him out of it Gwen, I swear to God I tried. But, he wouldn't hear it, he said he'd take the hit, but I had to promise him that I would do something with my life." Danny shrugged, "You know what happened then, AX lost his place in Annapolis. AX gave up his dream to help me out of a jam. The DA dropped the charge to Taking without Permission, but the famous Messer luck was still riding high, and Judge Markham was assigned the case, and he didn't care about any deals. That bastard knew that I had stolen the car. He offered AX deal after deal to rat me out. But unlike me, AX was stand up, and he stuck to his story." Danny shook his head, "The judge knew it was me, but couldn't prove it, and that pissed him off. So he ignored the deal between the DA and AX's lawyer, he gave a sentence of six years in prison, or six years in the army. Starting the day after AX graduated."

"And AX took the six years in the army." Gwen nodded in understanding

"Don't you see Mac?" Danny asked him, "If AX hadn't taken the hit for me, I'd a gone to prison. I never would never have been a cop. I would never have met Lindsay, never had a daughter and a job that I love. I'd probably be some street hustler, out between prison sentences. I owe him everything."

"Oh Danny." Gwen came around her desk and hugged Danny, who held on to her

"I'm so sorry Gwen, I never meant for AX to take the fall for me. I never meant to have to lie to you about it. Have you think that AX was a thief."

Smiling Gwen wiped away Danny's tears, "It's okay Danny. AX made his choice, and I can't fault him for the choice he made. He made the choice to help someone he loved, it's who AX is, he had to help you. For him there was never any other choice. Gwen rubbed Danny's cheek, "You know for never having met his father, AX is just like him in almost every respect. Leroy Jethro Gibbs would do anything to protect his friends. His son is no different, it's what got him the medal of honor in the army. You know Ax, Danny. You know AX, would have been madder than hell if you said anything else. Don't carry this in your heart anymore Danny. You paid AX back long ago, you went to college and graduated in the top 10 percent. Then you decided to join the police department, the day you became a police officer was one of the happiest days of his life. Now I also understand something that he said when you graduated from the police academy." Gwen lifted Danny's chin, "We were sitting with your parents, applauding with everyone else, and AX smiled and said 'Paid in Full'."

Danny stared at Gwen, "He said that?"

Gwen nodded, "I remember asking him about it, it was such a strange statement to make at the ceremony. AX said that you owed him something, and that you had just paid him back in full. You said that AX made you promise to turn your life around, that was the price he asked in exchange for his sentence, and you paid it off that day you became a Police officer."

Flack patted Danny's back, "Nothing to be ashamed of my man. We all do stupid things when were kids. And, don't say that you ain't stand up, cause everyone in this room knows better than that."

Chapter 14: Repercussions

Suddenly the door opened and Deputy Chief Sinclair walked into the room.

Mac bristled at the sight of the man, then he saw the simpering look of joy on Constantine's face. Inwardly he groaned, Mac knew that it could only mean one thing. They had over heard every word that Danny had said. Which meant that they probably heard Lindsay talking as well. Mac had done his best to keep Danny's and Lindsay's marriage quiet. Hell everyone in the lab had kept it quiet, they all respected both Danny and Lindsay. They thought that it was great, that two people who work together could fall in love, and to hell with the rules, if they weren't hurting anyone else. It wasn't technically against the rules, although the rules did say that the couple couldn't work together. However, Mac had long ago decided that he wasn't going to lose two of his best over a technicality.

Somehow, Mac didn't think that Sinclair would view the matter in quite the same way as the others did.

Sinclair stared at the gathered group of people in the office. Ignoring the others he centered his attention on Mac.

"You, and detectives Messer and Monroe in my office thirty minutes." Sinclair stared at them malevolently, "And, if I were you, I wouldn't be late."

Turning he walked away.

Stella closed her mouth, "Oh, this is not going to be good." she stated the obvious

Mac shook his head, "No, it isn't." Turning to Flack, "You and Stella, keep Ms. Sachs company till we get back. Then you and I are heading for DC, first thing in the morning."

"Gotcha." Flack nodded

"Well guys." Mac said to Danny and Lindsay, "Let's get this over with."

"Yeah." Danny stood up and went to Gwen, "Don't you worry about a thing. I'm going to DC with you." he promised

Gwen stared at both Danny and Lindsay, "Who was that man, and why was he so angry?"

"I'll tell you about it later." Danny promised, "I gotta get to his office."

The three arrived at 1PP with minutes to spare. Going up the elevator, Lindsay nervously clung to her husbands hand.

"What do you think Danny?" She asked nervously

Danny chuckled mirthlessly, "I think we're screwed baby." Looking over at her, "I'm…"

Lindsay turned and looked him in the eye, "Don't you dare say that you are sorry." she said emphatically, "Cause I am not sorry that I married the man that I love, and I am not sorry nor am I ashamed of our daughter."

Danny shook his head, "Neither am I."

"No matter what happens Cowboy, we deal with it together." She held out a hand

"Deal, Montana." Danny smiled and shook her hand.

"That's all very nice." Mac smiled at them, "But, let's hope it isn't that bad."

They walked down the hallway to Sinclair's office, Constantine was waiting outside.

"Right on time." he said looking at his watch. "Messer and Monroe you go in first. Taylor, you have to wait until he's done." He motioned to a chair.

Danny knocked on the door.

"Come." The voice inside called

Looking at each other one last time, they walked inside.

Mac waited nervously outside, not worried for himself per-se but worried about what was going to happen to his two detectives. There had been a lot of crackdowns on fraternization lately, especially since a couple of months back. Such a relationship had gone very wrong and it ended with a dead female officer, and the male officer awaiting trial for her murder.

"How much did Sinclair hear?" he wondered to himself

The door opened, Mac looked at his watch. Barely ten minutes had gone by. Lindsay stepped out of the office first, Danny right behind her.

Mac groaned, the first thing he saw was that neither of them were wearing their badges, and their guns were now gone. Stepping over to them.

"How long a suspension?" he asked them

Danny shook his head, "No suspension Mac."

The door opened again, Sgt. Fennucci stepped out. Mac recognized him as working in Flack's precinct. Mac also knew that the man was also a union delegate for cops.

Stepping over to Lindsay and Danny, Fennucci shook his head, "The man is a prick, I'm so sorry I couldn't do more for you guys. If it weren't for the Manion case a couple of months back, I might have been able to just get you a two week suspension with pay. As it is…"

Lindsay kissed his cheek, "You did the best you could Leo. Danny and I appreciate it."

Danny held out a hand, "Thanks Leo."

"Yeah." Fennucci shook his head sadly, "Listen, the guys are already taking up a collection."

"No." Lindsay said immediately "We couldn't."

Danny began to shake his head

"For the bambina." Fennucci smiled, "Make sure that she has all she needs until you get on your feet. Which I'm sure won't take too long."

Mac, who had been standing there as if he'd been hit between the eyes with a bat. Finally was able to shake it off.

"He fired you both?" He asked, his temper already beginning to rise

The three saw this instantly, "Mac" Danny grabbed his friends shoulder, "Don't go in there all crazy. You know Sinclair, this is what's he's been waiting for. He took us out to get to you."

"Danny's right Mac." Lindsay hugged her friend, and boss, "You know Danny's right. The lab can't lose you too."

Fennucci put a hand on Mac's shoulder, "Mac, you know we take care of our own. You also know that we cops have a long memory. Bide your time, when the time is right, we'll get this son of a bitch." He pointed over his shoulder to Sinclair's office, "Right now, Danny and Lindsay are right, Sinclair is in there waiting for you to come rushing in and start yelling and screaming. That's going to be his excuse for getting rid of you too."

"Don't give him that ammo." Danny warned, "Now listen, we told Sinclair that today is the first time that you heard about Lindsay and me being married."

"And that you were angry with the both of us for not saying anything to you about it." Lindsay put in

Mac shook his head, "I am not going to let the two of you take the fall for this."

"Mac, Stella, Hawkes, Adam, they all need you here." Danny repeated, "The crime lab needs you here, not out on your ass."

Mac Taylor looked at the pleading faces of his friends, he knew that they were right. He had to play this cool. Not because he was afraid of being fired, but because Fennucci was right. Mac had never really considered himself a particularly vengeful man. But, today, Sinclair had crossed a line with him, and Mac intended to be the one who took down the self-righteous bastard.

"Okay, you guys wait for me here okay?" He looked to his two former detectives

Lindsay laughed bitterly, "We have no where else to be a the moment."

Taking one more look at Danny, Mac shook his head, "Flack was right, Danny."

Confused Danny stared at his friend

"Don't you ever say that you aren't standup."

Steeling himself Mac took a deep breath, he had to be angry, but not too angry. There could be no disrespect in his voice and manner. Normally Mac despised playing politics, and pretending to be what he was not. However, today he had to do both, he had to be patient and when the time was right. Mac was going to strike with a vengeance.

Mac knocked on the door and then entered.

Sinclair was leaning back in his large black leather office chair. Constantine was relaxed in one of the chairs facing the deputy chief's desk. Danny and Lindsey's badges and guns were on the table as if they were some sort of trophies that Sinclair had just won.

"Did you have to fire them?" Mac asked a tinge of anger in his voice, "They are two of my best detectives." Taking a seat, Mac shook his head, "I was just going to suspend them for a few weeks."

Sinclair's eyes narrowed, "You mean to tell me that you didn't know about this?" he asked skeptically

"Well" Mac began, "I knew that they had gone out about two years ago. However, I thought they had broken up. I had no idea that they were actually still seeing each other. Much less that they had gotten married."

"What about the baby?" Constantine asked Taylor, not believing him for a second

"It was none of my business, who Monroe, or should I say Mrs. Messer sleeps with. I thought it was some guy, maybe a one night stand." Mac felt like he was going to be sick, saying these things about his friends. He just had to hold it together for a little while longer.

"When did you find out?" Sinclair asked him

"Just a little while ago." Mac said angrily, "When it spilled out at the NYU crime scene."

This wasn't going according to plan, Sinclair was disappointed. Mac was playing it cool, both of the Messer's told the same story, Mac Taylor knew nothing about them being married. Sinclair knew that those two would stick to their story. Sinclair had been hoping that Mac would come in yelling and screaming. Telling them how it didn't matter that Danny and Lindsay were married, how it didn't affect their work. Then Sinclair could have gotten Mac Taylor for ignoring regs. However, it wasn't working out that way. Either Taylor really didn't know, or he was learning to play the game. Sinclair hoped it was the former.

"Okay Taylor." Sinclair stood up, "Since you didn't know about it all, I can hardly blame you for their actions. Now tell me about this case at NYU."

Mac relaxed a bit, and told him what he knew of the case so far. The chief nodded and asked a few questions.

"So you and Flack are going to DC?" Sinclair asked

"We have to, NCIS says that they will not release any information over the phone. It's classified, so if we want to find out why hitmen are traveling in NY trying to kill NY'ers, we are going to have to go to them."

"Okay, I'll approve it. Call in as soon as you know anything concrete."

Mac nodded and left quickly before he turned around and punched Sinclair in his smug face.

Mac stepped out into the hall, seeing his two former detectives still waiting, he nodded.

"Let's go, before I throw up." he said angrily

They walked out of the building and into the sunshine and crowded NY streets.

"You know throwing us under the bus was the smart thing to do Mac."

Mac shook his head as he got into the SUV, "I know Danny, it was the smart thing to do. The more satisfying thing to do would have been to knock his head off."

Mac, Danny and Lindsay stepped off the elevator and into the crime lab. Heading towards Mac's office, they spotted the rest of the team already waiting for them.

Stella stepped forward first and hugged Danny and then Lindsay, "I just can't believe it." She began

"You guys already heard?" Danny was shocked as Don, Hawkes and Adam, shook his hand in turn and gave Lindsay a hug.

"Fennucci, called me." Don admitted "He says that they nailed you to the wall cause of the Manion case, that's bullshit."

"Yeah it is." Hawkes agreed wholeheartedly, "It was just an excuse, Sinclair is trying to get rid of anyone who supports you Mac."

"Which is why we are going to be extra careful for awhile." Mac began and looked to Lindsay and Danny, "And, I am going to pull whatever favors I have and try and get you your jobs back." he promised

"Sounds good to us Mac." Danny smiled, but in his heart he knew that both he and Lindsay might as well start looking in the help wanteds.

"What time you guys leaving in the morning to DC?" Danny asked them

"We're catching the 6am shuttle to DC." Mac told him

"Good, Gwen can stay with us tonight." Danny looked to Lindsay, who nodded in agreement.

"You can pick us up tomorrow morning." Danny finished

"You still want to go?" Mac asked his friend

"Aggie is still in trouble, and I intend to help him out." Danny said in finality.

"I'm going too." Lindsay told them

"But…" Danny was about to object

"I already talked to your mother, she says that she can watch Lucy for a few days. So I'm going with you. End of story." Lindsay told him

"Okay." Danny relented, "We'll see you guys in the morning."

Husband and wife turned and left, gathering Gwen, they went home.

"What do you think Mac, seriously?" Stella asked him

Mac sighed, "I don't know, and it doesn't look good. But, I intend to try." he promised as he watched the elevator doors close on his friends.

Chapter 15: Shutting down a Pipeline…

The elevator doors opened and Gibbs, Tim and Ziva stepped off the elevators.

Callan looked up from the file he was reading, "Hey, I like it here." He announced, "I like it that your day starts nearly at noon."

Sam snickered as Booth looked up from his files

Gibbs walked by and slapped Callan in the back of the head, "DiNozzo's wife went into labor last night. We spent most of the night at the hospital."

"Oh yeah?" Sam looked up "So what was it, boy or girl?"

"Two girls and a boy." Tim told them as he sat behind his desk and booted up his computer.

"Triplets?" Callan stared at McGee.

Gibbs went over to his desk, "Listen up, I got a call from Gwen Sachs. Two guys posing as CIA agents tried to take her out just a little while ago. The NYPD were able to stop the hit." Gibbs looked to Booth, "You know a guy named Detective Messer?"

Booth nodded, "Danny Messer, yeah, he and AX grew up together. We hung out a few times when AX and I were on leave, in our army days. Good guy." Booth had to ask, "Gwen is okay though, right?"

"Yeah, she's okay. She's coming up from NY tomorrow morning with an NYPD escort. We're putting her into protective custody."

Gibbs sipped his coffee and sat down, "Okay anything else going on with the case?" He asked them

"Nothing on credit cards or cell phones." Sam told him

"Nothing on the BOLO's either boss." Callan shook his head

"I think I found out why you aren't getting anywhere on this Quantico weapons heist." Booth admitted as he went to McGee's desk. "Tim can you put up these requisition forms up on the screen?"

"No problem."

Seconds later they were up, Gibbs stood up and went to look.

"I found these, when I was going through the files of evidence." Booth pointed to the pages displayed, "It's your normal shipping manifest, calling for 200 cases of M-16's and 200 boxes of grenades, 200,000 rounds of ammunition and so forth."

"Yeah." Gibbs stared at the screen

"Well it got me thinking, that's an awful lot of weapons to be shipping. I mean, I know that some soldiers lose their weapon in the middle of combat, or are damaged beyond repair. But this many?" Booth questioned, "Last night I contacted an old army buddy of mine who's in Afghanistan right now. His unit was the among the recipients of these weapons. I asked him to look up the original requisitions papers. He faxed them over to me this morning." Booth held out some fax pages to Gibbs

"150 cases of M-16's, 150,000 rounds of ammunition, and 50 cases of grenades." he read

"150?" Sam asked as he came around

"That's why no one is standing out as a suspect." Booth told them, "Someone is changing the orders, someone, I'm guessing, high up between Afghanistan and here is adding on to the orders. So the bases are filling out the requisitions and sending them out. Then whoever is making out the orders goes there and retrieves the phony papers and puts in the originals. Knowing that his papers won't pass muster if they have an inspection and just might lead back to him. Then, I'd bet that sometime during the transport, this guy is moving the original orders to their destination and the rest are being rerouted somewhere else. Like the Beast's warehouse."

Ziva stared at the requisition orders, "And the inspection of Quantico armory was a surprise and whoever made out these orders, didn't have time to replace them with the originals."

"McGee." Gibbs barked, "Find out the name of every person who handles these papers and find me a suspect."

"On it boss." McGee's fingers flew over his keyboard

Gibbs nodded at Booth, "Good work."

It was nearly five pm, when Jenny came down to the bullpen for an update. Gibbs told her about how it was Booth who figured out how the theft of military weapons was being conducted."I'm glad I asked your boss to lend you to us." Jenny smiled at him, "I am definitely going to be telling your boss how much of an asset you've been to us."

"It was nothing Director." Booth shrugged non chalantly

"Any word yet on who we should be looking for?" Jenny asked Gibbs

Just then McGee hurried into the bullpen, "Boss!"

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs asked impatiently

"I got them." He smiled holding up a flash drive, "What's more, we already have some confessions."

"Confessions?" Jenny asked surprised, "Explain McGee." she ordered

"I followed the chain of custody of the requisitions orders. They arrive at an armory and are given to the personnel and administrative offices first. From there they are given to the commanding officer for his review. From there when approved they are handed back to the admin staff to be given to the supply officer who is the one who does the actual filling of the orders. Then back to admin to be filed."

"So, admin gets them three times." Gibbs made it a statement

"That got my attention too." McGee admitted, "Admin gets the order from the units in the field. Admin then gives the originals to the CO, but if the orders are too large, he or she might get suspicious. The CO approves the order and gives it back to admin, someone in admin then switches out the order and gives the changed copy to the supply officer, who fills out the order. Returns it to admin for filing, where the orders are switched back to the originals. When inventories are carried out, they find the number discrepancies, but since admin at no time handles the actual weapons. They are never suspected." McGee finished.

"But why so small?" Callan questioned, "When I was in the Beast's warehouse, it was packed with our equipment."

"Because." McGee smiled, "It's only 50 cases from here. Now multiply that by a hundred from bases all over the country. And of course other bases are asked for different equipment as well, which rounds out the Beasts inventory."

"Whew!" Booth whistled, "That turns into a lot of weapons very quickly

"You said something about confessions?" Gibbs asked McGee

McGee looked abashed, "I'm sorry boss that I didn't come to you first."

Gibbs waved it away, "I told you to come back with a suspect."

McGee smiled relieved that Gibbs wasn't going to kill him again, and continued.

"I checked into the backgrounds of all the admin people. I found one, Petty Officer second class Michelle Patterson, who it turns out has a overseas bank account in the Caymans."

"Whup, There it is." Sam smiled at McGee

"So I went to see her at Quantico." McGee shook his head, "I was barely through reading her, her rights when she started crying and confessing at the same time."

"Good work Tim." Gibbs smiled

"Very good work McGee." Jenny smiled, relieved that at least part of their problem was being fixed.

"That's not all boss." McGee added, "I then went on the assumption that all of the Beasts people were being paid in the same way. So I cross-referenced all admin personnel working in armories and checked them for Cayman accounts. So far I've found over a dozen, contacting our people there, they've been picked up and are being questioned as we speak. So far we've gotten four more confessions."

Gibbs slapped McGee on the shoulder, "Damn good work Tim, you earned your paycheck this week. As Tony would say, go get yourself a probie snack."

Jenny agreed, "We may have just broken the Beast's back on gaining US weapons. I'll start contacting our allies and have them run checks on their people. Hopefully he is using the same scam there as well. Gibbs, you know our british counterpart don't you?"

"Yeah, we worked a couple of cases together." Gibbs admitted and followed the director upstairs.

Ziva turned and leaned into McGee, "You make me so hot when you break up international crime rings." She whispered "Tonight anything you want, is yours." She added seductively

If humanly possible, Tim smiled even wider.

AX put away the bank plans and collapsed into the couch and sighed. Smiling Abby laid on top of him, Abby sighed when his arms automatically went around her. A sudden wave of warmth and a deep sense of security came over her. Something that Abby had never felt with any other man she'd ever been with.

Suddenly AX whispered into her ear, "Oh no, it's getting worse and worse between us, isn't."

Abby chuckled and snuggled in closer, only wanting more of his warmth, "I'm afraid so AX-man."

"You know that you don't have to do this tomorrow. There are other ways."

"I'm doing it and that is the end of it." Abby looked into AX's eyes, "How do you think I'd feel if I let the man that I love go and do this alone?"

AX stared back at Abby, "And how do you think I'd feel if something happened to the woman I love, because I let her do this."

The couple stared at each other, Abby looked away first as she lay down on AX's chest again.

"There is one other thing Abby." AX reached into his briefcase and pulled out expertly forged passports and handed them to Abby.

Sitting up she took them, Abby opened them up and was shocked to see what she now held. Silently she looked up at AX.

"Choose one now." he said simply as he booted up the laptop and logged onto the net.

"What?" Abby asked confused

"Just choose your favorite name." AX told her

"Samantha Vale of London England."

AX smiled as he typed, "I liked that name too." he admitted. Then reaching into his pocket he pulled out a card that held five sets of ten digit numbers, next to that were the names of five banks.

Handing Abby the card, AX spoke, "If something happens to me tomorrow."

Abby began to protest.

"Please, Abby let me finish." AX held up a hand, "If something happens to me, you are to run. Don't look back, don't stop for anything or anyone. Use any of those passports, except the Samantha Vale passport, and get out of the country. This card has the names of five banks on it with their respective account numbers. There is ten million dollars in each account."

"Fifty million dollars!" Abby was shocked

"It's the money the agency gave me to play the part of an arms dealer. If something happens, go to the branches of these banks. Give them the appropriate account and the Samantha Vale passport, it will allow you access to the money. Take it, and use it to disappear and build a new life for yourself."

Abby shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere without you."

AX felt frustrated, "Please Abby, I can't do any of this if I have to worry about your future."

Abby shook her head, leaning in she kissed AX tenderly, "Let's not argue about this now, besides, everything is going to work out fine." She stated positively "So, no negative thoughts. Hungry?"

AX blinked surprised at the sudden change of subject and thought, Suddenly he smiled.

"Starved actually, you know I am willing to bet you make a great gumbo."

Abby's eyes lit up, "Hey I'm a Louisiana girl. I make a phenomenal gumbo."

"I make a pretty mean jumblaya myself."

"Well come on then, let's get to cooking." Abby pulled AX off the couch

Chapter 15 The Washington Job…

It was just coming on 9:45 am, when a beautiful, long-legged woman with soft blonde hair walked into the main branch of the First Mutual and Trust bank. Standing at nearly 6ft tall with stiletto heels, green eyes scanned the bank.

AX's voice came to her again, almost as if he were standing next to her.

"Remember, you are a wealthy young woman. You do not go running in and ask where to find someone. You wait until someone comes to you and asks you if you're being helped. Be polite but firm and don't take no shit from no one either. While you are waiting, scan the interior of the bank. You've seen the photos of the bank employees that I managed to get. See if there are any new faces there. Look for someone who doesn't belong, someone who is hanging out by the stands where you fill out the slips. Be suspicious of everyone and anyone. The woman with the baby carriage, with a baby who never cries. She could belong to the Beast. It could be some teen kid, who has been paid a hundred bucks to make a phone call if he sees someone specific. Remember, you have been seen with me, so they are going to be looking out for you too.

A bank guard, came over to her. "May I help you Miss?"

In a passable upper crust voice Abby began "Yes, I would like to see someone about a safety deposit box?" She asked

"Remember don't look towards the desk you want. This is your first time in this branch, and you don't know where it is yet. Walk slowly, never rush, in these circles, the world revolves around you.

"Of course Miss." The guard pointed to the correct desk towards the back of the bank.

"Thank you." Abby inclined her head a bit and walked slowly towards the desk

The old man blushed a deep crimson as he continued to stare at the long legs as they walked away. Abby turned and gave a tiny wave to the guard.

"I still got it." Steve Jenson security guard thought to himself, "After all they say that 70 is the new 60." He stroked his mustache.

Abby went to the desk where she'd been directed to, and smiled at the man behind the desk. The name plate on his desk said, Larry Summersbee. Abby placed him at about forty, with a paunch and receding hairline. He seemed to have a perpetual hound dog expression on his face.

Looking up Larry Summersbee smiled, "Yes Miss? May I be of assistance."

"First thing" AX had told her, "Don't flirt with him, you are all business and straight forward. If you flirt, it will get his guard up."

"Yes, ah.. Mr. Summersbee, I'd like to open a safety deposit box." Abby sat down in the empty chair. Abby listened with one ear, and remembered AX's instructions to her.

"Now, at first the guy who is in charge of safety deposit boxes is going to try and palm you off with one of the regular boxes. When he does, look disdainful, Abigail Worth, does not do regular. She wants the best, and is willing to pay for getting the best. Soon it will hit him that you are one of "Those" Worth's. Then watch the attitude change, he is going to offer you everything under the sun to try and get you to buy one of the deluxe safety deposit boxes kept in the banks high security wing. Yeah they actually have one at this branch. Mostly kept for politicians and the uber rich. Don't look too anxious, this is the area that we want, but I want you to be skeptical. Remember, rich people never take what they are offered off the bat, they think that they know everything about security, which they don't by the way. Say that you will have to see the area for yourself. If he asks you for ID, give him the papers that I have supplied you with. It will explain that you have just come into a large inheritance and that a part of it is your grandmothers jewels. The Worth jewelry collection is priceless, this is what the bank guy is going to think you want to store there. Don't tell him about the jewels, let him arrive at that conclusion for himself. You don't say anything about what you want to store there, first it's not required and second the rich don't say what they are putting inside. This is important, at no time are you to remove your sunglasses. I chose these for you because they are big and cover a lot of your face. We don't want anyone to be able to identify the real Abby, that is why you have the wig, the expensive makeup job and the color contacts and the expensive clothes. If you happen to lose your sunglasses, your eyes will appear green, this is just precautionary. He is going to offer you water, be polite and say yes, but at no time are you to touch that glass or take a sip. No fingerprints, and no DNA, you give them nothing. If you are forced to drink the water. Make sure that when he turns his back to lead you to the vaults that you steal that glass.

Abby listened politely as Larry Summersbee tried to sell her one of the banks regular boxes.

Most people do not realize the maze of tunnels that are underneath Washington DC. Built during the civil war, these tunnels were made to lead the president and other men of importance out of DC in case the city fell to the South. Over time, the tunnels had been forgotten or had been redirected to be used for the mass transit systems. Many businesses had been built on top of these forgotten tunnels, like the First Mutual and Trust bank, who didn't realize that their multi-million dollar security system, could be completely by-passed by someone who knew where to find the original plans in the library of Congress.

It had taken over two hours for AX to wind his way through the underground systems. But, it had been more than worth it in the end. AX was now right where he was supposed to be, right underneath the bank vault itself. Or to be more specific, right underneath where the security camera should be placed.

Pulling out a drill, AX began to drill a hole straight through the roof over his head. It took nearly twenty minutes to drill his way through the 2ft of concrete above his head. Finally, he was through, pulling the drill out, AX could see a thin shaft of artificial light coming through the hole. Using a small snake camera with attachments, AX fed it through the hole and was able to see what was going on in the vault.

The camera placement was perfect, it was directly overhead. Feeding more and more of the stiff camera wire through, AX pushed it right up to the camera. Studying the playback, AX spotted the AV jack.

AX reached into his backpack and removed the controller for the attachments on the camera. It took AX only minutes to insert the plug into the AV slot, turning to his video equipment, AX began to record the empty vault. To be safe, AX recorded twenty minutes of empty vault and then detached the plug from the camera. Using the other arm attached to his camera, AX was able to place his own wireless override on the camera. So when the time came. AX could hit a button and bank security would be watching the tape he'd made instead of the live feed. AX then removed the snake cam, and using a chalking gun, he carefully filled in the hole. It wasn't perfect of course, the bank would eventually figure it out. But, it would take them awhile to find the tiny hole and realize what it meant..

Gathering his tools, and replacing them into his backpack. AX looked at his watch, 3am, right on schedule.

Retracing his steps, AX made his way one level up from where he was. Now he was on the same level as the max security safety deposit boxes were located. It took nearly an hour for AX to find the exact wall that he was searching for. Pulling out more tools, AX began to cut out a section of the wall.

This was the tricky part, according to the plans that he'd been able to get his hands on. This particular wall should be thin with no real reinforcement and in a camera blind spot. Well blind spot wasn't the right term, the vault camera usually covered this area of the hall, but since AX had control of that camera, it might as well be a blind spot. There was no way for AX to get the camera in the hallway. Now if he broke into the wall too far out, he would be visible by the hallway cameras, if he went too far in the other direction. AX might just accidentally cut through some of the vaults wire system and it would set off an alarm and his elaborate plans would be for nothing. It took AX hours to cut through the think layer of concrete, he was relieved to find that he'd chosen correctly, the wires he needed to avoid were five inches away, this meant that he was safely in the blind spot. Now all that lay before him was a thin piece of sheet rock. Using a utility knife, AX carefully cut through the sheet rock, careful not to go all the way through the wall. If he did that, the bank employee might alert security.

Looking at his watch, AX saw that it was now 8:24 am. Pulling out his cell, he hit the speed dial.

"Yeah?" Abby answered

"How's it going babe?"

Abby smiled, "I'm having my makeup put on right now. How did it go with you?"

"I'm ready and waiting for the right time. Now remember, you have to be there precisely 9:45. I figure 15 minutes with the bank guy, at ten am, the guards all go out and hit the coffee room for their morning briefing. The cameras are manned by one guard, but with a simple phone call he can be moved from his position in front of the cameras. You do have the remote right?"

AX warned her about not using their names in public, just in case, it seemed silly to Abby, but she figured that AX knew what he was doing. "Not to worry baby, I got it right here with me." Abby stared at the innocuous car alarm, which didn't actually activate any car alarms. But did do two very specific and important tasks.

"Don't worry my love." Abby reassured him, "I will be there on time."

"I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye." Abby hung up the phone

AX replaced all his tools and sat down , pulling out a power bar, AX ate and waited.

"Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked up, "Yes?"

Agent Palmer smiled, "There are some NYPD detectives here to see you."

"Send them over, please." Gibbs stood up

Mac and Don came across the room, followed by Gwen and the Messers.

"Agent Gibbs?" Mac held out a hand

"You must be detective Taylor." Gibbs shook his hand

"Yes I am, this is detective Flack."

"Good to meetcha." Don shook the offered hand.

"Gwen?" Gibbs came around, "How are you?" he asked her

"I'm much better, thank you for asking." Gwen was relieved to be back with Jethro. Being in a building full of federal agents was reassuring.

Gibbs looked at Danny and Lindsay.

"Oh!" Gwen started, "This is a good friend of AX's." She began, "Danny Messer and his wife, Lindsay, Jethro Gibbs."

"Good to meet you sir." Danny smiled and shook the mans hand.

"Agent Gibbs." Lindsay smiled

Gibbs nodded in understanding, "You are the one who AX called yesterday?"

Danny nodded, "That would be me, we spoke for almost an hour."

"Did he tell you where he was?" Gibbs questioned

"No." Danny admitted, "I got the feeling that he was calling from DC."

Gibbs nodded, "Yes, he's around somewhere in DC. Doing, I don't know what."

Mac spoke up then, "Which brings us to why we are here."

"Right." Gibbs motioned, "Let's go somewhere we can talk." Nodding to his team, "Let's go."

Danny spotted Booth, "Seeley, that you?" he said surprised

Seeley smiled as he came forward, "It's great to see you again Danny." The two men embraced.

"I thought you were FBI?"

"I am." Seeley nodded, "But I heard AX was in some trouble." He shrugged

"Yeah." Danny shook his head "That's why I'm here too."

Mac stared at the two men, "AX Sachs must be a hell of a man." he said to Gibbs, "To inspire such loyalty to a friend."

The group entered the large conference room and took seats. Gibbs picked up the phone and dialed.

"Everyone's here." he said, nodded and then hung up

"The director will be here in a moment. Let's get everyone acquainted, my team. This is special agents Tim McGee and Ziva David, from our LA special projects offices, Agents G. Callan and Sam Hanna, from the FBI Seeley Booth."

Mac nodded to them "I'm detective Mac Taylor, and this is Detective Don Flack, Danny Messer and Lindsay Messer."

Gibbs noted that Mac Taylor did not give out any information on the Messers.

"I thought you were a cop?" He said to Danny

"Up until yesterday, I was a cop, so was my wife." Danny answered

"Up until yesterday?" Gibbs repeated, "Something to do with AX."

"In a round about way." Mac answered, "Some information came up yesterday because of the shooting incident. I'm trying to get them reinstated now."

"Okay." Jethro wasn't about to turn down help from a man who knew AX as well as anyone. Danny Messer could provide valuable intel.

"Who is this guy we are waiting for?" Flack asked as the door opened.

Mac and Don stared at the beautiful woman who had entered the room gracefully.

Jenny gave a wry smile to Flack, "The guy you are waiting on is a gal, my name is Jennifer Shepard, and I am the director of NCIS."

"I'm sorry Ma'am." Don flushed red

"Not to worry detective, it happens all too often."

Sitting back into her chair, Jenny stared at the gathered group before her. "I was initially reluctant." Jenny began "To involve the NYPD in this investigation." Jenny turned to Mac, "No offense Detective Taylor, but this is a federal investigation, and it is classified top secret and is considered a matter of national security."

Mac shook his head, "No offense taken, director." he said sensing a 'but' coming

"Then I heard that it was the NYPD crime lab who thwarted the attempt on Ms. Sachs life, I changed my mind. For the very simple reason, I need your assistance detective Taylor."

"However we can help director." Mac assured her

"During the course of this investigation, my forensics analyst, decided that she would help our main suspect."

"Really?" Mac sat forward

Jenny nodded, "Abby Schutto is a very head strong young woman, she believed in Agamemnon's innocence. There was nothing that anyone could say at that point that would dissuade her from that position. Being Abby, she felt that she had to help. Now with her gone, I no longer have an analyst to go through our evidence."

Mac smiled, "Which is where we come in."

"Yes" Jenny said simply, "Now in talking with your deputy chief Sinclair, I understand that, both Danny and Lindsay Messer, are no longer in the employ of the NYPD?"

"That's correct director." Mac began, "But they can help, they are two of the best crime scene investigators I've ever worked with."

Lindsay blushed and smiled at Mac.

Jenny nodded and looked at the couple, "I understand that the reason that you were fired was because of breaking the fraternization policies."

Mac shook his head and answered, "There's more to it than just that. Chief Sinclair doesn't like me, and he is taking it out on my people."

"So it's a political thing." Jenny nodded in understanding

"Yes Ma'am." Danny answered

Jenny nodded coming to her decision, "You both can stay, with the understanding that I may ask for your assistance on some other cases."

Danny looked to Lindsay who nodded, "Anything we can do to help, Director."

"Good, after were done here, McGee, will take you down to our lab." Jenny opened the file

McGee smiled at the couple and nodded his welcome to them.

"Let's get started." Jenny turned to Gwen "Gwen, you told both Gibbs and myself what Agamemnon told you about his work. Well he did lie to you, since that conversation, we have found out the truth. Eight years ago, Agamemnon was recruited into the Central Intelligence Agency. I am told he was one of their best agents who completed every task that he was sent out to do. Three years ago, AX, was given a new assignment, a long term undercover operation. One in which he was to change his name, and become someone he was not. In order to lure out one of the world's biggest arms dealers, known as the beast."

Mac sat up, "The beast? I heard that he's the biggest arms dealer. Very dangerous, thinks nothing of killing anyone in his way."

"Yes." Jenny agreed "Anyway, six months ago, the operation went sideways. AX was attacked in Paris and was injured, he made his way to a Paris safe house, where his handlers were staying. Upon arriving there, he found out that they were all dead. I found this out just today, I also just found out not thirty minutes ago, from a source at the agency, that AX tried to come in the very next day. The agents in charge thought that he was guilty of murdering his handlers and they tried to take him out as well. As we know, AX managed to escape their trap."

Gwen stared at Jenny her mouth agape, she was learning things about her son that she never knew. To say that she was in shock was an understatement. Suddenly she felt her hand being taken. Looking over she saw that Danny had taken her hand and was giving her, his support, for that she was grateful.

Gibbs looked up, "Kort told you this?"

Jenny nodded, "He found out this morning and called me."

"Why is Kort, of all people, trying to help us?" Ziva asked Jenny, "He doesn't especially like us."

"No, I'm sure that Kort really hates us." Jenny agreed, "But he does trust us. Which is more than he can say about his colleagues at the agency right now. Someone there is obviously a traitor, I think Kort is hoping that we can find that traitor, or that AX already knows who the traitor is and can give us that information as well. He can't directly help us in our investigations, but he can pass us information under the table. Right now, I think he is having enough trouble trying to figure out who the mole inside the agency is and just what they are doing."

Jenny paused at this time and took a sip of her coffee.

"Gwen, I am going to have to ask you to leave us for a moment." Jenny began, and saw that Gwen was about to protest, "Gwen, there is some information that I have to give out now. You aren't authorized to see this information, and personally, I think that there are something's a mother should not see her child doing. I am asking you please to wait outside."

Gwen looked into Jenny's eyes, and saw that Jenny was being honest with her. The director of NCIS didn't want her to see what her son had done. Now knowing what her son had actually done for a living and how dangerous it was. Gwen knew that Jenny was right, something's a mother should not know.

"Very well." Gwen stood up

"My assistant will see to you." Jenny promised

Once the doors were closed, Jenny turned to the team.

"We believe that AX is in possession of valuable information on the activities of the Beast. Evidence that we can use in a court of law, and put this animal away for life. We have to find AX Sachs, we have to get him to trust us, and get him to come in from the cold. However, it's not going to be easy, for the last three years, AX has been hunted by every law enforcement agency in Europe, and by our own agencies as well. Not to mention dodging the Beast's hit squads. Right now, AX Sachs doesn't trust anyone. We have to find him, but remember we aren't the only ones looking. Tim." Jenny nodded

McGee nodded, "This was taken a few days ago, it was a meeting between AX and Abby at a Java Joe's near the Capitol building." Tim hit play

Twenty minutes later, the group exited the office. The NYPD contingent was still processing what they had just seen on screen. To think that the men that were killed were rouge CIA agents was troubling. Seeing the video, Mac could now also understand why the director was keen on keeping them around, it actually wasn't them that she wanted at all. It was Danny that they wanted to keep around. As AX's trusted friend, Danny might have more sway in gaining the trust that they needed to bring AX in alive. The NYPD were just along for the ride.

Danny and Lindsay walked down the stairs silently. Lindsay could tell that Danny was thinking over what he'd just seen his friend do.

"You okay babe?" Lindsay asked him, her voice full of concern

"Yeah." Danny smiled weakly, "I'll be okay, I just don't like it when my friends are in trouble. And, AX is certainly in a lot of it, and is being hunted like a dog. I don't like it at all."

"We'll find him." Lindsay promised him

Danny smiled as he stared at Gibbs, who was talking to Gwen, "He seems like a good man."

Lindsay had to agree, "Yeah, seems so. AX is definitely his father's son."

"That's for sure." Danny chuckled

"Mr and Mrs. Messer?"

The couple turned and found McGee standing there smiling.

"It's Danny and Lindsay." Lindsay held out a hand

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. You can call me Tim or McGee. I thought I'd show you down to Abby's lab."

"Sure." Danny nodded as he and Lindsay followed McGee

Gibbs motioned for two agents as he spoke to Gwen.

"We have a safe house set up for you, Gwen. These two agents are going to be protecting you till this is over. You'll be safe with them." Gibbs promised

"You'll stay in contact with me?" Gwen asked him "Give me updates?"

"I will." Gibbs promised, "I will be keeping in touch with you as I can."

"Okay, Jethro."

The clock on the wall read 9 am.

"Wow!" Danny looked around the lab, "Talk about ancient equipment." he said looking at a DNA sequencer

"This mass spectrometer is at least four generations old." Lindsay had to agree

"I know." Tim grimaced "It's sad to say but NCIS is one of the lowest funded federal agencies on the books. We're in desperate need of new computers, and lab equipment, and techs. Abby usually does all the work herself."

"But you guys get it done anyways." Danny looked to McGee

"We certainly do that." McGee smiled

"Well." Lindsay smiled as she clapped her hands together, "Where do we start?"

McGee smiled, "The director told me to show you around today, help you get your bearings. Then she said to get yourselves settled and start work first thing tomorrow morning. First thing we have to do is get you temporary id's. I'll show you the way."

It was an hour later that the two Messers now had temporary NCIS id's.

McGee was walking them down the hall back towards the bullpen, "Where are you guys staying? I could give you a lift, pick you up in the morning."

"Where are we staying?" Lindsay asked her husband, the thought of paying for a hotel, for an unknown number of days. Especially since now they were both unemployed, was not a prospect that she wished to contemplate. Even though Mac said he'd get them their jobs back. Who knew when that would be, it could be days or months. Or, Lindsay sighed, never. The savings they had, had to last them awhile, especially considering they had to take care of Lucy.

Danny could see the unasked questions in Lindsay's eyes, "Not to worry babe. Gwen gave me a set of keys to a place that AX owns. We can stay there."

McGee stared at Danny, "AX owns a house in Virginia?"

"Three or four." Danny nodded, "He buys'em and then he fixes them up and either rents them or sells them." Danny's eyes widened, "And you didn't know that."

"No." McGee pulled out his cell,

The clock on the wall read 9:56am.

If it weren't for the fact that Abby had to remain in character. She probably would have broken down in laughter long ago. So far, everything, no matter how outlandish it sounded to her at the time, had come to pass. First Summersbee had tired to sell her one of the ordinary safety deposit boxes. Abby had shaken her head and looked as disdainful as possible. It must have worked, Summersbee had been taken aback and began to think. Abby could practically see the connections coming together inside the man's head.

"Ms. Abigail WORTH!"

Summersbee had been all smiles then, and again, just like AX had predicted. Summersbee began to tell her not only about the maximum security boxes. But, also every other amenity the bank offered to it's preferred customers.

It was nearly 10am when Summersbee stood up and offered to show her the vaults. Smiling Abby stood and followed the man to the elevator. Extracting a key, Summersbee kept up a constant chatter about the bank as he put the key into the slot and turned the key.

Abby listened with only half an ear and nodded once in awhile to keep Summersbee talking. While she surreptitiously pulled out the remote and waited nervously until the elevator doors opened. Abby looked at her watch when they did so, it was 10am exactly.

In the Guard office, Max Reynolds looked at the office clock, "It's time boys." he told the other two guards. Turning he patted the young man in front of the monitors on the back.

"We'll be back in twenty minutes." He promised, "Then you can take your break, Sean."

"Sounds good boss." the young man smiled, feeling as if he were being entrusted with the welfare of the entire bank, "I won't let you down."

Max smiled, the kid was eager, "I know you won't." he said and headed for the door, the other two guards trying to restrain their laughter.

Once the doors were closed, Reynolds turned to the two other guards, "Give the kid a break, guys. He's too young to know that this is the most excitement we have all day."

Sean Rodriguez turned and stared intently at the monitors.

"Hey! Who's the chica with the legs for days!" he said softly staring at the woman walking towards the max security vaults with Summersbee.

As soon as Abby was halfway down the hallway, she pressed the first button on the remote.

AX stood quickly and got his equipment ready when he got the first signal. Standing by the wall with the utility knife in hand ready to slice through the thin wall, he waited.

Sean stared at the legs of the woman as they were about to turn into the vault.

"Wow, what I would do with her!" he thought lecherously

Abby hit the second button. This sent a signal to a phone box that AX had rewired earlier that night. The phone to the guard office rang. Standing up, Sean backed to the phone, not willing to let the long legged woman out of his sight.

"Hello, Guard office, how may I help you?"

The moment that the phone was picked up, it sent a signal back to AX. AX wasted no time, he flipped the switch and started the play back, and waited a ten-count and then cut through the wall and entered the bank.

Sean turned to face the next screen wanting to see the close up of the hot woman in the vault room itself. But, there was nothing… Confused Sean looked at the hallway camera.

"Where the hell did they go?" He wondered confused.

Shaking his head, Sean got to his feet, checking to make sure that the snap on his holster was still shut snugly around his pistol. Sean made his way out of the office and walked towards the elevator.

For a brief second, Sean considered calling Reynolds, to let him know about the problem. Sean shook his head, if he called another false alarm. Especially after the false alarm he'd given last week. Reynolds would be really pissed. It was probably just a short circuiting camera or something.

"Besides" Sean thought to himself, "This gives me a chance to see MY chica up close." He pressed the down button.

AX gently laid Summersbee down onto the ground. Recapping the syringe he'd just used, he put it away into his pack.

"What did you give him?" Abby asked as she checked the man's pulse, it was still strong and steady.

"Just a mild sedative." AX picked up the keys that Summersbee dropped, "He'll be out for about an hour. He will wake up feeling calm and refreshed."

AX moved to his box, flipping through the keys, he selected one. Fitting the key, he turned and opened it up.

Abby watched nervously as AX opened the box, it was empty with the exception of a flash drive that was at the very bottom.

Grabbing it AX sighed in relief, "Thank God, here Abby." AX handed it over to Abby

Closing the box again, AX then moved over to some of the other boxes and began to open them at random and emptying their contents into a satchel on the floor. Abby stared in awe as the bundles of cash and expensive looking jewelry fell into the bag.

"My God." Abby shook her head, "It's amazing how many people are hiding their wealth these days."

AX was about to open a fifth box, when they both heard the scared voice.

"Freeze! Don't move." Sean Rodriguez was holding his gun in shaking hands.

"Oh not good" AX thought, "this kid will shoot us by accident the way his hands are shaking." To make matters worse, he was pointing the gun at Abby. Who had suddenly lost the ability to talk or to move.

AX spoke softly, gently, "Kid, never point the gun at the hostage."

"You shut up!" Sean started reaching for his radio, when it got caught on his belt.

Then Sean Rodriguez made the two worst mistakes you can make in this kind of situation. He took his eyes off of the threat. Then he panicked

AX jumped in front of Abby.

Abby's ears rang as the sound of the shot reverberated around the tiny metal room. Opening her eyes, she saw that AX had grabbed the young man into a head lock. The young man struggled.

"That's right." AX said gently, "Just go to sleep."

Dropping the boy to the ground, Abby rushed over and checked his pulse.

"He's alive." AX reassured her, "I just knocked him out. He'll wake in a bit with a headache, but that's it."

Abby sighed relieved that the kid would be alright. Pulling back, Abby felt the stickiness on her hand. Looking down, she saw the blood.

Abby felt as if just turning her head took forever, "AX?"

AX helped Abby stand, "Come on, we have to move."

"But…" Abby stared at her hand

"Don't worry." AX misunderstood what Abby was trying to say, "This is even better, it will look like the kid busted in on us and foiled the robbery. He'll be a hero."

AX helped Abby through the wall, pulling out the sneakers, he gave them to Abby.

Abby slipped out of her heels and into the sneakers. Once that was done, they both ran down the passageway towards where AX had parked the car.

Chapter 16 Aftermath…

Gibbs hung up the phone and looked to Gwen, "AX owns property in Virginia?"

Gwen nodded, "Yes, a few properties, he likes to fix them up. AX is very good with his hands, just like you used to be…"

"Where are these houses?" Jethro asked, amazed that Gwen hadn't thought to tell him before.

"I don't know all of them." Gwen told him truthfully, "I only know of the one house, I gave Danny the keys and address. I do know that the other houses are in the same area, just blocks from each other."

Tim and the Messers ran into the bullpen.

"McGee, find out how the houses are listed, find those addresses and come out and meet us." He turned to Danny and Lindsay, "You packing?" he asked them both

"No." Lindsay admitted

".38 Smith and Wesson." Danny patted his ankle

Reaching into his desk, "Ziva." Gibbs pulled out another Sig from his desk and handed it to Danny

"Got it." Ziva reached into her desk as well and pulled out another gun and handed it to Lindsay."

"Okay everyone, let's move out." Gibbs made his way to the elevator, "Ziva you wait for McGee and follow."

Ziva nodded as she moved to McGee's side as he typed furiously into his computer.

Abby followed AX as they wound their way down the myriad of passages. Abby knew that if she had been alone. She would be so lost by now, that probably no one could find her. It was just a really good thing that AX knew where he was going.

Suddenly AX stumbled in front of her, then fell to his knees

"AX!" Abby reached for him, that was when she felt the wetness of AX's shirt. "AX?"

Abby pulled her hand back and found it covered in blood.

Suddenly an iron hand gripped Abby's heart and squeezed.

"Oh God no." Abby knelt beside AX, turning on her flashlight, she flashed the light over AX.

"You're hit!" Abby saw the bullet wound it was between the chest and the shoulder

"I'm okay." AX stood once more, "Come on, we have to get out of here."

Abby moved to help support AX, "We need to get you to a hospital."

"NO!" AX said vehemently, "We have to get to the house, my laptop. We'll find a local doctor."

Abby shook her head, tears in her eyes, "AX you're losing too much blood, there's no time…"

"If we go to a hospital, I guarantee the beast's men will find us." AX told her in no uncertain terms, "I'll be okay, but we got to get out of here."

"Okay." Abby relented, knowing that now was not the time to argue. Right now they had to get to the surface. Abby looked around, "How much further?"

"About another couple of hundred yards." AX pointed down the passage, "We go down here, make our first left, and then second right. There is a ladder there, we go up, and the car is right there waiting for us."

The pair made it to the ladder, AX struggled as he climbed up one handedly. Abby followed and found AX on the ground. Looking around Abby saw that they were in an empty warehouse.

"AX!" she cried trying to help him up.

"Follow protocol." AX hissed through gritted teeth, "Over there." he nodded

Abby turned and saw the empty metal trash can and gasoline can and a plastic bag waiting. Running to it, Abby tore off her wig, and took off her glasses and contacts and threw them into the trashcan. It was soon followed by the dress, opening the plastic bag, Abby pulled out the wet wipes and quickly took off the makeup she was wearing and then throwing that into the trash can as well. Standing up in nothing but her underwear, Abby poured the gas into the trashcan.

"Save some of the gas." AX warned her

Abby then threw a match into the trashcan setting the contents inside ablaze. No one would ever be able to get any usable DNA from that now.

Abby ran back to the car and opened the trunk and pulled out a pair of jeans and t-shirt. She cursed loudly as the zipper of her jeans got caught. She needed to help AX! Not struggle with a stupid zipper.

Finally she was back by AX's side, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry it took so long." She cried as she saw the amount of blood now on the ground.

AX shook his head, "It's okay, come on let's get going. One last thing, pour the gas over the blood and set it on fire."

AX got into the car as Abby set the final fire. Jumping into the car Abby tore off out of the building.

Tim spoke on the phone as Ziva weaved through traffic.

"That's right boss, the first house is just on the next block down from the address you have, number 87. The next house is just around the corner on Crescent drive, number 15..." Tim turned to Ziva "How far out are we?"

"Four minutes." Ziva promised

"Four minutes boss, okay, okay got it boss." Turning to Ziva, "We're to pick up Danny and Lindsay and sit on the house on Crescent drive. The rest of the guys are splitting the other two houses between them."

"Okay." Ziva smiled grimly, "Hold on baby!" She spun the wheel

"ZIVA!" Tim cried as they took the hairpin turn at speed

It was ten minutes later that Ziva pulled up to the house on Crescent drive. The four sat silently in the car, just staring and waiting.

It was another fifteen minutes before anyone spoke.

"This is a beautiful neighborhood." Lindsay remarked to no one in particular, just to break the silence that was grating on her nerves.

"Sure is." Danny had to agree, "I can see Lucy playing with her dog on the lawn over there." He said pointing to a yard not too far away.

Lindsay smiled, "Well maybe one day."

"Yeah, one day."

Danny wished he could give it to Lindsay now, he loved her so much. And in the short time of their marriage, Lindsay had put up with so much from him. Especially after he'd been shot and spent so much time in a wheelchair. Lindsay had been his rock, his strength, even when he'd just about given up. Lindsay hadn't nor had she let Danny give up, there was always hope, she'd say. After all the crap that he'd put her through, Danny only wanted to make his wife and daughter happy.

"It would be nice to live in a neighborhood like this." Ziva remarked as she looked around, "It's so peaceful."

"It is that." Tim agreed

Suddenly the quiet was shattered by the sound of a roaring engine followed by screeching brakes.

"What the hell?" Danny looked over

They all saw Abby jumping out of the car and running to the passenger side. Suddenly they saw her helping AX towards the house.

"Shit, he's hurt!" Danny jumped out of the car.

Tim grabbed Ziva's arm, "Call Ducky!"

They all got out of the car and headed towards their friends.

Tim lifted his sleeve to his mouth, "Boss, they're here on Crescent drive! AX is hurt, I say again AX is hurt. We already have a call into Ducky."

Tim ran over to help.

Abby struggled with AX's weight, tears streaming down her face.

"Were almost home." Abby said more to herself, as if it were some finish line that would make everything okay.

Suddenly a man appeared at Abby's side and helped with the weight.

"Hey buddy." Danny looked at the wound and frowned, "What have I always told you about getting into trouble."

"Danny?" AX stared at his friend

"That's right buddy, I'm here. No worries, we're going to get you fixed up like new." Danny promised, "You must be Abby. Danny Messer."

Abby smiled at the man, grateful to have some help, "I'm glad I made AX call you."

Again, tires screeched on the quiet street, Gibbs ran up the lawn and to his son's side.

"I got him Abby." He said as he lifted the weight off of Abby's shoulder

"Dad?" AX stared at his father

"I'm here son. Don't worry about a thing. I'm here." Jethro promised

Looking at Danny, "Let's get him inside."

Abby stood in the middle of the lawn, now that she had a moment. Abby began to process the events of the last hour. Suddenly she began to shake all over and fell to the floor crying.

Gentle arms encircled her, looking up Abby saw a woman she'd never seen before holding her, comforting her.

"Abby? I'm Lindsay, Danny's wife. Come on, let's get you inside, get you something to drink and a change of clothes."

Abby looked down and saw that she was covered with AX's blood. She began to shake even more.

"Abby?" Ziva knelt beside Lindsay and Abby

"Ziva!" Abby hugged her, crying hysterically

"Tim, help me." Ziva motioned to Abby

Nodding Tim bent down and lifted Abby up in his arms.

"Timmy." Abby cried into the crook of his neck.

"Let's get you inside Abs." Tim whispered as he followed the other two women into the house.

G shook his head as he watched them enter the house. He turned to look at the two cops from NY.

"We got the front." he motioned to Sam.

"I guess that gives us the back." Mac and Flack went around the house to stand guard.

"Someone find some towels." Gibbs ordered as he and Danny made it through the front doors.

Seeley made it over to AX's side, "Hey buddy, where's the bedroom?"

"Seeley?" AX smiled, "It's old home week." he said dazedly.

"AX, where is your bedroom?"

"Upstairs. Second door left." AX began to sag

Seeley grabbed AX's feet, "Come on."

Moments later AX was laying in his bed, his shirt removed and a towel was pressed into the wound. Jethro held the towel in place, letting out a constant soft chatter. Just trying to keep his son there.

"Stay with me AX, come on son, open your eyes, just stay here with me." Jethro kept repeating.

Ziva entered the room, "Ducky is three minutes out." she promised

"He's losing too much blood." Danny handed a new towel to replace the sodden towel that Gibbs was using.

"Ask…Abb…" AX said weakly, "Abby…know…"

"I'm on it." Ziva spun out of the room. Running downstairs to where Abby was still in shock.

"Abby." Ziva began, "Come with me, now." Ziva pulled Abby up and ran back up the stairs, Abby stumbling behind her.

Abby felt herself pushed forward into the bedroom, the very bedroom that she and AX had shared the night before. A night filled with love and with passion, now in stark contrast the smell of the aftermath of violence lingered in the air. Abby felt like turning and running out of the room. The only thing that kept her rooted to the spot was that AX needed her to be here.

Gibbs turned and saw Abby, "Abs come here, AX is saying something, that you know something."

Abby moved forward and took AX's hand into her own, "AX?"

Whether or not AX knew that Abby was there, he kept repeating the same thing over and over again.

''Abby knows blood." he whispered over and over

"Shit." Abby suddenly stood up and ran for the stairs again and flew down them. Running to the back of the house by the kitchen, Abby opened another door and ran downstairs into the basement.

Flipping on the lights Abby ran to the back of the room. She'd been here once before with AX. The night that he's told her that they had to rob the bank, AX had bought her home and shown her down here.

"What is this place?" Abby asked shivering in the cool basement

"My war room is down here." AX moved to the back of the room to a metal door that stood closed.

Abby shook her head smiling, "You guys and your metaphors. Come on really, what do you have in there, porn, poker table for your buddies?"

AX shook his head suddenly serious, "This is my war room, this is where I do the planning for jobs and also where I keep some specialized equipment. The plans to the bank are inside."

Opening a flap next to the door, AX revealed a number keypad.

"Combination is easy, it's the Fibinacci sequence to 13."

Opening the door, AX made his way inside followed by a curious Abby.

Abby gasped as she spotted that one wall was covered in weapons.

"You weren't kidding about war room." Abby motioned to the wall

AX shrugged, "Those are for just in case." He said as he reached a metal table, "Here they are." AX pulled up architecture plans off the table.

"What's that." Abby pointed at the glass door fridge in the corner. From what Abby could see it held soda, beer and water, some sandwich fixings and several bags of blood.

AX looked to what Abby was pointing to. "Oh, that's artificial blood. It's used in combat situations, it's good for all blood types and is highly oxygenated to promote blood reproduction." AX shrugged as Abby stared at him, "I like to be prepared for all eventualities."

Back in the present Abby opened the flap and began to type, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 1, 3. Suddenly the door opened and Abby ran inside to the refrigerator.

Sixty seconds later, Abby was running back into the room.

"I got it." She announced holding up the two bags of artificial blood.

"Everyone out of the way, come now. Everyone out of the way and let me get to my patient." Ducky pushed his way into the room, Palmer by his side.

Getting out of Ducky's way, Jethro pulled back and grabbed the two bags from Abby.

"Palmer."

Palmer grabbed the two bags as Ducky stood up and removed his jacket.

"Everyone out. What have you there Mr. Palmer?"

"Artificial blood, doctor."

"Good, set it up if you would please, then glove up and assist me in probing this wound."

"Yes doctor." Jimmy said calmly as he began to set up the blood

Everyone began to make their way downstairs, all except for Abby who went further down the hall and through another door. Abby thought she had made it without anyone noticing. She was wrong.

Abby just wanted to be alone, she just wanted to forget today had happened, she just wanted the feeling that someone was ripping her heart out, to go away.

There was a soft knock on the door. Abby ignored it

The door opened, and Lindsay stuck her head inside.

"Hi." Lindsay entered the room, "I thought that you might need some company. Or someone to listen."

Abby was staring daggers at Lindsay, "I don't even know you. Who are you again?" Abby demanded angrily

Lindsay smiled, taking no offense at Abby's tone. She sat down on the bed beside Abby, "I'm Lindsay, Danny's wife. And, no, you don't know me at all." Lindsay smiled her best, "But, sometimes that is a plus. I don't have any preconceived notions about you whatsoever. Sometimes we all need an ear that doesn't belong to someone we know. Not to try and help us solve the problem, just to blow off some steam, before we explode."

"Yeah right." Abby wrapped her arms around her knees even tighter

Lindsay stared at Abby, "You want some quid pro quo?"

Abby said nothing

Lindsay decided to take some of her own advice and admit what was scaring the daylights out of her.

"Right now I am terrified about the future of my family." Lindsay began

Despite everything that Abby was feeling right now, she looked up and saw that Lindsay wasn't lying to her. Something was wrong with AX's friend, Abby knew that if she could help she would. For AX's sake.

"What's wrong?" Abby's demeanor changed completely, unwrapping her arms from around her legs, she moved closer to Lindsay.

"Both Danny and I have lost our jobs." Lindsay began, "Because some stupid bastards want to play politics and they don't give a damn who they hurt in the process." Lindsay began to tell the whole story about Sinclair and his singular ambition to move up and ultimately become Mayor of New York, how he had to get some people out of his way so that he could do it. And, how she and her husband had now just become the latest casualties in one man's bid for power.

"I wouldn't care so much if it weren't for the fact that we have Lucy. Now we both have to find new jobs, we only have so much in savings. Who knows how long it's going to take to get a new job." Lindsay finished as she dried her own tears "You know the NYPD isn't going to be singing our praises after this, well except for Mac."

Abby wiped away her tears as well, "I've known AX barely a week." Shrugging, Abby suddenly smiled, "I love him, I can't explain it. I've been in lust before and I've done the one night stand thing. This is so different from anything that I've ever experienced. We have so much in common, the same tastes in food, music. Then today, I almost got him killed."

"What happened?" Lindsay asked, glad that she had finally gotten Abby to open up a bit.

"I froze." Abby shrugged, "That is the simple answer. Guy pulled a gun, I froze, AX had to move and push me out of the way, and because of that, he got shot."

"That is not your fault." Lindsay pointed out "That could have happened to anyone." Lindsay shrugged her shoulders, "I know it doesn't feel like that, you feel it's your fault. I felt the same way, when Danny got shot. I wondered, did he get shot because he covered me with his body." Lindsay took Abby's hand, "It wasn't my fault then, it's not your fault now. Things happen that are beyond our control, we don't have to like it, in fact we can pretty much hate it. We just have to be there to help pick up the pieces and move on."

These two women who were strangers just moments before, were crying now. Just holding on to each other just trying to lend whatever support they could to each other.

There was another knock on the door.

"Abby?" Gibbs concerned voice called out

"Just a second." Lindsay called back, as she wiped her tears away "It's not your fault, Abby."

Feeling much better now, Abby nodded, also wiping away her own tears, "You and Danny have nothing to worry about. I know that you two will be back to work in no time."

The two women hugged again.

Standing, Lindsay went to the door and opened it. Gibbs stood just outside.

Lindsay smiled and walked past Gibbs, who put a hand on her shoulder. Lindsay looked up.

"Thanks." Gibbs said simply

"No problem." Lindsay walked away searching to her husband

Gibbs closed the door, as he turned, he was suddenly slammed against the doorframe. A mass of black hair just underneath his nose.

"I'm sorry Gibbs." Abby cried into his shirt, "I know I shouldn't have run…"

"I'm glad that you did." Gibbs hugged Abby to him, "If you hadn't, there would have been no one with AX today." Gibbs swallowed hard, "It might have turned out much different. This way, you were there and were able to help him out."

Abby hadn't thought of that and began to cry again. Gibbs just held her in his arms and patted her back.

The front door to the house opened up and Jenny walked in followed by G. and Sam. Following the sound of some angry voices Jenny found herself in the living room. Tim and Ziva were arguing with the two NY detectives.

"We don't do anything, until Gibbs tells us." Tim said again

"May I ask." Jenny broke in before Mac could respond "What is going on here?"

Ziva sighed in relief, "Jenny, the two detectives here want to call the local police in on the case."

Jenny stared at the NYPD detectives, "Why?", she asked, wondering if inviting them in had been a mistake. She might have been able to just get Danny Messer and his wife without the added complication of the two other detectives.

Mac held up a set of blue prints, "We were watching the news, when a story came on that there was an attempted bank robbery in DC today. The two thieves got away, but the security guard is sure that he shot the male suspect. Blood found at the scene confirms it."

"Yes, I heard." Jenny took off her jacket

"We found the blue prints to the bank here." Mac informed her, "Obviously, AX and Abby tried to rob a bank today, and that is how AX got shot."

"Okay." Jenny held out a hand towards the blue prints, then gave them to Ziva, "Destroy them."

"Yes director." Ziva left the room

"Gentlemen." Jenny held up a hand, as the two detectives began to protest, "There is more at steak here than you realize. From the reports I heard, which is more extensive than the nightly news. Nothing was stolen."

"So just because they didn't rob the place blind…" Mac began

"That is not why we did it!" Abby suddenly appeared and stood next to Jenny

"Abby." Jenny hugged the younger woman

"Jenny." Abby hugged her back, "I swear we weren't trying to steal money."

"Then why were you in that bank?" Jenny asked

"We had to get this back." Abby opened her hand revealing the flash drive. "I don't know exactly what's on it. But, AX said that it was very important." she said passing the drive to Jenny.

"Tim." Jenny handed it to Tim who sat down and opened the laptop.

They waited while the computer uploaded the information.

Tim's eyes opened wide, "Lot's of files here, under lots of headings." Tim picked one at random.

"This one is filed as prostitution."

Suddenly AX's strong voice came from the speakers.

"File number 119283A, location Croatia. One of the many ways that Carlos makes his money for purchasing his weapons is prostitution. This is just one location of about a hundred that Carlos has all over Europe, for complete list see master file. Every perversion that you can imagine is forced upon these women and young boys."

Tim stared at the screen, then his face became ashen, "Oh my God." he turned away unable to look another second

Ziva stared in horror over his shoulder, "She can't be more than eight years old."

Mac also stared in horror and disgust as a man in his fifties, brutally raped and beat the tiny girl.

"The girls are mostly if not all addicted to illicit drugs, this is to gain compliance. They are usually taken from poor families or are young women who want to find a future in the city away from home, some of the girls are American who are attending university abroad and were kidnapped and forced into this life. Most of the clients are European, although many are American, they are all wealthy some also powerful. They pay for the anonymity and also pay for their particular kink. The girls usually don't last long in this life. Most are dead within a year. This particular customer is named Armand VanTroken, president of the Swiss-Franco bank in Switzerland. Normally I would recommend that we pick him up for interrogation. However, unfortunately Mr. VanTroken had a fatal accident soon after leaving the brothel. I will attempt to find another subject which we can interrogate.

Mac closed the lap top

Don looked to the others, "Did he say that there are a hundred places just like that one?" he asked horrified.

Sam Hanna's jaw was clenching and unclenching, "Oh, this bastard has to die."

Jenny nodded, "Now you know why they call him the Beast."

Just then a smiling and happy Ducky entered the room.

"Ducky!" Abby was on him

"Abby my dear, so good to see you safe." Ducky kissed her cheek, "Not to worry, the wound was a through and through, there was just a lot of blood loss. We doubled checked the wound, cleaned it up and patched it up. We gave him some blood, he should be fine in a couple days time. He's resting comfortably, he asked to…"

Abby was already gone, running up the stairs. Not bothering to knock, Abby just burst into the room where AX was resting.

Jimmy looked up from his seat, smiling he stood up and made to leave the room.

"He's going to be fine, Abby." He said softly

"Thanks Jimmy, thank you so much." Abby hugged him tightly

Abby went over to the bed where AX laid as Jimmy closed the door softly behind him.

AX turned in bed, Abby noted that his color was much better than it had been before. Sitting in the chair that Jimmy had just vacated, Abby reached over and took AX's hand.

"Are you okay?" AX asked softly "You didn't get hurt did you?"

Fresh tears spilling, Abby smiled, "I was just going to ask you the same thing."

AX waved it off, "I'm just being lazy." Winking at her, "I'm just trying to get some sympathy from you."

Abby shook her head, "Don't AX, please don't make light of this. You could have died."

AX's smile faded, "That's the job Abby." He said simply, "I don't like it anymore than you do. But, it's part and parcel with the job."

"Well your job sucks." Abby wiped her tears away and smiled again, "At least now we have lots of help, and you are going to let us help you. I won't have you dying on me now." Abby warned him

"I don't want to die either, Abby." AX told her, "I just want this to be over and done with. I don't want to be afraid anymore, or be alone anymore."

Abby could tell, by the look on AX's face, that he was ashamed to actually admit that he was afraid. Abby wanted to scream and to yell at the people who had abandoned AX. Make them hurt, as AX had hurt, feel the loneliness that AX had endured.

Abby stood up and moved around the bed. Taking great care not to shift the bed, or touch his bandages. Abby got into bed with AX, leaning on her elbow. Abby caressed his face.

"You don't have to be afraid, and you aren't alone. You have me, you have your dad, and your friends are here now. They are here, ready and willing to help you. Now close your eyes and sleep. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." Abby promised

"That sounds nice." AX admitted, closing his eyes he was asleep in seconds.

Abby snuggled down next to AX and yawned. Minutes later an emotionally exhausted Abby fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter 17 Everyone Together…

AX awoke with the sun in his eyes. Squinting in the bright morning light, AX saw that he was alone in bed.

"Abby woke up fifteen minutes ago, she went to get some breakfast. You've been asleep for three days now."

AX turned and saw that it was Gibbs.

"Good morning sir." AX shifted in bed

Gibbs grinned, "You don't have to call me sir, or dad if you don't want too, Jethro is fine."

AX's eyes opened wide, "It would be disrespectful to call you by your first name."

Guiltily AX stared at his father, "I wanted to apologize about earlier. You know, the flash grenade."

"I probably would have done the same in your shoes." Gibbs admitted, "After all people had just tried to kill you, and besides you don't know me."

"Well…" AX looked nervously at his father, "I don't know about you, but I'd like to get to know you, dad."

Gibbs felt himself get a bit choked up, no one had called him that in such a long time. Gibbs never realized how much he actually missed it.

"I'd like that as well." Gibbs sat back, "Did your mother ever tell you how we met?"

"No."

Gibbs smiled, "It's a funny story actually…"

Tim and Ziva escorted Danny and Lindsay into the NCIS forensics lab. Both saw the boxes of collected evidence that awaited them to be processed.

"Well not too bad." Danny said looking over the boxes

Lindsay turned to Ziva, "Is there anything that we should know about the space?" She asked, "I know that we are invading Abby's workspace." She said picking up Burt the hippo, who farted happily in her arms. Lindsay laughed and gave it another squeeze.

Ziva smiled and nodded, "Abby is usually very protective about her workspace." Ziva admitted, "But, you two look like you were getting along very well. So I don't foresee any problems."

"Well that's good." Danny smiled, knowing how he hated when people messed with his workstation.

"Anything that you guys need as priority?" Lindsay asked them as she slipped off her jacket.

"The director gave me this, this morning." Tim handed over a piece of paper, "It's the case numbers in priority order."

"Great." Smiling Lindsay took the paper, "We better get started."

Back at the house, Jenny sat down in front of Abby. Jenny had waited three days to make sure that AX was out of danger to talk to Abby. Abby had been far too distracted and worried about AX to try and talk to earlier. Abby took one look at the director's face and immediately dropped her gaze.

"We have to talk about your actions." Jenny began not harshly

"I know Jenny, and I am sorry." Abby looked up, "I just couldn't leave him alone. Especially after those men hurt him, they tried to break his hands, Jenny."

"I know." Jenny admitted taking Abby's hands, "I saw the surveillance films, but Abby, you put yourself in a great deal of danger to help a stranger."

"It was Gibbs's son." Abby protested, "I knew he couldn't be a bad guy. Not Gibbs's son."

Jenny nodded in understanding, "Just don't ever do anything like this ever again Abby. You had everyone very worried."

"I'm sorry Jenny."

"Okay, now there is something that I want to talk over with you. The last time that I did something like this, it didn't turn out very well for anyone. So I decided that this time, we would talk first."

Jenny began to explain to Abby what she wanted. Abby brightened instantly and nodded her head enthusiastically. Pulling out some files from her bag, Jenny passed them over to Abby and both women poured over it's contents. Satisfied both women sat back in their seats. All Jenny had to do now was play her cards right and everything would turn out for the best. But, that was later, Jenny was still curious about one thing.

"So." Jenny smiled, "Tell me about AX. The two of you seem very close."

Abby smiled and began to tell Jenny everything.

It was nearly lunchtime at NCIS, when Tim went down to the lab to see if the Messer's wanted to join him and Ziva for lunch. Jenny had asked them to keep an eye on the Messer's, but, Tim found that he liked the couple. They had a good sense of humor, and their work was first rate.

Agent Reynolds had already been by to ask Tim and Ziva about the couple. It seems he'd been having a hard time with his case. Nothing had made sense, but the couple had been able to set him on the right track. Not only that, but, that guy Danny Messer had even been able to get a confession from one suspect. Just by presenting the evidence that had been collected against him, and using it to try and get a lesser sentence by admitting his crime.

Tim walked into the lab, the music was blaring. Nickleback was singing about wanting to be rockstars

"I see you guys found Abby's stereo." Tim announced as he entered the lab.

Lindsay picked up the remote, blushing she turned it off.

"Sorry, I know we shouldn't play music…"

Tim waved off her concerns, "Abby plays it much louder while she's working." Tim assured them, "How's it going?" he asked, noting that there were much fewer boxes than there were before.

"Good." Danny pulled off rubber gloves, "We've gotten through about a quarter of the evidence you guys had piled up."

"That's great." Tim said impressed, "Hey, Ziva and I were wondering if you guys were interested in getting some lunch."

"I could eat." Danny admitted

"I'm starving." Lindsay admitted

"Well come on then." MacGee motioned them out "There's a great burger place not too far from here."

"Sounds good to us." Danny took off the lab coat, still staring at Tim, "You know Tim, you look really familiar to me."

"Me too." Lindsay admitted, "Did you ever work any cases in NY?" she asked

"No, I haven't." Tim told them as they walked out of the lab.

"It'll come to me." Danny shook his head, "Sooner or later."

"Maybe you read one of my books?" Tim supplied

"That's it!" Lindsay laughed, "You wrote Deep Six! I remember the picture on the back of the book. But, you used a different name."

"Thom E. Gemcity." Tim nodded

Danny thought a moment, " Which when you rearrange the letters spell Timothy McGee. By the way I loved that book." Danny admitted, "And the sequels too. Very cool, must be nice to be a famous writer."

"I don't know about famous." Tim smiled

"You writing another one?" Danny asked as the elevator doors closed

The elevator doors opened and Kort stepped out into the long corridor. It had not been a fun couple of days for the CIA agent. Trying to get an appointment with the director of intelligence was not easy. Despite what some people thought, Kort knew that he was far from the top of the food chain.

Kort knew that at best he was 'middle management', and he was okay with that. Well for now at least, he did have plans for his future. Plans that could be well served, if he could serve up the traitor currently inside the agency. Kort knew that he was up for the job, he could find the traitor, however, he needed access to computers that normally he couldn't access. Thus the meeting with the director of Intelligence. Kort had finally been able to get a meeting, without having to cash in too many favors.

The meeting had gone just as Kort had hoped it would. Sitting in the luxurious office of the number 2 man in the agency, Kort had carefully laid out his case. He'd bought the appropriate files and the information that he'd been able to get from NCIS to prove their undercover agents innocence. How agent Sachs should be commended for continuing with the case, even though, technically he had been fired and was being hunted by half of the agency. Kort carefully explained to the director how there must be a leak in the agency. The director had then acted the way that Kort had hoped he would. The director put him in charge of the internal investigation. To hand pick a small team that would go through all the information that could be gathered discretely and then to find the traitor. That the hunt for former agent Agamemnon Sachs had to continue, otherwise the traitor might get wind of the internal investigation and go under.

"Sir? We do have evidence that he did not commit the Paris safe house killings." Kort looked surprised at the last order

The director stared at his agent, "He did however just kill five of our agents in DC, I understand that it was self defense. The evidence that you presented me clearly shows that, so no formal charges will be laid against former agent Sachs. However we must continue the façade that we are only interested in getting him. So, the faster you find the mole, the faster we can call off the manhunt. But, until you find the mole, the hunt continues. For right now, I'll personally contact NCIS and tell them that if they find Sachs, to keep him out of sight until you finish your investigation. I want results Kort." The director of Intelligence warned him, "And I want them fast."

Now, reaching his office he entered and shut the door quickly. Four people were waiting for him to get back from his meeting.

Looking at the two women and two men that he knew he could trust. Nodding at them, "We up and running, start the sequence." he said simply.

The quartet nodded and left without another word.

Kort sat back in his seat, "Let the games begin." he said softly to himself

Tony and Kate DiNozzo sat in the waiting room just outside the neo-natal care unit of Bethesda hospital to see their children and their doctor. It had been a difficult few days for the couple. After the initial shock of actually having triplets, both Tony and Kate had turned to worrying about the health of their children. Since there were three of them, and the fact that Kate had given birth over a month early, the triplets had been born underweight. Although the doctor had told them there was nothing to worry about, that this was normal, and that in another week or so they could take their children home. It didn't alleviate the fears of the new parents. Add to that the fears that were slowly creeping in about their finances. Three children was going to cost a lot of money, diapers and food for one they could handle. Diapers and baby food for three? Especially on government salaries was not going to be easy. Not to mention college funds for three!

"Well manage." Tony said with more confidence than he actually felt.

There was a time that he could have gone to his father for money. That time was long ago, having recently learned that his father was actually broke had been a shock for Tony. Not that he ever really cared about the money, well not much at least. Tony had dreamed of buying his wife diamonds and taking her on exotic trips. Now it was buying her cubic zirconia's and trips to Disney with the kids. If they were lucky.

"I know we will." Kate smiled at her husband, knowing how worried Tony really was about their future.

"There you two are!" The voice of Anthony DiNozzo sr. called out happily as he strode down the corridor holding flowers.

"Dad?" Tony was surprised to see his father, "I thought you were in Monte Carlo?"

Still smiling, the older DiNozzo stopped before the couple, "I was, but I wrapped up my business with Al." Anthony Sr. hugged his son, "Kate." smiling he kissed his daughter in law.

"Dad, so nice to see you again." Kate hugged the older man and accepted the flowers

"Well anyway, I got your call telling me I'm a grandfather ten minutes after the ink dried on the deal and rushed right over to the airport and got the first available flight back here."

"That's great." Tony admitted, happy to see his father again, and happy that his father was liquid again. This way at least Tony knew that he didn't have to pay for FOUR kids.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you both." Anthony Sr. began, looking around, "Can I buy you guys a coffee?"

Kate looked at her watch, "Well we have half an hour before our appointment. Sure, I'd love a coffee."

The three were sitting in the cafeteria, Anthony Sr. was stirring his coffee looking very pensive. Then he reached into his pocket and drew out an envelope.

"This is for the loan you gave me son." He passed the envelope over, "I know it couldn't have been easy for you to lend me that kind of money." Anthony Sr. looked at his kids, "I've been doing a lot of thinking over the last month." He admitted, "And I came to a conclusion. It's time to be honest with you both."

"Dad" Tony put the envelope away, "You don't…"

"No." Anthony Sr. held up a hand, "I've had to face some very hard facts, face things that I really had no desire to face. Anyway, as you obviously know, I was flat broke." Receiving nods from Tony and Kate, he continued, "Now, with the deal I just made, I'm back in the black and will continue to be so for hopefully the rest of my life. I'm also making several changes in my life. First, I'm actually going to settle down, I've been traveling and behaving like a teenager for quite long enough."

Anthony Sr. turned to his son, "I was a lousy father to you Jr." He admitted

"Come on dad, you're being a bit hard on yourself." Tony felt himself getting choked up

"No, I was lousy. I was never around and set a bad example for you." Anthony Sr. actually smiled, "Which is why I'm so surprised to see that you actually settled down with one woman. Although I do know the answer to that one."

"Why is that pop?" Tony chuckled

Anthony Sr. looked at Kate "Because she is a lot like your mother, who knew how to keep me in line."

Kate smiled, "Well I do try and keep him in line."

Anthony Sr. smiled, "Anyway, I've decided to get myself a condo here in D.C., to be near you both and my grandkids of course. I am really looking forward to spoiling them rotten."

"They're going to love you." Kate took her father in-laws hand

"Oh." Anthony Sr. reached into his other pocket, "I have something else for you, well actually, it's from your mother." he held up another envelope, "Before she died, your mother, in her will left a bequest for you, for the day that you had children. To make sure that you and your children would be okay. There's a letter in there, that she wrote to you and one for Kate."

Opening the envelope with trembling fingers Tony found the two folded letters. Seeing one labeled "Tony's bride." he handed it over to Kate, as he held the one that simply said "Tony"

Opening it Tony began to read, as did Kate. Silently the moments passed as Anthony Sr. sipped his coffee. Soon both Tony and Kate had tears in their eyes, and Sr. smiled. He'd known on instinct alone that hearing from Victoria now would have this effect on them. Victoria always had a way with words, that would evoke strong feelings from the person reading it. Sr. had felt the same way when he'd read the letter that his wife had left for him to read after her death. Of all the women he'd known, Victoria was the only woman that Anthony Sr. had truly loved.

Anthony Sr. waited until they had finished their letters.

"You guys okay?" he asked them

"This is the most beautiful letter." Kate wiped her tears away, "I wish I could have known her."

Tony choked up as well after reading his mother's last words to him. Took out the cashier's check, he choked on his coffee. Maybe jewels and exotic trips weren't out of the question after all.

Gibbs walked down into the living room spotting Jenny sitting on the couch reading files, he smiled and sat down next to her.

Jenny looked up and smiled as well, "How did it go?" she asked him

"Good." Gibbs smiled happily, "He wants to know me, Jenny, he wants to be in my life."

Jenny smiled happy for Gibbs, "I'm so happy for you, Jethro. I know how hard it has been for you this last week."

"Yeah." Gibbs was staring into Jenny's eyes, "Except that the week it isn't over yet is it?"

"What?" Jenny asked suddenly nervous, of course he noticed something, the damn man notices everything that is going on around him, she thought tiredly.

"What's wrong Jenny?" Gibbs asked her, "Don't bother to deny it, something is up with you. I know it started the night that Kate gave birth. Ducky told you something, something that you have been keeping from me. What is it, whatever it is I can take it, I can help, I want to…?"

"I'm pregnant." Jenny blurted out, now desperately trying to gauge Gibbs reaction to the news.

"You're what?" Gibbs asked staring at Jenny

Jenny sighed, "I wanted to wait until this case was over. You are dealing with so much, finding out you have a son, this case…"

Jenny was cut off by the arms that wrapped around her, and the lips that were suddenly cutting off her words.

Abby walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray of food for AX. Spotting the couple on the couch.

"About time." She said loudly as she headed up the stairs.

Gibbs and Jenny stared at Abby as she navigated the stairs, and laughed.

Gibbs bought his attention back to Jenny, "How long?"

"Almost two and a half months." Jenny admitted, "I was so scared for awhile, I thought that I was really sick this time."

"Thank you Jenny." Gibbs placed his large hand over Jenny's abdomen, "Thank you for giving me another chance."

Jenny shook her head, "I should thank you. For giving me something I thought that I would never experience."

Jethro stared at Jenny with more love than he'd felt in years, "Jenny, how would you feel about becoming Mrs. Gibbs the fifth?"

Jenny stared at him, "Horrible." Then smiling she added, "I wouldn't mind however becoming Mrs. Gibbs the last!"

Smiling Jethro kissed her deeply.

Abby backed into the room.

Chapter 18: Planning…

"Hey AX-man, I bring you food."

"Wow, first breakfast and lunch, now this as well. I gotta say I love this service in bed." AX smiled

Abby gave him an evil look, "Well don't be expecting this to be an every day thing. This is only because you're hurt."

"You're right." AX admitted, "I should be the one bringing you meals in bed."

"I like that idea." Abby smiled widely as she placed AX's dinner before him "Now eat up young man, you need to regain your strength."

As AX ate, Abby sat down on the edge of the bed, "How did it go with Gibbs?" She asked, "You guys spent the whole day just talking away."

"Good." AX said happily, "You know for the longest time, I was afraid that he wouldn't want to know me. That I had somehow disappointed him, and he wouldn't want me around."

"That's ridiculous." Abby stated, "You and your father are so much alike. Good men, strong men with big hearts. By the way, just to let you know, your father is making out on the couch with the director of NCIS."

The fork stopped mid-way to his mouth, AX looked at Abby, "Please tell me that the director of NCIS is a woman."

Abby laughed.

"A pretty hot woman at that." A voice called from the door.

"Danny!" AX sat up in bed, "Get in here."

Danny smiled as he came into the room, Lindsay right behind him.

Gripping his friends hand, Danny looked AX over, "How you feeling?"

AX shrugged, "Just being lazy, I'm ready to go now."

Abby turned on a dime, a fierce and dangerous glint in her eye, "Oh no you're not." Abby pointed a finger at AX, "Don't you even think about getting out of this bed until Ducky says it's okay." Turning Abby's fierce expression suddenly transformed into a radiant smile, "Hi Lindsay."

The two women hugged.

"So you're Lindsay." AX smiled, "I'm so happy to finally meet you."

Lindsay took the offered hand, "It's really nice to meet you too."

"Sit, sit." AX motioned to the chairs in the room, "We have to catch up and I want to get to know my sister in-law."

Smiling Lindsay took a seat near the bed.

"So what were you two up to all day?" Abby asked

Lindsay looked at Abby, "Well, we hope you don't mind Abby. Since Danny and I are currently unemployed, the director asked us to help out with the backlog of forensics, temporarily of course." She added quickly, not wanting Abby to think that they were intruding on her space.

Abby smiled, "Oh, I don't mind at all. Well normally I would mind very much, but I like you guys. So thanks for the help."

"What do you mean you're unemployed?" AX asked them, looking from one face to the other.

Danny explained the situation to AX, who got angrier by the second.

"You want me to pay him a visit?" AX asked them, "I can guarantee a lengthy hospital stay for him."

"No, that's okay." Danny said quickly, Knowing that AX would probably go up to New York and actually do it, "We'll be okay, our boss is trying to get us rehired on the force."

"Won't work my brother." AX warned, "You know this guy is looking to get you. You get back on the force, he is going to be pissed and find another reason to fire you both."

"I hadn't thought of that." Danny admitted looking over to Lindsay who was thinking the same thing he was.

"Don't worry about us buddy." Danny smiled, "You just get well, we finish off this problem of yours. Then Lindz and I will get another job."

AX shrugged, "Well if my name is ever cleared of the present charges. I might be able to help you with that."

The door opened again, AX stared at the attractive older woman with red hair who now entered the room followed by his father and several other people that he didn't know.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Sachs, the CIA has cleared you of all charges, you are of course now an ex-CIA employee, but at least you won't be going to prison. They ask that you keep a low profile, since the manhunt for you continues. They are using you as bait, to catch their mole."

"Let me take one wild guess, Kort? By the way just call me AX, please. Director…"

Jenny smiled, "Shepard, Jennifer Shepard, and you're right about Kort. Now, I think that we have much to discuss, you and I."

"About the Beast?" AX asked her

"Yes, first, in one of the files that you have on your flash drive, you refer to him as Carlos?

"Yes, Carlos Stanovich Petrova Delrio. His mother was a Russian KGB operative and his father Cuban."

"Well at least now we have a name that we can begin to track." Jenny was impressed, she knew that it could not have been easy to get that name. "Second, do you know why he is in the United States?" She asked taking the seat that Danny vacated for her, with a nod of thanks.

"Yes. And he's not in the states yet."

"How do you know that?" Jenny asked him

AX smiled, "Because I took out his two weapons warehouses in LA." AX spotted Callan, "I saw you there as a matter of fact."

Callan smiled, "I saw you too. I'm Callan."

AX brightened, "I've heard of you, by the way sorry about blowing you up. Twice." The others stared on confused.

Callan shrugged, "Don't worry about it." Now they stared at Callan, who was so blasé about almost dying.

"Anyway…" AX continued, "Those weapons were slated to be shipped to several terror groups in the mid-east. By destroying them, I made a big dent in his inventory. He had to run back to Europe and mend some fences, before he can concentrate on his mission here. From there I have an informant inside his organization who will tell me when he's on his way back."

Jenny stared hard at AX, "What does he want here? Is it nukes?"

"No." AX admitted, "Although he is trying like hell to make you believe that it is nukes he's after. No, what he is after is something much more insidious. Abby, my laptop please, you know the file."

Abby booted up the laptop, while AX continued

"The Beast is after a chemical weapon that is in our possession."

"I thought that we didn't make chemical weapons?" Flack asked surprised, "Sorry, Detective Flack, NYPD." he said at AX's confused face

Nodding, AX continued, "Normally we don't, this one was created by accident. It's called Y-347."

Jenny blanched at the mention of it.

AX noticed immediately, "You know about Y-347?" he asked

Jenny shook her head, "Not the specifics, only, as you say, that it was created by accident. Also, that it is one of the deadliest substances on earth, and that there currently is no defense against it, nor is there a cure."

"That's about it." Abby admitted as she handed Jenny the laptop.

Jenny began to read the file that AX had compiled about Y-347. The others stared on silently as Jenny shook her head.

"Nasty stuff." Jenny shivered giving the laptop to Gibbs for his inspection, "What was your plan from here."

"That all depends." AX admitted, "Do you have any idea as to where the government is storing the stuff?"

"None." Jenny admitted, "The army and CIA are in charge of Y-347's security. They are not about to tell NCIS anything about it, and since there is a mole in the CIA…"

"We can't trust them." AX finished for her, "We're back to my original plan, unfortunately."

"Which was?" Jenny prompted

"You know about the Keep."

Jenny nodded, "Of course, the CIA communications complex in Langley…" Jenny paused as she realized what AX was talking about.

"You were going to try and break into the Keep?" Jenny asked shocked

"Not try." AX stared her in the eye, "I'm going to do it." he said with a finality that made it sound as if he'd already done it.

Jenny shook her head, "What Sub level is it located on."

"Fifteen."

"Oh, it gets better and better." Jenny said derisively, "And how were you planning to do that?"

Mac held up a hand, "Could someone explain to us, what the Keep actually is?"

MacGee looked up, "The Keep from what I've heard is a communications nexus. From there they coordinate CIA operations worldwide."

"Lesser known." Jenny added, "Is that the Keep has fifteen sublevels that house many of our nations secrets."

"Including the location of this Y-347." Mac guessed, as he read the file on Y-347 for himself.

Jenny nodded, turning back to AX, "What was your plan."

"To walk in the front door." AX smiled at Jenny's incredulous expression, "I have credentials that will gain me and one other person access to level 15 for service and upgrades for one of the computers. From there, I cause chaos." AX sat up and got comfortable, "As you know, the Keep's primary function is communications. If something were to happen to those communications, everything there would come to a screeching halt. Everyone of their techs would scramble to try and locate and fix the problem. While that is happening, I have a ten to fifteen minute window to access the files and find Y-347."

"First you'd have to get past their encryptions." McGee announced.

"That's why the other person I bring with me will be a hacker."

"I volunteered." Abby smiled

"No." Jenny disagreed, "That's second, first is disrupting communications. How on earth do you propose to do that?" She asked

"I paid a hacker of my acquaintance a great deal of money to design me a program. Once uploaded into the Keep's mainframes, it will send a signal to three of the key satellites that we have and send them a few degrees off course."

McGee stared impressed at AX, "Which would result in killing all communications with the ground, until they repositioned those satellites, which would take at least fifteen minutes."

"Exactly." AX nodded in agreement, "Meanwhile, we hack the computer on level fifteen, retrieve the information and get the hell out of Dodge before they realize what has happened."

Confused McGee stared at AX, "How do you intend to load your virus into the mainframes at the Keep?"

"I'm working on that part." AX admitted, "I'm thinking of going through the satellite itself…"

McGee shook his head, "That won't work, unless you have the satellites access codes, those would take a lot of time to hack. Weeks if not months to hack remotely, and that's with out the CIA catching on to you."

"How would you do it McGee?" Gibbs asked his hacker

McGee thought, "I would have to have access to their lines. I mean their physical hard lines, fiber optics" He began, a dreamy look in his eyes, as his mind sped through the possibilities.

"Well boss, I'd have to put an actual hard tap into their line, from there it would be easy to add the virus along with all the rest of the information going through those lines. It would take no more than a minute to filter through the entire system."

"Would that set off any alarms?" Jenny asked him

"Not at that moment." McGee told her, "But, it will be traceable once they discover what the problem was and how the virus must have got into their systems."

"There is a transfer point." AX told them as he pulled the laptop over and began to type. "I found it when I retrieved the plans for the Keep. It's listed on the map as a security guard shack" Scanning the screen, AX pointed, "Right here, half a kilometer from the Keep. Although it is guarded, with your help, we could take the guard post and gain access."

"Now were talking of killing CIA guards?" Flack asked the others, "I don't like this at all." Turning on AX "You may like to kill people, but I don't…"

"Don no!" Danny warned but it was too late.

AX was already out of bed and in Flack's face, muscles tense over his scarred and tattooed body.

"I do it to survive!" AX began angrily as Gibbs held his son back from the detective,

"No, AX-man." Abby said calmly as she shook her head standing in front of him

Taking deep breaths, AX regained his composure and nodded his head.

"Okay." Looking at Flack, AX nodded, "My apologies, Detective Flack. Besides no one said kill, I said take. That can be done non-lethally."

"Come on, let's get you back in bed." Gibbs helped him back to bed

Jenny took a deep breath, "What kind of time window are we looking at here?" she asked AX

AX shrugged, "That all depends on the Beast. If we do it too soon, the agency will realize that we got the information and they will move the Y-347. If that happens, the Beast will hold off his attack, until he finds out where it has been relocated to. For us, it becomes vastly more complicated, since we can only hit the Keep once. If they move the Y-347, we lose our one shot at taking the Beast. We have to do it the same day that the Beast intends to make his break in."

"How will we know?" Gibbs asked him

"I'm waiting on my contact, once she gives me a call and tells me that the Beast is on his way to the U.S. we will have twenty-four hours to do the entire job."

"Can you trust this mole?" Gibbs asked his son.

"Yes, she hates the Beast more than anyone I've ever met."

"Who is she?" Jenny asked

AX smiled, "His wife."

"His wife?" Jenny asked shocked

"Yes" AX said simply, "Marlina Jenkova was taken from her village at the age of thirteen. They say that she was so beautiful even then that the Beast didn't put her in one of his brothels. Instead he took her home, had her educated, dressed in the best clothes, and with express orders to his people, that anyone who even looked at her was to be killed. Then when she turned sixteen, he forced her to marry him, she did it with the understanding that her family would be spared. What she didn't know until later, was that they were already dead. She's 22 now and has been feeding me information for two years now. Tidbits mostly, usually when he's leaving the country and where he is going. Marlina is not actually involved with any of the business dealings. So her knowledge is very limited, but it is usually enough to know where he is going to know what he's up to."

"Okay." Jenny sat up straight in her seat, "As of now, AX you are off this case."

AX looked as if he was about to jump out of bed again, but Jenny held up a hand, AX settled back into his seat.

"You're innocence is proven, AX. You also have no official standing with any agency, no one will be able to protect you if something goes wrong."

"I've been on this three years, director Shepard. I've been the one dodging the hit teams, the police and all the international agencies, not to mention our own. I've come up with the intel, I've made the contacts, the plans. You can't just cut me out of this!" AX pleaded with her.

Jenny looked to the others, what she had to say wasn't for the ears of others. Not yet at least.

"I'd like to speak to AX alone please." She asked the others,

Chapter 19: Infiltration…

As they left, Abby threw a sorrowful look to AX. Abby knew that AX would do as he was ordered to do. AX was a soldier, and soldiers obeyed orders, no matter how distasteful they were. Abby knew that this would be hard for AX, he'd spent three years on this, just to be taken away from him at the eleventh hour.

"Danny, Lindsay, would you also stay a moment." Jenny smiled

Confused, Danny and Lindsay turned and reentered the room. The door closed behind them.

As they all trooped down the stairs, Flack looked back up, "Why did she want to speak to Danny and Lindsay?" he wondered aloud

"I don't know." Mac admitted as he too looked up

Abby smiled, "Probably wanted to thank them for working forensics at the NCIS lab, while I wasn't there."

"Probably." Ziva turned to the two detectives, "They did a great job, Danny even got a

confession from one of our suspects."

Mac smiled proudly, "They were two of my best."

Abby looked at Mac, "Do you think that you can get them their jobs back?" she asked, Abby already liked Lindsay.

"I'm going to give it all I have." Mac told her

The group sat around the living room.

"So what's the plan boss?" McGee asked looked at Gibbs

Gibbs sat back, "That Ziva and Sam, Seeley and I, plus you two if you want in." He asked the detectives.

"We're in." Mac said simply, "We can't let the Beast get his hands on this stuff. It is way too deadly. Some terror group gets their hands on that stuff it would be catastrophic."

Gibbs nodded, "The six of us hit the guard shack and take out the guards and upload the virus. Callan and you McGee will go in and retrieve the information."

Callan simply nodded

"Me?" McGee looked nervous

"I'll get us in Tim." Callan reassured him, "You hack the system."

"I don't know if I can do it the time we have, boss." McGee admitted "Agency encryptions are notoriously hard to break."

Abby who was sitting on the couch by Ziva smiled, "Timmy! AX has copies of the agency's usual encryptions. You can practice them, plus I was thinking. What if we create a program than can run through the sequences and leave you to just try and find the information."

McGee considered it, "That's a lot of information Abs, I don't know…"

Abby tossed McGee her phone, "There is an agency memory card in that phone. Stores up to a terabyte of information."

"A full terabyte?" McGee said stunned and shook his head, "The agency always gets the best stuff."

"Can you do it McGee?" Gibbs asked again

"I can do it boss." McGee nodded holding up the cell phone. "I just need sometime and some help." He looked to Abby who nodded, "To write the program, but I'll get it done."

"That's a nice watch, Abby." Ziva remarked seeing it for the first time.

"Yeah." Abby smiled, "AX gave it to me."

Ziva nodded appreciatively, "AX has very good taste." Smiling Ziva looked at Abby, "In all things."

Abby smiled

Just then Jenny, Danny and Lindsay walked down the stairs together. Jenny was speaking.

"So thank you again, for the first rate work that you've done for us so far." She remarked

"Not at all director." Lindsay had a huge smile on her face

Danny's smile was just as wide, "Yeah, it was our pleasure. We'll tackle more of the evidence tomorrow morning." he promised

"Good." Jenny turned and looked to Gibbs, "Gibbs, AX is back on the team."

"He is?" Abby and Gibbs said simultaneously, but for very different reasons

Gibbs was anxious to work and just be with his son. Abby just wanted her boyfriend to be safe.

Jenny nodded, "He did some very fast talking. And, he is right, there is no one on this planet that knows the Beast better than he does. That is definitely information that we are going to be needing, and might be needing in a hurry." Jenny picked up her bag and prepared to leave, "Like I said, AX is back on the team, but he understands that you are in charge. Also, I made him promise not to take anymore foolish chances with his life. I think I made him see reason." Jenny smiled as she headed for the door, when she paused.

"Might as well throw the fat into the fire." Jenny thought wryly, especially since I'm leaving.

"By the way Jethro…"

Gibbs looked up

"I want to be a June bride." Smiling she turned and headed out the door leaving behind stunned faces, "Bye everyone."

Abby was the first to recover, as she threw herself into Gibbs's arms.

"You finally did it!" Abby cheered, "I knew it, Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs the fifth!"

Flack's jaw dropped, "The fifth!"

Gibbs shrugged, "Jenny prefers, the last."

"Congratulations boss!" Tim smiled and held out a hand

Gibbs accepted the hug and congratulations from Ziva, and handshakes from the others.

Just then AX walked down the stairs.

"Hey what's up?" he asked

Smiling Abby began, "Your dad is getting married, again. Isn't that gre…" The words faltered as she saw what AX was wearing.

The others stared in shock.

AX was dressed head to toe in a body hugging black material that adhered to his body. Black combat boots and body armor, a leg holster with a hi-tech pistol with laser sight attached, and a high tech rifle, completed the look.

"Congratulations dad!" AX came forward and hugged his father

"What are you wearing?" Abby asked staring in shock at AX

"That." Ziva shook her head, as she circled around AX, touching the material of the suit. She had seen them before, although she herself had never worn one. "Abby, is a Spec-Op Ninja infiltration suit. Body hugging, tear-resistant material, made so that it does not rustle or make any noise that can inadvertently give you away. Rhino body armor, not quite bullet proof, but very good at stopping most calibers, except for Rifles, it is also knife proof. A portable operational satellite up-link on his wrist. Dear God, is that the SC20K rifle?"

AX smiled, "You know your weaponry." he held it out for Ziva's inspection.

Taking the rifle in her hands, Ziva marveled at the weight, "5.56mm caseless rounds, with variable LTL ammo!" Ziva was in love

"LTL?" Don asked frightened just looking at the damn thing.

"Less than lethal." Ziva explained, "What kind of LTL do you have?"

"Less than lethal?" Seeley asked staring at his friend

"Oh yeah." AX smiled as he opened a secret compartment on his belt revealing an array of LTL ammo.

"Camera loaded with the latest in CS knock out gas, just shoot it and it feeds you back an image of what it sees, you can rotate it, pan it everything. Press a button and it releases a gas that will knock out a person in about four seconds. Black smoke, sticky shockers, hit a guy with one of these and he gets a electrical shock, enough to knock out a horse. Air-foil rings, great for taking out a sentry at a distance, without killing him, and last but not least, diversion camera, shoot it and it will stick to most any surface. Then choose the kind of sound you want from my OPSAT. Hit the button and it creates a noise as a diversion to move guards from their posts."

Abby didn't care about any of that, "Wrong question, I should have asked. Why are you wearing that?"

"I have work to do." AX said simply, "Intel gathering."

"What intel do we need that you don't already have?" Abby asked again

AX stared at the others, "If we are going to take a CIA guard post, we are going to need a lot of information. What kind of surveillance do they have? What kind of counter-measures do they have set up? How many guards. What is the rotation of those guards. What are their standing orders. Where are they posted? Are there foot patrols that wander the area? What are their reaction times? What habits do they have that we can exploit? Do they smoke?"

Abby held up a hand, "Okay, okay, I get it. But, why my dear AX-man, do you have to go and gather the intel."

AX shrugged and looked at the others, "Are any of you Spec-Op Ninjas?"

No one said a word.

"I'm the only one for the job, Abby." AX told her, "I spent two years training in how to be invisible when I want to be."

"So you're going alone?" Abby demanded, looking at Gibbs angrily, wanting him to say something, anything, to stop this.

"I won't be alone." AX told her, "I need two volunteers to stand guard. While I infiltrate the grounds."

"That's me." Seeley and Danny said in unison.

"Great." AX smiled, knowing that his two friends would volunteer.

"Now…" AX moved to the computer and switched it on, hitting several buttons on his wrist uplink, he waited while a status bar reached 100 percent, "I've linked my OPSAT, to this computer here, I am going to be relaying you the information that I gather, real-time. I also have communications set up through here as well, so you will hear me. I also have a headset that will feed you back a picture of what I am seeing real time as well, there are several modes, night vision, heat vision, and em-vision. That will tell you if something has a current running through it, like a laser-grid, cameras, and other counter-measures. I'm also taking a camera with me to snap pictures, it doesn't require a flash so we should get some nice shots of what we'll be facing. With any luck, we'll be back before dawn."

Gibbs went to his son, "Just be careful, don't take too many chances."

AX smiled, "I'm always careful. However, I promise that I will be extra careful."

Abby stormed out of the room.

Sighing, AX turned and went after her. Finding her in the kitchen sitting at the breakfast table.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Abby said angrily as AX sat in the seat before her

AX sat back, "You know this has to be done Abby."

Abby nodded, "I know, but why do you seem to be the one that always has to go and do these types of things. We got an entire team now helping us."

"Because none of them have the training that I do. I also know the grounds better than they do. It would be a bigger risk if one of them went on the mission."

Abby stared at AX, "Why did you have to talk Jenny into letting you back on the team. It was the perfect out, finally you would be safe. All you would have to do is keep out of sight for awhile, while the CIA tracked it's mole."

AX shrugged, "I made a deal with Jenny." At Abby's curious look, AX shook his head, "I can't talk about that right now." AX reached over and took Abby's hand into his own larger hands, "Just know this Abby, I'm doing this for us. The sooner that this is over, the sooner I will be a free man. We can do normal boyfriend/girlfriend things."

Abby smiled slightly, "You mean like go dancing, go to the movies and dinner like regular people."

AX smiled as well, "Or maybe we can just sit at home and watch a movie on TV. Sounds nice doesn't?"

"Yeah, it does." Abby admitted "It sounds nice, to me that is. I would have thought that you'd find it boring."

AX smiled, "After the last three years, boring sounds good to me." Looking out the window, "I gotta go Abby, the sun is setting."

Abby nodded, "Okay, just be careful."

Standing Abby came around the table as AX stood as well, reaching up Abby pulled AX lower and kissed him.

CIA grounds, Langley, Virginia

The SUV was driving down a secluded road, by now night had truly fallen and the dark SUV blended in well with it's surroundings.

AX sat in the back seat, while Seeley drove and Danny sat in the passenger seat.

"Hey, I never got to thank you guys for coming to help me out." AX broke the silence

Seeley smiled, "No thanks needed."

Danny agreed, "Yeah, you'd do the same for us."

"You know I would." AX smiled, then suddenly pointed, "There Seeley. That clump of bushes is my way inside."

"Where do you want us?" Danny asked

"A mile up the road, there's a gas station and restaurant. Have a cup of coffee or something, personally I recommend the chocolate shakes. I'll call when I'm ready for pickup or if I need a quick getaway. No, Seeley don't stop, we got cameras over on the right. Just slow down, Danny use this to cover the dome light." AX handed Danny a shoe box.

"This is a good speed, okay guys in three…two…one…"

The rear drivers side door opened and AX was gone. As the door closed shut, Danny lowered the box. Picking up speed again, Seeley kept going towards the spot that AX had indicated.

AX crouched in the bushes across from the entrance to the CIA. Looking around, AX pulled his dark mask into place and slipped on a set of Trident goggles, and scanned the area first in night vision.

"Come in home, can you hear me?" AX barely whispered

"We have you, and picture is good too." Came McGee's voice

"Good, switching to EM mode." Doing so, several white static images came into focus. "We have a series of rotating cameras." Clocking them for several minutes, AX saw that they were all on a regular rotation pattern.

"Full rotation from left to right is 5.4 seconds, same for right to left. That gives us an approximate infiltration time of four seconds to be on the safe side. I don't see any counter measures set up on the grounds at this point. It's still half a mile to the CIA boundary. Okay, I'm going in."

Getting ready to move out, AX stared at the cameras. When he knew that the camera was just out of visual range. He ran full speed across the lane, by the time the camera panned back. AX was ten feet into the bushes he'd picked out.

Carefully and slowly, AX picked his way through the bushes. Taking the extra time to ensure that he was leaving no trace of his passage. Once he was through, AX turned on the EM mode of his goggles on again and swept the area. There was nothing, switching to thermal mode and scanning the area, he saw only small heat signatures, probably small animals. Then switching back to night vision AX made his way forward, carefully marking his spots on his OPSAT, which was automatically measuring the distance he was traveling.

Ten minutes later, AX was about a quarter of the way to the boundary line. AX knew that he was being extra cautious. Normally he could cross the half mile in about six minutes, but something was gnawing at his gut.

"This is too easy." he whispered

"Say again, Ninja 1?"

"It's too easy." AX repeated, "I should have run into something by now." Scanning the area again, AX saw the thin wire just inches off the floor. "Ah, I spoke too soon. I got a tripwire here." Bringing up his OPSAT, AX carefully tapped the spot where he was and marked the spot on the map.

Following the wire AX found it attached to a small box, "Very low tech and very smart." AX smiled, "Nowadays you think of laser grids and motion sensors and the like. This is old school. You look for an electronic signal and trip this instead and not even realize it until its too late. The tripwire leads to a silent alarm box. It's a passive system, until triggered, then it sends a signal to the guard shack. Time to see how good these guys are." He mumbled as he spotted a deer not ten feet from him, peacefully grazing on the grass. Looking around, AX found a perfect vantage point.

Keeping silent as to not scare the deer away, AX tripped the wire, and hit his timer. Silently moving back, AX quickly and silently climbed up a nearby tree until he was well hidden in the foliage but could still see, pulling out his SC pistol he then waited.

Two minutes later, spot lights came on and illuminated the entire area. The deer looked up quickly and was frozen in place. Six men, with weapons drawn quickly filled the area and began to do a thorough search. The deer bolted into the woods. Aiming the pistol at the group, AX hit a button on the high-tech pistol, which activated a directional microphone and began to record.

AX watched as one of the men pulled out a radio, "Looks like it's a false alarm, there was a deer here. It must have tripped the wire, were going to do a full sweep just to make sure."

"Okay." Came the response over the radio, "Let us know for sure."

"Got it." Putting the radio away, the head man turned to the others. "Do a sweep."

AX was impressed, two minutes and thirty seconds it took them to respond to the alert. Even more impressive, they didn't take it for granted that it was the deer that had tripped off the alarm. Instead they were still searching.

AX stayed immobile and silent as he scanned the men below and around him. They were certainly good, but not too good, which was good for him. AX noted that while they did a thorough search of the area, not once did they even consider that someone might be hiding up in a tree.

The searchers widened their perimeter, and after fifteen full minutes of searching, they gathered back together. The head man reached for his radio again.

"Have completed full search of the area and have found nothing, no footprints or any kind of a trail. It must have been the deer we spotted earlier."

"Good, rewire the area and return home. I'll contact animal control and have them do a sweep for deer tomorrow morning."

"Roger." Turning to his men, "Okay, let's get this set up again and head back to post."

AX put away the pistol as he looked at his watch and saw that 18 and a half minutes passed, while the guards did their check. AX stayed silently in his perch for almost a full hour before he climbed down the tree. Then scanning the area with thermal, he saw that the area was clear. Climbing down the tree, AX settled himself in the shadows.

"Okay they're gone. I'm off to continue my little excursion."

"What the hell was that?" Abby asked the gathered group around the computer screen as they watched the CIA security people making their sweep of the area.

"Why the hell did he just trip an alarm on purpose?"

Gibbs looked at Abby, "We need to know the reaction time of the guards. As well as how many would respond."

"Also…" Mac added, "How well they cover the area, if someone makes a mistake during the operation itself. We need to know how much time we have to disappear."

Abby didn't care about any of that, "It's stupid risk taking."

Over the microphone they heard AX's voice again, "We've got a laser grid here."

AX had gone further into the forest, he was now just a few hundred yards away from his actual target. Here is where it got dangerous. AX had to infiltrate the guard area, avoiding all contact, staying invisible he had to actually find the fiber optics that McGee had told him to look for. Knowing how the minds at the CIA worked, AX knew that it wouldn't be easy.

The thoughts had barely entered his head when suddenly the trees were gone. The area ahead was an open field for forty yards. Laying low AX adjusted his head gear and ran through the different modes of vision. That is when he saw it.

By using his EM vision, AX could see that the entire ground for forty yards was lit up like a Christmas tree. It could only mean a laser grid, and from what AX could see, there was no way around the grid. Then just a few yards from the grid was a tall concrete wall, at least fifteen feet tall.

Using his binoculars AX could see that there was a steel door located just across from his location. It was hard to make out through the trees on the other side of the grid. However, it was there, then zooming in. AX could see the electronic keypad.

AX shook his head, this was not going to be easy. Reaching to his throat he hit the button for his comms.

"We've got a laser grid here." He said softly

The others stared at the screen as AX guided them through what he saw.

"No way around it?" Flack asked

"Don't think so." AX admitted as he quietly circled the perimeter, "So far from what I can see the grid goes completely around the complex."

"Complex?" Mac asked confused, "I thought it was a guard shack?"

"A bit of a misnomer." AX replied, "It is labeled a shack on the maps I saw, but this is obviously something much bigger. Looks like a two story concrete house, but I'm sure that there are at least two if not more sublevels."

"Shit." Gibbs shook his head, "What do you think AX." he asked his son.

AX looked at his watch, it was just going on 9 pm. "Call Danny and Seeley, tell them I'm going to be awhile. Now I have to find me a hidey hole and think about this."

Suddenly to AX's right, a twig snapped.. AX froze in position, hoping that he was well concealed in the shadows, AX didn't even twitch.

"I hope they don't have night vision." he suddenly thought

Then from his right, about ten yards away, six CIA security guards exited the forest. AX stared at them, they did have night vision. All he could hope for now was that they didn't look his way. Easing his rifle into a comfortable fire position, AX took off the safety and waited. He would have no choice if the guards looked his way.

Whether or not the guards were tired and anxious to get back indoors, or they were sufficiently confident that no one could penetrate this close to their guard house, AX didn't know. AX was just grateful that they didn't spot him as they continued forward and into the laser grid.

Switching his goggles to EM vision again. AX smiled as the guards walked through the grid without so much as a pause. Through the EM vision, AX watched as the laser grid seemed to part a few feet before them and close again about ten feet behind them.

AX had the beginning of an idea brewing in his head. He'd have to wait and see.

Once the guards were safely back inside their concrete bunker, AX released his breath.

"You okay son?" Gibbs concerned voice felt welcome in his ear at this moment

"Fine." AX admitted, "I think I might have a plan. I'll have to wait and see when the guards go out again. Let me find my hidey hole, I'll talk to you in a bit. This requires some serious thought."

An hour later AX sat up as he saw that the guards were leaving again. Just like he thought. Every other hour the guards would do a patrol, probably for thirty minutes, then thirty minutes back. Rest for an hour and then do it again, it was S.O.P (Standard Operating Procedure). AX sat back and calculated his timetable.

At eleven fifty AX moved into the position that he picked out earlier. AX shook his head Abby was not going to like this.

"McGee, put my father on headset and kill the sound."

Back at AX's warm and inviting house, everyone looked at Gibbs as he took the headphones.

"Yeah, AX, what is it." He asked

"Dad, I need you to get rid of Abby for the next hour. When she sees what I have to do now. She is going to freak out and start yelling at me. I can't take the chance that the sound might travel far enough to give me away."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded wondering what AX was about to do. As Gibbs listened he went rigid, then suddenly relaxed his posture, as he listened to his son explained what had to be done next. Then he gave Gibbs a way to get rid of her for at least an hour.

"Okay." Gibbs repeated, "I'll get those files right away." and took off the head phones.

Pulling out his phone, Gibbs hit the speed dial. Waiting, he finally got Jenny on the phone.

"Sorry to call you so late Jen, I need to ask you something. Did you make those files up like you said you would for AX?"

"AX told you about that?" Jenny asked surprised

"He didn't say what was in them." Gibbs lowered his voice and whispered the problem to Jenny.

"The files are in sealed envelopes on my desk." She told him

"Got it, thanks."

Moving away from the others, he pointed to Abby and then to Ziva. The two women went directly to Gibbs.

"I got a job for the two of you." Gibbs began softly so the others wouldn't hear.

"What is it?" Ziva asked curiously

"AX asked Jenny to prepare some files for him. Information he needs, I need the two of you to get to NCIS and get three envelopes. They are on top of Jenny's desk, don't open them, just bring them here."

"But why can't…" Abby began to protest.

Gibbs stared at Abby hard, "I can't send McGee, I need him here. The others can't get into NCIS without an escort and even then they won't let them into the director's office and remove files. Callan and Sam are not here. That leaves you two, Ziva stands guard, Abby, you slip in and grab the files. Don't let anyone see you do it." Gibbs warned

Ziva nodded, "Got it, let's go Abby. I can have us there in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay" Abby said suspiciously and followed Ziva out

"On speaker." Gibbs ordered McGee as he looked at his watch, 11:55pm

"It's done, Abby is gone." Gibbs told his son

"Okay." AX sounded relieved, "Now I need radio silence for the next fifteen minutes."

"Good luck AX." Gibbs leaned over McGee's shoulder, so he could see better

"What's he going to do?" Mac asked nervously staring at the screen.

"Become someone's shadow." Gibbs told him

"Here they come." Flack said softly

"Okay no one says a word, until AX gives us the go-ahead." Gibbs warned the others.

AX watched as the patrol moved past him, trying to keep his breathing steady. AX once again wondered if this was a good idea. The last man passed him by.

"Too late now to second guess." he thought giving a two count, he left his cover

"Jesus H. Christ." Lindsey whispered in shock.

The group watched as AX literally became the last man in line. Staying three paces back from the last man in line, AX had his rifle aimed at the guards in front of him as he walked in their wake through the laser grid.

To AX it seemed like it took years to walk those forty yards. In his mind he knew that it wasn't more than thirty seconds or so to cross the distance. It just seemed like years, because all that stood between him getting through the grid and getting caught, was the men in front of him not turning around and looking back.

His heart pounding in his chest, AX was literally afraid that the patrol would hear it beating. Finally he reached the opposite tree line, he took two steps to the right and was behind a tree and in the shadows again. The last man turned around. Shaking his head, the guard turned back and walked through the metal door. It closed again a second later with a clang.

The others sighed in relief. AX had actually done it, he had made it through the laser grid!

Gibbs looked at the screen, AX wasn't moving.

"What's he waiting for?" Flack asked the others

Gibbs instantly saw the problem, it took Mac a couple of seconds to realize what was the hold up.

"He should get moving." Flack said still not seeing

"Give him a minute." McGee said aloud

On the screen all they could see was AX's hands encased in gloves, it was a warm night as well. But, the hands on the screen were trembling, AX was staring at his hands trying to get them to stop, but they wouldn't.

It took AX close to a minute, but he finally managed to get them to stop. Getting up he moved to the steel door.

"Okay, let's take a look."

AX slipped the snake cam through the door jamb on the bottom and looked through. A long narrow dimly lit corridor lay before him completely deserted.

"It's empty we have three doors leading out of this passageway."

"How are you getting in?" McGee asked confused

Suddenly the question was answered for him.

The screen suddenly went into thermal mode as AX stared at the keypad. Under thermal scan AX could see what buttons had been pushed. The trick was getting the sequence right. That wasn't easy, obviously the brighter images were the last to be hit, the trouble was that the degree in color of the first and second numbers were almost the same. AX had to be really careful and very lucky. Then there was the added problem, what if one of the buttons were hit twice.

"Well here we go." AX whispered as he hit 1, 7, 4, 3, 9

The light stayed red.

AX tried again 7, 1, 4, 3, 9, the light turned green.

AX sighed in relief as he opened the door and slipped inside.

Ziva wound her way through the sparse traffic back towards AX's house. The three large manila envelopes sat on the back seat. Nearly fifty minutes had passed since they had left the house.

"What are you thinking about, Abby." Ziva asked her friend, "I can hear your brain working from over here."

Abby shook her head angrily, "I'm thinking that AX wanted me out of the house for some reason."

"Why would he do that?" Ziva asked confused

Abby's eyes became slits, "Because he was about to do something very dangerous and he knew that I would be very pissed off at him. I mean come on, he asks to speak to Gibbs off line so that no one else can hear. Then Gibbs gives us this bogus run to do, to get us out of the way."

Ziva shrugged her shoulders, "Abby, you have to let the man do his job."

"It wasn't his job anymore!" Abby protested, "The CIA told him to stay out of it and to lay low for awhile. But no! AX has to go and convince the director that he knows the Beast better than anyone. He has to go and make himself indispensable." Turning to Ziva, "I never thought I'd say this to you, Ziva. But, step on it!"

Ziva grinned manically as she stomped on the pedal.

AX typed into his OPSAT as he mapped the interior of the structure, the guards were located on the second level where cozy little apartment was set up for them. Complete with kitchen bathrooms and cots, there was even a card table set up to kill down time. The first level, was just as AX had predicted. The first door led to the monitoring room, where three men watched different cameras and passive and active systems. The second door led up to the apartment. The third led down in to the basement area. The first level down housed electronic equipment and a large generator, just in case the facility lost power. There was only one door in this room, that led down to another level.

Looking at his watch, AX saw that he had just twenty minutes to finish here and then be upstairs ready to make his second trip through the laser grid.

Crossing over to the one door in the room. AX carefully scanned the door, his hand was reaching for the door knob, when he saw it.

"Tricky, tricky." he whispered as he spotted the small wires, one on the doorframe and the other on the door itself. Both were painted the same muted gray so they were easy to miss, "This door is rigged to an alarm." AX whispered as he reached to a compartment on his thigh and pulled out more wires with alligator clips.

Carefully AX attached them to the ends of the wires . Checking the small meter he had attached to his equipment, he saw the power flicker for an instant, then stay constant again.

"Alarm bypassed." AX whispered as he opened the door slowly, flipping on his night vision again, AX squeezed through the opening.

"There it is." McGee pointed to the screen, "To your right AX, against the wall. That box is our way in. Snap me a few pictures and that's all we need."

"Got it." AX snapped ten pictures and sent them back on his OPSAT and waited.

"Got them." McGee announced as he looked at the pictures. Nodding his head he smiled to Gibbs. "That's it boss."

Nodding Gibbs spoke, "We have the intell, get out of there AX."

"Don't have to tell me twice." AX whispered back as he made his way back to the front door and the hell out of here.

AX made his way up the stairs, carefully checking the hallway again, AX stuck to the shadows. Once outside, he checked his watch again.

"Less than ten minutes for my return trip." He warned the others, "Remember, keep silent."

The return trip seemed just as long as the first. Although it was a bit easier on AX's nerves the second time round. AX was just settling himself into a comfortable and out of the way position, when the door reopened.

Chapter 20: Making plans…

Ziva and Abby returned carrying the three files. Abby put them into Gibbs' arms and went directly to the feed.

"What's going on?" She asked McGee

McGee smiled and nodded his head, "He's done Abs, we got everything we need."

"So what is he still doing there?" Abby pointed to the screen

Lindsey smiled, she was not about to tell her new friend what she had just witnessed. Lindsey was sure that would not endear her to Abby, "He's waiting for the guards to pass him by again so that he doesn't run into them on his way to meet the guys."

"Oh" Abby relaxed "So everything went alright, AX didn't do anything dangerous?"

"No Abby, he didn't." Gibbs told her as Flack and Mac turned away small smirks on their lips.

The large metal door closed behind the guards once again. The second it was closed, AX was up and running through the trees. Now knowing where the counter measures were, it was a simple matter to get through the forest. AX was at the perimeter line in just over three minutes.

Lindsey pulled out her cell phone, "I'll contact the guys and tell them to pick you up."

"No" AX said immediately, "It'll be better if I go to them. I don't want to take any chances that these cameras might pickup something. Tell them I'll be there in fifteen minutes and just to meet me outside."

Lindsey nodded and walked away from the group as she hit the speed dial on her phone.

Danny and Seeley were just finishing their burgers and fries, and what had to be the best chocolate shakes they'd ever tasted, when the call came.

"Okay honey, got it, by the way you hungry? I just had the best burger and chocolate shake…Okay I'll bring you some, see you soon, love ya. Bye."

"What's up?" Seeley asked as he wiped his mouth

"AX is on his way, we got fifteen minutes." Danny said as he motioned to the waitress, "Hey, let me get two more orders the same to go, please."

"Sure honey." The waitress gave both handsome men her best smile as she went to place the order.

Seeley picked up his coffee and took a sip, "So what are you and Lindsey going to do after this is all over?"

Danny shrugged, "We have some ideas, you know, we've been talking about it. Nothing set in concrete yet. We got a few options though."

The two men continued to chit chat for another fifteen minutes. Then collecting the bill, they paid and left the diner. Walking around to the SUV, Seeley hit a button and the doors unlocked. The moment Danny opened the passenger door, the rear side passenger door opened as well.

"Hey look who's back." Danny smiled, "How'd it go buddy?"

"I've had better nights." AX admitted, then sniffed the air, "Is that food I smell?"

Seeley laughed, "Yeah we figured you'd be hungry."

"Starving." AX opened the burger and began to eat, as they drove off into the night.

The door opened up and in entered two tired men.

Lindsey smiled as she spotted Danny, "Hey, babe, you look tired."

"I am a bit." Danny admitted to his wife, as he kissed her and then held out the food to her. "Where is everybody?"

"Mac and Don went back to the hotel, they need to check in with the chief and get a change of clothes. Mac also said that he wanted to check up on how things are going at the lab. Tim, Ziva and Gibbs, are racked out in the living room, getting some sleep. MMM." Lindsey smiled, as she took the offered food "Smells good. Oh by the way I spoke to your mother earlier."

Danny's eyes brightened, "Oh yeah, how's Luce?"

Lindsey shook her head, "Your mother is spoiling her rotten."

Danny chuckled as they sat down at the table

Abby smiled as AX entered next, wrapping her arms around him. Abby kissed him deeply

"How did it go?" she asked

"Got everything we need." he told her, "Now I just have to fine tune it tonight and have the plan ready by tomorrow."

Confused Abby stared at him, "Why the rush?"

AX shrugged, "I have a feeling that this is coming down to the wire now. I think that the Beast will be coming back any day now. The more prepared we are the better I'll feel."

Abby nodded, "By the way where is Seeley?" she asked noticing that the FBI agent wasn't there.

"He went home, he wanted to see Bones and then get a good night's sleep. He'll be back in the morning."

"Okay." Abby smiled, "You ready for bed?"

AX chuckled and shook his head, "Not yet, I have some plans to make up. Why don't you go on ahead. I'll be up in a little while." He promised. "Besides I have to make a phone call."

"Okay, just be up soon." Abby kissed him again and made her way upstairs.

The three friends sat at the table, AX spotted the three envelopes sitting there. Reaching over he grabbed them.

Danny stared at the files in front of AX, "Are those the files you asked the director for earlier?" he asked

"Sure are." AX opened pulled out the thick sheaf of papers, "I hate paperwork." AX admitted.

"Want a hand?" Lindsay grabbed one of the files and looked at it, "Oh this is definitely yours." She handed the thick sheaf to her husband.

"Gee thanks." Danny felt the same about the paperwork as did AX.

"Well, nothing to it, but to get started." Lindsay smiled

The three began to read through the documents, making notes as needed..

Gwen awoke to the ringing phone, it was still dark outside. Looking at the clock on the stand, she wondered who could be calling so early.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom." AX replied

Gwen felt herself begin to choke up, "Baby, is that you?" she asked relieved

"Yeah it's me. Sorry I didn't phone you earlier, I've just been really busy."

"Yes, I imagine that working for the CIA can get tiring." Gwen said acidly

AX winced, "Yeah, sorry about that. That's why I called, to tell you all about it."

Gwen laid back into her bed, "No AX, I don't want to know. It's enough for me to know that you are safe, and that you weren't doing anything illegal." Gwen felt as if a hundred pound weight had fallen off her shoulders, "So, how are you, you are safe aren't you?"

"Perfectly." AX smiled, "I met my father."

"Good." Gwen felt herself tense a bit, this is what she had feared for years, "I knew that Jethro would find you. So what do you think of him?

"I think he's a good man." AX admitted, "I wish he'd been in my life before now.

"I know AX, maybe I should have told him sooner." Gwen sighed, "I did what I thought was right."

"I know you did mom, I have no hard feelings. I don't regret anything about how I grew up. I think you did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself."

Gwen laughed, relieved, "Yeah, not bad at all. You know you are just like your father." Gwen admitted, "I didn't realize until I saw Jethro again. But, the two of you are so much alike that it is scary. Both of you, good men, strong men."

"Mom." AX interrupted her, "I want to tell you something, I met a girl."

Mother and son continued to talk for another hour. Finally, AX had to get back to work and Gwen back to sleep. Which she could do now a lot more easy, knowing that her son was safe.

"Good night AX."

"Good night mom, sleep well."

"Oh! I want to meet Abby soon, okay?"

AX smiled, "Soon as I can arrange it, I promise."

Gwen also smiled, "Just remember son, a promise is a promise. Never break one."

AX smiled, as if he'd ever forget his mother's one true law, "I know mom. Night."

"Night baby boy."

AX hung up the phone and turned back to the board in his war room, where he had a large map set up. The plan was set, it should work without any snags.

"Don't get over confident." AX whispered to himself, "The minute you do that, you over look that one little detail that can get someone killed." he reminded himself.

"One more time." AX ordered himself, sipping his coffee, AX began to go through the plan again from the beginning trying to make sure that he didn't miss anything.

Chapter 21: New Beginnings…

The morning sun was shining into Mac and Don's hotel room. Finishing tying his shoelaces. Mac sat down on the bed and dialed a number. It was strange, Mac thought, that he couldn't get a hold of Stella the night before. Usually, whenever he called, Stella would pickup right away. Especially in this circumstance, where the guys still in NY didn't have a clue as to what was really going on.

"Bonasera." Stella answered

"Hey Stella it's me Mac."

"Oh Mac, great to hear from you. Sorry I missed your call last night, but by the time I got your message, I figured you'd be asleep."

Mac sat against the headboard as he spoke on the phone, "So everything is okay at the lab?"

Stella Bonasera shook her head, "Yes Mac, everything is fine here. Nothing major is going on. We just have a few cases and that is all well in hand over here. How are things going over there? I mean you obviously got somewhere in getting the information that you wanted."

Mac ran his fingers through his hair, "It's a nightmare, I'll tell you all about it when I get back. I can't get into it over the phone, but I can tell you that it is big. Really big, with bad consequences if it all goes wrong."

Stella frowned, worried for her partner, her friend. "Sounds very serious. By the way, how are Danny and Lindsay doing?"

"They're okay." Mac was able to say honestly, "They have been helping NCIS process some evidence. I'm hoping that I can show the commish that they are the most dedicated people we have, and that it would be a damn shame to lose them over something so trivial."

Stella nodded in agreement, "You might want to get the head of NCIS to put something on paper. You know just to re-enforce how good they really are."

Mac nodded appreciatively, "The director seems like a fair minded woman. I'll ask her."

"Her?" Stella smiled, "You mean NCIS has a woman in charge?"

Mac laughed, "Yes, and from what I understand. Jennifer Shepard is the only woman in charge of an armed federal agency."

"Good for her." Stella smiled, "So, did you meet up with Danny's long lost friend?"

Mac shook his head. Frustrated that he couldn't tell Stella more. Mac needed her input on this, bounce ideas off of her, rationalize the things going on in his head.

"Can't say Stella…"

Mac heard her laugh, "I know, you can't say on an open line. Well why don't you open your door and let me in so you can tell me in person."

"What?" Mac was in shock, but dutifully went to his door and opened it up.

Standing before him were two people Mac had been missing.

"Hey Mac." Sheldon Hawkes laughed at his boss's expression.

Stella hung up her phone, "You gonna let us in Mac?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hey, did I just hear…Stella, Sheldon!" Don came forward dressed in a robe, his hair still wet from his shower. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Following the Deputy chief's orders." Stella told him, and looked at Mac, "I don't know what you said to Sinclair, but ten minutes after you were on the phone with him, he called us."

"Yeah." Sheldon agreed, "Told us to make sure that we were both on the next flight to DC to join up with you guys and help out."

"That was nice of him?" Don said confused looking from one face to another.

Mac shook his head ruefully, "No it isn't, he is trying to position it so that the NYPD gets credit for whatever goes down here. Then he can go to the media and say how it was all his idea for the NYPD to get involved. And good thing as well, since NCIS was too thick and stupid to do it without us."

Stella shook her head, "Let's not worry about that now. We have more important things to discuss. Before, we were talking about Danny's friend."

"Yeah, did you guys find him?" Sheldon asked as he sat down on the edge of one of the hotel beds.

Don laughed, "Oh yeah, we found him."

Stella frowned, "What's that mean?"

Don shrugged, "I don't think the elevator goes all the way to the top floor, if you know what I mean."

Mac shook his head, "Be fair Don, the guy has been through a whole hell of a lot. Not many would have survived as long as AX has. Especially not the last six months"

"That's true." Don admitted, "I guess I can see why he is the way he is."

"You're right though about one thing." Mac admitted, "I think that the guy is on the ragged edge."

What are you two talking about?" Stella began, "I thought Danny said this guy was CIA?"

"He was CIA." Mac motioned to a chair as he took the other one.

"You tell it." Don began, "I'm gonna get some clothes on."

"I'd appreciate that." Sheldon joked

"You're so funny, Sheldon." Flack went back into the bathroom, carrying his clothes.

"So what is this AX like?" Stella asked again

Mac pondered the question for a moment, it wasn't as easy an answer as he would have thought. Is AX crazy? Dangerous? Dedicated? Out for vengeance? Or, out for justice, All of the above?

"Determined." Mac said slowly, "He is without a doubt the most driven person that I have ever met. Former Army as you know, and he is a medal of Honor recipient. Honorable, brave, someone I'd like to get to know under normal circumstances." Mac admitted, "But these circumstances are anything but normal."

"Okay." Mac held up a hand, "Let me start from the beginning…"

Mac began to tell them about AX, and his mission.

"You know the crazy thing about the whole thing is?" Mac paused in his narrative.

"What?" Stella asked dumbly, she couldn't imagine being undercover for three years with no down time, not to mention alone.

"The Agency couldn't tell anyone they had an agent undercover. So, when AX took this Fredrich persona and made his appearance. He was wanted by every law enforcement agency in Europe. Imagine being chased by Interpol, Scotland Yard, MI-5, MI-6, the Surte, our own NSA, FBI, and every other agency in between. Then still try and do the job that you were sent out to do, while dodging their hired killers."

"That is insane." Sheldon shook his head amazed as well.

"So what happened?" Stella asked

"Well, one night in Paris…" Mac continued to tell the story, finally finishing up ten minutes later.

"So." Stella shook her head, amazed that AX Sachs wasn't in a rubber room or dead by now, "Even the CIA was after him?"

"That's about it." Mac finished, "And he is still on the job, trying to finish what he started. Trying to put an end to the Beast, and his organization, before they get their hands on this Y-347."

"How bad is this stuff?" Stella asked nervously, New York was still recovering from 9/11, if terrorists got their hands on some chemical weapons and unleashed them in New York? Stella didn't even want to think about it.

Mac stared at Stella, "If they attack New York, and could get enough of it into the water system. It could kill millions, before they put their glass down, or get out of the shower."

Stella and Sheldon were rendered speechless. Millions? That number was incalculable. New York might never recover from such an attack, or DC or LA even.

"So what's the plan?" Stella asked ready to get to work.

Mac grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair, "We were just going to head out to meet up with the others and find out."

Gibbs re-entered the living room from the kitchen, coffee in hand. Looking over at McGee he could see that the younger man was having a conversation via the net with another computer expert. Eric Lindross from NCIS special projects in LA. Comically Ziva was hanging over McGee's shoulder. As if she were really interested or even understood what the two computer geeks were talking about.

Gibbs suddenly wondered if he should let the two off the hook, and tell them he knew about their relationship.

"What the hell." He throught wryly, "Rule 8 is out the window anyway". Him and the director of NCIS, Tony and Kate.

Suddenly Ziva turned and saw Gibbs staring at her. Ziva immediately straightened up and walked away pretending that she really wasn't interested in what was going on.

Gibbs snickered and shook his head, "Nah, this is too much fun." he thought

Callan and Sam moved over to stand by Gibbs.

"How you getting along learning your new role." Gibbs asked the chameleon of NCIS

"Not bad." Callan admitted, "I had to take a break from reading those computer books. They were putting me to sleep. Where's your boy, by the way, I haven't seen him this morning."

"Sleeping." Gibbs told them, "He was up last night trying to figure out how we are going to hit that CIA bunker."

Sam shook his head worriedly, "I hope he figures how the hell we are supposed to get through that laser grid without setting something off. We do that, we all might be spending sometime in prison."

"How's that?" McGee said as he typed in the last sequence

"That should do it." Eric looked over the results, "I just can't believe that the agency's encryptions are so old."

"How old?" Callan asked wondering if this were some sort of set up by the agency

Eric shrugged, "At least six months. If the intel is so valuable, I'd expect them to have the latest in encryptions."

From behind them came AX's voice, "The reason is simple." he began, "They don't think that anyone can break through their physical security to even get to the encryptions. Remember also that these computers aren't online. So the only way to them is through their security."

Eric shrugged, "Well this will definitely teach them. Okay, McGee plug in your phone. The program is ready to be downloaded."

A moment later, McGee nodded, "Done."

"Sending now." Eric hit a button and watched the screen, "Okay you are done and done. Files downloaded. You should be able to just plug and play from here on out."

McGee smiled as he unplugged the phone, "Thanks Eric, you've been a tremendous help."

"Anytime. Hey Callan, Sam, Hetty wants to know when you are coming back. She says that your paperwork for your last couple of cases are overdue, there's a small mountain on your desks."

Callan and Sam groaned, "Tell Hetty it should be a few more days at least." Sam told him

"Will do." Eric waved, "Take care guys."

The screen went blank.

"You got what you need McGee?" Gibbs asked his hacker

"Sure do boss, with this I should be able to crack the encryptions within four to five minutes tops."

"Good." Gibbs turned to his son, "Get enough rest?"

AX smiled, "Yes sir I did. Now if you will all excuse me." AX looked at his watch, "It's time for my workout."

"What about the plans for the complex?" Sam asked him

"They're ready, I'll walk you through them after I'm done." AX smiled and was about to walk out back

Just then the front door opened and a very harried Cynthia, Jenny's assistant rushed in holding the door open. Jenny entered the house next followed by the NY contingent.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with your deputy Sinclair about sending people down here to put into my investigations. Especially the ones that are classified and a matter of national security." She said angrily, tired of constantly being taken advantage of by the larger agencies. They all treated NCIS as if they were the red-headed stepchild. Now the NYPD thought they could do the same? No, Jenny thought to herself, enough is enough.

"I don't blame you at all director." Mac said again, "That is why I called you directly. Sinclair is using this…"

Jenny nodded in understanding, "To further his political career. Don't worry Mac, I am fully aware of why he is doing this. He's not the only person in this business who is skilled in playing politics. You don't get to be the first woman head of an agency without knowing how the game is played. He's fooled with the wrong person this time."

"Director?" Gibbs asked spotting a couple of new faces

Jenny paused and faced Gibbs, "The NYPD thought that we might need more help. So they sent along two more officers. Crime scene investigators."

"We don't have a crime scene yet." Gibbs said confused

"I know it, this deputy chief is trying to grab headlines." Jenny shook her head, "Jethro, I am taking a page out of your playbook. I'm done playing nice with these other agencies." She announced.

"Bout time." Gibbs nodded enthusiastically

"NCIS and especially this woman is nobody's bitch. The CIA, FBI, NYPD, are not going to take credit for busting up the biggest gun running ring in the world. I'm making sure that this time everyone knows that it was us." Suddenly Jenny spun and faced AX, "Did you do as I asked yet?"

"Right there." AX pointed to the files on the table

"Cynthia." Jenny nodded to the files, "Have those processed first thing."

Turning back to AX, "Let's do this quick, Danny and Lindsay I know that I said I'd give you some time to think things over. I'm sorry but I need your answer right now."

Danny and Lindsay looked to each other.

"This is big honey. You sure about this?" Danny asked one more time

Lindsay smiled gently and nodded, "I'm ready for a new adventure, how about you?"

Danny turned and grabbed the other two envelopes on the table and handed them to Cynthia, turning to the director of NCIS, "We're in Director."

Jenny smiled, "Good, I need the three of you to stand over here by me."

The others watched confused as the three stood at attention.

Jenny stood at attention, "Right hands up, do you swear to uphold the laws of the United States of America and the Uniform Code of Military Justice. To defend the constitution of the United States from all enemies both foreign and domestic."

"I do." All three said simultaneously

Jenny smiled and shook their hands, "Congratulations, and welcome to NCIS. Cynthia." Jenny turned to Gibbs "Your new NCIS special agents and forensics scientist."

Cynthia smiled as she handed over the three new NCIS ID's to their new owners as well as two plastic cases which contained brand new Sig Sauers and holsters for AX and Danny.

Mac stared at his two former detectives, "What's going on you two?"

Danny shrugged, sorry that this had to happen, "We're sorry Mac, but the director offered us positions in NCIS. She offered me a field position as Major Crimes forensics collection specialist. Lindsay was offered a position working in NCIS lab, working the evidence." Danny shrugged, "We took them."

Lindsay took Mac's hand, "Mac, you know that no matter what you did. Danny and I weren't going to get out jobs back."

Mac shook his head, "I might have been able to get the commissioner to see reason."

"Even if you did." Danny conceded the point, "That would have overridden Sinclair, and that would just piss him off and try twice as hard to get rid of us. We can't live like that Mac. Wondering if today is the day that I miss that one piece of evidence, that will cost me my job. Terrified to make a move, because it might get me or Lindsay fired. That's not living Mac. Besides, sad to say NCIS pays better."

Mac hated to admit it, but he knew that they were both right. Sinclair was vindictive enough to do just that.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." he said sincerely, hugging Lindsay and shaking Danny's hand and pulling him into a hug as well, "I'm happy though that you got another job so soon." Turning he looked at Jenny, "The evidence you had them work That was your test."

Jenny smiled, "Of course, when I saw that both of them had been fired for something so trivial. I saw my opportunity to get two experienced people on my team. I told you Mac, I know how to play the game."

Stella who was hugging Lindsay, stared at the director, "You don't have rules about fraternization?"

Jenny shrugged, "That's the nice thing about being director. I can ignore some of the rules. Also, it's not like they are going to be working together. Danny is going to be working the field with Gibbs, he will collect the evidence in the field. Lindsay will be working in the lab with Abby. I don't foresee any problems in that arrangement."

"Where you guys going to live?" Don asked hugging Lindsay

"AX said he'd sell us one of the houses he owns around the corner." Danny smiled as he shook hands with Hawkes.

Gibbs stared at his son, Abby standing by his side also staring at AX.

"So this is the deal that you made with Jenny?" Abby asked, "That you would come to work with NCIS?"

AX shrugged, "If I wanted to be in on getting the Beast, I needed to be under an authority that would be able to protect me, so I wouldn't be seen as a vigilante. Being an NCIS agent would give me that protection. Besides, I do need a job."

"You work for me?" Gibbs asked staring at his son

"If you don't mind." AX stared at his father.

"I don't mind, not at all." Gibbs smiled, proud of his son

"Agent Gibbs?" Cynthia returned

"Yes." Both Jethro and AX asked

Cynthia stared at both men, "I mean Sachs-Gibbs." She pointed to AX, as she handed him some more paperwork that needed to be signed.

Jenny couldn't help but smile at the expression on Gibbs's face. Shock, pride, his son was taking his name, Jenny knew that even though Jethro hadn't said anything about it. He had wished his son was named after him. To have his son take his name willingly, was something very special to him.

Jethro turned to Jenny, who shrugged, "It was his decision."

Ziva smiled as she leaned into McGee, "You know what this means."

McGee smiled, "We finally get to call someone else Probie!"

Gibbs stood between AX and Danny, too choked up for words. He simply reached up and smacked both of them in the back of the head.

Both Danny and AX were surprised, Tim came over and shook their hands.

"That's his way of saying welcome, or you're dead. You get used to it." He said simply, "Welcome to NCIS."

"Yes, welcome." Ziva agreed as she too shook their hands.

AX felt himself choking up himself, he felt welcome. AX realized that he was no longer alone. He felt sure that these people would back him up no matter what. AX laughed.

"What's so funny?" Abby asked her boyfriend

AX shook his head, "It took me going to the brink of hell and madness to find a new life and purpose for myself."

Chapter 22: More Planning…

Seeing the others staring at him, AX shrugged

"Well, I better get started on my workout." he said as he flexed his left fist and unwrapped the bandage. It was still a bit bruised, but felt okay, only the slightest twinge of pain. "It finally feels better." He moved outside to the backyard and began to set up his equipment. Which consisted of a couple of wooden targets two stationary metal targets held a red builders brick at what appeared chest height, the other a baseball bat, that was set up low as if it were someone's leg. A couple of sawhorses and two taller sawhorses that stood at least eight feet tall. A four inch lead pipe stretched it's length of about twenty feet. In one corner stood a dancer's horizontal pole. A boom box stood on a table pulling out his phone, AX laid it on the tabletop

AX went to the dancing pole first and began to stretch.

Ziva looked on curiously, there were no weights, no chin up bar, unless you counted the pipe.

"What kind of martial arts do you think he will start with?" She asked McGee.

Danny laughed, "He won't, he does ballet."

"Ballet?" Gibbs stared at his son, "Gwen sent my son to ballet?" He asked shocked, "He didn't get into enough fights over his name?"

"Yeah." Danny laughed at Gibbs expression, "You know he was offered a place at the high school of performing arts for his dancing. He's really good at it."

Pressing play on the boom box, the Nut Cracker suite began.

Taking the first position, AX lost himself in the music as he began to dance to the music.

Abby was entranced watching AX move. "He really is good."

After ten minutes, the music changed, suddenly heavy metal blared from the stereo. From the Nut Cracker Suite to Sandman by Metallica. And, just as quickly, AX went from ballet, to a different kind of dance, a deadly dance. His moves were obviously well practiced and came easily to him. He moved with speed and precision in time with the music. Then AX began to move faster, and faster, his fists and feet were blurs as they moved. Suddenly turning AX's fist flew at one of the stationary bricks he'd set up earlier. The brick exploded on impact. Spinning in the other direction, AX lashed out with his foot, the bat snapped in half.

Don stared at Sheldon, "Remind me never to get hit by him."

Sheldon nodded dumbly

Moving over to the table AX threw off the blanket that covered the top of it. Throwing knives were lined up underneath them. Grabbing a handful, AX turned towards the targets. Suddenly AX rolled across the ground, he was barely up and standing when the first knife flew from his hands, hitting the target squarely.

"Jesus." Stella muttered, as AX flew through the air and threw two more knives in mid air, also hitting the targets squarely.

AX was about to throw the next knife when the phone that had been sitting on the table began to ring. AX stopped in mid motion and walked to the phone, without turning AX threw the final knife over his shoulder and also hit the target. Turning off the boom box, AX read the number.

"He's good." Flack nodded appreciatively

"Amazingly good." Sheldon agreed

AX opened the phone, "Ya? Ya dis est Fredrich…" AX continued the conversation in German as the others watched.

"That's new." Danny remarked

"What is?" Lindsay asked him

"I don't remember AX ever speaking German." Danny shrugged.

"Ya." AX turned to the others and began to mime for paper and pen, moments later he was writing furiously on the paper. Moments later he hung up.

Looking at the others, "We're on, that was my informant. She just found out that Carlos is already on his way here. He will arrive in New York in about an hour, from there to DC two hours max. His men are already preparing for the operation as we speak. Marlina overheard a conversation that suggests the hit will happen at exactly 8pm tonight. The where is the only problem that we are facing. If we miss, the Beast will be on his way back to Europe with the Y-347 by midnight.

Gibbs nodded in understanding, "That means that we have to hit that guard post today."

"Yeah." AX agreed, "Let's go, it's time to go over our plans. I also have to walk you through the equipment we will be using." AX shook his head, "Even though I don't like it, we will have to hit the guard post in the daylight. It's trickier, but doable. So let's get down to my war room, I have things set up already."

The group followed AX down to the basement. Abby sat down nervously as she watched as AX set up a map and pictures on the wall.

"Tonight it will be over" she thought to herself, "Oh God, please let everything go smoothly. Don't let any of my friends be hurt tonight."

"Right." AX faced the group, "This the grounds of the CIA, the portion that we have to infiltrate is over here." AX pointed to a spot well away from the main buildings. "There will be twelve of us doing this part of the job. Our initial entry point is here, we walk two miles to this road here. We're coming in from the south going north to this road here. Here we have to split the team into two's for the next part of this." AX motioned to the roadway, "All along this route there are cameras set up. I've timed them, when I tell you to go, you have 5 seconds to get across the road and past the first row of trees, you have to move fast. I'll be coming in last in line with whoever my partner for this is. Dad, you make up the team lists." Gibbs nodded in understanding.

"Okay from here, we have to be careful. There is one moving patrol that will be patrolling the grounds. I've tried to time it so that we don't make contact until we are in position. They patrol every other hour, thirty minutes out, and then thirty minutes back. We will be equipped with thermal goggles, so we should have no problem spotting them and waiting till they head back. Once they are gone we move to this point here." AX pointed to another spot on the map, "This is just over a hundred yards away from the guard post. We will have to do some navigation to avoid the counter measures set up, but that is more routine than anything else. This is the spot we have to worry about." AX warned them, "We have to take the guards without them setting off an alarm or calling out for help."

"How the hell do we do that without killing them?" Sam asked as he memorized the map

"With some good friends of mine." AX moved to the wall, "The SC20K automatic rifle with Less than Lethal armament. I have six of these, so half the team will be armed with this rifle. The other half will be armed with my other friend, the SC semi-automatic pistol. It fires your standard 9 mm Glazer safety rounds, these suckers will do a lot of damage. Unless your target is wearing body armor, it's a guaranteed one shot to drop them. Each bullet is basically a shotgun shell. Tiny metal fragments surrounded by Teflon, fire the bullet, the Teflon melts and when it hit's a target, the shrapnel is released inside your target. However, we don't want this feature, now if you look here there is a switch hit this switch and it fires a small dart that is coated with the latest in knock out drugs. Hit a man with this he will be down and out for twenty minutes. Once we take the guards, we strip them and tie them up and gag them."

"Why do we have to strip them?" Stella asked confused

"Because we are going to need their clothes to get through the laser grid." AX explained, "Sewn somewhere in their clothing is an IFF chip. This allows the guards to walk straight through the laser grid without having to shut it off completely. The signal basically warps around them and seals itself once they are past. Six uniforms, twelve of us, that means that anyone who doesn't have a uniform has to stay between two who are wearing one, we file through single file. Once on the other side, we take the three guards in this room here. They're backs will be to us, and we will have the advantage that they think it will be the returning patrol. But, make no mistake, that advantage will last seconds. They will be sitting at their control desks, all they have to do is touch a button and every alarm the agency has, will go off." AX pointed to the map of the rooms that he made. Then after that, we do a quick sweep, make sure that we don't have any surprises. We then head down and set up our diversion." AX shrugged, "That's my part of the plan."

Gibbs nodded, "Good, Callan and McGee we will be in constant contact with you. Once we have taken the guard post, that is your cue to move in and infiltrate the Keep and make your way to level fifteen."

"How will we let you know when we are in position?" McGee asked.

"I have this." AX held out two watches, "When you reach level fifteen, one of you just look at your watch and hit the stem. That will send us a signal to let us know you are in position. Also, here are the documents and copies of the discs you will need for your cover, everything is set up in the agency's computers. So you should have no problems getting through.." AX handed over the documents and computer discs to McGee. "We then download the virus." AX chuckled mirthlessly, "You will know when it takes effect. Chaos will be erupt, down on level 15 a flashing red light will go off. That is your cue, from that moment you have fifteen minutes to break the encryption and get the information we need and get the hell out."

"Once the signal is sent and Callan and McGee are downloading the information." AX looked to the others, "That is our cue to get the hell out of dodge as well. We make our way back to the road, we turn west and run flat out for a mile. There we will find our transport waiting for us to get us out."

"Also for Callan and McGee." AX pointed out, "When you guys leave, turn east, follow the road for seven miles, to this point right here. It's an abandoned gas station. Dump the car, I've already wired the car with an explosive that will completely destroy it. No prints, no DNA nothing, set it off and get out. There should be another car there waiting for you, to get you out."

Jenny nodded, "I'll see to it."

"We are going to need lots of back up tonight Jenny." Gibbs told her, "We'll only have a few hours to set everything up. We also have no idea how many people the Beast will bring.

"It will be a lot." AX warned them all, "This is big for the Beast. To hit a military installation is no small feat for him. He will bring a lot of fire power to back him up.

Jenny pulled out her cell phone, "Cynthia, get on the phone and call everyone in. I mean every agent we have in DC, except for the injured or on maternity leave. I want them at headquarters in two hours ready for a briefing. Then get on to the motor pool, I want two large vans and one of our chargers, send them to the address we were at earlier. I want two armed agents in each vehicle, I want them here as soon as possible."

AX nodded, "That's it, your call as to when we move out." He said to his father

Gibbs nodded as he headed for the map again, "We go in three hours. Till then we go over and over this until everyone can point out every detail on this map. Mac, Sam, Don, Ziva, Seeley with me over here. The rest go to AX and begin to go over weapons with him. Then we switch out."

Jenny turned to Gibbs, "I'm heading back to the office to get everything there ready. Good luck." Jenny turned to leave then paused, "Jethro…"

Gibbs nodded, "I'll be careful." he promised

"Good." Turning Jenny left before she broke down like a little school girl.

Chapter 23: Start of the End Game…

Jenny stood in the middle of the bull-pen, every agent she could get her hands on was present. Even those with no field experience were there waiting nervously. For the Director of NCIS to call every available person for an assignment. The agents were under no illusions, this was serious.

Jenny faced her people, "First of all, I'd like to thank you all for being so prompt. I know you must all be wondering what is going on here today. Major crimes has been investigating an international gun running operation. They have made major strides in this investigation and as a result. We are ready to make an arrest. However there is a complication, we have learned that this ring led by this man." Jenny put up the picture of the Beast, "Intends to hit a certain target tonight and try to steal a very dangerous chemical weapon. If this should happen, it will be sold to the highest bidder. If a terror group were to get their hands on this, it will pose a great threat to the safety of the United States. It would make 9/11 look almost trivial in comparison. NCIS, is not going to allow this to happen."

"Ma'am." One agent called out, "What's the target?" he asked

"We don't know yet." Jenny admitted, "Major crimes is finding that out as we speak. However, it is happening tonight, so we have very little time. We have to be ready to move at a moments notice. So, I want everyone in this room to have heavy weapons issued, bullet proof vests, I want team leaders to coordinate with their people and to be ready. No one leaves headquarters until this assignment is over. Team leaders with me everyone else, get fitted out." Jenny ordered.

Kort strode down the hallway of CIA headquarters. It had taken his team a few days to run through all the data, until they found their mole. Then another day to confirm everything that they had learned independently through the NSA. But, they had done it. They had their mole, and now it was time to take him and break him.

Kort shook his head, amazed how much intelligence this traitor had actually been to get his hands on. Not only about the operation on the Beast, but information on other terror cells. Information that this bastard was ready and willing to sell, if those same terror cells could meet his price.

Kort paused in front of an office, looking back he saw that his two guards were there ready to arrest the traitor. Pushing the door open, Kort stormed his way in.

Startled analysts looked up and watched in surprise as Kort and his two armed guards marched past their desks. Kort stopped abruptly in the middle of the room before one desk in particular.

"Clarence Higgins?"

A young 25 year old young man with thick rimmed glasses and thinning hair, looked up surprised.

"Yes." he said tremulously

Kort nodded to the men behind him, who fanned out and came from either side and grabbed the analyst.

"You are under arrest for treason against the United States. Take him to interrogation. Lana, secure this workstation and find me the evidence we need."

A severe looking young woman nodded and sat at the desk and began to type.

Clarence Higgins was shaking as he was led out of the room.

Kort pulled out his cell phone and dialed, "Sir, it's Kort. I've sealed the leak."

"Good." The director of intelligence said satisfied, "Who was it?"

"A nobody sir." Kort shook his head, "A junior analyst with too much access and too little sense."

"Get the confession." The director ordered

"Oh, I will get it sir." Kort promised

"As soon as you get the confession and are satisfied that there are no other leaks. Call off the manhunt on Sachs." The director ordered.

"Very well sir." Kort hung up the phone and headed for interrogation

The team wound it's way through the forest. Pausing now and again to ensure that there was no one around, and then back to making their way ahead. It was nearly 3:30 when they arrived at the road that separated them from the grounds of the CIA. Pausing at the foot of the road and hidden by the foliage around them. AX adjusted his trident goggles and began to scan the other side of the road using thermal vision.

After a few moments of scanning, he saw them. A six man security detail was walking their route, AX had timed it perfectly. Looking at his watch, AX saw that in three minutes, the security team would start on their way back to their security compound. That gave the team more than enough time to get into position and to take the security guards.

"Five minutes, everyone, we go in five minutes." He whispered over the coms. Looking over he saw his father crouched right beside him, wearing his camo gear.

"Hey" Gibbs began to his son, "You're mother says that you work with your hands."

"Yeah." AX said confused, "When Danny and I were teens, his uncle used to give us jobs on his construction crew."

"You do woodwork?"

"Yeah, but I gotta warn you, I use hand tools. I don't like the feel of the electric tools."

Gibbs smiled, "Me either, I'm building a boat in my basement. I could use some help."

AX grinned and nodded, "I would love to help you on your boat, dad."

Sheldon Hawkes rubbed his ear, unused to the earpiece. Looking over to his new partner for this assignment. Sam nodded to the young doctor, who looked very uncomfortable in his new BDU's.

"How you holding up doc?" Sam whispered to him

Sheldon nodded positively, "I'll be okay. I got your back."

Sam smiled, "Never thought any different. Three minutes."

Seeley was next in line to go across, his partner was Lindsay.

"So what does Bones think of you doing this?" Lindsay whispered

Seeley's eyes opened wide, "Are you kidding me, I didn't tell her. If I did, she would insist on being here. I've risked her career too many times before to get her involved in this."

"She's going to be pissed." Lindsay pointed out

"Oh yeah." Seeley agreed, not looking forward to that conversation with his future bride. "I gotta remember to wear a cup when I tell her."

Lindsay covered her laugh..

Ziva and Stella were next after them.

Ziva was whispering a prayer under her breath, but Stella heard it anyway.

"Say one for me would you?" Stella smiled nervously, this was not the kind of cop work she was used to doing.

"For all of us." Ziva smiled, "And, for my Tim." She thought silently, wishing she could have gone with Tim and Callan.

Danny and Abby were next in line.

Abby uncomfortably fingered the SC pistol that both Gibbs men insisted that she wear. Just in case they said.

"I hate this thing." Abby adjusted the holster again, "I don't like the idea of aiming guns at people."

"Just remember." Danny looked at her, "It fires tranquilizer darts, not bullets."

"I know." Abby looked to Danny, "Danny if something happens to me."

"Ain't nothing happening to you Abs." Danny promised

Abby smiled and kissed Danny's cheek, "Thanks for that, but if it does. You will look out for AX right?"

Danny nodded his head seriously, "Always." he promised

"Good." Abby heard over the ear piece, "Two minutes."

Abby got ready to move forward

Mac and Don stood second to last to move out.

"You ready for this Don?" Mac asked his friend

Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Don checked his pistol one more time and put it away. "I can't say I ever want to do this again though."

"You and me both." Mac grinned, "I'll make you a deal, next time we're asked to do spy work. We run for the hills, and end up in Hawaii drinking some mai-tai's."

"Deal." Don grinned, "Hey after this is over, I say we go anyway."

"Deal." Mac grinned back

"Get ready." AX patted Sam on the shoulder

The two men rose up, like two sprinters waiting for the gun to go off. The camera turned

"GO."

Like lightening the two men were across the road and into the field with seconds to spare.

"Next, line up."

"GO"

Each pair made it across with no problems. Finally, AX and Gibbs were across as well. Taking the lead again, AX turned to the group.

"We have fifteen minutes to get to our position, and five minutes to find spots to hide. Let's go."

The team made their way through the forest. Every once and awhile AX would point to something, that turned out to be an alarm. The team avoided these easily, and made quick time to the place AX had chosen to ambush the security team.

"Okay, we're here." he announced twelve minutes later.

"Nice spot for an ambush." Gibbs had to admit.

"Yeah" Mac agreed, "Plenty of cover, and only one path for the security team to come from."

"Every one check your weapons one more time, Make sure that you are set to fire tranquilizers and not bullets." AX warned them one last time. "Then break up into teams and find your spots."

Five minutes later, AX walked the path one more time. Nodding his head, everyone was well hidden and could attack quickly when the time came.

"Okay everyone stay put, I'll give you the signal when I spot them. Don't attack until they are all in the kill zone."

AX settled himself down on the road. Scanning the area ahead with his goggles, after he spotted the advancing security patrol. AX would then take his position.

The wait was long and tense. Seven minutes of waiting could seem like an eternity, Finally AX spotted them moving forward. Rolling across the road, AX moved into position by Gibbs.

"They're coming, one minute out." AX whispered

The guards never knew what hit them. One moment they were walking peacefully, the next they were down on the ground unconscious. It took just a matter of seconds.

"Move in." AX ordered

Checking the bodies and making sure that none of them were actually dead. AX looked to the others.

"Good work. Gentlemen, find your size. Ladies, zip tie the guards and gag them please." AX looked at his watch, "We have forty five minutes till we move out.

The team moved out, as AX explained the next phase.

"I go first, Sam behind me, one of the people with no uniform behind Sam. Then another person with a uniform a few paces back and so on. Hold on to the shoulder of the person in front of you and just walk normally."

AX stared at his watch, "Okay, we go…NOW."

As one the team marched into the clearing, without pause or hesitation they moved through the laser grid. Using his trident goggles, AX saw that the field was parting before them, like Moses parting the red sea. Reaching the other side, AX quickly moved forward to the steel door. As the others came through the laser grid.

Using the snake cam, AX looked underneath the door. One of the three techs was waiting for the security team to come back. Probably for a de-briefing to make sure that everything had gone alright. Unexpected, but not difficult to overcome. The door to the tech room itself was closed.

Standing up, AX pulled out his SC20K and loaded a sticky shocker. Nodding to Sam, to open the door.

Sam punched in the code he'd been given, the light turned green, turning the knob Sam opened the door. The guard started to smile and welcome the security detail back, when AX fired. The round hit the guard square in the chest. The guard began to convulse and fell to the ground. Gibbs, Sam and Mac moved in quickly. Throwing the security tech room door opened. The three men fired tranquilizer rounds into the two remaining guards. Both men slumped in their seats.

"Four upstairs now." AX whispered, Sheldon, Stella, Ziva and Seeley ran up the stairs as quietly as they could. Moments later Seeley's voice broke the silence.

"We're clear here." he announced.

"We're clear on this level too." Danny announced

"Let's go down." AX led the way down the stairs.

Five minutes later, Abby stood before the fiber optics that carried information to the Keep. Looking at the wires, Abby turned to the others.

"I need something to cut the insulation." She suddenly heard several clicks, turning she saw that just about everyone was holding up a knife for her to use.

Abby shook her head staring at the knives, "Ah…No good, the wires are too thin. I use one of those and I'll cut right through it before I'm ready."

"I got it." AX came forward and held up a small device that looked like a pen. "Laser torch, just wave it over the wire it will melt the insulation and leave the wire underneath."

Abby smiled, "The proper tool for the job." taking it Abby got to work.

Abby worked silently for several minutes, while the others wandered around the room impatiently. Checking her meters once again, then her laptop once more Abby smiled.

"Gibbs, were good to go."

Nodding Gibbs grabbed his earpiece, "Callan, McGee, you're on."

"Be careful Timmy." Abby said aloud

"Amen to that." Ziva thought nervously to herself.

Looking at Ziva, Gibbs knew that it was time to relent, and let Ziva know that it was okay to be worried.

"Ziva." Gibbs smiled at her, "McGee is going to be okay." he promised

"You know, don't you." Ziva half smiled, "And, here we thought we were getting one over on you." she admitted "How long have you known?"

"About five months." Gibbs admitted, "It's okay, rule 8 is basically out the window anyway."

"Thank you." Ziva smiled and hugged Gibbs

Abby's eyes popped open, "Rule 8! You and Timmy?" Abby pouted, "And, you never told me?"

"What's rule 8?" Flack asked

"Gibbs rules, rule 8 no dating inside the team." Abby said quickly and turned back to Ziva, "Well, speak woman."

Smiling Ziva shrugged, relieved that she could finally share this with everyone. "We didn't tell anyone." Ziva admitted, "Somehow it made it more fun."

"Ziva David." Abby ordered, "You sit your cute little ex-mosad, Israeli butt down here and tell me everything. Lindsay, you might as well get started on learning all the NCIS gossip." She said pointing to another chair. Lindsay sat down and leaned forward, a happy expression on her face.

Smiling like a school girl Ziva sat down and began to tell everything. Well almost everything.

"Women." Sam snickered, "Always the same."

"Yup." Danny agreed, "And, I hope they never change." he added

"Amen, brother." Sam laughed heartily

At the same time that the team were beginning their infiltration of the grounds. Callan and McGee were approaching the front gates of the CIA.

"Afternoon." Callan held out the two ID's that AX had fixed up for them

"How you guys doing?" the guard smiled friendly at them as he inspected the ID's and made note of the license plate.

"Overworked and underpaid." Callan joked back

"You and me both." the guard agreed, "Where you guys heading?"

"The Keep." Callan told the man, "Upgrades on some of the computers."

"Orders?"

"Here you go." Callan handed them over

Nervously the two men in the car stared as the guard inspected the paperwork. Finally a minute later the guard held out the ID's and the orders.

"Okay, everything is good. You know where you're going?" he asked them

"Got it." Callan reassured him

"Take it easy." The guard opened the gates for them

Tim let out the breath he'd been holding for so long.

Callan smiled at McGee, "Tim, relax. Everything is going to be fine."

"Right." McGee began to take deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

Driving through the immense grounds, Callan finally found the road that led to the Keep. Five minutes later, he found the parking area.

Callan stared at the rearview mirror collecting himself and getting into character. Finally he nodded to himself.

"Okay, let's do this." He said as he got out of the car.

Both men walked side by side. Tim nervously looked around

"Aren't we going in a bit early, I mean the guys haven't called us yet." he stated

Callan shook his head, "It would be suspicious if we just sat in the car. No, better to go in now. Trust me."

"I do." McGee told the other man, and meant it.

"Good, now let me ask you about the operating system of the new…" Callan began to go into detail of some of the latest operating systems.

Suddenly Tim relaxed, this he could talk about and let it take his mind off the fact that he was in the middle of infiltrating the Central Intelligence Agency.

Their conversation continued as they approached the front security desk. The guards looked up.

"Can I help you gentlemen." The head guard asked

Callan broke off in mid-sentence and turned to the guard, "Sure can." he said as he held out the orders and the ID's once again.

"We're here to upgrade some of the operating systems on your computers."

Taking the orders, the guard studied them, then handed it off to a subordinate who began to type into his computer.

"I'll have to inspect your bags." he said as he patted the table in front of him, "Walk through the scanners. Cell phones and anything metal in the trays."

Doing as instructed both men went through the detectors without a hitch. Collecting their belongings and putting them away, they waited.

The other guard held up the papers to his superior, "They're good to go."

"Okay." The guard handed them back their orders, "Go straight down this hall at the end of it you will find another guard desk, they'll let you on the elevators down."

"Okay." Callan smiled, "But first I need a caffeine fix. Which way is the cafeteria?"

The guard laughed and shook his head, "You computer guys are all the same. We'd probably have a mass riot here if we ever ran out of coffee."

Playing his part McGee grabbed his chest, "Never utter those evil words again." he joked, hoping he was playing along with Callan. One look at Callan reassured him that he was doing fine.

The guard laughed again, "Take the elevator right there up one level, turn left and follow your nose."

"Got it. Thanks." Callan and McGee turned to the elevators, "Nice one Tim."

"Thanks." McGee suddenly felt more relaxed than before, he could do this.

Tim couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. Here he was, his first undercover assignment, to infiltrate one of the most secure sites in the world, the CIA! Tim had always pictured that doing this kind of work involved secrecy, and intrigue, you know, you're typical spy type work.

Reality, here he was inside the Keep one of the CIA's most secure locations on earth. Sitting at a table in the middle of CIA's cafeteria drinking coffee with Callan Waiting for word that it was okay to break into one of the CIA's encrypted computers.

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs voice whispered into their ears.

"McGee, Callan, you're a go."

Callan lifted his cup and drained it. Standing up he stretched. Removing the earwig, Callan dropped it on the floor and crushed it to dust. Callan knew that they couldn't get through security wearing it. Looking over to McGee, Callan saw him doing the same with his earwig.

"Okay partner, let's get started."

McGee nodded and drained his cup as well. "Yeah, let's get this done, I actually got a date tonight."

"Really?" Callan smiled, "Don't tell me, you finally got Ziva to say yes."

Tim blushed, how did Callan know? Or, did he just guess and pick a name at random.

Callan slapped Tim's arm, "Way to go!" Smiling he turned and picked up his bag, "Come on let's get this done so you can get on your date. I gotta help my kid tonight with his science project."

Both men headed down the elevator again. Getting out on the main level, they turned and went where they had been directed earlier. Finding the other desk, they once again showed their papers and ID's.

The guard held out two red ID badges, "Okay, you are going to take this elevator down to the bottom level, your orders say that you are to report to room 15-186. Once you are there ring the buzzer by the door and we will let you in from up here."

"Got it, thanks." Callan took the badges and handed one to McGee.

The doors to the elevators closed and started it's downward descent.

"Almost done." Callan reassured McGee.

"Yeah." McGee agreed, hoping and praying that he was right about being able to hack the computer.

The doors opened, the hallway was barren. Just one long stretch of concrete cinderblock hallway with doors on either side.

The pair made their way down the corridor looking at the numbers, they finally found 15-186. McGee reached out and touched the button. Moments later the door buzzed, McGee reached over and pushed the door open.

The door closed behind them, the room was small and contained two chairs a table and a large powerful computer.

"Okay, it's 6 pm." Callan hit the stem of the watch he'd been given.

Back at the guard shack, AX's OPSAT began to beep.

Hitting the off button, "That's the signal." He told Gibbs

"Do it Abby." Gibbs leaned over Abby's shoulder

"Right…" Abby began to type and seconds later she hit enter. "It's on it's way."

"Okay, the moment that you read that the satellites are off course. Cut the connection, that's our cue to get going."

Mark Travis was sitting in his seat in front of his computers analyzing the incoming information from the different sectors. His head bobbing up remembering the music from the concert he'd gone to the night before. Suddenly, his computer crashed.

"Whoa, what the hell?" his hands flew off the keyboard

"What's the problem Travis?" Shift supervisor Boyd was suddenly at his side

"My computer crashed."

Suddenly an alarm sounded, both men turned and in horror watched as over a dozen more computers also crashed.

"People! We are at def-con 4! Find the problem!" Boyd called out to his people

The doors to the room opened and additional techs ran into the room and began to try and solve the problem.

Down in sub-level 15 a red light began to flash.

"That's it go!" Callan told McGee who was already moving to plug in his phone.

"And we have disruption people!" Abby shot out of her seat and began to unhook her computer. Shoving it into her bag, Abby slung it over her back.

"Okay let's go." AX told the others as he headed back up the stairs.

Seconds later they were out of the building, and through the laser-grid.

"Come on." McGee stared at the computer screen as it scrolled through the encryptions.

"Five minutes." Callan called out the time again

"Come on you stupid…" Suddenly the computer engaged, "We're in."

Tim flew forward and began to scroll through the computer.

"Seven minutes."

"Got it!" McGee found the file and opened it. Scrolling through the information, McGee found what he'd been searching for. His eyes opened wide when he saw where the Y-347 was being kept.

Unhooking from the computer, McGee put the phone away.

"Were out of here." He announced as he shut down the system.

Both men turned and left the room. Retracing their steps, they were in the elevator and heading back upstairs. Handing back the ID's they were searched again, and released.

Callan and McGee were back in the car in less than two minutes and less than 5 minutes after that they were driving out the front gates.

McGee dug out the phone and began to dial.

"Did you find it?" Callan asked

"Yeah, I got it. Boss, it's me. Yeah we got it…"

Chapter 24: End Game

Gibbs listened his eyes becoming hard, "Got it McGee. Yeah head directly there."

"Well?" Mac asked as the group in the back of the van stared at him

"It's being kept in a sub-level at Bethesda Naval hospital."

Stella's eyes opened wide in shock, "The CIA is keeping one of the deadliest chemical weapons ever created, in a hospital?"

Ziva's eyes flew open, "Gibbs! Tony and Kate are picking up the babies today!"

"Call them now!" Gibbs ordered, "Tell them to alert security! Bannion, head to Bethesda now!"

"On our way Gibbs." The van accelerated

Hitting speed dial, Gibbs waited impatiently, "Jenny, Bethesda hospital. We're heading there now."

"Right." Jenny's hands were shaking, with fear and anger. How dare the CIA place such a weapon on navy property with out alerting NCIS.

Grabbing her gun out of her drawer, Jenny grabbed several extra clips and stepped out of her office.

"Good luck director." Cynthia called out after her boss.

Jenny reached the top of the staircase. Looking down she saw seventy of her agents waiting to move out. Both Ducky and Palmer were also present, both men carrying large bags filled with medical supplies on their backs. Moving down the stairs, she stopped halfway down.

"Listen up people." She called out, "We have our target, Bethesda hospital."

Jack O'Hara, NCIS's highest ranking agent besides Gibbs turned to the others.

"You heard the director, move out!" he ordered as he opened the door to the stair case open and heading down.

Tony and Kate walked arm in arm, heading towards the baby nursery to pickup their children. Tony Sr. was also there carrying a small basket with two pink and one blue bunnies. The mood was light and a happy one.

That was when Tony's phone rang.

Reading the number Tony smiled, "Yes, Ziva, you and McGoo can come and see the kids tonight. In fact bring every…" Tony stopped and began to listen. He stopped short. "What?"

"Tony?" Kate stared as her husbands face went white.

"Jr?" Tony Sr. was also concerned

"I'm on it now." Tony promised, closing the phone he turned to Kate, "That was Ziva, the Beast, he found his weapon. Every available NCIS agent has been called in."

"Oh my God, go Tony, go." Kate began

Tony shook his head, "It's here Kate, the Beast is coming here with his army of mercenaries."

"Who?" Tony Sr. was confused

"Kate, go get the kids, Dad go with her. I'm going to find security." Tony began

"There's a guard right over there." Tony Sr. pointed down the hallway

Tony ran to the guard, Kate right behind him and Sr. lagging behind.

"Guard!" Tony began, as he pulled out his ID, "Tony Dinozzo, NCIS, we've received word that there is going to be an attack on the hospital. We have to get as many of the patients out of here…"

The guard turned, his gun already out, "Yes, Agent Dinozzo, I am fully aware of the attack." Prodding Tony in the stomach with the gun, "Move." the guard stood behind the trio as he pulled out his radio.

"This is Javier, I have an NCIS agent here. He knows about the attack, we don't have much time."

A strong dangerous voice called out, "Okay, pretense is over. We cannot wait until later, take the hospital now!" The beast ordered. "Javier, bring our guests to the main lobby, we will keep the hostages there, where everyone can see them.

Kate walked in front of both the Dinozzo men, using their bulk to block Javier's view of what she was doing. Kate typed quickly on her phone and sent out a quick text message. She just hoped that Abby was able to get Gibbs the message.

Abby's phone trilled, pulling it out she saw that she had a new message.

"It's a text from Kate!" She called out to Gibbs.

"What's it say?" Gibbs demanded

"Oh my God!" Abby's face turned white as she dropped the phone

AX reached out and grabbed the phone and read.

"Shit! It says, have no guns, guards beast's men. Got us, careful."

"Shit." Gibbs turned to the others, "We've got a hostage situation people."

AX reached for Abby's bag, "Abby, I need you to do something."

Abby was shaking, Tony and Kate, the innocent babies were in danger…

"Abby!" AX grabbed her hand, "I need you now!"

Shaking her head, Abby looked at AX, "What, what do you need?"

"I need you to hack whoever you have to, but find me the plans for Bethesda hospital."

Abby nodded as she grabbed the laptop, Abby then grabbed AX's hand.

"Promise me, AX." Abby stared him directly in the eye, "Promise me that you will get to Tony and Kate, that you will keep those babies safe.."

AX stared at Abby and nodded, "I promise."

Abby began to type.

The three Dinozzo's were shoved into the main lobby waiting area. Dozens of other service members and their families were already being herded into the same area.

"Listen up!" Javier shouted as he shoved Tony Sr. to the ground.

"Dad!" Tony went to help his father

Javier slammed the butt of his gun into Tony's kidney.

Tony felt the air explode from his body, as pain flooded his every thought.

"TONY!" Kate fell to her knees by her husband, Tony Sr. was at his son's other side seconds later.

"Jr." He said worriedly

Javier, grabbed Tony Sr. and pushed him back, then his hand flew out backhanding Kate across the face, "Nobody else needs to be hurt here!" Javier shouted to the frightened group "As long as you do what we say, when we say it. You will live to see tomorrow. If not, we do not have any problem with killing every single one of you."

Turning to leave, Javier paused by one of the six guards, "Watch them like hawks. I'm going to report in."

Tony sat up, supported by Kate and his father, he stared at Kate who wiped the blood from her lip, then looked to Javier's back as the man walked away, "You're a dead man." he whispered through gritted teeth.

Four levels down, the Beast stood outside a large steel door. Next to it a sophisticated security scanner showed a red light.

"How long to open it." He asked his hacker

"Two hours at least. I have several encryptions that I have to break." The man stared at his laptop screen.

The Beast stared at the man, "You have exactly two hours, at two hours and one minute. I will kill you."

The man looked up into the unforgiving eyes of the Beast, "I'll have it done." he promised

"Good." Turning the Beast saw one of his chief captains coming to him, "Javier, how is everything?"

"Good, we have the hostages in the main lobby. We have several guards on every floor and all of the entrances and exits are covered."

"Good, take command upstairs. I will be here, call me if there are any problems."

"Right." Javier turned and walked away.

The two vans screeched into the main lot of Bethesda hospital. Gibbs and his team poured out of them and started to take positions around the parked cars. AX and Abby remained inside the van, as AX studied the plans to the hospital.

It was not five minutes later that a Dodge Charger pulled up by the vans, two more agents got out as Callan and McGee got out of the back seat.

"Boss, any word on Tony and Kate yet?" McGee asked as he ducked down by Gibbs

"Nothing yet." Gibbs motioned to another car further down the line. "You two take position down there.

Suddenly the sounds of sirens broke the silence of the night. Cars poured into the lot, NCIS agents poured out of every vehicle and began to surround Gibbs and his team. Then several trucks appeared as United States Marines began to jump out of them.

One major stepped forward and called out to his men, "Secure the perimeter, no one does anything else with out my specific orders.

Another Charger screeched to a halt by the parked vans, and Jenny joined the teams.

Gibbs's eyes popped out of his head seeing her here.

"What the hell are you doing here!" He demanded

Jenny brushed the comment off, "What's the situation?"

Ziva nodded her thanks to one of the agents who handed her a vest, "We have an unknown number of hostiles in the hospital. They apparently have taken control of the entire hospital. From what we can see, we have at least thirty hostages in the main lobby, including Tony, Kate and Tony's father, being guarded by six men with automatic weapons, that we can see."

Jenny nodded at the news, "We have to assume for now that all the entrances and exits are being guarded as well."

Gibbs broke in again, "Jenny, I want you out of here. You can coordinate just as easy from headquarters."

"I can't do that Jethro." Jenny shook her head stubbornly, "You know I can't."

"You're pregnant!" Gibbs hissed

Ziva's eyes opened wide, "Director, Gibbs is right. If you are pregnant…"

"I'm here. Deal with it." Jenny stared daggers at Jethro

"At least stay in the tactical truck." Gibbs told her.

"I will." Jenny promised, "Do we have a plan yet?"

"Negotiator?" Mac asked as he too donned a vest, as he stared at the hospital.

"The Beast doesn't negotiate." Jenny informed him, "The last time someone tried, his men killed all the hostages." Jenny looked around, "Where is AX?"

"Here." AX stepped out of the van, once again dressed head to toe in black "And yes, I have a plan."

AX pointed to the plans on the laptop, "Right here is my way in. It's a ventilation duct, that leads outside. Right there." AX pointed to the side of the building. "You can't really see it from here, but there is a manhole cover there that will lead me inside.

Jenny looked through the binoculars, "Okay, I see it. Do you need any equipment?"

AX patted a black bag by his side, "I have what I need right here. From there, I make my way through the duct to this point here. I cross the floor to the elevator shaft." AX continued to explain his plans to Jenny and Gibbs.

"Dangerous." Jenny pointed out

"Yeah it is, but it is more dangerous to do nothing. Carlos will kill the hostages as soon as he has what he wants."

"Can you do it?" Jenny questioned

"I can do it." AX promised

Jenny stared at him, it was his eyes that gave her the answer. There was no doubt whatsoever in his eyes. "Do it, but I don't want you going alone. Take someone with you."

"Okay." AX turned and looked at his friend, "You up to it Danny?"

"I'm in partner." Danny nodded as he checked his gun

"Okay." AX patted Danny's shoulder, "Be ready to move in when we clear the lobby. Danny grab yourself a automatic rifle."

Danny went over to the van and grabbed one of the SC-20K's and a couple of extra magazines. Checking the sound suppressor he turned, he found himself facing a very worried Lindsay.

"I know you have to go, but you be careful in there."

Danny smiled and caressed her cheek, "You know I'm always careful now."

Lindsay turned to AX, who understood and nodded, "I'll watch out for him." he promised

Both men started to walk away, "Here take this, cover your face. One other thing Danny, this is not a cop thing. One of these guys spots you, you shoot to kill. You give him no chance to pull a gun on you."

"What about us supposed to be arresting people." Danny asked skeptically

"It's going to be just us two inside a building with at least thirty to fifty hostiles all trying to kill us on sight."

Danny stared at AX, "Right, so we give them no chance."

"Right." AX pulled down his mask, "Just follow me in and keep silent."

Staying in the shadows, AX and Danny quickly made their way around the side of the building to where the manhole was located. Reaching the area, AX pulled on his goggles. First searching the area with night vision, he saw nothing. Switching to thermal, suddenly two heat signatures appeared, squatting on either side of the manhole, hidden by some bushes.

Passing the goggles over to Danny, AX pointed.

Danny nodded as he also saw the two heat signatures.

Raising his rifle, AX switched the sight to thermal vision as well and took aim. Taking a deep breath, AX calmed himself and centered on his first target. Firing his first shot, AX shifted the rifle to the second target and shot again two seconds later. Danny could barely hear the two shots, and he was standing next to AX.

Both men went down. AX and Danny quickly moved over and checked the bodies. Both men were dead.

Moving to the manhole cover, AX pulled out a wire with a metal attachment. Pushing the metal spoke through one of the holes AX took hold of the wire and pulled. Slowly the manhole cover lifted. Pulling it to one side, Danny put on the goggles and stuck his head into the hole and looked in both directions of the passageway.

"Clear." Danny nodded and headed down the ladder quickly followed by AX as he pulled the manhole cover back into place. AX studied the passageway.

"This way." he whispered as he set off, rifle held up and ready to fire.

After a few hundred yards they came to a steel rebar door.

Danny stared at the gate, "There's no lock on this door."

"Not a problem." AX reached into his vest and pulled out a white wire. Quickly, he looped it through each bar, top and bottom.

"Move back, and don't look at the light." AX warned

Both men covered their eyes as AX hit the button. Suddenly a bright white light appeared, as the magnesium burned through the iron bars as if they were butter.

"Okay, let's move out."

"Was that magnesium?" Danny asked as he stepped through the bars

"Yeah" AX agreed, "Made to get through any kind of metal door quick."

"Cool." Danny looked down the dimly lit passageway, "How much farther?"

"About another hundred yards, there we should find the ventilation system. It's pretty wide, we have to climb about fifteen feet. Then follow it about another fifty feet and then find the way out."

"Right, well let's do it then."

The two men ran down the passageway.

"Gibbs." Ziva called out softly while staring through night vision binoculars.

Keeping low next to the parked cars, Gibbs made his way over to her.

"What is it?" He asked as he came abreast of her

"On the fifth floor, overlooking the front doors." Ziva handed over the binoculars

Taking them, Gibbs focused in to where Ziva was pointing. That was when he saw them.

"Booth." Gibbs called out

"Yeah?" Seeley appeared at his side.

"We got two bad guys over looking the front doors, on the fifth floor."

Seeley lifted his rifle and looked through the scope, "Okay, I got'em."

"Keep an eye on them for now. I'm getting my rifle."

Gibbs ran to his car. Opening the trunk, he pulled out his trusty rifle.

"Come on Kate, we have work to do." Gibbs smiled grimly

Moving back to his place next to Booth, Gibbs unzipped the rifle bag and pulled out his rifle, and began to load the powerful sniper rifle.

"What we are going to do." Gibbs began as he checked his rounds before loading them, "Is wait, when AX and Danny throw those doors open to release the hostages. We take out the two guards."

"Sounds okay to me." Seeley agreed

"Sounds good to me too." Bones announced as she stooped next to Booth

"Bones!" Booth was shocked to see her, "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked

Bone's eyes narrowed into slits, "I heard on the radio that something was going on here. That NCIS had closed down the road leading to the hospital. You have had a busy day haven't you. What I would like to know is why I had to hear it on the radio and not from you."

"Ah…Well you see…" Seeley gulped

Bones smiled widely and patted Seeley's cheek, "Don't worry Seeley, we will talk about you keeping me away later." Raising her large caliber revolver, "For right now, I'm here to back up my partner."

Seeley sighed, he knew that there was no getting rid of Bones now.

"Go to the truck and get yourself a vest. Then I'll explain everything."

"Right." Bones ran off to the truck

Gibbs shook his head as he watched the young woman head off to the truck.

"She is one headstrong lady."

Seeley sighed, "You don't know the half of it. How much longer do you think?"

Gibbs checked his watch, "It's only been ten minutes, I figure at least another ten."

Mac was staring at the hospital once again, ducking down he looked to his people.

"Remember, just this once, we are shooting first, arresting second." Mac warned them, "This is not your typical case. These guys are not going to be coming quietly. They will be trying to kill you."

"We got it Mac." Stella nodded back as she held onto her rifle, "I really don't like it, but I understand why we have to do it this way."

"Do you think Danny's okay?" Sheldon asked staring at the hospital, worried for his friend.

"Yeah, Danny's fine." Don said positively, "We haven't heard any shooting, so far."

"Don's right, Danny's fine." Lindsay nodded, unwilling to believe otherwise.

Danny was keeping watch as AX struggled to open the elevator doors.

"You got it yet?" Danny whispered, unwilling to take his eyes off from the passageways

"Yeah, I'm ready. You go first, ladder should be on your right." AX held the doors open

Danny turned and immediately leaned over the edge of the shaft.

"Yeah, I got it." Danny grabbed the first rung and swung himself inside and began to climb.

AX reached out and he grabbed the rung and followed Danny up.

After about twenty feet of climbing, Danny found the doors to the first floor.

"I'm here." He whispered down

"Take this and slip it through the doors." AX handed up the snake camera

Taking it Danny wrapped his arm through the rung and leaned over and forced the cam through the bottom of the elevator edge.

"It's clear, I'm going to open it up."

"Do it."

Less than a minute later, both men were crouched down in the shadows, just around the corner from the main lobby waiting room.

"Wait here." AX whispered as he silently made his way to the corner.

Tony hated feeling helpless, a hostage, Tony looked over to his wife. The fear in her eyes were obvious, it was fear for her children. They were alone, with the other newborns, alone upstairs with no one to care for them. Tony could also feel the fear stabbing into his own gut. Wondering if his children were okay, were they sleeping, oblivious to the fact that they were in danger? Or, were the three babies crying out for their parents, wondering why they wouldn't come to their aid.

Staring at one guard, with hatred, wishing the man a very painful death. Tony saw him. A masked face was peering around the corner, Tony place a hand on Kate's knee and gestured with his chin.

Looking over Kate saw a man dressed completely in black, slipping around the corner. Kate was shocked, when the man waved at her as he moved up behind one of the gunmen. Then Kate almost called out when the man in black grabbed the gunman and pulled him around the corner.

AX quickly snapped the man's neck, then carried the body back to the elevator shaft and dropped him down. Moving to Danny he began to whisper.

"Dan, the hallway over here is narrow. So we are going to use diversion cameras, here." AX handed one of the cameras to Danny, then showed him how to load it and use it.

"You go on the other side of the hallway and shoot it into the wall, I do the same on the opposite side. Trick them in and use the CS gas on them.

"Got it." Danny peeked around the corner, then quickly slid over to the other side.

Nodding to each other, they both raised their rifles and fired. AX lifted his OPSAT and scrolled through the different diversion sounds. Smiling he picked out his favorite.

"Where is Xander?" One of the guards moved to the others

"What?" The head guard looked up, "If that bastard went to get coffee again without telling us. I'm going to have his balls!"

Suddenly from behind them, they suddenly heard music. All the prisoners looked up as well.

Danny smiled as he recognized the song, We're not going to take it, by Twisted Sister.

With rifles pointing to the hallway, the five guards moved as one around the corner and into the hallway.

AX smiled, "Just two more steps." he thought to himself. A second later, he pressed on his OPSAT.

From both directions, the cameras released the gas. The guards began to turn to locate the hiss, but it was already too late. The guards fell to the floor.

"Wait." AX looked at his watch waiting for the gas to dissipate , nodding he looked to Danny, "Let's go."

Some of the prisoners stood up as the guards fell, all of them were in shock. Then suddenly two men dressed in black entered the room.

AX peeled his mask off, both Kate and Tony knew who this had to be by just looking at him.

"AX?" Tony moved forward.

"That's me. You're Tony and Kate?"

"Thank God, you guys showed up." Kate felt relieved.

"Got some stuff for you here." Danny shifted his backpack and handed it over to Tony. Tony smiled as he opened the bag and found two rifles and pistols with vests inside. Reaching in he pulled out one vest and handed to Kate as he donned the other.

"Who are you, by the way?" Tony asked curiously

Danny smiled and held out a hand, "NCIS special agent Danny Messer, one of your new partners."

Kate stared on confused as she slipped on the pistol, "One of them?"

"He's the other." Danny pointed to AX.

Tony shook his head as he loaded his rifle, "You take a few days off, and they change everything."

"Okay people." AX moved to the hostages, "Who here is military and knows how to handle a gun."

Several hands went up, AX pointed over his shoulder, "Strip them of their guns, everyone else get to the doors. No one goes out until we tell you. Once we give you the word, you run straight for the trucks parked across the lot. We will have people covering your escape. Those of you with guns, if someone shoots at you, shoot back. Tony, Danny zip tie those bastards." AX said simply as he pulled out a radio.

"This is Recon-1, We have the hostages in the lobby, six guards down. Both NCIS agents Dinozzo are safe and armed."

"Right." Jenny's voice responded, "Wait one minute, we have two guards overlooking the doors."

Jenny turned to McGee, "Tim, get everyone ready to move in once the hostages are away."

"Right." Tim moved out

Jenny switched channels on the radio, "Jethro, AX and Danny have freed the hostages. It's time to take out the two above."

"Okay Booth. It's time. On my count."

Both men raised their rifles.

"I got the one on the right." Seeley told him

"I got the left. Three seconds, three, two, one, fire."

Both rifles went off, and the two men went down as if they were puppets who had their strings cut.

"It's done." Gibbs called out

"AX, go!" Jenny called out

Seconds later, the hospital doors slammed open and scared hostages ran out into the night. Ducky and Palmer stood up. Some of the Marines on the perimeter moved forward and guided the hostages to safety.

"This way please." Ducky called out to them

"Right over here!" Palmer waved them over and began to help load them into waiting trucks to get them clear of the area.

Once the last of the hostages were in the trucks and moved out, Jenny lifted her radio.

"All NCIS agents move in and retake the hospital." Jenny turned to the marine major "Major your men are not to let any one out of this perimeter without being searched and finger printed. Some of the guards may try and hide with whatever hostages and patients are still inside. Or may try to impersonate an NCIS agent.

"Yes Ma'am." The major turned to his sergeant, "Pass the word sergeant."

"Sir." The marine ran off

NCIS agents began to make their way towards the hospital. Suddenly gunfire began to rain down from above.

It had begun.

Chapter 26: Retaking Bethesda…

NCIS agents began to run into the building to get out of the line of fire. A few were cut off and hid behind the available cover.

Suddenly the Marines made their presence known as they opened fire on the building giving cover fire so that the agents could move in.

"Okay people, like we talked about, floor by floor sweep. Move out." Gibbs ordered, as agents made their way out of the lobby. Gibbs turned to Danny and AX, "Good job you two."

Lindsay smiled letting Danny go from the rib crushing hug she'd given him the moment she saw him safe.

"Good to see you boss." Tony and Kate went up to him

"Good to see you both safe."

Kate couldn't wait another second, "Gibbs, the nursery, all those babies."

"Right." Gibbs turned to his team, which consisted of the NY detectives his agents and Seeley and Bones. "Fourth floor, means we have a lot of ground to cover and no one to back us up if something goes wrong."

Sheldon looked up, "The hell with that, we have to get to those babies."

"Best to split up and hit it from two directions." AX pointed to the hospital map on the wall.

"Stairs." Gibbs also stared at the map, "There's one here and one just around the corner over there." He pointed "I'll lead the first, AX you…"

"I can't." AX told them, "I have to go for the Beast and he's downstairs. We can't let him get away."

"You can't go alone." Bones shook her head and looked to the others, "A couple of us should go with you."

"I'll go with you." Mac volunteered

"Count me in too." Stella shrugged, "I can't let you go without me." She smiled at Mac

"Okay, Tony, you lead the second team." Gibbs split the team into two, looking to his son, "Be careful young man."

AX smiled and couldn't resist, "You too old man."

Smiling Gibbs opened the door to the staircase and went in, quickly followed by the others.

"Mac, Stella." AX checked his clip and loaded it once again, "Let's go hunt us some wabbits."

The trio headed down the hallway.

Gibbs followed by Sam, Callan, Lindsay and Flack made their way up the stairs. Pausing at each landing to make sure that they weren't heading into a trap.

"One more floor." Gibbs whispered down as he turned the corner and headed up.

Tony, followed by Kate, Tim, Ziva, Danny and Sheldon, were reaching the same point in the other staircase. Tony had to fight the urge to just run up the stairs and fight his way to his children. Tony had never felt this scared in his life, never had he felt the need to protect someone more intensely than he did at this moment.

Kate wanted to scream, just run up the stairs and kill anyone who threatened her babies. These bastards had hurt her husband, threatened her children, and the children of many others who were probably somewhere out side at this moment worrying about them. Kate knew that she would do whatever it took to save not only her own children, but those other innocent babies as well.

Tony reached the landing just under the fourth floor, Tim stopped right behind him. Tony turned and looked at his friend.

"I'm going up make sure that it's clear, I'll wave to you when I'm ready." Tony whispered to Tim

"Got it, careful Tony." McGee warned his partner, his friend

Tony made it to the door, and opened it a crack. Staring down the hallway, Tony couldn't see anyone. Letting the door close, Tony turned and made his way down a couple of steps to signal McGee. His back to the door, Tony suddenly heard it fly open and slam against the wall.

"TONY! DOWN!" McGee shouted

Tony didn't even think as he dropped to the ground. McGee fired twice. Turning over and aiming, Tony saw that the man who had come through the door was down. Moving up, Tony checked the man's pulse. He was dead, Tony recognized him as Javier, the man who had slapped his wife and hit his father.

Smiling grimly, Tony stared down at the man, "Told you, you were a dead man."

Kate was suddenly beside him.

"He's down, I'm okay." Tony reassured her and turned to Tim, "Thanks for the save."

Tim nodded, "Anytime partner, we better move out."

"Yeah, let's go." Standing up once again, Tony made his way to the door.

"Here, Tony." Ziva handed him over the snake cam, "I got it from AX."

Tony stared at her, "You couldn't have given me this two minutes ago?"

Ziva shrugged, "Sorry, I forgot."

Shaking his head, Tony slipped the camera underneath the door.

"Okay we're clear, I got point, Kate next, McGee and Ziva cover our six."

"It's covered." Ziva promised, "Just one second Tony." Ziva turned to Tim, "Gibbs knows about us. And, obviously these two already know. So…" Ziva kissed Tim hard.

"Be careful." Ziva warned, "I will kick your ass if you get yourself hurt.

Tim smiled and caressed Ziva's cheek, "I will, you do the same."

Tony stared at the two, "Can we go now?" he asked, "Just checking."

"Let's go." Ziva agreed

Tony opened the door.

Gibbs paused outside the landing, slipping his own snake cam underneath, he looked around.

"All clear." Turning to his team, "We go left and straight to the nursery. Sam cover our six."

"Gotcha." Sam nodded

Gibbs opened the door.

The two teams came together just short of the nursery. Gibbs was underneath the glass window when he put the cam up to it. He held up one hand, three fingers went up. Passing it over to Tony for him to look as well.

Tony saw two men by the windows, one standing by the cribs. Tony to his horror realized that the cribs belonged to his children.

Gibbs leaned in and whispered into Tony's ear.

"I got the one by the cribs, the rest of you get the other two."

Tony whispered back, "Don't miss boss."

Gibbs half grinned, "Not likely."

Tony turned and whispered to the others as Gibbs readied himself to take out the one gunman.

"Now!" he said rising to his feet and firing.

Danny, Tony and Seeley went through the doors. The women went right to the children, to protect them.

Kate rushed to her babies sides, and sighed in relief, "They're okay Tony, they slept through it all. Suddenly Kate heard and felt, what sounded like thunder by her ear.

Looking over she saw Bones standing over another guard that they had all missed. He had been about to shoot Kate in the back.

Kate shook her head, "Thanks for that one."

Bones smiled, "No problem, oh no, they're awake."

Kate reached into the crib and pulled out a crying baby, "It's okay Sophie, mommy is here." Kate cooed to the baby. "Could you grab one?" She asked Bones.

"Me? I don't know."

"Please." Kate asked of her.

Bones stared at the crying infant, carefully reaching down, Bones picked up another baby.

"That's Rafael." Kate smiled as the baby stopped crying immediately, "Now I know he's a DiNozzo." She smiled, "A beautiful woman picks him up and he stops crying and tries to look adorable."

Bones stared awe struck at the tiny baby, so innocent, depending on her to protect him. Every preconceived notion she had about children was gone in an instant.

"You look good with a baby in your arms." Seeley said smiling at her.

Bones looked up and smiled at him, "I want one."

Suddenly Seeley spun around and shot another guard, who had been heading their way.

"We can discuss that later." He told her smiling ear to ear, knowing that Bones wanted to have his child filled his heart with joy. Now all they had to do was get out of here alive.

"Guys." Gibbs called out, "Move the cribs towards the back of the room. "Take up positions. We have to hold this room until backup arrives."

AX, Mac and Stella slowed to almost a crawling pace when they heard the gunfire up ahead.

Suddenly they all heard over the radio, This is Agent Palmer, Scalle is down agent Sinclair and I are pinned down taking fire from two sides. Need assistance." Michelle called out as she fired again.

Carefully AX slid around the corner and spotted four men who were firing down on the other NCIS agents. Turning he looked to his partners.

"Four." he mouthed and held up four fingers

Mac nodded and eased his way into the corridor next to AX, Stella came next. The three were right behind the four men, who were still oblivious to their presence.

AX opened fire first, as Mac and Stella both opened up on the Beast's men. They never knew what hit them. Keeping low, they moved forward quickly, seconds later they were by Michelle Palmer's and Nick Sinclair's side.

"Hi" AX smiled as a bullet whizzed over their heads, "We heard that you could use a hand."

Michelle sighed in relief, "Yeah, Scalle is down, but I can't get to him and check on him."

"How many?" AX nodded towards where the shooting was coming from.

"At least three, maybe more. Those sons of bitches, they shot Scalle in the back."

"Well let me send them Scalle's regards." Reaching into his bag of tricks once again, AX pulled out a fragmentation grenade.

"Oh shit." Mac groaned and covered his ears as AX pulled the pin and tossed the grenade.

Outside, Palmer was staring grimly at the building. He'd heard his wife calling for help, he wanted to go to her. Help her, not sit out here feeling helpless.

"Jimmy." Ducky patted the young man on the shoulder, "Michelle will be alright.."

"I hope so." The words were barely out of his mouth when the sound of an explosion reached their ears.

Jenny reached for the radio, "What the hell was that?" she demanded

"That was me." Jenny heard AX's voice, "We've gotten to Agent's Palmer and Scalle. Scalle is down, shot in the back and unconscious, but he's still alive. Agents Palmer and Sinclair are fine."

"What was the explosion?"

"Grenade." AX shrugged as he looked over the carnage he'd just created, "Looks like I gottem. Agent Palmer and Detective Bonasera are heading to you now with the wounded agent."

Jenny nodded in understanding as she looked over to Ducky and Palmer. Both men moved to gather their equipment.

"We're standing by to receive them." Jenny announced, "What's your sit-rep?"

"Agent Gibbs and the rest of the team have gone up to the fourth floor and are covering the nursery, they need back up as soon as possible. Myself and Detective Taylor and agent Sinclair are heading down to get the Beast."

"How many men do you think he'll have with him?" Jenny asked nervously, three going to get the Beast by themselves.

"Minimal, two maybe three. The Beast started out as a merc himself, he knows how to handle himself and he's smart. He'd want the majority of his team fighting us up here, while he is left in the background to make his escape. You can bet, he's figured a way out of here. A way that is probably not on the schematics."

Jenny nodded and looked to Abby who was sitting beside her in the tactical van, "I'll have Abby look into it."

Abby turned to her computer and began to type.

Turning her attention back to the radio, "Good Luck AX, Mac. Shepard out." Jenny switched channels again, "Jethro, come in."

"Here Jenny."

"Jethro, what's your situation."

"The nursery is secure, we have seven bad guys down."

"Good, we have the first three floors secured, we should be with you in a few minutes. How many infants do you have?"

"Eleven."

"Okay, when your backup arrives, grab those kids and get them out of there and to us for safety."

"Got it. See you soon. Gibbs out."

"What's the word boss?" Tony asked

"We've secured the levels below us. Back up should be here anytime now. When they get here and this floor is secure. We each grab a baby and get out of here."

"Sounds good." Tony admitted, only wanting his children safe.

Stella and Michelle pushed through the front doors pushing a gurney with the hurt NCIS agent on it Rushing towards the trucks, both women arrived out of breath.

"Michelle!" Jimmy was by his wife's side and holding her, "I was so scared, when I heard…"

"I'm fine Jimmy." Michelle smiled feeling his love pour into her, "I'm here and I'm fine, and I love you."

"I love you too baby." Jimmy held his wife tightly

"What have we here Detective Bonasera." Ducky smiled genially as his expert eye probed the wound.

"Shot in the back, Doctor." Stella said still breathing heavy

"Oh just call me Ducky my dear, everyone does." Ducky turned "Dr. Gupta, your assistance please."

One of the few Bethesda doctors who had refused to leave trotted forward.

"Of course doctor. Pulse is strong." Dr. Gupta looked up, "I say we move him to the portable surgery we set up."

"By all means. No, Jimmy, you are needed here." Ducky pointed to Michelle, who was still shaking a bit. "I'll call you if we need your able assistance." Ducky promised

"Thank you doctor." Jimmy grabbed a blanket from a pile and moved to Michelle's side, he wrapped it around her.

"Ma'am." one of the Marines held out a cup of coffee to Stella

"Thank you." Stella took the cup, she felt cold and hollow inside.

Stella jumped as she felt someone touching her. Suddenly Stella saw that someone had placed a blanket over her shoulders.

"Detective, sit please." Jimmy sat Stella down next to his wife, so he could care for them both.

"Thanks, and call me Stella, please." Stella said gratefully as she sat down next to Michelle, "I hope the guys are safe."

"Everyone of them." Michelle agreed

Suddenly several dozen marines ran past them and towards the hospital.

"Jimmy!" Abby ran up to them, "Gibbs and the others are bringing out the children, the director wants you to look them over."

"Okay, we need to set up somewhere…" Jimmy pointed behind the truck, "Abby find some more blankets and spread them on the grass, at least it'll be soft. I'll get my gear."

Abby was about to turn to grab the big bundle of blankets.

"Let us help, Abby." Michelle grabbed some as Stella did the same.

Stella grabbed the rest of the blankets, "We will get this set up, you go and direct the team to us."

"Right." Abby moved away

Moments later, Gibbs was there with the first child, her name tag fastened around her neck. Gibbs was quickly followed by Tony and Kate, carrying two of their three children.

From nowhere, Tony Sr. arrived, "Junior, Kate, thank God you're both safe." He said relieved, "Where is Rafael?"

"Right here." Bones placed the baby boy next to his sisters. As more of the team showed up carrying infants.

Jimmy was suddenly there and was checking over each child with the aid of a nurse from the hospital.

Jenny walked up to Gibbs, "Did you get them all?" she asked looking the children over

"Yeah, how's it going inside?" Gibbs asked motioning to the hospital

"90 percent secure." Jenny smiled brightly, "The last of the hold outs are on the roof, our people are there now. Marines are heading inside to secure each floor as our people bring out prisoners."

"How many of ours are hurt?" Ziva asked

"Three are hurt. Two are dead." Jenny said sadly, "It could have been a lot worse."

Jethro had to agree, it could have been much worse, "It was much easier, because, we took the lobby so quickly. It gave us a quick way in and it didn't give them a chance to dig in and fight it out."

Jenny had to agree, "Yeah, AX and Danny did a really fantastic job taking the lobby so easily, even though it was anything but easy. I'm glad the NYPD fired Danny, and that the CIA did the same to AX. They are going to be great assets to NCIS."

"Speaking of AX?" Gibbs asked about his son

"Last communication I had, he and Mac and Sinclair were heading down to get the Beast. Since then I've sent an additional four agents to back them up."

"I'm going in to help as well." Gibbs began

Jenny put a hand on his chest, as she listened on her earpiece.

"Okay bring him up now!" Jenny turned to Hawkes, "You're a doctor right?"

"Yes Ma'am." Sheldon nodded, ready to help.

"Get set up, Detective Taylor has been shot." Jenny began to listen again, "What's his condition?" she asked, "He's shot in the thigh, losing a lot of blood. He'll be here in two minutes."

Sheldon didn't pause as he ran to grab medical equipment.

"How is Mac?" Stella asked nervously, feeling as though someone had just stabbed her in the stomach.

"He's losing blood is all I know right now." Jenny told the frantic detective.

Jenny listened again, "What! Where?" Listening to the relayed information, Jenny turned to Abby, "Abby! Sub level 4, north side of the hospital main corridor."

Abby typed into her computer bring up the section, "Got it."

"The fire barrier door has been dropped and they can't get it open. Is there a way around it?"

Abby searched the plans, "I'm afraid not director."

"Where does it come out?"

Abby looked again, "It doesn't go anywhere that I can see on the schematics."

Jenny looked at Gibbs, "The fire door in the corridor has been tripped and they can't open it up. AX is cut off from backup, he's facing the Beast and three of his men alone."

"What!" Jethro turned and stared at the hospital, he couldn't lose his son now. Jethro knew that he couldn't recover from losing a second child.

"Jethro!" Jenny grabbed his shoulder, "AX said that the Beast would have a way out. That he wouldn't corner himself with no escape route. Look at those schematics, tell me how you would get out if you had no other choice."

"Mac!" Stella ran over to the gurney that was being pushed past the trucks. Her heart in her throat.

"I'm okay." Mac said calmly, trying to reassure his people as they began to surround him, "Just took a round to the leg."

"I'll be the judge of that." Sheldon moved forward and began to treat Mac.

Stella was holding on to Mac's hand, afraid to let him go, "How did it happen?" She asked him.

Mac began to explain.

AX and Mac made their way forward, Sinclair was bringing up the rear. They had to move slowly now, knowing the kind of arsenal that the Beast had access to, gave both men pause.

AX spotted it first. His arm shot out and made Mac stop in his tracks.

"Wall mine." AX pointed as he stared at it, "Motion sensitive." he explained

"What do we do?" Mac asked as he stared at the mine

"Only one way to disarm." Slipping the rifle over his shoulder, AX pressed his back to the wall and inch by inch he made his way to the mine. Pausing after every step, listening for the tell tale beep the mine made to tell him if he was moving to fast. Beep, one, two, three, beep, one, two, three. Any faster and AX would stop instantly and wait.

Reaching the mine, AX slowly lowered himself to and faced the mine.

Mac stared nervously as he watched anxiously, the maddeningly slow movements of AX.

"How's it going." Mac whispered into his coms

"I got he face plate off. The motion sensor is off." AX replied, "That's the hard part, give me another ten seconds." AX began to snip the wires inside.

Suddenly from around the corner, four men appeared and opened fire.

Distracted Mac had been shot before he could return fire. Just as quickly, Sinclair had returned with more agents and opened fire on the Beast's men.

"Cover AX!" Mac shouted to the agents

"Got it." AX spun around and one handedly pointed his rifle at the enemy and also opened fire. The men died quickly. AX moved to the corner and looked around and spotted the Beast, he was running in the opposite direction, with three more gunmen.

Turning AX spotted Mac, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Mac called back, "Go get that bastard, you guys go with him."

Sinclair looked at the others, "I got him, go help Gibbs."

The four men stood up and began to follow AX.

Moving forward again AX made it ten feet, when suddenly behind him a crashing sound made him jump. Turning AX saw that it was a steel fire door. The door was meant to contain a fire until firefighters arrived at the scene, to try and slow the blaze. AX also noted that the other agents hadn't made it to his position, he was cut off.

AX shook his head, "Figures." Opening his comms, "Mac, let them know what's going on. I'm on the Beasts trail, he has three men with him." There was no answer, AX banged on the metal wall and shouted through it

"Be careful kid." Mac yelled back nervously as he was placed on an empty gurney.

AX was about to respond, when suddenly the lights around him went out.

Reaching into his bag, AX retrieved his goggles and put them on.

"Time to end this." AX whispered to himself as he moved forward into the heart of darkness.

Sheldon was smiling as he stitched up Mac's leg, "You are a lucky bastard Mac." he commented, "Another couple of inches and the bullet would have hit your femoral artery."

Sheldon shook his head, "As it is, you'll be on crutches for a couple of weeks, good as new by the end of the month."

"Sounds good." Mac was relieved that it wasn't more serious.

"Good? That sounds good?" Stella asked incredulously

"What…?" Mac began

Sheldon quickly gathered his instruments and pulled Flack behind him, "I don't think we need to hear this."

"I agree." Don shook his head, "She is pissed."

"Stella, I just meant that I'm glad it isn't more serious."

Stella nodded, and took calming breaths, "Don't ever do this to me again, Mac. I don't think I can take it."

Mac ran his fingers through Stella's hair, Stella shivered at his touch. Facing Mac again, Stella leaned over and kissed him.

"It's about time." Lindsay stood near them, "Hey, Flack! You owe me fifty bucks!"

"What?" Don saw the position of Stella leaning over Mac, "Oh man!" He groaned as he reached into his pocket. As the group began to come back and surround Mac.

"So what's the situation here?" he asked the others. Getting them back on track. He and Stella could discuss the kiss in more detail later. As in when they were finally alone.

Flack smiled, "We've retaken the hospital, no hostages were hurt." he said as he handed Lindsay a fifty dollar bill.

"Thank God for that." Mac sighed

Stella continued, "NCIS has lost three agents, two more are hurt but stable, one died on the operating table. The others should be okay." Stella pointed to the NCIS agents who were loading prisoners on trucks, "We have lots of prisoners. Last count, the Beast hit this place with eighty men. Marines are covering the halls and conducting a thorough search looking for more men. NCIS agents are checking the patients making sure that gunmen aren't trying to pose as one of them."

"Good, AX and I were able to get to the Beast before he got his hands on the Y-347. AX said another ten, fifteen minutes and the Beast would have gotten through the security doors."

"That's a relief." Flack leaned against a light pole

"Any word on AX yet?" Mac asked them

Stella shook her head, "He's cut off, we have Marines and NCIS agents trying to get the fire doors opened. No luck with that yet. Gibbs is going over the plans to the hospital I think they're trying to find another way in, or at least how the Beast meant to get out."

"Wheel me over there would you?"

Stella smiled as she held onto Mac's hand, "I think we can handle that."

Gibbs poured over the map, nothing, he couldn't find a damn thing. Yet, Gibbs knew that there had to be something. AX was right, the Beast would not leave it so that he couldn't escape. The fire door was proof of that, tripping that fire door was meant to give the Beast time to get to his escape route. Where is it? Gibbs stared at the map

"Does anyone see anything?" Gibbs demanded

"Sorry boss." Tony shrugged as he too stared at the plans. "I don't see anything."

Jenny turned to Danny, "Danny, you grew up with AX. How the hell would AX get out of there. AX thinks the way the Beast thinks, well the good guy version of the Beast."

"Using his powers only for good." Abby nodded in agreement

Danny stared at the plans, "Okay buddy, tell me how you would do it."

Jenny turned to Abby, "Abby, you were on the run with AX. Did he ever say anything to you about escapes."

Suddenly Danny straightened up, as Abby jumped up.

"Boom." Danny pointed to the plans, his finger colliding with Abby's as they both pointed to the same exact spot.

"North east staircase." Danny and Abby said in stereo

"Why there." Gibbs asked, ready to move out.

"It's a retaining wall." Danny answered, "It's thin, easy to blow a hole into, from there you're in the stairwell and can head up."

"AX told me to remember KISS when escaping."

"Kiss?" Kate asked confused

"Keep It Simple Stupid." Abby explained, "The most direct route is often the best route. This is the most direct way out of the hospital.

"How Ab's, we got the place surrounded." Tony pointed out.

Abby pointed straight up, "Not all of it Tony."

Gibbs looked up, "Helicopter!"

AX pushed the dead body off of himself.

"That was close." AX thought to himself

AX had been walking down the passageway, his eyes shifting from left to right. When he had suddenly fallen into the same mindset as others had often fallen into. He had forgotten to look up as well as down. The two gunmen had jumped him and taken him by surprise. Losing the grip on his SC20 K, the rifle had slid across the floor and underneath some pipes.

AX had quickly recovered and was on his feet again in seconds. Pulling out his combat knife, AX had gone on the offensive. Taking out the first guard had been easy, as he had caught that guard by surprise with his speed. The second guard, was a much better fighter than his friend. The two men had traded blows, each blocking the other and each avoiding the knife the other carried. The two men tripped over an exposed pipe, AX fell onto his back and the other fell on top of AX. While normally not a bad thing, it was just unfortunate for the gunman that he fell on top of AX's knife.

Standing back up, AX put away his knife and went to retrieve his rifle. Reaching underneath the pipe, it was just out of reach.

AX was still on his stomach reaching for the rifle, when he heard the muffled explosion.

"That does not bode well." AX thought to himself as he reached for his rifle.

The explosion meant that the Beast had made it to his escape route. AX had to move to intercept him now.

Everyone in the parking lot turned to the hospital once again.

"Was that an explosion?" Tim asked nervously

Danny nodded, he knew that he'd been right. "The Beast just blew out that retaining wall. He's on the move towards the roof."

Seeing that it was useless, AX stood back up and pulled out his pistol.

"Just fucking great." AX mumbled as he checked his pistol and kept moving.

Jenny looked up, the others staring at her, "AX is that you?"

AX stopped, he'd lost communications when the fire doors had closed. The Beast blowing up whatever he just blew up, must have restored them.

"Director is that you?" AX called back

"Yes." Jenny answered as she turned on the speaker so the others could hear as well.

A large group consisting of many of the NCIS agents and the NYPD detectives and marines, were standing around the speaker listening

"What's your situation?" Jenny asked as she motioned the others for silence.

"I've taken two more of the Beast's men. It's just him and one guard left. However I've lost my rifle, I've got my pistol and one spare clip." AX started to move forward again, "How are things going on your end?"

"Hospital is secure, no injuries to the hostages."

AX came to a halt when he found the explosion site, "That's good. Looks like the Beast blew a hole through a retaining wall and into the stairwell. My guess is that he's going for the roof."

"That's our assessment as well." Jenny agreed

"Okay, I'm heading up. I'll leave this channel open so that you can hear."

"Good, be careful AX."

"I will." AX entered the hole and made his way up.

Gibbs turned to Jenny, "We still have people up there?"

"No." Jenny admitted, "The ones that were up there, took their prisoners and bought them down. Grabbing her phone, Jenny dialed.

"This is Director Shepard of NCIS, I need to speak to your commanding officer right now." Jenny listened, "Find him, I don't care where he is, or who he is with. Get him on the line now!" Jenny ordered

That was when the shooting started. The others crowded around the speaker, they could hear automatic fire. Then single shots obviously from a pistol."

Kate and Ziva held onto Abby who was barely able to stand anymore.

"Another one bite's the dust." AX called back a moment later

"I'm going in." Jethro announced unable to wait another second.

"Go." Jenny ordered, "I'm getting us some air support for that chopper." Suddenly Jenny was speaking to someone.

"Let's go boss." Tony said ready to follow Gibbs back into the building.

The rest of his team stepping up, ready to move in as well.

"Let's go." Gibbs turned and ran towards the hospital

AX stepped over the body of the last of the Beast's gunmen. Dropping his empty clip, AX loaded his last clip into the gun.

"Last clip, Gotta make these count." AX called out to Jenny

"Back up is on the way to the roof now." Jenny promised

Everyone jumped as they heard a new voice. It was obvious to everyone it was the Beast.

"Very good Fredrick." The Beast's taunting voice floated down to him, "You have been able to take my men. You will find that it is more difficult to take me. By the way, what is your real name. Men like us should be on a first name basis."

"Agamemnon." AX called back, "And, easy or hard, today is the day you die Carlos."

The Beast laughed, "Ah, in another place and time, you and I would have been friends. We are both men of honor."

"You have no honor." AX continued to make his way up, "You're just a pathetic killer, that's it, the concept of honor is lost on the likes of you."

"So tell me my friend." The beast continued as he made his way up, "Was it Marlina who told you of my plans?"

AX laughed, "You know Carlos, you aren't all that hard to figure out. You delude yourself with the notion that you are some sort of genius. That you are untouchable, because you are so much smarter than everyone else. It took me all of twenty minutes to figure out what you were up to, I'll admit though that it took longer to find out where you were going to hit. But, what you were after? It was pathetically easy, you are very predictable."

The Beast was no longer laughing.

Abby couldn't stand it any longer, "Why is he taunting that maniac?"

Mac took Abby's hand, "If the Beast is mad, he can't think straight. AX is trying to throw him off balance."

"It's the smart move." Stella promised Abby, hoping she was right.

They heard AX again, "I know everything there is to know about you Carlos." AX continued to twist the knife, "I wonder, how many of your men know that Marlina is actually still a virgin. That the great, powerful Carlos Stanovich Petrova Delrio, much prefers the company of teenage boys. Tell me Carlos, what's it like to be a great and powerful man, with such a little penis. Isn't that why you kill those boys when you're done. So they can't tell anyone, how pathetic you are as a lover, how 'little' you have to offer in that department."

The Beast roared as he began to fire down on AX.

Everyone who was listening jumped. But were more shocked by AX's reaction to the situation.

AX laughed heartily, there was no way for him to get hit from the Beast's position. Both men knew it, this was just pure rage on the Beast's part. AX was just one landing below the Beast, so he was safe from the gunfire.

The laughter echoed up and down the long staircase. AX knew that he had to twist the knife even harder now. If the Beast couldn't think straight, it would give AX the advantage.

"Hit a bit too close to home, for you Carlos?" AX asked as he continued up, "What's wrong Carlos, didn't mama breast feed you enough as a child? I mean you were almost 8 years old when she stopped. Poor, poor Carlitos, when all is said and done, you're just a pathetic, gay, mama's boy. Isn't that why your daddy left you? Because he was disappointed to have such a mama's boy as a son? I bet he took one look at you, and just knew that you were such a mama's boy. Was he disgusted by his little boy suckling on mama's teat, when he was 7 years old?" AX knew that they were almost to the roof, and that is where their final meeting was going to take place.

"My father was the weak one." The Beast called back, "I killed him when I was fourteen, something you did not know. I stood face to face with him and I killed him."

"Oh, I know and you're lying." AX called back, "You killed him while he was in bed with his mistress, Elena. You couldn't even face him, you couldn't stand face to face with him, like a man. Like a man with honor, that you say that you are. You had to wait until he was off guard to kill him. I told you Carlitos, I know all about you."

"I'm going to kill you Agamemnon." Came the Beast's final words, "Come to the roof, come and meet death."

AX could hear the door slam shut.

"Bring it."

AX ran up the last of the stairs to the roof. AX didn't pause, he couldn't give the Beast time to get situated, he'd be a sitting duck if he did that.

AX burst through the door without pausing. In fact, AX had moved so fast, that he ran right into the Beast's back, who had stopped to orient himself with the layout and find a hiding place.

Both men fell to the floor. Rolling up, the men facing each other guns drawn.

"Finally we meet face to face." The Beast smiled grimly

"Yes, finally." AX could hear the rotors of a helicopter coming closer.

"Ah, my ride is here." Carlos motioned the sky, "Too bad you did not foresee this."

Suddenly a whooshing sound ran right over their heads. A trail of white smoke behind it.

"NO!" Carlos roared as his helicopter was blown out of the sky

"Gee." AX grinned slightly, grateful to the others for seeing this possibility, "I guess that I did." he said taunting the Beast even more.

The rage in the Beast's eyes was unmistakable, "Tell me Agamemnon, before I kill you. What agency do you work for? CIA, NSA?"

"NCIS." AX stated proudly

The Beast stared at AX shocked, "You're kidding, the agency with a bitch in charge?" Carlos scoffed

"Hey, that's my future step-mom you're talking about. And she has more balls than you ever will." AX shrugged, "Then again, a hamster has more balls than you do, so I hear."

The Beast roared again, and charged at AX. Surprised, AX was lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall. His pistol flew out of his hand. Spreading his arms wide, AX slammed his hands against the Beast's ears.

Carlos fell back and dropped his own gun as his ears felt like there was a giant bell going off.

AX got himself ready. The doors to the roof slammed open. Gibbs and the rest of the team fanned out.

"Freeze." Gibbs called out.

"NO!" AX called out to them, "He's mine."

The Beast looked up and smiled, "You're right, it is better this way. I want to kill you with my bare hands." he attacked

AX blocked the blows, and with blinding speed delivered his own.

The Beast grunted and grabbed his side, the Beast knew that he had at least one broken rib. Shocked he looked up at AX.

"For all those people that you have had murdered." AX moved in again.

The Beast felt the blows raining down on him. He tried desperately to block at least some of them. The other man however was just too fast and hit much too hard.

"For the lives that you have destroyed." AX said calmly and attacked again

The Beast was reeling backward blood pouring from his mouth, his nose broken as well as several ribs, his back at the edge of the roof.

"Please stop." The Beast looked up and begged

But there was no mercy from AX. It was now AX who was blinded by his rage. Blinded by the faces of the people he could not save, the lives that had been destroyed because of this madman.

"Please?" AX roared, as his hands flew out again beating Carlos even more, "Stop?" More blows rained down on the man. "How many of your victims said those very words to you. How many begged for their lives, Carlos. And, how much mercy did you show to them?" AX beat the man even more.

Everyone on the ground heard the rage in the man's voice. The sound of blows being delivered.

Don shook his head, he had seen how hard AX could hit.

"AX is going to kill him." he said softly

"Gibbs, stop him." Abby prayed

"AX stop!" Gibbs, called out to his son, "Son, he's not worth it. There's been enough death for one night."

Breathing hard, AX stopped, turning he looked at the faces there. His father, Tony, Kate, Tim, Ziva, Danny and even Lindsay were staring at him.

"Enough buddy." Danny shook his head, "Don't become like him." Danny pleaded, "He's taken three years of your life. Don't let him take anymore, don't let him take who you are."

Using the others for cover, Carlos reached into his boot and pulled out his combat knife.

Turning back, AX faced the now broken Beast. His anger fading, Danny was right.

"Carlos Stanovich Petrova Delrio." AX began, "You are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent…" AX never finished

The Beast roared one last time as he raised his arm with knife in hand and bought it down at AX.

"AX!" Gibbs yelled

AX spun, grabbing the Beast's knife hand, twisting the knife around, AX slammed the knife home into the Beast's own chest.

Dumbly Carlos Delrio stared at his own hand that held the knife in his chest as he staggered back against the roof edge.

"This is not how it was supposed to end." He said dumbly

AX stared at the man, "Well, life's a bitch."

Doing a spin kick, AX drove the knife deeper into the Beast's chest, the force of the blow was enough to send the Beast over the edge. The lifeless body of the Beast fell several stories to the ground below.

AX stared down from the roof as his friends joined him.

"Director." Jenny heard over the speaker as AX called down, "Bethesda hospital is now secure." he said then turned to face his father.

"Sorry Dad, I didn't…"

Gibbs put his arm around his son, "He gave you no choice, you tried to take him in. It was his choice to not be taken alive."

AX nodded, "God, I need a vacation."

Both Gibbs men laughed as they made their way to the door.

Epilogue

It was several weeks later. The crowd was much bigger than usual for this type of ceremony. Not only that but it was attended by several members of the press, which was the first time for something like this.

Danny and Lindsay, were both standing in line with the others. It had been hectic weeks for the couple. Except for the first two that is, Lindsay thought, as she remembered the two weeks Danny and she had spent in Hawaii with AX and Abby. Lindsay had finally gotten her honeymoon. However, when they had gotten back Danny, AX and she had to attend three weeks of the NCIS training course during the day to learn the rules and regulations that they now had to abide by. Then afterwards that night, with AX's and Abby's help, they fixed up their new home. It had been fun weeks though, Lindsay had to laugh at the antics of Danny and AX. Their friendship restored as to what it was like when they were children, they had both decided to begin to act that way as well. Lindsay could hear their instructor now,

"Would misters Gibbs and Messer, please try and act their ages. This is law enforcement training, not third grade."

After three weeks of training, came the big move. Danny and she had to pack all of their belongings, then turn in the keys to their apartment, get their security deposit back and made the move to their new home in Virginia. Danny's parents were sad to see the couple leave. But, they understood, this was best for their children. They both had to agree that the neighborhood they were moving to was much better for Lucy. Even Lindsay's parents had to agree that the house that Danny and Lindsay had purchased, while not in the country was close enough.

It was just ten am, when Frank Messer and Jack Monroe, moved the last of the boxes into the house,

Frank nodded "Well son, it'll really be something when you're finished. Though, you got a lot of work to do here son." he said looking around the newly remodeled house.

"Don't I know it." Danny had to agree, "At least the second floor is done. Bedrooms, bathrooms are all set up and painted. Just the living room, entertainment room, dining room and kitchen need to be painted and I'm thinking of setting up a home office in the basement. So I gotta put up some walls and a floor down there."

"Like your father said a lot of work." Jack laughed "Looks like your weekends are going to be shot for a long time to come."

Lindsay and Rose, Danny's mother and Helen Monroe were sorting through the linens. Lucy was playing with her dolls by their feet.

"So the awards ceremony is tomorrow?" Rose asked looking up, proud of her son and his wife.

"Yeah." Lindsay looked up and stared at her husband, "I'm so proud of him."

Rose smiled, "Don't tell him though, he might get a swelled head." she warned.

Helen looked at her daughter, "I'm very proud of you both." She admitted, "I'm so glad that NCIS had us flown in for the ceremony. I wouldn't want to miss this."

"Neither would I." Rose agreed, "Not for the world."

Lindsay laughed. The door bell rang.

"Who could that be, this early in the morning?" Rose asked

"I don't know, maybe a neighbor. Let's find out." Lindsay walked to the door and opened it. Her jaw fell.

Stella stood there smiling, "You didn't think we'd let you move in on your own did you?"

Hugging the woman, Lindsay moved back as Mac limped in walking with a cane.

"Good to see you." Mac hugged her, "Hey Danny, how you doing? Frank, good to see you again."

"Mac Taylor." Frank shook the man's hand, "How's the leg?"

"Better." Mac flexed his leg, "Another week or two, and I'll be good as new."

Don and Sheldon and even Adam came next carrying boxes of food and beer.

"Hey nice place." Don announced as he put the case of beer down, "Could use some color though." As he gave Danny a hug.

"Hey Adam." Danny hugged the Lab tech

"Great to see you doing so well Danny." Adam moved back

"What are you guys doing here?" Danny asked them

"Hey you are the one who said that we should drop by anytime we are in town." Flack pointed out.

Sheldon shook his head laughing and playfully jabbed at Danny's stomach, "We're here to help you guys. We heard you could use a little help, splash some paint on the walls."

Mac patted Danny on the back, "Since we have to be here for the ceremony tomorrow. We figured we come by a day early and help you get set up. By the way, Sinclair sends his regards."

Danny snorted, "He still pissed at us?"

"Oh yeah." Don and Sheldon laughed, "You two made him look like such a schmuck, on national television. I'd stay out of New York for awhile if I were you guys." Sheldon warned.

"It was beautiful." Don laughed

"Yeah, it was." Mac had to agree, "I think his mayoral candidacy is off the table for a long time to come."

After the incident at Bethesda hit the national news, and who it actually was that thwarted the attack. NCIS was the agency that was now on everyone's minds, and in everyone's conversations. It had been announced just a day earlier that NCIS's budget for the next year was going to be doubled. Seeing this Sinclair had decided that he should announce to the world that the NYPD had also been involved. Maybe get some funding for the NYPD. Set up his run for office.

Making arrangements with the CNN in NY, Sinclair had ordered that Mac, Stella, Hawkes, Flack and the Messer's to be there. Just before the interview, Sinclair had gone to Danny and Lindsay and forced their old badges into their hands.

"You're back on the job." He said walking away

"Chief!" Danny had called to him

"Danny." Mac seized his opportunity for revenge, "Hold the announcement for a couple of minutes. Till we're on the air."

"But Mac…" Lindsay began

But Danny saw where Mac was going and smiled, "Lindsay, let's wait."

Sinclair was smiling at the cameras as he spoke to Anderson Cooper

"So the NYPD, actually aided in the NCIS takedown of the largest gun running operation in the world."

"Yes Anderson." Sinclair sat back, "I saw that they might need the assistance that only the NYPD could supply. The technical expertise that we could offer."

"How many officers did you send?"

"Six, I have them here, if you'd care to meet them." Sinclair motioned backstage.

"Of course, we'd love to meet them." Anderson nodded enthusiastically "They are national heroes after all."

The group marched on stage.

"This is detective Mac Taylor, he's the head of our crime scene unit, next is detective Stella Bonasera, then detective Don Flack, crime scene investigator Dr. Sheldon Hawkes and detectives Danny and Lindsay Messer…"

"Sorry sir." Danny spoke up, making Sinclair falter, "As I tried to tell you backstage, we can't take these back."

Danny and Lindsay handed Sinclair their detective shields. Sinclair looked as if he was about to pop an anuerism.

"What is this about?" Anderson Cooper asked confused.

Lindsay finally getting what was going on, and wanting her revenge against Sinclair for hurting her family, spoke up.

"Danny and I were fired from the NYPD, several days prior to the arrests we made at Bethesda hospital."

"Fired for what reason?" Anderson asked anxiously, sensing something big coming.

"We broke the fraternization rules, you see, Lindsay is my wife." Danny began, "And we have a daughter, hi Lucy, mommy and daddy love you." Danny waved at the camera, "Anyway, Chief Sinclair fired us before we went to Virginia."

Confused, Anderson Cooper had to ask the question, "Well then why did you go?"

Danny shrugged, "NCIS special agent Agamemnon Gibbs and I grew up together. He was in trouble, we went to help him out."

"But if you no longer work for the NYPD…"

Lindsay smiled, "No, we work for NCIS now. Danny is a special agent and is the forensics collection specialist for the Major Crimes squad. I work in the NCIS crime lab."

"Yeah." Danny agreed, smiling at Sinclair he added, "NCIS director Jennifer Shepard herself hired us, I guess she saw us as a valuable asset to their team."

Still confused Anderson faced Mac, "Detective, aren't there several married couples who are also with the police."

"Yes there are." Mac agreed, "Although frowned upon by the NYPD, it's not actually against the rules to marry a fellow officer. Actually, Danny and Lindsay were married just over a year before they were fired."

"If that is the case then why were these two detectives fired?"

Mac shrugged, "You'd have to ask Deputy Chief Sinclair about that. It was his decision."

Before the question could be asked, Sinclair jumped in again, "Yes, Detective Taylor was actually wounded at the scene."

Mac nodded in agreement, "Yeah, if it wasn't for NCIS, I probably would have died. They pulled me out and got me to the doctors."

"About the firing of these two detectives…"

The group laughed again remembering Sinclair's faltering answers.

The front door opened again.

"Hey Danny, Lindsay, you guys home?"

"Is that AX!" Rose smiled as she went to the door, "AX come here and give me a hug!" She demanded of her "adopted" son.

"Aunt Rosy!" AX hugged the petite woman, "How have you been? Uncle Frank."

"Good to see you son." Frank also gave him a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I live around the corner. We thought you could use a hand. Hey Mac, how's the leg?"

"Good. How are you?" Mac stared at a different man before him, carefree and happy. Well, Mac figured, if anyone deserved some happiness, it was AX.

"I'm great."

"Who else is coming?" Lindsay asked as a tiny German Shepard puppy ran into the room and looked up at the adults.

"Buster! Come back here." Ziva called out

"Ziva?" Lindsay smiled

"And friends." Ziva pointed, as Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Tim, Abby and Jenny entered the already crowded room.

"Hey the gangs all here?" Tony smiled as he shook hands with Mac

"All we need now is Seeley and Bones." Danny laughed seeing all his friends around him

"And G. and Sam." Lindsay added

"Nope." Abby bounced on her feet, "Seeley and Temperance are on their honeymoon cruise. They send their love though and promise to see you when they get back. Callan and Sam are back in LA but they did send you this." Abby held out a bottle of champagne to the couple.

AX came up to his friend, "Thought you could use some construction help. I got those materials for the basement, that we were talking about."

Danny smiled, "I'll take all the help I can get. Mom, Dad, these are the new people Lindsay and I work with."

Rose stared at Gibbs, "You must be AX's father, I'm so glad to finally meet you. I'm Rose Messer, this is Frank."

"Jethro Gibbs, this is my fiancée and director of NCIS, Jenny Shepard. The rest of my team." He began to introduce everyone.

"And this." Ziva announced, "Is Buster, and she is for you." Ziva knelt down and placed the puppy by Lucy. Who squealed with joy as the puppy licked her face.

Lindsay hugged Ziva, "Thanks so much. Every kid deserves a puppy. Where did you get her?"

"We have a litter." Tim sighed, "Our dog got out and paid a visit to the dog next door." he shrugged, "we have three left if anyone wants one."

Rose pulled out a chair, "My dear, you should be sitting!"

"I'm fine really." Jenny smiled, already starting to show her pregnancy

"Sit!" Rose Messer said in no uncertain terms.

"Yes ma'am." Jenny sat down dutifully

"Alright." Gibbs clapped his hands, "Let's get this started. Abby, McGee, get on the electrical. Then Abby get started on the entertainment system. McGee computer."

"On it boss." Tim moved off

"I can help with that." Adam announced following McGee, "Aren't you Thom E. Gemcity?"

"Ladies, to the kitchen." Rose ordered, "Tonight we have a big Italian feast!"

"Entertainment center?" Lindsay asked them

"Oh yeah." Abby laughed, "We got you some really good stuff. Couple of big screen TV's, you know the new LED ones, blue ray, stereo, surround sound."

Danny shook his head, "We can't take that…"

Abby waved off the concern, "It's on the CIA, they are so embarrassed about the news leaking out about their mole. That they are anxious for us to keep our mouths shut about what they did to AX. They are terrified about what the news would do to them then. And they are embarrassed that we were able to break into their 'secure' facilities. If that got out, they'd be the laughing stock of all the federal agencies. So they are footing the bill for this. And the latest in crime fighting equipment for NCIS crime labs."

AX laughed as well, "Yeah, Abby even arranged for them to give you a car."

Abby nodded proudly, "You should see the SUV I finagled for Tony and Kate."

Shocked Lindsay turned to Abby, "How, did you get them to agree to all of this?"

Abby looked around, "Well, AX gave me the account numbers to the money the agency had given to him to play his part. I moved the money, and told the CIA that if they wanted us to keep our mouths shut and get their fifty million dollars back they could have them both. For a price that is."

Lindsay's eyes popped open, "Fifty million!"

"You blackmailed the CIA?" Danny asked incredulously staring at Abby

Abby looked shocked, "I prefer to think of it as compensation for what they put us through."

Lindsay shook her head, both amazed and grateful to have made such great friends.

"What kind of car?" Lindsay asked curiously

"Oh you're going to love it." Abby wrapped an arm around Lindsay and led her into the kitchen still talking a mile a minute.

Danny stared after the women, "You found a good woman, there buddy."

"So did you my friend." AX agreed

"Yeah" Danny sighed, "Life is good."

"It really is good." AX smiled

"Hey, you two." Frank Messer looked over from where he was painting, "Get to work."

"Right pop." Danny slipped on his tool belt as AX did the same.

"To the Batcave?" AX asked

"To the Batcave." Danny agreed as they headed down to the basement

Danny and AX had been working for several hours when they finally took a break. Sitting down they drank a couple of beers.

"It's going good." Danny nodded, "Sheet rock is up, floor is almost done."

"Just need to paint." AX agreed, "We could have this done in another day or so."

Danny nodded as he sipped his beer, "At least I don't have to paint the rest of the house. The guys are doing a great job up there."

AX nodded as he too sipped his beer, "By the way, I need a favor."

"Name it." Danny stared at his friend, "Just please, no more international intrigue, my wife would kill me."

AX laughed, "Nah, nothing like that. In six months, I'm going to be needing a best man."

Danny's eyes popped open, "Really? You and Abby are getting married?"

"I asked her last night." AX smiled

"That's great." Danny was happy for his friend, "You know I'm there."

AX held up his bottle to Danny, "You always have been buddy."

Smiling Danny held up his own bottle, "To the ladies that keep us honest."

"To the ladies." AX agreed

"NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee." Jenny called out

McGee stepped forward on the stage facing the audience, he could see his parents and his sister sitting in the third row. All clapping for him.

"For finding the evidence and gaining confessions which lead directly to shutting down one of the biggest illegal weapons pipeline, and for your bravery during the standoff at Bethesda hospital. I am pleased to award you the medal of Valor."

Jenny pinned the medal to his chest and shook his hand.

"Great work Tim, keep it up."

"I will director."

McGee stepped back into line with the others who had already received their awards. Looking to his left, he saw that Ziva was applauding with everyone else. Her own medal on her chest.

"NCIS Special Agent Daniel Antonio Messer." Jenny smiled at one of her newest and brightest "For your bravery in helping to free the hostages at Bethesda, I award you the medal of Valor."

"Thank you for everything you've done for me and my family, Director." Danny whispered to Jenny.

"You deserve it Danny. I know that you are going to do great things for us."

Danny stepped back in line.

"NCIS Special Agent in Charge Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Jenny almost laughed, to actually see Gibbs at an award ceremony was a miracle.

"For leading the investigation into the illegal weapons ring and for helping to plan and execute the retaking of Bethesda Hospital with not one injury to any hostage. I award you with the Medal of Valor." Jenny added for the press corps. "This is the eighth time Special Agent Gibbs is receiving this award."

Several reporters nodded appreciatively as they made notes.

"Why am I doing this again." Jethro whispered smiling at the audience

"Because your son is getting the next award." Jenny whispered back

"Oh yeah." Gibbs then added, "Wedding rehearsal dinner?"

"Antonio's eight o'clock."

"Right."

Gibbs stepped back into line with the others.

"This last award." Jenny shook her head, "Well there is no award that is sufficient, Special Agent Agamemnon Xerxes Sachs-Gibbs."

"For your actions in going undercover for three years, for your actions on numerous occasions during this investigation. For planning and executing the release of the hostages at Bethesda hospital and for so many other acts of bravery that you showed on that day. I present you with the Presidential medal of Freedom. The highest award that can be given to a civilian." Looking to the press she added, "Special Agent Sachs-Gibbs, is the only agent in NCIS history to receive both the Medal of honor as a soldier, and the presidential medal of freedom as a civilian. The two highest awards that the United States can give to an individual."

AX stepped forward, "Laying it on a bit thick aren't you?"

Jenny shrugged, "Every time I say it, NCIS's budget seems to increase."

"Does that mean I get a raise?" AX joked as he stepped back in line.

Several months later

Mike Franks walked into the church, his daughter in-law by his side.

"I can't believe I'm here for this wedding!" He said conversationally

"Of course you had to come."

"Yeah." Franks had to admit, he'd never seen Jethro so happy, "There he is. Oh my God, she didn't."

"What?" His daughter in law asked

"She made him color his hair! Look at that, no one's hair could be that dark, and at his age." Franks stalked over to his former partner, who was talking to some kid with glasses. This must be the son that Jethro had told him about.

"Probie!" Franks began, "I can't believe that you allowed a woman to talk you into coloring your hair such a ridiculous color…" Franks stopped as the man turned around.

"I'll have you know that this is the natural color of my hair." AX began, "And who are you?"

Franks stared at the young man before him.

"Mike!" Gibbs patted his friend on the shoulder, "Glad you could make it. I see you've met my son. AX, this is Mike Franks, my first partner."

"Oh, nice to meet you Mr, Franks. My dad has told me a lot about you."

Mike shook his head, "And he didn't tell me enough about you, son. Damn probie, except for the hair color, he looks just like you did when we first met."

Gibbs grinned and nodded to the side, "Hey, I have someone I want you to meet."

Franks craggy features softened."She's beautiful Probie."

"Mike meet Elizabeth."

Suddenly Tony was by his side, "Boss, it's time. Hey Mike, good to see you again."

"You too Dinozzo, I guess I better find my seat."

As Tony showed Mike to his seat, Mike had to ask, "How is she doing?" Mike motioned to the bride.

Tony had to smile, "I've never seen her happier, and that is saying something."

Gibbs nervously took his place. He adjusted his necktie again, the gold band glinting in the sunshine."What are you so nervous about?" Abby asked smiling, "I'm the one getting married here!"

Gibbs kiss Abby's cheek, "You know I've always thought of you as my daughter."

Abby looked to Gibbs, "Don't, you'll make me cry and ruin my makeup."

Gibbs nodded, "I just wanted to say, now you really are my daughter."

Abby smiled and kissed Gibbs' cheek, as the wedding march began to play. Abby's brides maids walked ahead, Kate, followed by Ziva and Lindsay.

Gibbs walked Abby down the aisle, towards AX and his two best men, Danny and Seeley

Stella leaned over to Mac as they sat in the pews, "Black wedding dress?"

Mac shrugged, "It is a nice dress though."

"Yeah" Stella shrugged, "It is a nice dress. Just so you know, mine is boring traditional white" She added as she fiddled with her engagement ring.

Mac smiled as he took her hand and kissed it, "I always knew that you were a traditional girl at heart."

"Who gives the bride away." The priest asked

"I do." Gibbs lifted Abby's veil, kissing her cheek, he turned and sat down.

Jenny smiled as Gibbs sat down, "Your daughter wants her daddy."

"Of course she does, come to daddy Elizabeth." He lifted the infant from her mothers arms and fell silent.

"Attention seeker." Jenny smiled at her daughter affectionately .

"We are gathered here this beautiful December morning, to join this couple in holy matrimony…

The End.

Or is it? You tell me.


End file.
